How to Plan a Wedding Without Murdering Anyone
by Nadz Libinski
Summary: I never knew that planning a wedding would force me to question my mental state. Now with epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…ugh. Well that's depressing…I was really looking forward to a threesome marriage with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (you know when those law people actually pass that of course…) but alas…we can't always get what we want…but hey at least I have a Sesshomaru shaped pillow (yey!!!)

A.N: Seriously I don't know what is really up with my and my awkward obsessions with weddings…I blame it on those wedding shows on T.V. Oh yeah, my grammar terrible beyond belief because…it just does…please don't mind the grammar mistakes, but if you see one please verify me and I will try to fix it ASAP.

**How to Persuade to your Best Friend that Your Fiancé is not Gay**

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Are you deaf? I said no!"

"As the Gods as my witnesses, if you do not tell me what is going on I'll-"

"Oh come on, I'm your best friend. Aren't you supposed to trust me?"

"Kagome!"

"I said no! Nothing had happened. Nothing is happening and nothing will happen. Can you get off my back for once?!"

I sigh.

What have I done to deserve this torture? Why can't she leave me alone even if she is my best friend? When I say no, that means no; that does not mean she goes ahead and continue to ask me the same question she has been asking for the past hour.

This is what I get for having a nosy and persistent best friend. She knows when I am lying because she knew me since…ever. She knows when I am hiding something from her and she will not hesitate to interrogate me until I give in.

"You better tell me…" My best friend, who goes by the name of Sango, seethes with an evil glint in her eye. No matter how many times I tell her that nothing happened, she does not believe me. Heck, I don't even believe myself…which is pretty sad once I think about it.

I definitely need to work on my lying skills…

But that's besides the point…if Sango thinks that she is going to pry some information out of me by using her threatening tone then she has another thing coming. I refuse to oblige because of her interrogation tactics.

And another thing, why am I still friends with her? The least time I've checked, threatening your friend in order to make her talk is no where near friendly. Actually, that's what enemies are supposed to do.

We have been arguing for the past hour just because Sango, unfortunately, has a wandering eye and somehow manage to notice that I have an engagement ring in my bag. Now what she has been doing, sneaking into my bag that is not hers? I have no idea, but she needs to stop butting her nosy head into everyone's business and deal with her own bundle of issues.

And boy does she has issues starting with that pervert named Miroku.

I sigh again in defeat but it's only because I need to get away from this topic as soon as possible. I groan as I sit up from Sango's puke green couch. I have had the unfortunate experience of sleeping on this couch after my rather… awkward date with my longtime boyfriend newly turned fiancé, Houjo. I promise myself that I will never sleep on smelly puke green coaches again.

"Fine."

Sango smiles triumphantly, but I hope she does not think she has won this battle. I am planning to keep my mouth shut for a while until she finally forgets what she is asking from me, which she will because she has the attention span of an ant.

Ugh…I really hate Sango, that manipulative little-

"Stop dazing into space! What happened?!"

Damn her.

I may as well just tell her. She's going to find out anyway and if she finds out without me telling her first, she'll throw a fit. I give her bored look as if nothing in my world concerns me and say simply, "I'm getting married…"

Sango's eyes widen, "To whom?"

"Houjo."

She gawks as she tries to regain herself from astonishment, "Isn't he gay?"

I roll my eyes. I shouldn't be surprised with her question. Everyone I know questions the sexuality of Houjo. I don't know why; we have established a long time ago that he is one hundred and fifty percent straight.

"No. Sango. He isn't gay."

"I could have sworn he…"

"Sango, he isn't gay and that's final."

Sango gives me an amused smile and slightly nods as if she's actually agreeing with me…which she doesn't. She's just being her evil sarcastic self. "That's what they all say…"

"Sango, you are my best friend…best friends do not tell best friends that they think that their fiancé is gay!"

Okay, I should have known that I am so going to regret saying that…I need to learn how to think before I speak, along with learning how to keep my mouth shut and learning how to lie without making a complete fool out of myself.

"So he is gay!" Sango yells excitedly. Who knows why she does this, it's not like she's going to win a medal because she thinks that she has proved me wrong. Actually, the only thing she's getting is a glare from me, "…or not…"

I will never understand why everyone thinks that Houjo is gay…okay, so what if he has had an intense make out sessions with some guy…but that was years ago. That does not count…right?

_Right?_

Oh, I sure hope not.

"Okay, fine, you're getting married…to a gay man."

I lean back on the coach, though I am instantly regretting this. Who knows what substance is on this piece of furniture. I slightly scowl; this is exactly why no one should pay a sofa from a thrift shop for five bucks, "Sango, for the last time, Houjo is not gay. Just because he was confused a _long_ time ago…doesn't mean he's gay…"

"Then he's bi!"

This woman never gives up.

I cross my arms then my legs and pout as Sango continues to convince me that my fiancé likes men. Well I am not going to listen to her. Houjo's my fiancé and I am I am getting married to him; I shall and will be the happiest person in the world! And no one and I mean no one is going to ruin my wedding. I don't care if they get mad at me and I don't care if Houjo thinks I may become a crazed Bridezilla. I don't care. And you know why I can do this?

Because I am Kagome Higurashi.

I am a successful twenty-seven year old.

I'm a powerful miko.

I have an attractive, charming, and equally successful fiancé.

People like me should get what they want and-

My train of thought cuts off once I take a quick glance at Sango. I raise an eyebrow with confusion. Why does Sango look like she wants to mutilate me? Wait- am I supposed to answer some question?

I sit up straight while Sango continues to send me her death glares. She crosses her arms and says in a mean tone, "Kagome are you even listening to me?"

No.

"Uh…huh…." I give her an innocently- dumb smile earning a roll of eyes from Sango. Maybe I really should have paid attention to her after all.

"Look, Kagome, I don't know what is your problem but you are acting like a little brat…"

That-ugh!

"…you don't know how many times I had to save your butt from getting in trouble and what can you do for me? Nothing. You can't even pay attention to me for a minute and you are supposedly my best friend…"

I cannot believe she is questioning my devotion to our friendship! I pay attention all the time...of course only when it is relevant.

But still!

Ah well...I cannot be bothered with Sango's wavering mental problems. I have a wedding to plan and I can already picture it now: A wedding that will be taking place in city hall with the maximum of ten guests (most will be from my side because I highly doubt Houjo knows anyone) and I will wear a nice baby blue summer dress with no flowers. Afterward, we will all go to a nice restaurant to celebrate and then Houjo and I will go on our honeymoon and live happily ever after.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I should have some ultra extravagant wedding, I should invite a lot more guests, and I should not get married in city hall because I am marrying someone who is beyond filthy rich…

But I am not. I refuse. I refuse to be in debt just because I wanted to go on an expensive wedding spree. Sango is not going to like this. My other crazy best friend, Ayame is not going to let this. My mother may need to be admitted into the nearest hospital when she finds out what type of wedding I want and Houjo may want to leave me…but Houjo has no say in this. Weddings are not for the groom; they are for the bride no matter what other people say.

I sigh to myself as Sango continues to ramble on about how ungrateful I am.

This may take a while.

**So here's chapter one, and I hoped it satisfied your reading minds. I've decided to keep this in first person for some reason, I honestly don't know. I know it's on the short side, but I promise I will try to make it longer. Okay, I admit this chapter probably is terrible but come on; it is the first chapter cut me some slack…by reviewing!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Even though doing disclaimers is a waste of my life, I must say that I do not own Inuyasha and never will. So all you potential lawyers that want to sue me, don't waste your time, you aren't getting nada…mwahahahahahaha!! Oh and I also do not own General Hospital.

Thank you to anyone who read, favorited, alerted and reviewed the last chapter. It has made me a happy person!

**How to Plan an Engagement Party from Hell Part 1**

"_Oh Sonny, I love you so much…I don't know what I will do without you…"_

Can this be anymore romantic? This is exactly the reason why I love soap operas. They are so warm and fuzzy and dramatic and romantic, it almost hurts. Now since I have a week off from work, I can spend all of my quality time reminiscing with the Soap Network, in my pajamas lounging around like there is nothing else in the world matters.

No more annoying fiancés.

No more fiancés' even more annoying, snobby parents who think they are better than I am.

And definitely no more evil best friends who insist on starting with the wedding plans right way.

This, my friends, is the life.

Fortunately, Sango has decided earlier to leave me alone about the wedding because she has to talk to Miroku about something. What is it? She refused to tell me anything, but I must keep my eye on her. Who knows what evil plans she will be concocting? But this is not the time to worry about Sango and her potential devilish plans.

At this beautiful moment, it's just me, my favorite soap opera re-runs in soap operan history, General Hospital, and my favorite ice cream of all time, Rocky Road.

"Kagome, I'm home!"

I groan to myself. Sango just has to ruin my perfect moment, right when Sam and Sonny are about to kiss. Why is she even here? She had told me that she was not coming back until tonight.

Damn her to hell.

"What's the big idea!?" I shriek when Sango teasingly turns off the TV. I am not even able to see that kiss. Now that's just not fair. Not fair at all.

"Kagome, look at you! What engaged woman in her right mind sits here and watch soap opera re-runs from two years ago?!"

How dare she insult my General Hospital re-runs? Just who the Hell does she think she is?!

"For your information, Sango," I respond viciously. No one goes between my soap operas and me. No one. Not even Bouyo, "I find General Hospital re-runs very informative, but of course you wouldn't know that…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Sigh.

Sadly, Sango has never experienced the true joy of soap operas because she is too busy finding ways to ruin my life, physically abusing her perverted on- again, off- again- 'unofficial'- soon- to- be- or- not- boy toy (guess who I am talking about) and working at her family weapon business as a weapon consultant and trainer.

Which comes to think of it, that may explain a lot of things...

"Never mind." There is no point explaining to her about soap operas, "What do you want?"

Sango smirks after dropping about thirty useless bridal magazines on her glass table, almost causing it to break. I hate those magazines, most of them composed of annoying ads and no advice. Only Sango would force me to buy these things less than twenty-four hours after I have told her I am getting married.

I should've kept my mouth shut.

I look at her dumbly and then scowl at the magazines. They need to die, "Okay?"

"We need to plan for your engagement party!" Sango exclaims a little bit on the excited side, which is generally means that she is going to try to make my life worse. It's completely unintentional but still she should know by now that her plans often turn for the worse- for me. I should have known that telling her I am getting married is a bad idea. I don't want an engagement party. I believe that having one is just another excuse to waste tons of money; money that I need to pay for the monthly rent since a certain roommate of mine decides to spend all of his money on whores.

"An engagement party?"

"Yes, of course!"

What's the point of engagement parties anyway? I mean, why can't I just send out a mass email to everyone and say that I'm getting married? Okay, it may a little...cheap and unconventional but it will make my life and my bank account so much easier. I really don't have the energy to deal with annoying people congratulating me in their own little annoyingly fake ways in an attempt to make me believe that they are _really_ happy for me.

Ha! Yeah right! They know and I know that they are only there for the food and maybe the party savors because they are just that greedy.

Selfish bastards…

Of course, when I explain this to my almighty unofficial party coordinator, Sango, she just laughs at me and orders me to take a Midol because apparently I am suffering from PMS and taking my monthly issues out on her. She ensures me that this _party_ is going to be fun and I shouldn't worry about a thing.

Ha! That's a joke.

This is Sango I'm talking about. Her version of fun consists of liquor, obscene games, dancing, gambling, and having random make out sessions with random men who probably have a significant other with a little splash of strippers. Oh yeah, and I cannot forget about the occasional visits from the police…

I can't trust her with anything.

"So Kagome, what theme?" Sango asks me while flipping in one of the gazillion wedding magazines she has forced me to buy. I want to throw those dreaded magazines into my fireplace and laugh menacingly while they burn, but I can't. That would be a waste of over one hundred dollars.

Damn it.

"Kagome, what theme do you want?!"

"Hunh?"

Sango glares at me as if I have offended her, "Kagome, this is your wedding not mine. I can't do everything myself!"

I continue to stare at her blankly which I know is aggravating her tremendously. How do I know? Because she just throws one of those stupid magazines at my head that just happens to be the heaviest.

"Owww!" I yell rubbing my soon-to-be bruising forehead, "What the hell was that for?"

Sango rolls her eyes. She doesn't even care that she has almost caused me a concussion.

Wait can you even get concussions by having a book thrown at your head? Heck, I don't know.

"So what theme do you want?"

"How about no theme?"

"No!!" Sango throws another magazine at me. Thank the gods that it doesn't hit me but it does destroy a really nice candle set that I got from Sango's mother. Damn that girl has some serious anger issues. I don't know how Miroku deals with her.

"Why not?"

"That's like having a sweet sixteen without a theme!!"

"But this isn't a sweet sixteen Sango; this is an engagement party that I don't even want."

Sango, as usual, ignores me because gods forbid that anyone listens to me anymore, "Oh I know, what about cancan dancers?! It can be like the Moulin Rouge!"

Great. I'm sure my conservative, or at least they try to be, family and future in-laws will love to go to a nightclub themed engagement party with cancan dancers in their faces. Well at least Souta will like it, being the pervert he is. And Miroku too, who is the king of perverts. I bet he will love to ask every single solitary dancer to bear his children.

"Sango, this is an engagement party!"

"So…?"

I gape at her. She isn't serious, is she? How does she think that having cancan dancers at an engagement party is okay? Doesn't she know who my soon-to-be in-laws are? They will be appalled and get their ultra rich lawyers to sue me for pain and suffering.

"I can't have cancan dancers, are you insane?!"

"It was just a suggestion…" Sango mumbles sadly. She is trying to win me over with guilt. But this time it's not going to work. I don't care if her feelings are hurt. I don't want an engagement party and that's final!

And certainly not one with cancan dancers.

A few minutes and screams later, to Sango and mine surprise, Ayame, one of my insane best friends, pops into Sango's apartment unexpectedly (she is normally in some spa in the morning before she goes on her hourly shopping spree). Even before she says hello, she instantly starts nagging about how annoying her son, Brian, is and how her ex husband should be ashamed of himself for abandoning him in the time of need. Even though in actuality, she's the one who's neglecting her son, but I do not feel like getting into an all out debate with her so I kept my mouth shut and listen to her rambling.

Ayame is one of those people who think that the world evolves around her but at the same time can be actually a good friend. Minus the infidelity issue and the baby daddy drama, Ayame, unlike Sango, isn't an overly dramatic person all the time.

Only when she doesn't have tons of lawyers following her or admiring married men professing their undivided love for her…

She continues her rambling for about a good hour and I can't take it anyone. Even Kirala, Sango's cat, can't take it anymore. She is slightly crying under the table obviously from Ayame screeching voice every time she raises it.

Sango doses off to sleeping before she is rudely awaken by Ayame. She rubs the still crying Kirala and goes into the kitchen. I decide to end this torture by one way and one way only, "Hey Ayame, I don't mean to interrupt you and your _lovely_ story but I have something to tell you…"

She glares at me and goes into panic mode. She tends to do this when she finds out that the guy she is currently messing with forgets to mention that he has a girlfriend or a wife, "Is it about your mother and her attempt to sue me…?"

Oh, right. I forgot about that incident…

"…because I really don't want to hear about it. How the hell was I supposed to know that I was sleeping with her boyfriend?!"

Rumor has it that Ayame has a little problem with dating men who are either married, engaged or a boyfriend of someone else's.

"No," I assure her. I do not want to get on her bad side because, keep in mind she _is_ a wolf demon. Even though she is one of my friends, I can see her lashing out her rage on me and that wouldn't be pretty, "…no Ayame, I'm getting married…"

Ayame's mood seems to lighten up because she literally jumps me and gave me a big hug, "So Ms. Invincible Kagome is getting married…" Ayame smiles at me and gives me another hug, "Oh I'm so happy for you!"

I bet she is.

I hug her back only because she is one of my good friends and not doing so will be mean. And Kagome Higurashi is not mean. Bitchy? Only when I have to be. But certainly not mean, "Thank you Ayame…"

She nods, picks up Sango's cat, Kirala, and sits on the couch, "So who is the lucky guy?"

How is it that no one knows that I am going out Houjo? I swear I have told everyone that I am dating someone whose name is Houjo, the heir to a business empire. Yes, I have said it. My soon-to-be husband is an heir to one of the largest multi-billionaire empires in the world. Be jealous and bow down to me because soon you will be working for me. Mwahaha…okay, I am getting so off topic.

"Houjo…"

"Oh…" Ayame raises an eyebrow. She pretends to know whom I am talking about but I know she is just as clueless as Sango, "Isn't he you know, gay?"

"No, Ayame he isn't gay…"

Ayame starts to laugh uneasily, "Oh okay, so when's the wedding?"

"Uh I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Ayame yells, scaring off poor Kirala off her lap. She can get scary at times. I think it's a demon thing.

I smile at her nervously, "I only got engage yesterday!"

Ayame looks at me suspiciously and sighs, "Okay, you are forgiven, but you should start the wedding planning immediately…"

"And why?"

"Because you don't want to be engage forever!"

I have no idea why she sounds like she is some amazing romantic person. That woman has more relationship issues than those celebrities that are always on the tabloids. In addition, she has some serious commitment problems so she should be the last person to preach about being engaged forever. How do I know? Look at her failed marriage and her a trillion affairs…

Sango comes back with a bowl of milk for Kirala who has returned to her previous, not terrified, mental state. "And how are you Ayame?"

"I'm fine. Thank you very much…" She folds her hands neatly on her lap, "I was just telling our newly engage friend that she needs to be quick with the wedding plans…"

Sango smiles and sits next to Ayame. She gives me a devilish smirk knowing that she has finally found an ally, "Oh really? So can you explain the importance of an engagement party to her?"

Ayame stares at me in her intimidating way, "You don't want an engagement party?"

"No…"

"Kagome, how would you tell your family and friends of this most wonderful news?"

And that's what the telephone and the e-mail are invented for.

I look at her with confusion, "Uh, by phone or e-mail?"

I guess my quite simple plan isn't a good one because Ayame gives me one of her signature death glares, "Kagome Higurashi, you are going to have an engagement party whether you like it or not!!"

"Yes mam."

"Good." Ayame grins at me in her failing attempt to make me feel better. I swear she has to be bipolar or something. It amazes me how one second Ayame is seething with anger and the next she's smiling at me, "And hey, I think this would be a good time to talk about your wedding party."

"Shouldn't I do that with Houjo?"

Ayame scoffs, "Men are useless when it comes to wedding planning. All they do is complain, complain and complain and bitch about how selfish us women are because we don't pay any attention to them anymore."

I nod in agreement. She's right. Planning for her wedding was a disaster. She ended up getting sick from immense stress soon after the wedding and her idiot of an ex-husband Kouga didn't even bother helping her…which probably was one of the contributing factors to the reason why they are now divorced and why Ayame had a little affair with a married politician.

Word on the street is that Kouga is still recovering from the rather chaotic divorce with Ayame. But who can blame him? I'm sure walking on your spouse with one of your best friends and loosing custody to your son would make anyone go mad. For once, I actually pity him even though I hate his guts. Okay, I don't really hate his guts. I just don't find his stalking tendencies to be romantic.

I remind Ayame that we are planning for my engagement party not the wedding party. Sango, for once, agrees with me while trying to soothe the terrified Kirala. Poor cat, I don't think she will ever be the same again.

Anyway, back to Ayame. She completely disregards what I have told her. She rips out a piece of loose-leaf from her planner and looks at me intently, "Okay, fine, I'll leave that to the wedding planner. Ideas, Kagome, I need ideas for the party. What do you want?"

"I don't care; do what you two want…"

Ayame and Sango smile at me with hope.

I glare at Sango, "Just no cancan dancers…"

Sango lowly groans as she solemnly nods. I hope she doesn't think that I am going to allow cancans at my engagement party that I don't want but am forced to have.

"Oh, this is like a surprise engagement party just without the surprise!"

Sango and I look at Ayame confused. That wolf demoness can truly be the most random person in the world.

"What?" Ayame asks before she stands up and straightens her shirt, "I, Ayame, shall assist Sango and Kagome, in their quest to have the most amazing engagement party that the world as ever seen…and I mean ever!!"

Ooh, I am so freaking excited…not.

Sango agrees and insists that we all should start the planning as soon as possible. That traitor, she is supposed to be on my side! Not the crazed Ayame's side! She is supposed to support my goal to have a city hall wedding. Ugh…this is just what I need, two overly ambitious people.

This is going to be the worst party of the century. I just know it. I can feel it. Yes, I should be thankful that I don't have to do everything myself but I am not. Anything left in the hands of Ms. Wild Child and her partner-in-crime, Ayame, bound to become disastrous.

And possibly the death of my reputation or my life as a normal human being.

Gods, if you are really there and can hear me, please shoot me now.

**I love this chapter and I don't even know why. My retard of an internet connection is pissing me off and I can barely go on the internet, so therefore the chances of me updating soon: very, very, very slim. I will try my best.**

**WANTED: Suggestions of how to ruin an engagement party. If you have any, I don't care how absurd it is, ideas please, I beg of you, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I was, I am, and I will never be the owner of the Inuyasha franchise or Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Vodka so to all of you money seeking, suing loving lawyers- leave me alone because I am writing this story for free.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, reading, favoriting etc…

**How to Plan an Engagement Party from Hell Part 2**

I am bored.

Very bored.

So bored that I am sitting on Sango's floor with a bowl of soggy Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal trying to figure out a way to entertain myself.

And so far all of my ideas are failing miserably.

I can't moan and groan to Sango; she's too busy planning my doomed engagement party with the Vodka loving Ayame. I wonder how that is going; I won't be surprised if Ayame is driving her 'slaves' crazy with her insane demands.

I can't bother Miroku; he's at our (he's my roommate) place with some tramp which makes me wonder: why can't he leave those women alone? If Sango finds out what he is constantly doing, she is going to explode. Not that they are going out or anything, but she gets very jealous and warns him about the onslaught that may occur if she finds him with some other woman…not that he listens because Miroku never listens. The only time he listens is when men twice his size come after him and that only does the trick for a week or so. After that, Miroku goes back to his old, perverted ways.

Damn pervert.

Houjo is off somewhere. He didn't come home last night for some reason. I didn't bother asking him because he knows that if I find out that he has been doing things he is not suppose to be doing, he is going to see a side of me that he has never seen before. But I still can't help but wondering what the hell was going on.

Oh, I'll worry about that later. I have other pressing issues to attend to like figuring out what Ayame and Sango have in mind for my engagement party. Now that should be interesting. I have done my yoga earlier this morning just to make sure that I am calm with my self, just in case I feel like lashing out at my two mischievous best friends.

I have made sure to remind Sango and Ayame yesterday that they are planning an engagement party, not a bachelorette party because knowing them they would probably hire some male strippers dressed as police officers.

Not that I'm counting on it or something…I hope they would forget about having a bachelorette party because if they don't, I know I will be scarred for life. I can only imagine what that will be like. I just know that I am going to go downtown to the police station for something the wild children have done.

Come to think of it; I think I really should go right now…just in case.

I arrive at Ayame's mansion an hour later after arguing with door attendant to let me inside. I have idea what is his problem. I have been to Ayame's house so many times so he should at least let me in without doing an entire background check. But I should not let him get to me. I need to save my anger for Sango and Ayame just incase they do something…terrible.

When I get into the mansion, the first person I bump into is not my two crazy best friends, oh no, it's a man who looks like he has just returned from a fight with some rabid fashion designer.

The weirdly dressed man scans me up and down and shakes his head disapproving while muttering something in another language. I think he is speaking French. Maybe he is another one of Ayame's "friends"?

Not knowing what else to do, I give the weird man a small smile but before I can do anything else, Ayame runs up to me and gives me a hug. She smiles at the man, "Guillerme, ceci est la mariée- pour- être, Mademoiselle Kagome Higurashi."

Gullerme, alarmed, bows down, "Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je regrette pour mon impolitesse."

Wait a minute… he _is_ speaking French! Why isn't he speaking English and why is Ayame only speaking French to him? Oh gods, I am having a bad feeling about this. Not that I have anything against the French…actually, I wish I can go to France…

Ayame eyes me, "He says that he's sorry. Say 'C'est ça'."

"And what does that mean?"

"Just say it!"

Sheesh. She does not need to get all temperamental on me. I was just asking a question. I don't know how to speak French. Heck, I don't even know Japanese and I am from Japan!

"C'est ça." I hesitantly say to the weird man. Gods, I hope I didn't sound stupid.

He warmly smiles at me and kisses my hand, "Merci beaucoup!"

I nod as I examine what is going on and for once, I have no complaints. I have to admit, having the party at Ayame's place is the smartest idea Sango has ever had…maybe I should take that back. I know that eventually something is going to turn for the worse.

They always do.

I turn to Ayame, "This place looks amazing…"

"Duh. It's my place; of course it will look amazing." she takes a sip of wine, "So Kagome, do you think having an engagement party is still a bad idea?"

"Yes but it's not like I can get out of it." I sigh knowing my fate will be terrible at this party, "What about the invites?

"Leave all of the invites to me!"

"Ayame-"

"Kagome, I know everyone you know…" she searches in her purse for something, "Look, I am going to not invite everyone, just your close family and friends. The last time I had over a hundred people…well you know what happened…"

How can I forget?

"Ayame…"

"Kagome, don't worry about it. I already talked to Houjo and he said that he wanted to invite about twenty family members from his side."

Since when does he know twenty people from his side? His family isn't that big. Actually, as far as I know, he only has about three close family members, including both of his parents.

"Ayame…"

"I said don't worry about it. I have everything under control."

I give Ayame a threatening stare. I know that she does not have everything under control but that makes too muh sense. I can't trust her. I can never trust her. I will never trust her even if she is the last person on this planet alive.

"Ayame, I swear to Kami, if there is going to be-,"

Ayame puts her arm around my shoulder and hugs me tightly, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, why must you worry so much? I assure you that there will be no inappropriate things in your party…"

Yea right and the sky isn't blue. Whom does she think she's kidding?

"I don't trust you…"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

The demoness back off of me, "Never mind…"

Ayame smiles before ordering the French guy to follow her, leaving me alone…some friend. I should go ahead and find Sango and see what's she up to.

After fifteen minutes of gruesome searching, I finally find Sango who is currently yelling at some poor maid. Apparently, the maid has muttered something under her breath about Sango and Sango, well you know, being Sango, has decide to start a fight just for the hell of it…

I seriously do not know what Miroku sees in her.

But I, being the wonderful, pacifist Kagome, decide that having a brawl in Ayame's dining room with lots and lots of priceless items is not such a good idea. So I walk to Sango, and drag her out of the room, despite her pleas to let her go, by the ear.

Sango pulls out from my grasp, "Kagome...why are you here?"

She sounds nervous. Too nervous. I bet she has done something she isn't supposed to be doing. I wouldn't be surprisedI glare at her, "Sango what did you do, now?"

Sango smiles at me innocently. Yes, she definitely did something, "Oh nothing...I don't think. But have no fear, the future Mrs...wait what Houjo's last name?"

"Yoshi."

"Oh like that dinosaur in Mario."

Is she comparing Houjo to a video game character?

Sango senses that I have not appreciated her Mario based comment and gulps, "Right, anyway, I promise this will be the best party you will ever have!"

"Yeah, the last time you said that we almost got arrested."

"Okay, I admit...hooking up in public with an underage is not a good idea."

Just to clear things up, Sango is not a pedophile; she had a made out session with a seventeen year old who claimed he was twenty six- and Sango and I believed him because he _did_ look twenty-six. After that incident, Sango has pledged to leave guys in the club alone for the time being. She'll go back; she can't just drop out of the club since like that just like how Miroku can't stop asking woman to bear his children even though he is helplessly in love with Sango.

It just does not happen.

"Look Sango, do I have to remind you that Houjo's parents are not the ones who like provocative stuff...you know just in case you want..."

"Kagome, I will not embarrass you in front of your future parents in laws...unless they deserved it."

She leads me to the hall with a big smile plastering on her face, "I have something to show you…"

Then I see the most horrid thing I have ever seen in my entire life. It is even worse than witnessing Ayame throwing up on her ex mother-in-law's seven thousand dollar dress. It is big, it is black- no actually it is more like a terrible dark brown color, it is ugly and it has gaudy decorations on it. It looks like…

"What the hell is that…thing?"

Sango smiles as if she is proud of herself, "It's a cake!"

"A cake? It looks like a piñata that has been the garbage dump since the 70's!Y ou can't have that…cake or whatever that is, in the middle of the floor!"

Sango pats me on the shoulder, "Kagome, it's a surprise for you and Houjo…"

She backs away when I give her a glare.

"I want that thing as far away from my party as possible!"

Sango rolls her eyes and scoffs, "And I thought you didn't care about your party…"

"Sango, get it out!"

My crazy best friend folds her arms, "Well I can't; it was a gift from my neighbors…apparently it is some good luck cake. And good luck is a good thing…right?"

I frown. She cannot be serious. Does she honestly think that that cake, is going to bring me good luck? I think not.

"Ugh, never mind. Keep it…"

Sango smiles as she goes back to decorating. She's going to the death of me one day.

I search around the house. Ayame's son, Brian, runs out of his room. Brian is so adorable even if he is annoying. He looks like a mini Kouga but with green eyes. He smiled at me while he was playing with some golf balls…wait they look like they a crystal ones…I don't think he should be playing with those…

Well Ayame notices unfortunately, "Brian, how many damn times do I have to tell you to not play with my crystal golf balls?"

"You have crystal golf balls?" I ask incredulous. I didn't even know people make those.

Brian drops the golf balls, "I want to go back to daddy! I want to go back to daddy!"

Ayame throws a stray book at him. Thank the gods it does not hit him. I don't want to have child protection services stopping by.

"Go to your room Brian!"

"No! I want my daddy back!" He stumps around the living room before running outside.

I turn to the still fuming Ayame, "I see that you have control over your son…" I say sarcastically as I walk towards her.

Ayame sticks her tongue out, "Shut up Kagome, you don't have kids."

"Aren't I the lucky one…?"

Sango laughs in the background but stops when Ayame glares at her. Just I second ago, I swear she is fixing up the cake…ah well.

Ayame looks at the cake, "What is that thing?"

Sango frowns, "It's a good luck cake, Ayame…"

Ayame giggles a little, "What ever you say Sango. Anyway, let's sit…I have a perfect idea…"

Sango and I do what we are told. Ayame takes out a sheet of paper, "We can have a VIP section, just for the bridal party!"

"What bridal party?"

"Your bridal party, silly…"

"Oh…."

"So Kags, how many bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"Uh four of each?"

I honestly do not know why I have to do this now. Can't they wait to do this later…when this damn engagement party is finished.

Ayame makes two lists of five and looks at me again, "Maid of Honor?"

"Sango." I say almost immediately.

Sango beams at me. Thankfully, Ayame does not seem to mind that I didn't pik her. It's not that I don't like her; she is like one of my sisters but I've known Sango since basically ever. I _have_ to make her my made of honor.

Ayame writes Sango's name down, "What about the bridesmaids?"

"You, uh, Rin, Ei, Yuka…?"

"Okay, good."

Sango smirks at her and sat next to me. I look at her suspiciously, as she whispers in my ear, "Since, you know, our two favorite wolf demons are in your wedding party…"

"Sango, I am not doing it!"

Ayame looks at Sango and I confused, "So obviously Sango is going to be your maid of honor…and your best man?"

"Isn't Houjo supposed to do that?" Sango asks while still looking in those stupid wedding magazines that just happens to be lying around.

Ayame ignores her as she orders one of the party planners to come to her, "I want these people here to have a VIP section…"

Is she insane? This is an engagement party!

"So what about that best man?"

Sango jumps up as if she has just had an epiphany, "Oh gods, Houjo says…"

I don't hear what she is saying because I am distracted by one of the party planners whom is making out with one of the maids…that is just disturbing. What type of people Ayame has been hiring?

"Gods, I haven't seen him since Kagome's 21st birthday party…"

"Oh yeah, I wondered what happened to him?"

"Well you are going to know soon, Houjo wants him to be the best man…"

I stare at Sango and Ayame puzzled. What are they even talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"About Inuyasha being the best man." Sango smirks at my horrified expression, "Now that should be interesting."

Ayame nods in agreement. It's not a good feeling to know that my friends just love to see me in distress.

"What?" I exclaims.

This cannot be happening.

No.

No!

NO!

"Well while you were sleeping, Houjo came over and told me that he wanted Inuyasha to be his best man. He said something about him being a good friend."

This is just terrific, as if my life isn't going down hill as it is…I have to deal with _him._

Damn it.

I have to have a little one on one talk with Houjo about this because of he shows up, I don't think I'm going to make to the altar.

Wait- what am I saying? Where did _that _come from?

No!

No!

No!

I stare at Ayame in pure horror. "You have got to be kid-!"

"Oh my god, that's a good idea!" Sango winks at me. I know what she is implying and I don't like it one bit.

"It is?" Ayame and I ask in unison.

"Yeah, he seems to be the only person Houjo really gets along with…"

I glare at both of them. Some friends.

"What's wrong Kagome, you and Inuyasha used to be best friends…?"

I look her annoyed, "Used to be Ayame; used to be."

I don't want to see him at least not anytime soon. Damn Sango, she knows I hate him…ugh…Not to mention I haven't seen him since my 21st birthday party fiasco.

But that's not the point.

"You damn well know what the big deal is!"

"Kags, he probably doesn't even remember you…at least I don't think."

Ayame smirks at me as she lies back in her seat. She is expecting some big confession but she is not getting one. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Ayame. I just don't want him to be the best man that's all…"

Sango eyes me suspiciously, "And why not?"

"I have my reasons!" I yell as loud as I can. Some of the wedding planners look at me as if I am crazy…well I guess I can't blame them. Anything involving Inuyasha makes me crazy.

"Damn Kagome! Haven't you noticed? I don't have human ears!" Ayame whines as she covered her ears. Well that's good for her.

"He can't be the best man…"

"Why?"

"Because he can't…"

"That's not a really good reason."

Ayame nods in agreement. Damn her to hell.

"Please …"

"Kags, I wish I could help you but Houjo wanted him to be the best man…"

"Sango…"

"Kagome Higurashi, what the hell is the big deal?"

"Can we get off topic now?"

"So, Sango is going to be the maid of honor. Inuyasha is going to be the best man. Then the groomsmen will be Miroku, Souta, Kouga and Sesshomaru. The bridesmaids will be Yuka, Rin, Ayame and Eri. Okay?"

"Fine." I mutter.

Ayame shrugs, "Okay, I know the perfect wedding planner…Guillerme."

I should have known it is the person who dresses weird and can't speak English.

"Really?"

"Oh my god yes, he's the one that planned for my wedding…"

"And look what happened to your marriage…" Sango comments.

"You know what Sango; I don't need your comments. He is a very good wedding planner…"

"How much does he cost?"

"Only about ten thousand dollars…"

Is she insane? I can't afford that!

"Ten thousand dollars!"

"Ayame, unlike you, I don't have that much money…"

"Okay, fine, since it seems that you cannot pay for him, I'll do it myself…think of it as a very early wedding present…"

"You don't have any money…"

"Oh but I will, once Kouga gives me money for the child support."

"But that's for Brian!"

"Oh, he's only like five; he'll get over it…"

"Never mind…I have to return back to my decorating…"

I nod, "I have to…"

Ayame stands up, "Got to go too…"

I need to figure out what Ayame is doing and fast.

I find her a few minutes later. Ayame glances at me as she shoos another party planner away. Seriously, she has must hired about twenty of them…I see them everywhere…

Ayame smiles as she pours some vodka, her favorite wine, into my glass, "Have some; you are going to need it..."

I looks at her confused but take the glass anyway, "Um thank you I guess…"

"What do you even see in him?" Ayame asks as she attempts, in vain, to put up a banner. Ayame, though strong, is not the type of person to do handiwork. She gets distracted easily and the last time she tried to put something up, she almost set my family's shrine on fire.

"See in whom?"

"Your future husband, idiot!"

"Look, just because you can't find a way to put some banner up, don't take it out on me...and anyways, what type of question is that?"

Ayame, holding up the banner with one hand, glances at me, "All I want to know is what you see in him. Personally I think your former boy toy is much better than Houjo, whom everyone thinks is gay."

"For the last time Houjo isn't gay!"

"Oh, is he just confused?" She laughs so hard that soon after she falls off the latter. That was good for her; she has no right teasing Houjo like that. However, I cannot tease anymore about her clumsiness. Because she is a wolf demon, she has quick reflexes and as soon as she falls on the floor, she gets right back up.

"And he wasn't my boy toy!"

"That's what they all say..."

"Shut up!"

"What happened to him anyway? I haven't seen him since that 'incident' at your birthday party..." She leaves the banner hanging from the ceiling and goes back to her vodka. I think she has a drinking problem; it explains so much especially those affairs. But I am not going to tell her that she needs to go to rehab; she'll kill me.

"Can we not talk about this now?"

Ayame shrugs. Apparently, she thinks this is a perfect time to talk about Inuyasha. She, along with Sango, needs to learn how to stop getting into my business, "Fine, but I still think he is better..."

"Then you date him!"

"No can do, he's yours...and that would be bitchy of me...stealing one of my best friend's love..." She smirks at me before consuming nearly half of the vodka bottle. She sits down on her couch. I guess she is finished with the barely hanging banner. No fear though, one of her "slaves" will finish the job, "So what really happened between you two...?"

"Nothing Ayame..."

She raises an eyebrow before ingesting some more vodka, "You're lying."

Now I'm mad. Just Because Ayame has screwed up her failing love life doesn't mean she had to take it out on me. I glare at her, "I'm getting married Ayame and no one and I mean no one is going to stop me, especially him!"

"Admit it Kagome, you still love him."

"Ayame!"

"Well I'm telling the truth am I not?"

"Ayame!"

"Okay fine, I won't interfere with your deteriorating love life...at least not for now..." She winks at me before returning to the party coordinator who has just walked into the room. She tells him something about banners and quickly shoos him away.

I hate her. I really do.

I pour the vodka from my glass into the sink. I am not going to drink anything. I have driven here and the last time I need is to get pulled over for drunk driving, "I'm leaving. I'm supposed to meet up with Houjo..."

Ayame smiles at me, "Then go on ahead..." She walks towards me and gives me a hug. However, this time this isn't one of her bone crushing hugs; she doesn't want to spill her wine that is in her hand, "Don't worry about the party...trust me."

"Never in a million years..."

"You know you love me." She whispers she pushes me off her and examines me, "Oh yeah, I have one small, easy, question for you."

Great.

"What is it?"

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with Houjo?"

"Well if I didn't, I wouldn't have accepted the proposal Ayame..."

Ugh, she's getting on my nerves.

She gives me an unconvincing look and shrugs. She lets me go and returns to her vodka, "What ever you say...see you tomorrow..."

I roll my as eyes as I walk towards the doorway. I have to leave now before I go insane. I smile when I see Houjo standing in Ayame's doorway with a rose bouquet in his hand. Why is he here? I have no idea but even though I despise flowers, I couldn't help but smile and give her a little kiss on the cheek, "Thank you honey, these are beautiful..."

Houjo nods and gives me a lovely smile. He can be so sweet when he wants to, "So, how is the engagement party planning going?"

I shrug, trying to stay as far away from the flowers as possible without offending Houjo. Thankfully, I have a pack of Benadryl in my back pocket just in case, "It seems okay to me...I guess..."

He gives me a sympathetic smile. He knows what I am going through and that's why I love him.

"I guess we will really know tomorrow, right honey?" I nearly gag when I use the pet names. I do not like using them but Houjo seems to love when I call him "honey" or "baby", or something like that.

Houjo takes my hand, "I guess so. Where do you want to go?'

Home and sleep until I can't breathe anymore...

"You know what? We can check out that new spot near Sango's place..."

Okay, yes, I really do not feel like going there but it's better than staying in this place. Even though this is not what I intend on doing on my Saturday afternoon, but I can't worry about that now...

Ayame is on to me...again and that's not a good thing. She has to learn that what happened in the past stays in the past, no matter how important or crazy it is.

The bottom line is this: my engagement party is going to be tomorrow and I am terrified beyond belief...

Please Gods, please, don't let Sango and Ayame screw it up.

Oh whom am I fooling? Of course they are going to screw it up…this is Sango and Ayame I am talking about.

**Okay, stupid and rushed chapter, but I had to update before leaving for vacation until September. Also, I know that I do not have some accents in the French. I am so sorry about that. My stupid computer is screwed up so I had to do this chapter by emailing to myself and trust me, w that is not fun…not one bit. Hopefully might be able to update…soon. But hey still review…they are really nice…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I really do not like writing these. But honestly, if I have owned and created Inuyasha, do you honestly think I will be saving pennies and dimes for a car?

**How to Have the Worst Party in the History of Parties**

My life is O-V-E-R, that's right ladies and gentlemen. OVER.

But before I become nearly mad and get dragged into a mental hospital, I would like to thank my friends and family (minus Souta, Ayame, and Sango) for being there during my last days as a sane woman. Souta, Sango and Ayame can burn in hell for all I care. They are the reason why I am questioning my mental state right now. Damn them. So what did they that would make me condemn them all to hell? It is really plain and simple:

THEY RUINED MY GODDAMN ENGAGEMENT PARTY!

Okay, Kagome, inhale and exhale. I feel better know. I just have to release my frustration or else I would be on prime time news for committing triple homicide. And I would have to spend the rest of my life in jail. And I wouldn't get married.

Notice how I have not mentioned my lovely fiancé of mine in my 'thank you's? That is only because he has been acting like a PMSing whimp. Ugh, he can be so annoying sometimes.

So now I am at my place for once. Spread across lazy boy. Staring aimlessly at some romance movie. Wearing nothing but an over-sized T-shirt and sweats. My hair is a disaster but seriously, I am too lazy and angry to do something productive with my life. I am just going to stay here and lounge around. I am still recuperating from last night's events.

Yes, it's just me, my rocky road ice cream and a sad, romantic movie. Ah yes, this is so cliché-ish…wait is that even a word? Well, I am making it one. I am too tired and aggravated to use correct English.

Yesterday was a catastrophe.

Because of last night's unfortunate events, Houjo is mad at me for some odd reason and acting like a five year old: he's not talking to me. Ayame's mansion is destroyed as well as her relationship with Kouga. Not that that was necessarily a surprise; I have thought they hated each other's guts since the beginning of time. Sango is officially fired from her unofficial party planning job. Houjo's parents hate my guts and just to add to my pathetic misery, I still have a wedding planner that cannot speak English.

Ugh.

You know what? Screw this. I am in no mood to deal with my family, friends, and Houjo with his little PMSing issues. I am Kagome Higurashi. I am strong and from this point forward, I AM taking charge for this wedding and if no one likes it too bad; I am having my wedding at city hall and that is that.

But one may wonder, how on earth did the terrible trio ruin MY party? Oh I will be more than happy to tell you. Right now:

It was like any other day at my mother's place. I didn't go home the night before because Sango insisted that fiancés couldn't see each other before their engagement party. I thought that rule only applied to your wedding day but whatever, I had no desire to butt heads with Sango that morning. I was too tired and anxious.

Now something deep in my gut told me that something terrible was going to happen today and I wasn't going to last for the next twenty-four hours, but me being fool that I was, decided to not listen to it. Note to self: always listen to your conscience. I wished I should have thought about that note before; maybe none of this drama would have happened.

So anyway, my mother had decided to wake me up at five o'clock am because according to her, I looked like someone who had been homeless for most of life and I needed a makeover. Gee, thanks a lot mother. I felt so much better about myself.

Then the insane wedding-crazed woman dragged to the kitchen and ordered me to get ready for the party, which started about fourteen hours from now. I was going to object since there was no point on getting ready for a party that I don't even want fourteen hours later but from the evil glare my mother was giving me, I had no choice but to go back to my room and get dressed in a record time.

When I got back into the kitchen, my mother had a horrid look on her face. It was like she had seen a monster or something. I looked down at myself; I didn't see the problem. I thought I looked fine. Actually more than fine, I had decided to not look like I was going to school and wore something decent. I was wearing a nice satin navy blue shirt, some nice pair of jeans, and my favorite black Prada flats (I was not one of those fashionistas, but I loved shoes. I was like a major shoeaholic.)

Apparently, my mother thought otherwise. As soon as she got out of her terrified trance. She grabbed me, pushed me towards her until we were about a foot or two apart and gasped. "This will not do…no not at all…"

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Kagome, this is your engagement party and you are looking like this?" she motioned her hand up and down my body to prove her useless point, "What would the in-laws think?"

I scoffed causing a minor glare from my mother. Who gave a damn about Houjo parents? They could kiss my-

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does young lady. Now go put on a dress. Set an example. Why can't you be like your sister?"

Once again, I scoffed and once again, I received a glare from my mother. But this time, I could not help myself. My mother was comparing me to Kikyou.

Kikyou!

Who would want to be like Kikyou? She was a backstabbing whore whose main goal in life is to whore around with everyone. I didn't care if she was my older sister or not, it was the truth. She had caused some much drama that I was shocked that she did not earn a spot at the Jerry Springer Show. She was born to be on there.

My mother shook her head and deeply frowned. It was not an attractive look; when she frowned, all of her wrinkles show. Not a pretty sight indeed. "Kagome, honey you are going to get married. You have to present yourself the right way. Your wedding is supposed to be the best day of your life. Right?"

I mentally rolled my eyes, "Right."

"Good, now change into something decent like a dress."

A dress? Was she crazy? I hated dress. I had, I did and most likely always would hate dress. They looked unflattering on me especially those skin tight ones. Dress did not complement my hippo hips. Not one bit and I was not going to embarrass my self by wearing a dress that made me look like a human triangle.

But I guessed I had no choice but to do what my mother wished. She loved dressing up and since this was for my engagement pretty; I need to look special. To say that my mother had an unhealthy obsession over weddings was clearly an understatement. I wouldn't be surprised if she began planning for the big day since the day I first introduced Houjo to her. That woman was scary.

Hence the reason why I did exactly what she said with no back talk.

It was about eight o'clock when I had finally arrived at Ayame's mansion with my mother and brother. I would have arrived earlier but the stupid valet was so slow that it took nearly an hour to have the car parked. From the outside, her mansion looked amazing, but it was even more breathtaking inside.

I gaped as I walked inside. I had to admit, Sango and Ayame did an amazing job. The decorations made the entrance hall and the family room looked two times as big as what they really were. There were black and gold banners everywhere with a complementary, 'Congratulations Kagome and Houjo' sign right on top of the staircase. There were also balloons but not so much that people would run into them. The miniature tables were on all corners of the space completed with utensils and various types of food. Of course, the bar was open, and not to my surprise, it was crowded.

It truly looked like I was at some celebrity party.

"Kagome! You made it!" Sango ran to me to give a huge hug as soon as I stepped one foot into the house, "How do you like it?"

I look around with astonishment. Oh gods, I could not believe how many gifts were piling up. "It's nice…"

She smiled and patted herself on the back, "I know. I know…"

I was going to say something else but a screeching shrill made my ears bled. I knew that voice from anywhere. Maybe if I hid behind the tables, that owners of the shrill would not see my cowering.

"Kagome!"

I shut my eyes. Oh no, no, no…

"Congratulations!"

Oh please gods…no…

Those damn beings didn't answer my prayers. In a matter of a nanosecond, I was found and mauled, yes mauled, by an entire sea of people. My gods, these people acted like I was a celebrity. Everyone was pulling at me, giving me hugs and kisses. Wait did someone just groped me? After ten gruesome minutes of molestation by rabid family and friends, I was set free just to run into Ami.

Ami Higurashi was one of my many cousins. I swore to the gods that she was Sango's twin. She was ambitious; she was evil and she was here to bring my life into the world of insanity. She squealed and gave me a big hug, "Kags!"

"Hi…Ami…" was all I managed to say since I could barely breathe thanks to Ami's death grip hug. I gave Houjo a "help me" look but all he did was terrified smile. Some fiancé he was, he could be so incompetent at times. I would get him back for that later, but for now, I needed to find a way to free myself.

So far, I was failing miserably.

Ami, after finally letting me go, glanced at Houjo up and down and smiled, "Kags, and who is this?"

I blushed forgetting that I hadn't introduced Houjo yet. "Oh, sorry. Everyone!" I shouted on top of my lungs to the crowd. I was so loud that I thought I just lost my voice. Did you know how hard it was to yell on top of scores of voices? It wasn't easy, my friend. Not at all.

Everyone turned to my direction and for once stopped talking. I smiled as I grabbed my fiancé's hand, "Everyone, this is Houjo Yoshi."

Not a pin drop was heard. I could see some people raising their eyebrows in confusion. Souta and his posse were lowly snickering about something. I couldn't hear them, but I thought I heard some variation of the word idiot. Then it dawned to me, most of these people didn't know who Houjo was. I laughed to myself, noticeably embarrassed, "He's my fiancé!"

Everyone cheered as they attacked my poor fiancé with hugs and kisses. Poor Houjo, he looked so terrified. I guessed I should have told him about how insane my family was. My mother ran up to Houjo and gave him a big hug, "Houjo, welcome to the family!"

Houjo returned the hug and gave his future mother-in-law a goofy smile. I hated when he did that; why couldn't he smile like a normal human being? "Mrs. Higurashi, you are looking rather lavishing tonight."

My mother blushed and took Houjo's hand. She winked at him eagerly. Okay, I wasn't going to say that was creepy, but it was. My mother never winked at anyone…unless…no! She would never do that. That was just wrong. "Why thank you Houjo."

I wanted to say something, something that would keep Houjo away from my mother, but I decided against it. It was not in my position. I would let Houjo have his little glory moment for now.

"So, Mrs. Higurashi...is there any ex boyfriends I should be afraid of?"

My mother and I looked at him confused look and rightfully so. What guy would ask something like that to his fiancée's mother? I thought he trusted me when I had told him about my past romances. Oh gods, maybe he thought that I was lying to him and was convinced that I was having an affair.

Or maybe I was just looking into this way too deep. I had a tendency to do that.

My mother regained herself and choked. "I beg your pardon?"

I frowned. Only Houjo would put my mother into this position but before I opened my mouth to speak, my brother decided to bash into our conversation. As usual…Didn't he had other things to do, like sneak in some hentai things and do things that perverts would do?

Souta laughed, "Oh you shouldn't be worrying about that…just don't break my sister's heart unless you want one and a half demons coming after you," Souta leaned to Houjo and pointed to Inuyasha (what on Earth was he doing here?) and Kouga who were arm wrestling, "And you don't want to know what happens when demons get mad…"

Houjo paled and gulped, "I will take that warning to heart." He gave me a frightened look before scurrying away silence. I could tell that he was scared.

I should really kill Souta. Didn't he know how gullible Houjo was? Houjo was a crybaby, even though I was sad to admit that, but it was the harsh truth. If someone threatened him, instead of fighting back like someone I used to know, he would cry for his mother in a fetal position.

Oh great, just when I thought it was safe for me to actually enjoy myself, I spotted Houjo's parents. It wasn't that I didn't like them; it was just that they were so boring and arrogant…and boring. They could not survive a second in my house; they would have a heart attack or have their super rich lawyers come after us with a big lawsuit. I know I should say hi to them, but I really wasn't in the mood to speak to them so I went to find Sango and Ayame.

Ayame was the first to be found. She was right where I thought she would be: the bar. Ayame ordered her drink as she stared at Houjo with disgust, "I still don't see what you see in him. He isn't even that hot." She muttered under her breath, but it was loud enough for me to hear. I didn't understand why she hated him so much. It wasn't like he did anything wrong to her. At least I didn't think he did.

I shrugged and tried to defend my defenseless fiancé, "Houjo's a good kisser. You said that was a good thing." She did exactly say that during her very brief career as a couple's analyst. To no one's surprise, she was only one for a hot second. The owner of the practice thought that Ayame created too much drama.

She scoffed as she took another sip of her drink. She glared at Houjo, whom from the looks of it was cowering to his parents a few feet from us, than back at me, "But demons are always easier to deal with…and better in bed…" she whispered in my ear with such wonton that I could feel my face burning up. She smirked at me knowing that I knew exactly who and what she was talking about before leaving. Why everyone I knew was either crazy, perverted or both?

I couldn't believe she had said that. Right near Houjo. Who was human and who (thankfully) probably could not hear what she had said because of his inferior hearing, as Sesshomaru would say. He always had something to tease about humans. But he wasn't important now, what was important was that how I was going to ring Ayame's neck.

"Kagome!"

I turned around as I witnessed Ayame dragging some poor guy with her. Didn't she just left second ago? He looked like he just came out of some fashion soiree and not in a good way. Oh wait, I thought I had seen him before.

The man, who was dressed in ridiculous red and white suit with flowers, bowed and kissed by hand.

"Uh, hi."

Ayame clapped her hands together. She looked so happy, "Kagome, this is your wedding planner, Guillerme de Monte."

Oh she had to be kidding me…it's that creepy man who did not know how to speak English!

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Higurashi." Guillerme bowed down again.

"Uh, hi."

Ayame pushed Guillerme towards me, "Guillerme, this is your new customer. I want you to survey everything about her and pick the best wedding for her, ever. Got it?"

"Oui." Guillerme replied weakly. He did not look like he understood anything Ayame had told him. Poor Guillerme. He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

I needed to get away from them. Fast. All I needed was an escape goat. Thank god. I found one. Thank god. I thought I saw the only sane person in this entire place.

"Rin!"

Rin Takahashi was one of my best friends since middle school. She was one of sweetest people one could meet and to top it off, she was nothing like Sango and Ayame. I didn't have to worry about getting busted by the police when I was with her. I had to say, she was the only person I could talk to without being reprimanded. We understood anything and everything about each other. Though I still never understood why she would want to marry someone like Sesshomaru, not that I had a problem with him but still, he _was_ Sesshomaru. There was a reason why everyone in school called him the ice prince. Anyway, he wasn't with Rin, and frankly I didn't expect him to be. Let the gods forbid that he would come to an event like an engagement party; it was too human for him.

"Kagome. Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much Rin. Hey where's Sesshomaru?"

Rin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Being an ass…"

Wait…rewind. Did Rin just cursed? This isn't possible. Rin didn't curse; it was against the law! I thought she was hanging around her husband too much. His attitude was beginning to rub off on her. However, she was still the same ol', naïve Rin. That was okay in my book.

Rin blushed in embarrassment, "Eeep! Sorry Kagome for my language."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay…"

"Anyway I don't know if Fluffy is coming or not. But he did say congratulations, which is a start…"

"That's fine."

"…Well he did also call Houjo an obscene word…but I guess that isn't the point."

I smiled, "Trust me Rin, a congrats, is enough for me."

"Thank you so much…" She looked around smiling. I could tell that she was impressed with the place, "This is so beautiful. Let me guess: Ayame's idea?"

"Oh come one Rin, why wouldn't you think I did it?"

"Because you don't do parties, remember?"

"Oh right…so anyway…"

"So, Kagome, do you have any new gossip for my boring life?"

I shrugged, "No. Miroku just got caught by one of his little damsels again…"

She rolled her eyes and lowly snorted, "Besides stating the obvious?"

"Yes, you and Sesshomaru are in my wedding party."

Rin squealed as she pulled me into a bear tight hug, "Oh thank you, thank you!"

I didn't know she was this excited about weddings…

"And don't worry about Fluffy. He will show up."

I laughed nervously. I gave her credit for trying to drag her husband into this. But I assure you, it wasn't going to work. I didn't think Rin had to capabilities to persuade Sesshomaru to attend a wedding. It was hard enough to get him to his OWN wedding let alone mine.

"Rin, that's okay. If he doesn't show up, I'll find a replacement."

Rin stared at him as if I had grown two heads, "You will not do such a thing, Kagome Higurashi. He will be there."

She flashed me one of the most evil smirks I had ever encountered before leaving to say hello to the others. I might have to reconsider my stance on her persuading capabilities. She might have Sango run for her money. Well, they did say that the quiet ones were the most dangerous ones.

I was once again left alone in a sea of chatting people. I did not drink so I could not get drunk and forget about all of this mess, so instead I went back to the bar and ordered a glass of water.

I leaned against the bar after I got my order and stared at everyone having a good time. I was so pathetic; I didn't even know how to have fun in my own engagement party. Sure, I did not ask for the party, but that did not mean my last resort had to be a bar with something that was not even alcoholic. I had no idea why Houjo wanted to marry someone who was a party pooper.

I took a sip of water and sighed depressingly; I was too young to not know how to party. People my age were still going to clubs, acting like wild fools. They were not being the next candidate for a pity party.

My staring had lasted for about a good minute until I heard something that sounded like a horde of elephants and shrills from girls. Fan girls. Girls that were obviously trying to get a piece of someone. I sighed as I tried to look where the noise was from, though I was the only one. It seemed that no one else noticed it but me.

Then out of nowhere, I saw a flash of silver hair. I began to panic. The only person that I have expected (or not) to be here was Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru was not here so that only meant-

"Inuyasha! We love you!"

Yep, my fears had been confirmed. It was Inuyasha. I was pretty sure that there were not many people in the world that had long silvery manes and dog ears. I almost dropped my water when I saw _him_ trying to get away from my boy crazy female cousins.

And what was up with him and his fan clubs? It was like everywhere he went he was followed by an entourage of fan girls begging him to date them. Could they be any more desperate? Why would anyone want to date him anyway? So what if he, along with his older half brother who was also Rin's husband, owned a hotel chain? He was annoying. He was arrogant. He was sarcastic. He was rude. He always got into fights.

Okay, I would admit it, he was hot, but that was beside the point.

"Shit, he's here…" I mumbled to no one but Sango, who on her quest to look for someone, overhead me.

"Who?" Sango asked while looking all over the room. I could feel the anger rising from her as she spotted Miroku groping some woman, wait- was that my cousin?

I turned and laughed when I saw Sango stomping towards the poor Miroku. I could hear him say, "You see, Sango, she was referring to my twin brother…."

"You don't have a twin brother…" Sango seethed loudly. I laughed again. I could tell that Sango had a thing for the King of perverts. She was just too stubborn to admit it.

Miroku ran passed me mouthing 'Help Me' as he dashed towards the bathroom with a pissed off Sango stomping close by. He could be so pathetic at times. I was not going to help him with Sango; he was a grown man. Let him deal with his own problems.

Five minutes later, Miroku ran to me panting as if he just ran a marathon. I shook my head as I noticed a red slap mark on Miroku's face. He was such a pervert.

"Lady Kagome, you must help me…"

"What did you do now?" There was no point asking this question. I already knew what the answer was. If you had boobs, there was a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that Miroku would ask you to bear his children. Unless you were Kikyou. However, for some reason, Sango always got upset when he 'flirted' with other women.

"Sango loves me…" He confessed as he rubbed his red cheek, "She just has a painful way of expressing it…"

"Of course, Miroku, of course."

I smiled back at him. He looked around and ran back towards Sango's direction, shouting, "Sango, my love, my life, why do you hate me so?"

That boy would never learn.

The bastard, Inuyasha, just had to show up. I know, I know, he was the best man and that would be messed up if he didn't show up at the engagement party, but still. Couldn't he find some excuse to NOT show up? I mean seriously? Why was this happening to me? Why? Gods, why?

His amber eyes locked on mine and smirked before running away from his fans. Oh damn, I thought he just caught me staring at him. I quickly turned to the other direction as if I had never known he was there and blushed furiously. There was nothing more embarrassing than getting caught staring at someone. Especially if that someone was the last person I ever wanted to see again.

Ayame elbowed and smirked at me with an evil glint in her eye, "Calm down Kagome, I know he's gorgeous and looks so jumpable but it still doesn't give you the right to gawk at him especially with you _fiancé_ nearby."

I slowly glared at her. She laughed whole-heartedly and walked away. I hate her so much. I was not gawking at Inuyasha. Kagome Higurashi did not gawk at men. Ugh, that was so high school.

But I had to admit, he did look pretty good. In a non-sexual way, of course.

Oh and did I mention that Kouga was here too? He looked like he was looking for someone for hours. He quickly waved at me and mouthed, 'Where is Ayame?' after I had said no, he frowned and walked away until he bumped into Inuyasha. I could feel the tension between them and I was on the other side of the room. From the looks of it, Kouga was glaring at Inuyasha harshly as if he wanted to beat him up into a pulp; Inuyasha showed him the same respect. I wouldn't be surprised if a fight broke out between them.

The world might never know why Kouga and Inuyasha hated each other so much. They used to be best friends, a very long time ago, when they didn't claw each other's throats out every five seconds. I didn't know what happened and I was probably sure that they didn't even know. Ayame had claimed that they hated each other because they wanted to be with me. Her version didn't count. She always thought guys were fighting over me. I didn't why; it wasn't like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. But whatever the reason might have been, they better set aside their differences during my party or else there would be some serious hell to pay.

"Oooh I would love to tap that…." Yuka cooed. I was pretty sure that she was checking out Inuyasha's backside. Not that I cared, of course. I didn't like him that way, so Yuka could check him out all she wants. She started to panic. "Is that okay?"

"Why would I care? I'm engaged." Exactly, I, Kagome Higurashi, was an engaged woman. So what if Inuyasha looked extremely hot in those pants. I was sure that Houjo could look just as good. Oh who was I kidding? Okay, I admit it. Inuyasha was much hotter than Houjo, but looks did not matter, right? Right? Why wasn't anyone telling me anything? Oh right, I was thinking this to myself, not aloud. No one could hear me unless they could read minds. I thought I was becoming insane.

"That's what they all say." Eri muttered as she looked around for a potential date for the night.

The two women next to me were my two college buddies: Yuka and Eri. Let me just say that they were the most boy crazy girls on the face of this planet. If they even thought someone was somewhat cute, they would waste no time to get a date them. In addition, that was why I never could truly understand why they didn't have a special someone. I was sure that some guy had to impress them out of the countless men they had dated. Oh well, I couldn't see them settling down anyway. They were just too wild.

Both of my friends frowned as Kikyou flung herself at Inuyasha. I never understood why she did that; it made her look like one of the fan girls. Not that I minded; she could do anything she wanted to him. Now if it was ten years ago, I would have attacked her, but since I was a mature young woman, I decided to let her be.

"Look at that whore, trying to seduce Inuyasha…"

"Kikyou is not a whore…though she is a little…"

"Flirtatious." Yuka added.

Eri laughed, "That's an understatement…"

"In case you two have forgotten, you are talking about my sister."

Yuka rolled her eyes, "So what? You don't even like her."

"Kagome, how are you going to let her take your man?" Eri asked. I couldn't believe this: why did everyone thought that we were together?

"He isn't my man, Eri!"

Eri just shook her head, "Denial, denial…"

There was no point in arguing with them. Them, as well as everyone else, had some fantasy that involved Inuyasha and I dating- even after I had told them numerous times that we were not. Nevertheless, as expected, no one listened to me.

So here was the deal with Inuyasha since everyone and their mother thought we were an item: okay, we had flings, and kisses and confessions and whatever. But that was years ago. Long before I met and fell in LOVE with Houjo. Long before I had the perfect life without demons and their annoying antics. At that time, a LONG time ago, we were considered by most, best friends with tons of benefits. That was all. And contrary to popular belief, we were not, I repeat, we were not dating.

EVER!

"Hey isn't that Kouga?" Eri asked. I looked at what she was pointing at. I should have known it wouldn't take long for Kouga and Inuyasha to start butting heads.

"Ugh."

"Kagome, I don't understand why you are complaining. I would love to have two amazingly hot guys fight over me."

Eri couldn't help it. She was just too obsessed over men to understand the downside of having two hot (Kouga was not an ugly guy; just not my type) guys fighting over me. Not that they were fighting over me of course. I mean look at me, my own mother thought I look like someone from the homeless shelter. My own mother!

Eri pushed me towards Inuyasha's direction, "Come on, Kags, isn't he your best man. You can at least say hi to him."

I groaned and complied as I trudged towards Inuyasha. Kikyou was finally out of the way. My gods, this was so nerve wrecking. I tapped his shoulder, "Hi, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned towards my direction, leaned on the doorway, and gave me that arrogant smirk of his. "Higurashi."

I smiled at him nervously. Why was I nervous? Why? I should not be nervous around him anymore. I was not a teenager. I was engaged to one of the richest men in the world. "Uh, I just wanted to thank you for coming to my enga- here."

He smirked again. Oh gods, he was so hot. Shut up Kagome!

"No problem."

And before he or I could say anything else, I walked away. See? That wasn't too bad. Not at all. In matter of fact, I was truly proud of myself. However, I was the only one who felt that way: Eri and Yuka shook their heads as if they were ashamed and Ayame glared at me as if I just made out with her ex husband.

"Kagome Higurashi, what is your problem?"

Ayame grabbed my arm and dragged me into her bathroom. I tried to get out of her grip, but since she was a strong demon, and I was just a human, it was not able to do so. Life's a bitch. Enough said.

"Do you want to marry Houjo?"

Uh…I guess so.

"Yes."

"Then act like it!"

I rolled my eyes, "I am!"

"Then tell my why you're acting like a stick was shoved up your backside?"

"Inuyasha."

Ha, there. I admitted it.

She smirked, "Oh…Inuyasha…"

I didn't like the way she said that. It was like she was planning some new scheme.

She patted my shoulder, "So, did you talk to him?"

I nodded.

"Good, what did you say?"

"Hi, thanks for coming."

She stared at me incredulously as if I just cursed her out, "All you said to him was 'thank you for coming'? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What was I supposed to say? I'm over him."

Ayame let me go and paced around the bathroom, "Okay… fine. But since you have _claimed_ that you are over him. That means you should have no problem having a decent conversation with him right?"

"What makes you think I want to speak to him?"

"He _is_ the best man, Kagome. You have to speak to him eventually."

"I am not speaking to him again. And that's final…."

"It's final eh? We'll see about that…"

For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this. However, I was finally saved by Houjo. No, really he called me over to where the cake was. It was about time. I was starving. Ayame pushed me aside as she ran towards the living room.

I titled my head in confusion as I followed her. Ayame never ran, especially in her shoes that were so expensive. Oh my gods, she was intoxicated. That would explain her shot of Vodka in her hand.

"Come on everyone!" Ayame sprightly exclaimed before wobbling onto one of the tables. She kicked some of the food and utensils aside, not caring where they had landed. Kouga, for once, put his recent brawl with Inuyasha aside and rushed to his former wife with anxiety. I did not blame him and from the looks of it, Ayame looked like she was going to fall flat on her face in any moment. She slowly stood up, trying to balance herself with her five-inch Chanel heels and her bottle of Vodka. It was obvious that she was drunk because if she was sober, she would never do anything like this. She was crazy, but she wasn't _this_ crazy. After she calmed down a bit, she raised her glass into the air. "Let's toast to the cutest couple since Kagome and In…"

She stopped when she saw me glaring at her, "Anyway, everyone raise your glass to these two very special people!"

"Happy Engagement! Woohooo!"

I forced a smile to everyone, mouthing 'thank you' as a sign of appreciation. I turned to my best friend and growled under my breath. Sango smirked at Miroku evilly and whispered to him. Something had to be up. Never in my life had I seen Miroku and Sango get along in such a long period of time. And yes, I did consider five minutes as being a long period of time for them.

I glanced at Souta who was right by my side, trying to check out the models in the Victoria's Secret magazine in secret. He was such a pervert, "Should I be afraid?"

Souta hid the magazine under his shirt, rubbed his chin in a pensive fashion and nodded, "Well considering the circumstances and from the looks Sango was giving Miroku, yes, I believe you should be very afraid."

I eyed them, trying to figure out what they were talking about but before I was able to, Houjo took my hand and kissed it, "Isn't this great?"

Yes, this was just terrific…what the hell were they doing? I couldn't answer my question because the 'couple' went off on their potential demonic duties. I had an eerie feeling that I had to do with me. But I couldn't pay attention to them now, not with over fifty people looking in my direction. I smiled and kissed Houjo on the cheek, "Yes, my love, yes."

Houjo led me to the cake by the arm, "Do you want to have the honor of cutting the first slice?"

I thought he knew about my bad experiences with knives but I decided to do what he asked anyway. I looked at Inuyasha's direction, I didn't know why, but I did. That bastard just glared at me. I didn't know what his problem was; I didn't do anything to him. I took the knife from Houjo and began to slice, or at least try to, the abnormally large and ugly cake.

"Oww!"

Everyone, including me, halted any activity that was going on and turned his or her attention to the cake. I must be hearing things. Was it just me or did the cake just talked? I slowly and carefully removed the knife out of the cake while looking around for Sango. I bet she had something to do with this.

That was when all hell broke loose.

I could not tell you how this happened because it occurred so fast. One second I was taking the knife out of the cake, the next some person just jumped out of the cake, collided with the petrified Houjo, stepped on my grandfather's foot before slipping on the remnants of the ugly cake onto the floor. It was only then did I realize that he was only wearing Speedos.

SPEEDOS!

And to top it off, it was not like the guy had the body to wear Speedos. He had a hairy potbelly that covered most of the front of his mid-section. His big belly wiggled as he sprung up from the floor and flailed his arms like a maniac.

"TADA!"

Oooh, I was going to so kill Sango.

I, as well as the rest of the crowd, was beyond speechless. Houjo looked like he just swallowed a boulder. His parents didn't look any better. My mother was trying her best not to faint and my brother thought that this was the coolest thing he had ever seen. It was dead silent for the next couple of minutes as everyone stared at the guy with the Speedos.

"Why is there a man in the cake…?" Houjo asked confused. You know what Houjo? That was a really good question. I slowly turned to Sango who was trying to get out of my sight. I would get her later and she would suffer greatly. Greatly indeed.

"Uh…is that supposed to happen?" Rin whispered to me.

Of course, that wasn't supposed to happen!

"Oh my…" My mother breathed.

"You look mad…" Rin says.

"Mad? Me? Oh no, I'm pissed!"

"Sango was only trying to help…" Rin couldn't help herself. She was just too kind hearted and innocent to truly see through Sango's antics. Poor soul. I could never see her do anything to hurt anyone. I did not know how she could stick with Sesshomaru of all people. They were polar opposites. They were so opposite that the whole 'opposites attract' thing didn't even work because they were so opposite. Maybe I didn't know something.

I was ignoring the calming words of Rin Takahashi as I attempted, you had to give me credit, to control my anger. That didn't work out.

"SANGO!"

"If this is your engagement party, imagine how crazy your bachelorette party is going to be." Ami joked as she continued to give passes to Kouga. The wolf demon just snorted and gave her a disgusted look.

"Oh trust me; there will be no bachelorette party." I seethed while I began hunting for Sango. She was going to really get it.

I finally found my prey. Sango was hiding in the bathroom. She looked at me surprised at my anger (I was never the one to get upset) and began to laugh nervously, "Wasn't that a surprise?"

"Didn't I say no strippers?"

Sango retreated to the door in fear, "Kagome, he wasn't a stripper."

"Oh, he isn't?"

"He isn't a stripper. Kagome, he is a party favor."

"Party favor my ass!"

"Oh…I didn't know a guy would come out of the cake…I just thought…"

"Just thought what, Sango?"

Sango rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Kagome, why are you freaking out? It's an engagement party…"

"Sango, the last time I checked, engagement parties do not have drunk strippers popping out of cakes!"

"_Ahhhh!"_

I glared at Sango before the both of us ran out to figure out what was the commotion.

And guess what? As if my life couldn't get worse, the 'stripper' threw up on Ayame's custom made Gucci dress.

Go figure.

I shot Sango another death glare before running towards the man with the Speedos so I could kick him out. But it was apparently too late. Kouga charged, tackled, and relentlessly beat up the poor guy into a bloody pulp. Just terrific, now there was blood all over Ayame's expensive baby blue carpet- oh Ayame was going to so kill him. But that was not all that happened. Oh no, no, no, that would make too much sense.

"Incoming!"

Everyone diverted their attention from the injured Speedos guy and looked around frantically trying to figure out who screamed that until they heard a big 'SPLAT'.

They turned to what was once all of the party favors on the floor. Sango slowly looked up and glared, "You assholes!"

I didn't even have to ask who she was talking to for I already knew.

Souta eyes widened and turned to his partners in crime, "Run!"

Ah yes the troublesome trio: Shippo, Souta and Kohaku. Every parent's worst nightmare. They were the most annoying people in this universe and I had met some annoying people.

"I am going to fucking get you three!"

Souta, my annoying retard of a younger brother whose main goal in life is to ruin mine and everyone who is in one-mile radius of him, and his more idiotic friends, who thought that they were badasses, were now getting chased by an upset Sango. The scene was truly hilarious but I could not see any longer. I had to have a little chat with my fiancé and somehow persuade him to not have Inuyasha as the best man. I sat next to him near the bar and took his hand, rubbing it gently. It was then when I noticed that Houjo's hand needed some assistance; they were rough and dry. I quickly removed my hands from disgust.

Houjo looked at me puzzled, "Yes my love?"

"So, Houjo, I heard you already picked a best man…"

"Yes." Houjo answered. He shifted in his seat and gave me a forced smile. He was hiding something from me but I was not going to shout him out. At least not just yet.

"And you picked Inuyasha of all people?"

Houjo raised his eyebrow in bewilderment and dread. He rubbed his hands together as if he was getting cold. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no, no, not at all. But why him? I thought you two did not get along?"

Houjo laughed and pulled me into a hug, "Come on, Kagome that was back in high school…"

"Oh..." I mutter, embarrassed.

"Anyway he helped me so much with my current job; it would almost be an insult to not make him my best man…"

Damn him and his helping abilities. Why couldn't Inuyasha be mean to him like before…? Why did Inuyasha have to be friends with in the corporate world and why did he manage to persuade Sesshomaru to make Houjo one of the top investors in the Takahashi hotel chain? That was so unlike Inuyasha. Something was fishy. Too fishy. I might have to ask Rin about this; she knew all of the corporate dirty laundry.

"Oh okay, I was just wondering…"

He squeezed my hand lovingly, "Kagome, honey, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. I promise." He looked around and pulled me aside from all the commotion and bar. He sighed and spoke in a serious voice, "Kagome, seriously, drunk strippers?"

I groaned. Why did he change the subject? He was beginning to get on my last nerves. I let go of him and spat, "For the last time Houjo, it _was not_ my idea."

"So you're not going to tell me whose idea it is?"

I rolled my eyes. My gods, he could be such a girl sometimes, "Honestly, Houjo, does it fucking matter now? Our engagement is over. I'll deal with those involved later."

Houjo stared at me incredulously, "But Kagome, you aren't at least bit mad about the past events?"

"No Houjo," I began sarcastically, "I am perfectly fine. I didn't mind having some guy popping out of my cake and throwing up on Ayame. It was perfectly okay."

"Kagome, I cannot marry a woman who thinks that having strippers at _our_ engagement is some sort of entertainment."

My eyes widened. He did not just say that. I must be hearing things; yea, I must be. I rolled my eyes, "It wasn't me. Houjo."

"Yeah, whatever. Just call me when you get your act together." And with that he left Ayame's house with his terrified parents, who were sending me death glares.

What nerve of him!

Maybe Ayame was right. Dealing with demons was so much easier than dealing with humans. At least demons didn't throw hissy fits.

**I'm so sorry for not updating for months but here's an update. This chapter was rushed, and I understand that. But still please send some feedback. I don't know when I will be updating again, but I'll to do it before May.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I refuse to write one. I refuse to acknowledge the fact that I will never be cool enough to create Inuyasha...I rest my case.

**How to Deal with an Incompetent Fiancé and your Worst Nightmare**

"_I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" the man bows down on one knee and reveals a small velvet box. The woman gasps in surprise when she sees a large diamond ring in it. The man smiles lovingly. "Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!_

_The couple kisses and lives happily ever after…_

Whoever has said that watching romance movies while eating ice cream will make a woman feel better is a genius. I mean, I am watching this movie and I feel _so_ much better, even after what has happened last week. Of course, I don't really know what this movie is about…but I know it has to do with love because some guy just asked this girl to marry him. Or least I think that's what he did; I really have not been paying attention. Anyway, I have been doing this movie and ice cream therapy for about a week and so far my mental sanity has gone up a percent or two. But there is something that ice cream therapy can never change…

My life sucks.

Absolutely, positively sucks. My asshole of a fiancé is off somewhere throwing hissy fits. Kikyou is going around being the slut is she is. My mother and brother are getting on my last nerves…but that's nothing new. Ayame and Kouga are at Ayame's house trying to not kill each other in front of their son. Miroku's being his usual perverted self and Sango is staying as far away from me as possible; good choice…because if I see her again I am going to jail for attempted murder.

It has been a week after my engagement party from Hell and that poor excuse of a fiancé of mine has the nerve to not call me…I mean sure the engagement party has not gone the way we planned but what am I going to do? Go and fetch a time machine?

He needs to suck it up and be a man.

And just to add to my misery, my solace and silence officially end as soon as the pervert comes rushing through the apartment door. He looks nervous…too nervous and I am not sure I want to know why. I bet he probably got threatened by one of his numerous damsels' boyfriend.

I wouldn't be surprised.

"Let me guess…" I begin without looking at him because frankly my ice cream eating is much more interesting than he is, "You got chased by extremely pissed off boyfriend..."

Miroku sheepishly smiles then laughs wholeheartedly, "Oh come on Lady Kagome, am I that bad?"

"Do you _really _want me to answer that?"

"Lady Kagome…" Miroku starts as he slightly bows down. I eye him suspiciously because when he bows (some weird monk gesture I guess) he wants something and he should know that I am in no mood to save him from his 'relationship' issues.

I took another scoop of ice cream, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering, since you are such a good friend…"

I knew it.

"The answer is no."

"You don't even know what I am about to say!"

"So what? The answer is still no."

Miroku ignores me, "Well due to certain circumstances…my best friend, Inuyasha needs a place to stay."

The remnants of my prized rocky road spill out of my mouth the moment I hear the name Inuyasha.

What the fuck? Hell no! I am not seeing Inuyasha. I don't want anything to do with Inuyasha and if Miroku thinks that I'm going to let Inuyasha of all people stay in this apartment, he has another thing coming. He isn't staying here. I don't care if he is Miroku's best friend. I don't care if he has no where else to stay. I don't care if he is the damn best man.

"Miroku…" I seethe through my teeth.

"Thank you so much!" Miroku smiles and jumps up in excitement. Great, now he thinks I want _him_ to stay here.

Well I don't care because as soon as I see Inuyasha, I am going to kick his sorry, hanyou ass to the curb.

I return back to my romance movie watching as the pervert quickly goes out the apartment door. Moments later, he comes in, dragging someone with him and I know who this person is. And I don't want to face him. Not at all. After a couple of insults, by Inuyasha, and arguments between him and Miroku, they finally come inside.

I turn to the two guys' direction with a mean scowl on my face. I am preparing myself for battle as I slowly try to aim the ice carton at Inuyasha's face. I am aware that I love ice scream but sometimes I have to make sacrifices so if that means I will have no more ice cream then so be it. As I lift the container, Inuyasha thanks Miroku for giving him a place to stay and looks around. I notice that he does not notice that I am here. Well good, maybe then I can plan my assault.

Inuyasha just stands there so nonchalantly and gracefully it makes me wonder why I have left him. Not that it matters because we weren't a couple or anything. Gods, why does he have to look good in everything he wears? Not that I care because I am getting married to a PMSing girl who just happens to be in a male body. And although Houjo is not much of a looker, I guess I can say that Houjo's cute but is probably as far as I will go when it comes to compliments. There is really nothing special about him. He has dull brown eyes that seem to have only two expressions, bored and even bored. He dresses like an old man; my grandfather dresses younger than him and he's a thousand years old.

Wait…I don't think that's a good thing…

Inuyasha glances towards my way, stares at me with shock, anger then shock again, glares at Miroku, who is currently sporting that stupid smile of his, _"Higurashi."_

I return his glare and seethe with as much venom as I can, "_Takahashi,_" I have been planning to ignore him but then out of nowhere, I throw what is left of my prized ice cream at the hanyou. Unfortunately, he instantly dodges it. I hate him and his agility skills. I really do.

Oh wow.

There is this sudden rush that I haven't felt in a long time. I want to argue and yell at him. I want to insult him in any way possible. I want to throw things at him and threaten to rip his head off…I want to start a…fight.

Oh gods, you see this is what happens when Inuyasha decides to come back into my life; the old temperamental Kagome is coming back and I don't think that's supposed to happen. Back in the day, before Inuyasha started acting irrational and before Houjo came into my life, all Inuyasha and I did was fight, fight and have the best make-up sex in the world. Not that I want to do _that_ now because I am marrying Houjo and he is going to be just as good in bed as Inuyasha. I know he is because he's Houjo and Houjo's just that amazing.

So anyway, I loved arguing with him because when I was yelling that threatening to kill him I felt so empowered…like I was able to conquer anything and everything in the world. I felt strong and dangerous. I didn't know why I felt this way but I did. Now since he's here I am itching for a verbal battle…as long as we don't make-up because that will be cheating and Kagome Higurashi is certainly not a cheater.

Miroku stares at both of us confused beyond belief, "You two know each other?"

Oh right…I have never told Miroku that I know his best friend. I guess I should have mentioned to that a long time ago. Oh well…too late. It doesn't matter now since I am going to concoct a plan to not see that annoying, infuriating yet irresistible Inuyasha ever again. Hey, I may use my skills to persuade Houjo to take him out of the wedding party…after his decides to stop acting like a five year old girl.

Inuyasha throws his bags on the floor and continues to glare at me, "Yeah I know her. She's that crazy bitch I always tell you about."

Miroku's mouth drops to the floor and points to me in astonishment, "That's her?"

"Oh I see you have been talking about me behind my back, _Inuyasha!_"

"Yea, watcha going to do about it?"

I take hold on my spoon and throw it at Inuyasha's head, "Get the hell out of my house!"

Inuyasha throws the spoon back at me, "No!"

Miroku comes between Inuyasha and me in an attempt to calm us down, "Kagome, why do you hate him so much? Why can't he stay here?"

"Because you're the one who left me!" I shout at Inuyasha while shoving Miroku out of my way.

"No you did!"

"No you did!"

"No you did!"

"Can't we all just get along?" Miroku pleads as he backs away from us, which is a good idea since Inuyasha and I look like we want to kill each other.

"NO!"

"Why the hell are you blaming me? You just disappeared out of thin air with that _boyfriend of yours__!_"

I don't think he realizes that the boyfriend he is talking about is Houjo.

"Aren't you the jealous one?"

"Ugh, I can't fucking stand you!"

"Wait, you disappeared out of thin air? You can do that?" Miroku asks not believing what he has just heard. I don't blame him; I guess I haven't told Miroku a lot of things.

"Stay out of this Miroku!"

"I hate you!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"You're an asshole!"

"Wrench!"

"Man-whore!"

"Slut!"

"Jackass!"

"Bitch!"

And thus the verbal sparring match of the century begins…

**I know this is a much shorter chapter than what I normally write but I cannot think of anything else to write about. I don't know when I will be able to update again but if you have any ideas on how to make Kagome's wedding plans more haywire please tell me! Thank you so much for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yes, people, I own Inuyasha. I have managed to create a terrific anime, I am filthy rich and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku belong to me. Okay, okay…you dumb lawyers put your guns that are filled with lawsuits away; I'm just kidding…sheesh.

**How to Deal with a Perverted Man-whore by the Name of Miroku**

A month has passed since my engagement party from hell and nothing interesting (or least my definition of the word) has happened. Sango is _still_ scared of me. Ayame and Kouga are _still _trying to kill each other. My mother is _still_ annoying. My brother and his posse are _still _causing havoc. And that damn bastard, who I am ashamed to call my fiancée, _still_ has not called. Apparently according to my nosy mother, Houjo is in the Bahamas taking an extended vacation with his parents…even if that is the case, which I am over a thousand percent sure it's not, why couldn't he just tell me that before?

Seriously, is it that hard for him to pick up the damn phone and tell me where he has been for the past month?

My mother says that Houjo is still not over the disastrous engagement party and he needs a break from everyone including me, his fiancée. That doesn't even make sense! What have I done to him? Nothing!

And he needs a break? Hell, _I_ am the one who needs a damn break!

I don't know what is his problem, but if he expects me to hyperventilate my way down the fucking aisle with a white stupid dress that I probably won't even like (I hate dresses with a fire-breathing passion) without informing me where the hell has he been for the past MONTH, then he has another thing coming. I am expecting a phone call and an explanation from him in several hours and he better tell the truth because if not, I will personally make sure that my wedding will turn into a funeral.

And just to make my life when worse then it already is, _he _just had to drop into my annoying life…

I hate him so much.

I hate the way he smirks at me,

I hate the way he looks at me.

I hate the way he manages to push every damn button I have (and some I didn't even know I have) and most of all, I hate the way he walks around the apartment like he owns the place.

Arrogant asshole.

If one hasn't guessed, I am talking about the worse thing that has ever happened to me besides being Kikyou and Souta's sister: Inu-fucking-yasha. Damn, I hate him more than Kikyou and that takes a lot for me to say that. He is so- ugh, I don't even think there is a word out there to describe how infuriating and annoying he is. The past few weeks with Inuyasha was been pure hell. It seems all we do is fight, fight and threaten to rip each other's head off.

Of course, Miroku, being that traitor he is, isn't doing anything to help calm the fighting. He thinks that Inuyasha and my fighting is just an act.

Yes people, an act.

Apparently according to the 'love guru', Inuyasha and I are hiding our unconventional hidden sexual desire for each other through our fighting. He also says that we both make a cute couple and we should make him become one of our many kids' godfather.

Over my dead body. There is no way in Hell I am going to let my future kids be influenced by Miroku and his perverted ways.

Not that I would have kids with Inuyasha…Houjo…maybe…but not with Inuyasha.

Never.

And if Miroku reminds me one more time how much Inuyasha and I make the perfect old couple because we are constantly in each other's throat, I will find a way to pick him up and hurl him out of the window. And for once, Inuyasha would agree with me. However, this is not the time to complain about Miroku; I haven't still finished my Inuyasha bashing yet.

So anyway, Inuyasha has decided that it is a good idea to bring his fan girls along with him to the apartment building. Now, I know Inuyasha has had fan girls; he has had them since high school but still I don't want to be surrounded by annoying groupies. Since a week ago, five of his rather voluminous fan girls moved into the apartment building in an attempt to get a piece of the 'hottest hanyou to walk on this planet.'

Their words. Not mine.

Not to mention, he has turned my kitchen into a ramen stockpile place! Look, I understand that he and ramen share a special bond that is no way near normal but that doesn't mean every time I go into the kitchen I run into something that's ramen related.

There's ramen in the refrigerator.

There's ramen the freezer.

There's ramen in all the damn cabinets.

There's even ramen underneath the table!

There's ramen everywhere!

And when I try to throw some that was in the pantry out- and that is a lot. It has got to be at least thirty boxes…there is even more ramen. I mean, how much ramen does this guy have?

When I ask about this little ramen obsession of his, all he says is this before digging into his prized ramen: "Ramen isn't an obsession; it's a way of life." Then he picks up his bowl full of ramen and lovingly rubs it again his cheek, "Isn't ramen so adorable?"

Only he would call a food adorable and everyone thinks that I am the crazy one. I need to find some way to hide all of the ramen stock pile. I am going to explode if I see another ramen package and I need to find a way fast. Maybe I can-

_Thump._

What the hell?

"Oh god. Miroku more!"

_Thump._

Oh. Gods. He is not doing this now. Not at this time at night. Not after the countless times I have reminded him not to bring one-night standers to this place. This is another reason why I should have moved in with Sango when I have the chance. Now I have to sit here, two o'clock in the goddamn morning, and listen to the pervert bone some whore. This is exactly how I want my early mornings to be…not.

"F-faster! Oh my Kami! Miroku!"

I quickly glance at Miroku's vibrating door in pure disgust.

"Miroku- shit harder!"

_Thump_.

"Oh fuck- you sex god!"

Sex god? I raise my eyebrow in shock and amusement. Well that's a new one. Am I missing something? Since when has Miroku become a sex god?

Oh man, it makes me want to barf just thinking about it.

"Oh, I'm about to cum!"

Okay, I really don't want to hear that. People should train themselves to be quiet during sex just so people like me can sleep and not listen to their words of pleasure.

I sigh. I should be used to the noise and I should not be bothered by it because I am so used to hearing shouts of passion from his room. I mean, I have to deal with this for years. I have come to realize that Miroku is a perverted man whore who is helplessly in love with Sango; he can't help himself. He needs to get laid ever single goddamn night. I'm surprised he hasn't impregnated anyone yet- it's bound to happen and I am going to laugh my ass off, holding up a enormous sign reading, 'I told you so.' I really should not complain but come on…

Why do they have to be so damn LOUD!

The noise is even scaring poor Bouyo from his nightly nap and now I have to deal with a crying cat. Sure crying cats sound cute but it's not cute when Bouyo's claws are digging into my arm in fear. Miroku is so going to get his ass kicked after he is done.

I pick Bouyo up and gently run my hands through his soft fur in order to calm him down. Loud noises scare him; he thinks that the noises are going to take him away from me, is so adorable.

The moans have shifted from being high-pitched to grunts; no doubt that the noise belongs to Miroku. Not that it makes any difference. My gods, doesn't he have any idea that I don't want to hear him? Does Miroku have no shame?

I look around my apartment and sigh at the vibrating walls. The apartment that I reluctantly share with two of the biggest annoyances in the universe is nothing special. It has three bedroom-rather large bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms. The kitchen is so small that one can barely be able to walk through it and it doesn't help that Inuyasha's ramen is everywhere. The living room is the largest room and the best room because it has a television- something that I need especially when I can't sleep.

I don't have insomnia- contrary to popular belief and I definitely am not stress. Although, I should be stressed since my wedding plans are down the drain for the time being- or at least until Houjo decides to act normal. I have no clue why I can't sleep but the sounds of sex in the other room are certainly not helping out my situation.

Not one bit.

Gods damn it! I should have known I have something to do! I have to go to work today- at seven in the morning and if I don't have at least seven hours of sleep I will crash into a tree or something. But of course, I am not going to get my seven hours thanks to that idiotic pervert and his teenage libido. I mean come on; don't people have sex in their cars anymore?

Probably not. Doing it in the car is not very comfortable especially if you're leaning on the steering wheel. I know that from experience. A very terrible experience that I don't feel like talking about anymore.

"Mmm…Miroku, more!"

How long does it take to have a orgasm so I can finally go to bed?

I higher the volume on the TV in an attempt to tune out the noises.

It does not work.

Actually, it creates more noise and it's annoying the hell out of me. So I lower it and tell myself that I need to suck it up, move on and go to sleep.

There must be some scientific reason why I can hear moans from Miroku, even with the TV on. I must investigate this.

I am not a science freak; actually, science was my most hated subject for a long time but I cannot help but wonder how on Earth I can hear the sounds from Miroku's room echoing in here. I know, it's a dumb concept but I need to find out why. So then I can invest in finding what type of soundproof walls would work the best in this place and then I can have a nice sleep without hearing, 'Oh Miroku harder!'

Oh well, like I have said before: I am used to this.

However, Inuyasha sure is not used to the free audio-only porn show because he immediately barges out of the guest room- his room- with a metal bat that just happens to be lying near the bathroom and stomps towards Miroku's room- which is right near where I am.

And boy is he pissed.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?"

I laugh to myself and shrug, "Oh I don't know…why don't you use your demonic skills and figure it out."

I can feel the fuming energy emitting from Inuyasha. He hates when I tease him about being part demon. I don't call it teasing; I call it pure entertainment for my pathetic life.

And pure entertainment it is.

I have to say an angry, shirtless Inuyasha is kind of hot. Wait no- what am I even talking about? I don't think he's hot. I hate him too much to think he is attractive. He is repulsive. He is ugly and he should _burn_…

"Like what you see, Higurashi?"

"Why don't you just crawl up and die?"

"Oh Higurashi, I am shock with you. Since when do you have such weak comebacks?"

"I hate you." I reply.

"I hate you too."

"Why don't you just fuck yourself?"

"Why don't you just die?"

"Is that the best you can do, Inu-head?"

"No…but then it will require you cheating."

"Pervert."

"Wrench"

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Prick!"

Oh what am I doing? Arguing with Inuyasha like a five year old?

I roll my eyes and do not say anything else. I am going to ignore Inuyasha, even if it kills me. I need to pay more attention to the television, although that proves to be ineffective when I hear a loud thump and a strangled moan from the perverted man-whore's room.

"Oh god…"

I think I should count how many 'Oh god's I have heard from the room. I think it's up to twenty right now…maybe more. No, that can't be right…maybe it's about fifty. Twenty-five from Miroku and twenty-five form the woman he is screwing. I don't think that doing this counting is healthy. If I have to go see a therapist after tonight, Miorku paying all of the costs. No questions ask.

"Miroku, shut the hell up!"

I sigh and return to the annoying reality show, "That's not going to make him stop…"

"I'm sure he'll stop when I smash his head in!"

"Calm down. He's just having fun."

"Fun my ass! I'm trying to sleep!"

Such a typical Inuyasha response.

I watch Inuyasha with an amused smile across my face as he trudges towards the porn room and bangs on it harshly. I am expecting an all out yelling session sometime soon and because of this, I turn off the TV. Re-runs of Blind Date is not as important or entertaining as this.

Inuyasha continues to bang on the door and this time he does it so hard, a dent begins to form on the door. However, much to his displeasure, there is no response.

Maybe I should tell him that when Miroku's in pervert mode, he does not hear anything. I really should but I won't because then I won't have anything to laugh at. It's pretty sad that my only entertainment is a soon-to-be face off between a ramen loving hanyou and a perverted lovesick man-whore.

But I simply can't wait to see Miroku's face when he opens to the door just to find an angry Inuyasha. It will be priceless for sure.

Inuyasha is beginning to fume right now. He is growling very lowly and clenching his fists. Not to mention, you can practically see the steam coming out of his ears. I wouldn't be surprised if he knocks down the door. He's a very strong guy and he will not hesitate to destroy things when he is pissed off.

Like now.

"Oh shit! Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaims as he runs around his room butt naked trying to find something to put on. From here, I can tell that the pervert is petrified. I don't blame him. I would be scared too if I have to face a furious hanyou swinging around a metal baseball bat.

The woman, who surprisingly does not look like a call girl, shrieks while she covers herself with the sheets before shouting some very colorful words at us…but mostly at Miroku. She tries to hide her face but she is not doing a good job. Well, seeing her face really does not matter; no one is actually paying attention to her.

Inuyasha who glaring and pointing the bat at his perverted best friend, says in a furious voice, "I don't give a damn that you are a perverted idiot, but can you shut the hell up? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

He throws the metal bat at Miroku instantly hitting the pervert in the chest. Miroku groans in pain as he slowly falls on the floor cursing Inuyasha for being an insensitive prick (his exact words).

His one night stander shrieks again before she attempts to search for her clothes without revealing herself. But in the process of the searching, her horribly dyed platinum hair gets caught in a hanger (don't ask) and as she scurries, she instantly falls on the ground, back first.

I can't help but laugh.

Inuyasha crosses his arms and smirks at the one night stander, "Miroku, I think we should bring her to the bachelor party," he teases and purposely laughs at my appalled face and the glare from the one night stander.

You know what the sad thing is? He will probably find some way to make that happen. He is a very manipulative person and Houjo is a push-over.

Miroku scowls at Inuyasha but does not say anything. Not that he could- he's still in pain. The one night stander is shooting Inuyasha dirty looks before she finally finds her shirt.

"Aren't you a hooker?"

I nearly gag. Inuyasha is so straightforward he almost comes off as rude. Why would he ask that? Even if she is, people don't ask those types of question. It's impolite.

"Actually my name is Jasmine," Jasmine says venomously while putting her shirt on, "I am a school teacher."

Oh goodie. So she isn't a whore. It is about time Miroku has upgraded from hooking up with call girls to normal people who just want one-night stands. I am so proud of him; now I won't have to worry about paying all of the bills this time.

"Miroku!" Jasmine screeches as she threw an unknown object at Miroku before leaving the room, "I am leaving!"

Miroku pales as tries to catch Jasmine in his arms. Then he stops and begins to concentrate really hard as if he wants to say something but he can't because if he does, he will get in trouble. I bet he doesn't even know her name…

"Rebecca, wait!"

Exactly my point.

The one night stander glares at Miroku and throws one of her heels at him, "My name is Jasmine, asshole!"

Inuyasha shakes his head in shame, "If you're going to fuck someone make sure you at least know their name."

"Shut up!"

"How are you?"

Miroku turns to me and sends me a defiant stare. There is a bluish bruise on his chest, "I got hit in the chest by a fucking metal bat- how the hell do you think I feel?"

I laugh away. Miroku is so hilarious when he is mad; he's only second to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, who just happens to be sitting next to me, smirks, "Well if you weren't such a man whore then none of this would have never happened."

"Fuck you Inuyasha," Miroku spats as he trudged back into the room in pain. He also brings a pack of ice and Advil along with him.

I look at Inuyasha and laugh, "You think he's okay?"

"He'll live," and with that he get up from the coach and stomps back to his room muttering about perverted best friends.

Well the good news is that I get to go to bed not worrying about hearing anymore 'Oh my gods' and also no cops have been called after the bat slinging incident. I don't know many people who would throw a bat at their best friend and get away with it but then again this is Inuyasha and Miroku I am talking about. They make my little friendship foursome with Sango, Ayame and Rin look normal.

**I don't know where I got this idea from. It just came randomly and I was like ooh maybe I should tease Miroku some bit. I know this has nothing to do with weddings but I am getting there. I will be able to update when my bi-polar laptop gets fix but until then, send me your comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It is sad to say that I am not the owner of Inuyasha and everything associated with the manga/anime. However, if the owner wants to give it away to me, I will be more than happy to oblige.

**How to have an Ice Cream Therapy Session**

I am back to my ice cream therapy today and Inuyasha and Miroku have agreed to share this moment with me. But it's not like they have a choice, it is either this or hearing my wails of anger.

Rightfully so, they have chose the ice cream therapy. So now, we are all on the coach, eating the same ice cream with three different spoons (Inuyasha is also eating his ramen but that's nothing new), watching the saddest and most romantic soap opera and trying not to burst into tears.

Just in case the attempt does not work, a box of Kleenex is right next to us for future use. Too bad Inuyasha and Miroku are too prideful to use them, but don't worry. They will. It's only a matter of time.

I take a scoop of ice cream and put it in my mouth savoring the cold, sweet chocolately taste of rocky road ice cream – which is by far the best flavor in the world.

"You know," I begin before taking another scoop, "We need to buy more of this….oh right, we can't…because the damn freezer is infested with ramen!"

Inuyasha glares at me and snatches the ice cream container from my hands. I snatch it back and scowl. No one and I mean no one takes my rocky road ice cream.

No one.

Inuyasha scoffs, "And I thought I was possessive about my ramen."

I roll my eyes and return my attention to the soap opera.

I hate men.

I hate them so much that I may consider turning lesbian. That will make my life so much less complicated it's not even funny. Of course, it will be hard to explain this to my mother that she won't be getting grand kids anytime soon. But at least I won't have to deal with a bi-polar, over sensitive, useless fiancé who is currently rendezvousing in the Bahamas without me. I know that I am probably making too much of a big deal but honestly- does he think that this is okay? And I still don't know when he is coming back.

Inuyasha offers to steal Sesshomaru's private jet and fetch Houjo himself but something tells me that the ordeal will not end well. "That's okay, Inuyasha, I know Houjo will come back to me soon….eventually."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and mumbles something about how much of an idiot I am.

I ignore him.

"I would be worried if I were you," Miroku says, "No man should go to the Bahamas and not tell his fiancée about it."

I laugh at him even though he has a point. "Says the one who brings home a different woman every night."

Miroku laughs wholeheartedly, "It's not my fault that the ladies love me."

He stops laughing when Inuyasha and I both shot him a disturbed look.

"Gods, I am so fucking mad!"

"And you should be," Miroku comments as he tries to get a nail polish stain from his shirt; the last damsel he was with threw it at him after Miroku had told her that he was in love with someone else.

"Thank you Miroku," I mumble. This is really getting pathetic; I am now taking advice from a perverted man whore who has been in love with my best friend, Sango, since the beginning of time but is too chicken to tell her and Inuyasha, the ramen loving hanyou who used to be my best friend with benefits. I don't even have enough sense to get myself a real therapist.

Inuyasha takes a bite of his roast beef ramen, "I'll kick his ass if you want," he flashes me a menacing smile.

"Thanks but no thanks."

Miroku takes a scoop of ice cream, "So does this mean that you are going to have to plan the wedding without Houjo's presence?"

I sigh before taking a scoop. Gods, the cold feeling of ice cream in my mouth is amazing. "I guess so."

Inuyasha and Miroku remain quiet of the rest of the soap opera. And I know why; they don't want me to get into a crying fit about Houjo. Yes, they are annoying. And yes, sometimes I want to castrate them both but at least they know when it is a good time to leave things alone. That's why I love having them as my roommates.

I can't believe that I am going to plan a wedding that I don't even want all by myself. Sango can't help me; she hates me. Ayame is butting heads with Kouga. Rin is busy and there is no way I can use a wedding planner that cannot speak English.

I slump into the couch and try not to cry.

**Alright, yes this is short but it's only a filler. I know I have no updated for a while and for that I am truly sorry. It really is not my fault. My hard drive decided to act up and all of my memory had to be erased. The good news is that I have been on a typing spree so I have an idea what the next few chapters are going to be about. Hopefully, I will be able to update before the month ends but I can't make any promises especially since I have to deal with all of this college crap.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I will never and can never own Inuyasha. I am just using the anime for my entertainment due to intense boredom from my dumb school work. Try to sue me if you can, I'll get my abnormally too large Husky on you.

A/N: I know Kagome is way OOC but she'll soften up to be her kind self eventually. The only reason why she always seems to be in a mad mood is because she has to deal with wedding prep and other drama.

Thanks for the reviews etc!

**How to go Shopping with a Ramen Loving Hanyou Part 1**

Things to Do:

1. Get a wedding dress

2. Get shoes, accessories etc…

3. Find a caterer

4. Find a minister

5. Find a photographer

6. Find a place for the reception

7. Get bridesmaid dress

8. Persuade Rin and Ayame to let Ellen and Brian be the flower girl and ring bearer

9. Try not to Kill Inuyasha

10. Ditto Miroku

11. Ditto Houjo's parents

12. Hide Miroku's condoms

13. Throw away all Viagras and adult magazines

14. Hide some all of the ramen and use it for bribes etc…

15. Force Inuyasha to clean up the house

16. Buy cat litter

17. Try to find out Houjo's currents whereabouts

18. Try to reconcile with Ayame and Sango

19. Get a Wedding date

20. Find a way to act 'nice' to the Yoshis

21. Tell Ami, Eri and Yuka AGAIN that there is nothing going between Inuyasha and I

22. Tell my mother that I do NOT want any flowers for the wedding

23. Get centerpieces

Alright! Thanks to some intense persuasion on the hit reality show's, "Bridezillas", part, I have decided that I am going to stop lounging around, feeling sorry for myself and get this wedding crap over with before I go insane. I am not going to use Guillerme; although he is supposed to be some hotshot wedding planner. I can't speak French and he can't speak English; this will only lead into disaster. Therefore, I have concocted a nice and long laundry list of things to do so my wedding can be successful. So far, I think I have covered pretty much everything.

Gods, I feel so proud of myself.

Now, I must find someone to suffer the strenuous task of accomplishing everything on my list with me. Rin is busy with her demonic daughter, Ellen. I can't ask Houjo because he's in the Bahamas. Ayame and Kouga are still fighting. Ami, Eri and Yuka are trying to get a date with some actor- long complicated story. My mother is not allowed to do any wedding plans. Sango is not talking to me and there is no way in Hell I am bringing Miroku along with me; he's too perverted.

So that only leaves me with one person- Inuyasha.

I frown to myself. I really do not want him to come. All he is going to do is taunt me and eat his damn ramen. He had pissed me off to no end the past week. Not only did he chased me around the entire house with flowers (I hate them), not only did he steal my remote and tried to melt it, not only did he constantly walk around shirtless just to annoy me but he had took it upon himself to announce to the entire world (literally. He made a video on Youtube) that I am getting married to one of the soon to be richest men in the world.

But even though I do not want more but to throw him off the Empire State Building, it's not like I have a choice; I can't go alone. I need someone to save me if I have a mental breakdown right in front of everyone; not that he is going to save me or anything because we hate each other. But whatever, he's going and that's final. I am going to make him help me out with this wedding dress drama if that is the last thing I do. If I have to suffer with this dumb wedding planning then so does he.

I glance down at my laundry list. I can totally bang most of these by the end of today; it's only eight o'clock in the morning. And I am positive it's not going to take forever to find most of these things.

"Inuyasha! Come out here right now!" I yell on the top of my lungs. I impatiently wait for my soon-to-be shopping buddy as he trudges out of his room looking quite out of it.

But that's okay. He's shirtless so I won't tease him this time.

Inuyasha glares at me, yawning and stretching, "What you do want?"

"I need you to help me out with the wedding."

"What makes you think that I want to help you?"

I shrug as I quickly think of a way to persuade him. What will make Inu-

Yes, I have it!

"If you don't come with me then I will feed all of your precious ramen to Bouyo."

Inuyasha narrows his eyes and says in a threatening tone, "_You_ _wouldn't._"

"Try me."

I laugh as Inuyasha groans and stomps back into his room, muttering about how much he hates me. I have won. Hey, it's not my fault that ramen is his weakness.

Do you know how weird it is to do things for your wedding with your ex best friend with benefits turned enemy?

"I hate you."

I smile at the irritated Inuyasha and pinch his cheek, "Oh I love you too…"

He smacks my hands away and rolls his eyes before I drag him into the first store. Gods, I love making him mad. It just makes my day…besides seeing him shirtless.

The first store that I need to go to so that my wedding can be accomplished is Macy's. I need to get some centerpieces and I have heard that the department store has a stockpile of table decorations. As expected, Inuyasha wants nothing to do with Macy's but he easily complies as soon as I let him eat some of his ramen.

He needs to do something with his ramen obsession; I am pretty sure that it's not good for his health.

Not that I care.

"Why the hell are we here?" Inuyasha grumbles as I pull him towards the home section. I don't know if centerpieces will be here but this seems to be the only sections that would have them.

"Because…" I begin before turning to the tablecloths section. I look around and so far, I am out of luck. The only thing that resembles a centerpiece is a vase. And having a vase as a centerpiece for a wedding is on the cheap side. "I need centerpieces for the wedding."

"I thought you didn't want a wedding."

I sigh, "That does not mean that I want my wedding to be terrible!"

"Feh."

Feh, just for those who are not aware of this term, is an Inuyasha made word that Inuyasha uses when he does not have anything else to say. I do not know what the really meaning is but I can figure out what he means. Weird. I know.

"Oh, cat got your tongue?"

"No, I just don't want to hear your mouth again when I speak to you."

"Shut up."

"No you shut up."

"No you shut up!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"I hate you more!"

"No I hate you more!"

"I can't stand you!"

"I can't stand you either!"

"I'm not talking to you ever again!"

"Fine! I don't want to see your ugly face!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Inuyasha and I glare at each other with such great intensity for a good minute and then we angrily stomp off in opposite directions.

Ugh, that man makes me so angry. I don't care if everyone in the store is staring at us as if we are deranged. Inuyasha needs to keep his damn mouth shut. I don't need his help with the centerpieces. I can search for them all by myself. I stomped away from Inuyasha, pushing past everyone who is unfortunately in my path.

I am going to sue those advertising people for misleading the public with false information. On the commercials they have said that Macy's had a huge selection of 'centerpieces' and guess what? They don't. Not even one. Not even something that could be a make-believe centerpiece unless they count napkin holders as centerpieces.

Oh, I am so mad and Inuyasha isn't here so I have to keep my anger bottled up. I already have scared one of the salesperson by snapping at him what he did not understand what I was asking him. The last thing I want to do is be on the news because I have been kicked out of Macy's. I am sure that the Yoshis and Houjo's rich friends would love that.

Houjo would not know about the news story until later because he's too busy in the Bahamas. That bastard.

Anyway, so thanks to those damn ad people I can't have one of the easiest tasks on my wedding to do list done. This is so not what I want my morning to be. And to make matters worse, those annoying salespeople keep on claiming that I am harassing them, which is not true. Kagome Higurashi does not harass unless the person is Inuyasha or Souta. That's understandable; they know how what buttons to press without any effort. So because of this, those useless people refuse to help me.

I should tell the manager on them but then the manager would probably accuse me of harassment also.

Five minutes later, I find Inuyasha talking to some lady about the best way to cook ramen while he was eating ramen. Not surprising. The only time Inuyasha actually has a meaningful conversation with someone is if it's only about ramen. If not, Inuyasha gets bored and insult the person who is conversing with him. I walk up to him and poke him in the shoulder. He turns around about and is about to curse someone out but stops when he realizes that it is only me. He grimaces.

"Oh it's you."

I roll my eyes, "Of course it's me. We have to get out of here," I pull on his arm, "Now."

Inuyasha pulls back and returns his attention to the woman, "I'm sorry, she's just insane."

I pull on him again, "I need to find something and this place does not have it. Come on!"

The woman beams at us, "Hello, welcome to Macy's. How can I help you?"

Wait- is it possible? There is a salesperson who I have not managed to 'harass' yet? Oh man, I thought that I have tortured everyone. No big deal, maybe this woman can actually help me out.

I smile at her before dragging Inuyasha to my side. He is itching to get away but I cannot let him out of my sight. He's here to help me damn it!

"Actually, yes, can you tell me where the centerpieces are?"

"Centerpieces for what?" she asks in a kind tone. Oh my god, there is someone here who does not talk to me in a nasty way. There are gods!

"She's getting married," Inuyasha mutters while trying to get out of my grasp. It's not going to happen.

The nice saleswoman smiles at us, "Oh so you two must be the future bride and groom…"

Nice saleswoman says what?

Inuyasha releases a fake cough before we both shot the nice saleswoman a horrid stare. Oh my god, she thinks that Inuyasha and I are getting married.

Oh my god!

"No…" I mumble, trying to stay calm, which is not easily mind you, since this has to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my entire life, "He's the best man."

Inuyasha agrees with a quick nod.

The saleswoman gives us an apologetic look and frowns, "I am so sorry…it's just that you two make the cutest couple," she glances at my engagement ring, "And because you have a ring…a nice ring."

I look down at my ring. I hate it. I really do and I shouldn't since women generally love large rocks. But I think that this seven carat pink diamond engagement ring is a little bit too much. However, I give thanks to the saleswoman out of courtesy.

Wait a minute: why does everyone think that Inuyasha and I are a couple? What is wrong with the world? Can't people understand that I am engaged to Houjo? Okay, the saleswoman is an exception because she does not know me but still!

There is an awkward silence between us.

After a few awkward moments that has involved all three of us stating at each other like fools, the saleswoman eyes at both of us suspiciously, "Are you sure that you two are not together?"

"Together with him?" I question as nicely as I can, "Don't make me laugh."

"Yeah lady," Inuyasha says after. Unfortunately, he sounds much ruder than me, "Why the hell would I date someone like _her_?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You damn well know what I mean!"

Thank the gods that we are the only people in this section.

The saleswoman laughs so hard that she almost falls onto the floor, "You two like each other!"

Inuyasha and I try to give the woman the best glare in the universe; however, the looks do not scare the crazed saleswoman.

"You can't tell us that we like each other because we don't!"

"Yeah, we hate each other's guts!"

"I hate him more than my sister!"

"I hate her more than my brother!"

The saleswoman gives us a humorous look as we ramble on about how much we hate each other. She does not look convince and I am confused on why. Inuyasha and I despise each other and we are going to prove whether she likes it or not.

"You know what?" I shout on the top of my lungs.

"What?" Inuyasha shouts back.

"Just to prove how much I hate you, I'm going to say this: I think you're hot!"

Woah. That was definitely _not_ supposed to come out of my mouth.

Inuyasha and mine's eyes widen in horror but then Inuyasha smirks, obviously thinking that I am playing a sick game. "And I think you're beautiful."

"And I think you have the most amazing eyes." What on Earth is coming out of my mouth? No! No! No!

"And think you have nice lips."

What the hell is going on?

The saleswoman scoffs, "And I think you're both crazy."

I frown to myself. This is not working. Giving compliments to each other is not going to prove to the saleswoman that we hate each other. I need another strategy.

Plan A: I can just change the subject.

"Uh…so do you know where the centerpieces are?"

The saleswoman laughs, "Oh my, a romance between the bride and the best man…that's so romantic."

Inuyasha and I gag in disgust. This woman is more delusional than my mother.

"But what about the center-?"

"I remember when my son got married to his best friend who was married to this rich guy…"

Plan B: Just run.

I grab Inuyasha's arm and rush away from the crazy saleswoman and the incompetent Macy's. Inuyasha does not fight back; he's too traumatized to do so. So I guess there will be no centerpieces at the wedding reception. Sango, Ayame and my mother are going to flip out when they find this out which luckily for me, will be no time too. I am currently not talking to any of them.

I don't need centerpieces anyway.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; I sure enjoyed writing it. This chapter is supposed to be longer but then I would not update until next month. I am sorry for the bad grammar and the crappy ending. But still send me some feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha. I do own all of its characters and I am writing this story for free! (annoying lawyers come after me with machine guns aimed at my head) Sheesh, can anyone take a joke anymore? I am not _that_ amazing to come up with Inuyasha.

**How to Not Get a Wedding Dress**

Houjo called.

He had finally decided that it was a 'wise' idea to contact me right when I was driving from Macy's (I have given up on the centerpieces). I certainly did not appreciated this call especially since I almost got pulled over by the police and after I had to waste _fifteen_ dollars on ramen so Inuyasha could shut his mouth up.

But anyway, it's okay now. He's off the phone.

We (as in Houjo and I) did not talk much because he claimed that he had to do something important and before I could even reply, he hung up. I did not bother calling him back; there was no point, I was going to get mad, throw a temper tantrum and I knew that Inuyasha was never going to let that down.

And I refuse to be in a pessimistic mood; I have a wedding to plan.

Okay, next thing to do on my list: find a wedding dress.

I sigh in relief when I see the sign reading "Karen's Bridal."

"Thank the gods, we're here," I say as I park my car in the vacant parking lot. It is good that no one is here; I am not in the mood to deal with other people fighting over some dress. Trust me, dealing with rabid shopping women are just as worse as dealing with rabid Inuyasha fan girls.

"Inuyasha," I begin as I get out of the car. Inuyasha reluctantly copies and mumbles under his breath about how he does not want to be here. I thought that we had established that I did not care what he wanted already. "Keep your mouth shut and….keep your mouth shut."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and slams the door on purpose (he is well aware of my animosity towards slamming doors), "Feh, whatever, Higurashi, just get this damn thing over with."

I flash him a smile before dragging him into the bridal shop. I knew this was going to be easy because the three wedding musketeers (Sango, Ayame and my mother) have already picked seven dresses; this is before they have decided to go all MIA on me. Nothing should go wrong.

I know I should not be pessimistic about getting my wedding dress. I mean, according to those wedding magazines, shopping for a wedding dress should be one of the most exciting parts about planning a wedding. However, I know this is going to end badly. Why? Because this is my life, I am talking about. Nothing goes my way.

The bridal store, thankfully, is not crowded. There is only one other woman shopping and she looks like she is about to leave soon. Apparently, a lot of women during this time go to the lingerie shop that connected to this store. Not that I am complaining or anything.

And for once neither is Inuyasha; there are no potential fan girls roaming about.

A saleswoman, a very pretty saleswoman with a body that I can never have, struts towards us in the sexiest (actually sluttiest) way possible. She is most likely doing this to attract the oblivious Inuyasha unless she's a lesbian or something. She stands in front of us and give the ultimate pageant queen smile, "Hello, my name is Samantha…" she winks at Inuyasha, who is not paying attention to her, "_How _can I help you?"

"Um…" I begin, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I have been told that I have some dresses waiting for me."

"Oh of course…" the saleswoman/soon-to-be fan girl says while checking Inuyasha out. She licks her lips and makes a faint moaning sound. "Of course…"

Inuyasha shivers in fear before slightly retreating towards my direction. I roll my eyes in aggravation. I am so used to women flirting with Inuyasha that I shouldn't even bother making a big deal about it. Inuyasha is never into women who throw themselves at him anyway so strenuous efforts are all in vain.

I move away from the frightened hanyou. Inuyasha needs to stop getting closer to me. The crazy potential fan girl may start suspecting something and release her evil claws at me. There is nothing like dealing with a pissed off fan girl.

"Thank you," I mumble.

The saleswoman smiles at Inuyasha seductively, not at me, which completely throws my lesbian theory out of the window, "Oh isn't it bad luck to have a man know what dress his fiancé will be wearing for the wedding?"

Inuyasha and I both groan.

Not this again.

Seriously, I may invest in a shirt saying "Kagome Higurashi is marrying Houjo NOT Inuyasha." Somehow, I still don't think that will get any success. People will still have the odd assumption that I am marrying a hanyou who won't stop taunting me. Even his soon-to-be potential fan girls.

I clear my throat to stop the woman from gaping at Inuyasha like he was the most amazing thing in the world and trying to rub his ears, "No, he's the best man."

"He is?" She asks dumbfounded.

"Yes." Inuyasha snaps while hiding behind me. I don't know what good that will do, he is much taller than me.

"Oh I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We get that a lot." I reply with annoyance.

The saleswoman smiles, "Okay then, I am going to get your dresses," and with that, she leaves to get the dresses.

She comes out five minutes later with dresses in those bags to protect them (I have no idea what there are called). She places them on the table, "Well here they are. I suppose you want to start trying them on?"

I nod as I skim through the dresses and from what I am seeing, I am appalled. They do not look like any dresses I would want to wear. Some of them even have frills.

FRILLS!

Inuyasha snorts and claims that I am going to look like a disaster in them, but I am not going to feed into his negativity. I trust the musketeers and I know they would never let me wear something that would make me look like a buffoon. They are crazy, no doubt, but they care about me. Although the dresses are nothing what I want them to be, I am going to give all of them a chance.

"You're going to look like a complete idiot," Inuyasha says as I make him carry the dresses to the fitting room. He's not a happy camper but I don't give a damn. This dress is for my wedding day and the musketeers are terrific when it comes to fashion. I trust that they have not picked anything horrific.

I snatch the first dress from Inuyasha, force him to sit down and go into the dressing room.

I look down at the dress that I am about to fit my terrible pear shaped body into.

Great, Inuyasha's right after all. I _am_ going to look like an idiot.

"You look like a fish."

"I so do not!" I look back in the mirror and grimace. Damn him, I do look like one…it's like I am a goldfish except white and my hips are sticking out like crazy. Why would anyone want to wear something this horrific?

I growl as I rip the dress off (I don't care if I am doing this in front of Inuyasha. I am way too frustrated) and stomp back into the dressing room.

I despise wedding dresses with a passion.

Okay, this is not the best dress, but I guess it will do. It does not have any frills, thank the gods, and it's not over the top. Actually, it's just plan. I turn to the now irritated Inuyasha and wait for his critique.

"You look like a nun," is his simple reply before he digs into his ramen.

Wait- how did he get more ramen?

I roll my eyes before pausing at the mirror and frown. I'm getting another dress. Once again, I strip the dress off and stomp back into the dressing room.

"What about this?'

This dress has a little more frills and lace but I don't think I look like a fish or a nun so it's fine.

Inuyasha glares at me then the dress, "Are you dress-picking impaired?"

I take that as a no.

I look at myself in the mirror. I have to admit, it looks a hell of a lot better that the other dress. However, it is on the short and tight side. I can barely fit my chest into the top, which is weird because I barely have any chest. I hope this is not the right size. I swear that I have not gained that much weight.

Anyway, this will be the last wedding I will try on being I pick a rehearsal dinner dress.

I turn to Inuyasha for his fashion guidance praying that he would say yes. Oh my god, why am I cursed with hippo hips and a barely there chest? Why can't the space taking up from my hips go up to my breast so I can actually look like a _real_ woman? Why can't I find a dress that does not make me look like a human hanger?

"I don't like you but there is no way in hell I am going to let you walk down the aisle looking like a call girl."

Ouch.

"So, this is a no?"

"I would not even let Kikyou wear it and she's a whore."

I growl while stripping for the fourth time out of my tight dress. God damnit, why does this have to be so stressful? Why can't I simply find a dress that looks nice on me?

"And stop stripping in front of me. This is not a strip club."

I shot Inuyasha an infuriated look, "Oh shut the hell up."

"It's not my fault that you look terrible in wedding dresses."

"Go to hell!"

"I'm already there."

"I don't understand why this is so tight on me!" I whine as I attempt to get out of my dress. I have noticed that the upper part is way too tight, which it shouldn't be because I do not own some female upper assets.

Inuyasha just laughs, "Maybe because it's the wrong size?"

I look down at my washboard chest, "I'm not even wearing a bra!"

"Can you please keep that to yourself!"

I groan as I once again stomp back into the dressing room; this is going to be a long day…

"How do I look?"

"Fine."

"I hate it."

"You can't be-"

"Shut the hell up Inuyasha. I am the one wearing this dress not you!"

"What the-"

"Next dress!"

"Can we leave?"

"Do I have a dinner dress?"

"No."

"That's my answer."

This is the last and final dress I am trying on and if I (and Inuyasha but I am going to pretend that his opinion does not count) do not like it, then I am not wearing a wedding dress. I don't care if everyone thinks I am going crazy. I stand in front of Inuyasha waiting for him to tear what I am wearing apart.

"Gods Kagome!"

"Alright, I think this is the one."

"Yea sure, can we go?"

"Does this make my chest larger?"

"What type of question is that?"

"A very important question, now answer it!"

"Yes, happy?"

"You're lying to me. My hips look as wide as a bridge."

"I thought we were talking about your chest?"

"Now I am talking about my hips."

"Feh."

I strip again and stomp _again_ back into the dress room. That's it. I am not wearing a dress to anything! I am going to go to some place and find a nice outfit and just wear that to my wedding and rehearsal dinner. Sure, my mother is going to get a heart attack once she finds this out, but seriously, my body and wedding dress do NOT go together.

I sigh in aggravation as I walk out of the dressing room after I put away all of the dresses. I guess I may have to go to the intimate apparel store that is connected to the bridal shop. I need a garter (for my hippo hips) and a bra (so I can actually look like I have some upper assets).

The lingerie place is crowded, really crowded, excessively crowded. I can barely maneuver through the crowd because they are too many women fighting over bras and teddies. Honestly, who fights over those things? I can understand if it's a pair of high fashion shoes or designer bags, but lingerie? Poor Inuyasha, he looks so petrified especially after noticing how many hungry female (and male) eyes are on him. I really should feel bad for him and leave the store but I can't be at the wedding wearing no bra. That's just disturbing, even if my chest is as flat as Inuyasha's.

I drag Inuyasha along with me to one of the service counters of the intimate apparel store because I fear that he is going to disappear on me. I have taken notice that guys do not like the lingerie section unless they have pictures of have pictures of half naked women on the walls (which in here is not the case) and since I need Inuyasha for the dress fitting, I must keep a keen eye on him.

Inuyasha seems to be mesmerized by all of the garters and bras and it's scaring me. I bet he is going to turn into the hanyou version of Miroku in no time. He looks at one of the bras, that has a tummy smooth (I have no idea what that is called).

"What is this?"

"It's supposed to flatten your stomach."

Inuyasha's ears twitch in bewilderment, "Oh I knew that."

"Of course you did."

It takes me about ten minutes to finally reach to service counter and get some assistance. Unfortunately, for the next five minutes, instead of helping me out, the saleswoman has been flirting with an uninterested Inuyasha. I try to get her attention without sounding rude but seriously. Inuyasha does not want you, so get over, move on, and do your job.

"Hello, excuse me?"

"Oh. I'm sorry I did not see you there."

Of course you didn't see me because you were too busy whoring yourself but I do not say this to her; that would not be too nice. Instead, I give her a fake smile before pushing Inuyasha out of the way; he has been latched to my arms like a scared little boy for the past three minutes. I am guessing that he has not taken the saleslady's flirting very well.

"That's fine. I want to get a bra."

"What type?"

"Uh…I don't know. I'm getting married."

The saleslady stops breathing, looks at me with shock then at Inuyasha, who is trying to get out of another fan girl's grasp then back at me. "You're getting married? That's great. What kind of dress it?"

Before I can even answer, Inuyasha opens his big mouth and says, "She does not have one."

"Inuyasha!"

"What? It's true!"

I roll my eyes. I hate him so much.

The saleslady just gives me a forced smile, "Well, since you do not have a dress, then you will not know what bra will be beneficial to you the most. But since you are here, do you have any bridesmaids?"

"Uh…yes…why?"

"Because we also do bridesmaid dresses."

Oh, this is terrific and I am not even being sarcastic about it. I can get this over with and spend more time finding a dumb dress. I nod in agreement, "Actually, I also need bridesmaid dresses so it all works out."

Inuyasha snorts but I think it's because some teenager just winked at him.

"Well that will be fine, do you have any idea what you want the dresses to be?"

I should have thought about that so far. Why haven't I got this done? Oh right, because I love with Miroku and Inuyasha; I never get things done when those two are around. I am too busy yelling at them. "Uh…no."

"What is your favorite color?"

I paused for a moment. Do you know the last time someone has asked me that question? It has to be back in elementary school and I don't even remember the answer. This is so depressing; I don't even know what my favorite color is. Damn it, I should have known to think about this before I have come here.

Come to think of it, I like neutral colors.

Like beige, but I do not want the dresses to be that color. It is way too similar to white and I am the only person who is wearing white because I am the bride. The last thing I want is to have everyone look like me.

I look around the shop, staring at the dresses that were right next to the garters. The colors are pretty and so are the styles, but it's not what I want. The color has to be perfect.

Absolutely, positively, amazingly perfect.

Inuyasha fidgets and gives me a look of pure annoyance, "Can you hurry up? This is not rocket science. It's a simple question."

"Oh shut the hell-"I cannot finish my comeback because I the process of forming my last word, I stare into Inuyasha's eyes. This may sound cliché-ish but it's like the moment I look into those beautiful, mesmerizing orbs of perfection, all time stops. I cannot believe I have never noticed how nice his amber eyes are.

"Amber." I mutter without thinking. I smile at the saleslady than back at Inuyasha but I do not look in his eyes because I do not want to stare at them again. It'll look weird. "My favorite color is amber."

Just like Inuyasha's eyes.

"Okay," the saleslady says before winking at the irritated Inuyasha. Apparently, she is not the brightest of the bunch, my cat will even know that Inuyasha's in a bad mood and certainly does not want to have passes from a middle aged saleswoman with a horrible haircut.

Speaking of Inuyasha, he is right now giving me the oddest of looks. I brush it off and act like I have not been a freak and stared into Inuyasha's eyes for a good minute.

Gods, this is so embarrassing.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Because I feel like crap (honestly) My quest to finally make the Inuyasha franchise mine is currently on hold. Therefore any potential lawyers should leave me alone. As for now, I do not own Inuyasha.

**How to be Obsessed over Shoes**

Three hours of torturous bridesmaid's gown hunting and dealing with Inuyasha later…

I have finally have some good news: I got one thing accomplished today; I have a done some work with the bridesmaid dresses which I have to admit, is a huge upgrade even though I still do not have a dumb dress. But I'll deal with that later.

"Okay," I say as I cross off "find bridesmaid dresses" off my wedding laundry list, "Now I need to get the shoes." I give myself a bright smile. This is probably one of the best parts about shopping in general. I mean, what woman can have too much shoes? No one, I tell you, no one.

Inuyasha groans, "Are you serious? Why can't you do this alone?"

"Oh shut up. We're getting my shoes today and that's final."

Inuyasha groans again as I drive towards shoe heaven; this time in complete distress. But I don't care- I am so happy!

I _love_ shopping for shoes!

The good thing about shopping for shoes is that they don't need to be as extravagant because I am going to make sure that my dress will cover them. However, that does not mean I am going to spend ten dollars on shoes. The last thing I want is to fall flat on my face because the shoes broke. Therefore, in order to solve this shoe issue, I am going to go to one of the best shoe places on the planet. Thank the gods for that place.

I smile to myself as I see the store on the horizon.

Today is going to be a good day.

I have to admit. I am doing a kick ass job with this wedding planning stuff especially since my only aide is an annoying but sometimes-helpful ramen-eating hanyou. My mother would be so proud.

I park the car in the parking lot of one of the greatest warehouses to ever exist. I stare at the sign longingly ignoring the puzzled stare from Inuyasha. I take a deep breath before turning off the car. This is going to be the time when I am going to relax and shop. For the time being, the only thing important is getting the best pair of shoes.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am right in front of one of the best shoe warehouses in the world: DSW.

I give Inuyasha an excited smile and before dragging him into shoe heaven.

As soon as I walk through the automatic doors, I know that I have just landed in heaven. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he looks like he has just landed in hell. But never mind him. I have shoes to buy. There are so many rows of wonderful shoes that are calling my name to wear them; it's almost unbearable.

But I must be strong and not splurge. I am only here for wedding shoes. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Ooh, there is a sale.

A really nice sale.

A fifty percent off selected styles sale.

I run, with Inuyasha trudging along, to a pair of shoes that is waiting for me to buy.

And there they are: a pair of Michael Kors black patented leather pumps. They are about four inches high; a very important asset for woman my height, and have the cutest faux diamond heal. They are truly beautiful. I admire them until I see the price tag- 400.00 dollars.

I sneer at the price with pure anger and disgust. Damn these obscene prices. I guess I can't buy them now. Ah well.

I give Inuyasha a pout, "I can't buy these shoes…" I whine, hopefully annoying him enough so he would not have any choice but to buy me those shoes.

However, much to my distress, he does not buy it.

Man, now I have to find another pair of shoes.

It has taken my fifty minutes to find the most amazing shoes in the world besides the Michael Kors pumps (which will be mine…eventually…).

I examined the shoe and the price then nearly jump for joy. The price is reasonable and I can wear them! Inuyasha stares at me with pure horror and awe as I rush to find my size and put the shoes on.

My god, these are perfect- no, more than perfect.

They are heavenly.

Although the sandals are not high as I want it to be (hey, it's not my fault. Is it a crime for me to look taller than I already am?), the wonderful design makes up for it. The sandals are not white, more like a goldish- brown color, which by the way, matches the bridesmaids' dresses.

Inuyasha snatches the lovely sandal from me, "Aren't wedding shoes supposed to be…white?"

I snatch back my soon-to-be purchased shoes and hug them tightly. Oh, I don't care if this is creepy. I like my soon-to-be sandals; I need to protect it from thieves like Inuyasha, "Well, I am going to do it differently and anyway these," I hold up the sandals, "Match the bridesmaids' dresses perfectly. It's like a gift from the gods."

Not to forget, white is a boring color and dangerous color to wear. I can totally see Ellen and/or Brian spilling something on them.

"You're only buying it be cause you're a shoeaholic."

I stick my tongue at him, "So what."

"You're really mature."

"Says the one who worships the ramen gods," I give him a near blinding smile, "I cherish my shoes thank you very much."

"Your shoe fetish is seriously scaring me."

"Oh go to hell," I attempt to sound irritated and mad, but my insult does not display any of those. But it totally isn't my fault; I am wearing the most amazing shoes. I am too happy to get in my bitchy mode. See what shoes can do to a person? It's sick, people, it's truly sick.

**I know, I know. This is a terrible and very short chapter that probably does not make any sense. I wrote this while I was home from school while I was sick and I had nothing else to do. I just wanted to get the whole shopping thing out of the way- please forgive me. Anyway, I am almost done with the next chapter; I had written it about a month ago, so I should be able to update pretty soon (crosses fingers).**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: what was the point? Everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form.

**How to Deal with the Fear of Thunderstorms with the Help of Inuyasha**

I can't do this.

Yes I can.

No I can't.

Yes I can and I will.

My hands crept closer- oh hell… I can't.

I swear that those hands have a mind of their own. Why else would they reach when I tell him not to?

Anyway, I must concentrate, but it's so damn hard. It's not my fault that I have a unbearable weakness for cute, soft and flurry things. It's not my fault that one of my weaknesses is on the top of my worst enemy's head…

If one has not noticed, I am talking about Inuyasha's soft and adorable dog ears. I swear they are calling my name, begging me to rub them with love. Gods, I sound insane.

I look down and feverishly blush. I know I definitely should not be in this position especially since I am promised to someone else.

Is sleeping next to someone of the opposite sex (or same depending on preferences) even though you are engaged to someone else considered cheating?

"Are you on drugs or are you just demented?"

I don't understand why he can't leave me alone. I hate it when Inuyasha teases me. I am only asking a logical question in my head- wait!

What the hell?

How did he know what I have been saying in my head? Is he reading my mind? Is he using one of those inu-youkai abilities that everyone has failed to mention to me about?

"No you idiot, you talk to yourself out load. Gods, you're dumb."

"And you are an ass. So we're even."

"Feh."

Alright, so one may be questioning why on Earth I am wondering about this sleeping thing? Because I am holding onto Inuyasha as if my life depends on it in his nice, fluffy bed. I can't believe how soft his bed is. I need to steal this mattress when Inuyasha's not looking. I may do this tomorrow during his ramen dates. But for now, I am depending on Inuyasha to keep me from danger, no matter how much he does not want to.

And why will he do this?

No, not because he is my knight in shining armor; actually, he's quite the opposite.

And no, it's not because I am currently holding his ramen as hostage.

It's because fucking thundering outside!

Really thundering!

Scary thundering!

It's so bad that I cannot even function right now. It's so bad I feel like throwing up, crying and putting myself in a fetal position on my bed.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I, Kagome Higurashi have a fear of thunderstorms.

And I am proud of it.

Okay, not really but whatever.

Ever since I was a baby, I have been freakishly afraid of thunderstorms. I know this sounds childish but I don't care. I can and I will go into panic mode when I hear the thunder and/or lightening and if it's at night, forget it. I will start crying waterfalls and demand that someone has to share a bed with me or vise versa (in a non-sexual way of course). And that is why I have taken it upon myself to force Inuyasha to let me sleep next (not with) to him tonight. Of course, he has said hell no at first but I guess it has finally dawned to him what happens to me when it rains. Therefore, he succumbs to my wishes- with a price. I can't steal any of his covers.

What am I? A seven year old? I am way more mature than that.

"Kagome, I am not your personal mattress," Inuyasha complains as he tries to pry me off him in vain. But hey, it's not my fault that he feels so soft and warm and amazing and strong. So instead of getting off, like he wants me to do, I just ignore him and snuggle into him even more.

Inuyasha growls and tries to pull me up with his legs, but I press back onto him. I am not going to let him win. Never.

"Get the hell off of me!"

I ignore him. Oh if I can see Houjo's face now; this is what he gets for going to some island (where he STILL is) without informing me. Now he can get a taste of his own medicine, "If Houjo comes in here and sees me like this, would he be suspicious?"

"Get off," Inuyasha rolls his eyes after I give him a glare, "Does he know about your fear of storms?"

Oh yes, of course he knows. I have told him in our first date that I burst into tears as soon as a thunderstorm cracks just so he can tease me forever. Oh yes, Inuyasha, of course I did-not!

"Uh…no…?"

Inuyasha sits up (attempts too, my weight pushes him back onto the bed.) and gives me an unbelievable look- well at least that's what I think. It's too dark to know for sure.

"How does he not know that?"

"Uh…I don't know…because I have never told him."

"You're insane. You're seriously insane."

I roll my eyes and put Inuyasha's arms around me, "Trust me, I have been called worse." I smirk as I tighten my grip on his arms; he will eventually be able to let so since he is a hanyou but for the time being, I am in control.

Inuyasha instantly removes them, which to me, is completely not fair. But whatever, I don't need him or his comfort anyway.

But I must admit he is quite warm.

"Well?"

"I'm sure he will. And since when would he care?"

Inuyasha tries to push me off of his chest, this time it's with his torso but once again he fails miserably, "Since his fiancée won't get the hell off of me!"

I look up at him and smile. I love taunting him, "Something tells me that you actually like having me like…_this_."

He snorts, "I rather have Kikyou here than you."

I chuckle. He is so lying. He detests Kikyou especially after she has spread that rumor that they were married.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

Inuyasha squirms underneath me as if that move is going to work, "For the record, I'm only wearing boxers… I don't think an engaged woman should be in this position."

Only boxers? Even better…wait- what? No! Kagome does not have a perverted mind. Kagome is a modest young woman who does not think that Inuyasha is attractive.

I will not become a female version of Miroku.

I refuse.

I cannot and will not be another Inuyasha fan girl that throws herself at him in an attempt to get his attention even though the only thing I will get from him is his annoying comments. It's not going to happen and I am not going to let it happen. No matter what is the cost.

Inuyasha lifts up his head and smirks while he wraps me in his arms (it's about time), "Well, we'll just gonna have to see about that."

Oh damn, I have been talking to myself aloud again.

I hate him. I loathe him. I want him to burn in the fiery pits of Hell with Kikyou. He and Kikyou should get married because they belong with each other since they know how to press my buttons. And they can have evil Kagome hating babies and when I am able, I will send all of them to military school.

"Gods, I never knew you went this low: seducing someone else's fiancé…" I give him a thoughtful look, "Oh right, how can I forget? You're Inuyasha- you don't care about other people's feelings."

"And you're, Kagome, a psychotic bitch who won't shut the hell up," Inuyasha retorts before pouting. Gods, can he be so adorable? And look, he dog ears are even twitching.

Cute. This is a perfect Kodak moment- if only I have not let Bouyo destroy my camera.

But I should not be talking about how touchable and adorableInuyasha's dog ears are; I should be reprimanding him for calling me a psychotic bitch. I should yell at him for not letting me get all over the covers.

**This is a random chapter and I just thought off of the top of my head. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it though. As always comments and complaints are welcomed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated. I am just using the characters for my own enjoyment.**

**How to NOT Kill Your Fiancé for Screwing Up.**

I look like I have been through a category five hurricane. My tangled hair is shooting in all directions as if I have just gotten electrocuted. My skin is pale and unhealthy. I am wearing some worn, old, baggy sweats that I have found underneath my bed with an oversized wife beater that I have 'burrowed' from Inuyasha. My bed sheets are sloppily wrapped around my cold body.

I am sick. I have a temperature of one hundred and one point eight and it doesn't look like it is going down anytime soon.

I am bounded to the couch since Miroku and Inuyasha think that I am going to suffocate if I am alone in my room. Who knows where they have gotten that assumption from; but I am way too sick to fight with them.

I don't want to be here. I have to go to work but Inuyasha's not letting me. He claims that if I don't rest then I will get even sicker and then he can't annoy me.

_Coughs_

I snuggle into the couch, trying to go back to sleep. I am failing horribly and I should not, not after I have stood up all last night coughing my brains out. Inuyasha says that I am not allowed to do anything until I have at least an eight-hour nap and he is not kidding. He refuses to let me out of his sight; another reason why I do not get this guy.

Isn't he supposed to hate me? He should not care so much that he is forcing me into a vegetation state until I get better. When I ask him about his motives all he says is this: "I can't argue with you if you look like death."

Aw h that's one of the sweetest things he has ever said totold me.

Inuyasha is currently sitting in a chair that is opposite to ofthe couch, staring at me carefullyintently and seriouslyarrogantly just to make sure that I do not move a muscle.

I am about to go back to sleep until a doorbell rings. I look at Inuyasha; he looks at me. We stare at each other, waiting for the other to answer the door and we only stop when the persons knocks on the door again.

I know that knock from anywhere!

Houjo!

"Houjo." I softly mutter, weakly pointing my finger at the door; I begin to feel even sicker.

Inuyasha groans, but not directed at me, gets up and walks to the banging door, "That idiot."

When Inuyasha opens the door, my "fears" have been confirmed. Houjo is here.

Inuyasha is about to slam the door in Houjo's face but I stop him.

"Inuyasha." I choke out while getting myself up from the couchfloor Inuyasha offers me some help but I decline. I can get myself up; it just may take a while.

"Houjo and I have to talk." My eyes turn to dart atHoujo, "You have some serious explaining to do."

Houjo comes in looking quite nervous. Well he should be. He had some serious explaining to do starting with why on Earth did he go to thewas he in the Bahamas without telling me. I have noticed that Houjo has not regarded Inuyasha. Weird. I thought they were good friends. Why else would Houjo make Inuyasha his best man?

"Kagome, my love," he begins giving me a bouquet of bright orange and pink tulips.

When will it get through his thick skull that I am allergic to flowers? He smiles and kisses me on the cheek, "Experts say women always love flowers."

When will it get through his thick skull that I am allergic to flowers?

"Not the ones who are allergic to them." I spat and with that, I sneeze. My eyes are starting to water and my throat feels like sandpaper. I quickly look around for Benadryl. I know I am now in the position to be taking something that will knock me out in a millisecond but it's either that or take a field trip to the hospital.

And Inuyasha will not appreciate that because I have promised to buy him some ramen for dinner.

Houjo smiles at me with joy, giving me a tight hug and almost to the point of crushing my bones a kisses me lovingly on the cheek. He lets go of me, scans me up and down with that annoying smile of his, "Kagome, my you look terrific."

Of course, someone who knows that they are going to get in serious trouble will try to get out of it by using flattery. I know I certainly do not look terrific; I just rolled out of the couch, but I am not going to point this out to him…not just yet. I sniff, not because I am about to release tears of joy, but because my nose is running, "Thanks…I guess."

I lean against the frame of the kitchen doorway, not once removing my eyes from Houjo, "So I heard that you went to the Bahamas." I begin with a smirk, "I hope you did not use out wedding money for it."

Houjo gulps, "Kagome about that…"

"What do you mean about that?"

Inuyasha backs away as I voice rises. He knows how mad I can get when it comes to things like money.

"Kagome. I had to use a part of the fund for trip."

Why would he do such a thing? He's rich!

"How much?"

"All of it." Houjo mumbles. He is getting scared; well he should. I may be sick but I will not hesitate but to knock him over the head with a house appliance...preferably, the vacuum cleaner.

However, I am way too weak to even pick that up.

"How can you spend ten fucking thousand dollars without telling me?"

Inuyasha stares at Houjo out of astonishment. Even he knows that Houjo has messed up severely. However, Inuyasha, wisely, decides to not intervene in Houjo and mine, "conversation". But sometimes I wish he has, then he can straight Houjo out and tell him how much of an asshole he is or perhaps threaten to kill him. I wish I can kill Houjo now, just because he is acting like an inconsiderate bastard.

"Kagome…" Houjo begins, but I cut him off. This is not the time for him to speak.

I ball up my fists, "Houjo, how can you do this to me?"

Houjo is so useless that it's not even funny. What made him think that spending almost all of our wedding money in the Bahamas is okay?

"Kagome, everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Houjo tries to give me a reassuring hug but Inuyasha stops him and pushes him out the door, "Get out. Now."

Before Houjo can say anything or attempt to come back in, Inuyasha slams the door in his face.

The apartment is eerily quiet. Inuyasha and I are silent, not knowing what to say. But it's not our fault, what can someone say about what has just happened? Inuyasha stares at me with this odd look as I begin to fume even more in my corner. Houjo, my dumb ass fiancé, has screwed up.

Big time.

No, even bigger than that- he fucked up.

And now thanks to him and his little rendezvous in the Caribbean, as for now, we are broke when it comes to the wedding funds. That's right, broke. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a bit, we still have _some _money left, me might as well declare ourselves as bankrupt because they only thing that, that money is going to pay for is a manicure for myself.

I should be mad. I should go after Houjo and castrate him or something. I should crush the windshield of his Cadillac Escalade with Inuyasha's metal bat just to prove how pissed off I am. I should end the engagement and make Houjo look like an inconsiderate fool, but I can't. All I want do is get my rocky road ice cream, some soap operas and sulk away in pain.

So instead of lashing at anyone who is at least a mile radius of me, I breakdown, bursting into tears. It takes a lot to make me cry, unless it's a thunderstorm of course, but I can't help it. Sure, I have no intentions on spending tons of money on my wedding but still. I have contributed most of the fund from my paychecks and even put some money I have been saving for a long time in it. How can Houjo do this? Isn't he rich? Why can't he use his own money?

Inuyasha puts his arms around my trembling shoulders and pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry about the money. I got it."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner or the creator of the entire Inuyasha franchise. I am only using it for my own entertainment. Therefore, you evil lawyers that are out there to ruin us fanfiction writers' lives cannot sue me. **

**How to Lose Weight**

Daily Goals:

1. Find a diet.

2. Throw away all junk food.

3. Stop having private dates with Vodka.

4. Measure my hips and chest.

5. Do 100 jumping jacks

Thanks to my deteriorating mental state, I am spending more time with a bottle of Vodka than anything else (Inuyasha does not count. For some reason it seems that we are attached to the hip) and I think it's starting to show, especially in the lower half of my body.

Oh gods, is that cellulite I see on my thighs?

I know I should be proud about my 'curvaceous' body but I have a wedding to attend to in three months. I cannot look like a pear.

Yes, I have decided that I have a pear-shaped body…or at least that's what Ollure Magazine says. I must say, looking like a pear is not way attractive. I hate my body; four year olds have bigger chests than I do and my hips are the size of New York City- which makes my lower half look humungous and fat.

Inuyasha and Miroku think that I am taking my pear shape body issue a little bit too seriously. They both think that my soon-to-be non-carb diet is not healthy and worthless. But of course Inuyasha would say that because no carbs means no ramen and he thinks that anything that voids ramen should be illegal. Miroku thinks that having that having wide hips are sexy and says that he would rather bed someone with curves than someone who looks like a pole with a head.

Hmm…I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not.

Damn pervert.

Anyway, I don't care what they think. I need to go on a diet and a real diet that actually _works_. I want to shed fifteen pounds in three months (yes, I am getting married in three months. Houjo and I have reconciled); I refuse to look like a pear-shaped elephant on my wedding day.

"I don't think it's possible for an elephant to look like a pear."

I groan. Why am I physically incapable of thinking to myself without talking aloud? Especially in front of Inuyasha whose main goal in life is to screw up mine?

"Shut up Inuyasha and stop listening to me!"

"Well, if you kept your mouth shut, then I would not have to hear your disgusting voice."

This would be the right time to say 'Feh.' But then, Inuyasha would have a weird assumption that I am rubbing off of him. Which I am not and will never do. Instead, I pick up my five pound, thirty dollars worth diet book and march out of the living room.

Unfortunately, I am cursed with inferior human speed. As soon as I am about to dart out of the door, the damned Inuyasha catches up to me, take notice of my diet book, snatches it out of my hand in pure disgust, and throws it out of my seventh floor apartment window without any care in the world where it lands.

Which is one hundred and fifty percent unsafe. Isn't throwing hard objects out of the window illegal?

"You idiot! That could have killed someone!"

Inuyasha shrugs, "Well, if you used your mind for once and told yourself that you did not need to do on a diet-"

What the hell does he have against diets?

"-then you wouldn't have to buy that _thing_ and the person wouldn't have to worry about getting hit in the head by an annoying book."

"Are you implying that this is all my fault?

Inuyasha sighs. "Kagome, you do not need to go on a diet."

"Says who?" I screech as I peer out of the window just in case Inuyasha has indeed killed someone. Sadly, there is no dead body or blood lying around therefore Inuyasha couldn't get arrested, just a now ruined book that has conveniently found its way into a muddy puddle.

That asshole. Does he care how much money I have paid for that damn thing? Oh right, how can I forget? This is Inuyasha I am talking about. He does not care about anything except himself and his fucking ramen.

"Kagome, what the hell is this?" Inuyasha asks loudly, holding up a pamphlet in the air.

I roll my eyes. He is asking me about a pamphlet? What's wrong with him-

Oh wait- it's that pamphlet for the plastic surgery. Oh crap!

"Inuyasha, leave my stuff alone!"

"Kagome, why do you have information about plastic surgery?" he grimaces at the pamphlet as if it is the most disgusting thing he has seen in his life.

I take a deep breath. I may as well tell him. He knows when I am lying, "I am going to get my breasts done."

Inuyasha snorts and rips the pamphlet in half, "You are not getting plastic surgery Kagome."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need it," he gives me an odd look and shakes his head, "I can't believe you would think about that stuff."

Is Inuyasha blind? Of course, I need plastic surgery!

"Have you seen my body? I'm like a pear!"

Really, I am the human version of a pear. Now all I need to do is turn green then kids will try to eat me because I will look like a fruit.

I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking like a fruit!

Hence the future plastic surgery…

"The fact that you are comparing yourself to a fruit should alarm me but then again, you're Kagome. You've always been this crazy."

"Inuyasha, I don't need your petty comments! This is serious!"

He looks at my body than at my face with complete boredom, "You do not look like a pear," Inuyasha puts his prized ramen filled bowl down and stare at me intently. It's like he is analyzing my face. "Why now?"

"Hunh?"

"Why would you think about getting plastic surgery now? You always hated that thing. Always." He tilts his head to the side in confusion causing his adorable ears to twitch, "Did Houjo tell you about this surgery?"

How the hell does he know? I have never mentioned that part to him and I am certain that I have not said anything aloud. I need to train myself on making sure Inuyasha does not read my thoughts.

I can't tell him that Houjo has suggested that I go under the knife about a year ago. Inuyasha will kill him; I don't know why he will because we hate each other. But still, Inuyasha will not hesitate to kill Houjo simply because he's Inuyasha.

I straighten myself out, "What if he did?"

"Then he's an asshole."

"Well he didn't."

Inuyasha eyes me, "Right…"

He does not believe me.

But I am not going to let him know that I know what he thinks. I stare at my hippo hips again with disgust. I'm positive that I can have some surgery on those without killing myself. Houjo claims that it extremely safe. I am sure that Houjo knows what he is talking about; he grew up around rich people and I know half the people he knows went under the knife a couple of times.

"I hate my hips," I declare. There is no point on saying it to myself; Inuyasha can already hear what I am thinking.

"I like your hips," Inuyasha confesses in an apparent attempt to make me feel better.

It doesn't work.

I roll my eyes, "Of course you do. You're a guy."

Inuyasha does not reply. Instead, he walks away, taking my scale that I have brought along with the diet book, along with him and leaves the apartment. I know I would never see that scale again and now not only do I have to buy my self a new diet book but I also have to buy a scale that is so heavy, hanyous like Inuyasha will not be able to pick it up.

I look back at the mirror. Gods, I look terrible. So what if Inuyasha has just given me that weirdest compliment I have ever received; it does not mean anything. Even though it is nice to have someone not call me any variation of 'hippo hips'.

Wait- since when do I care about what Inuyasha thinks about me? I hate him and he hates me. He probably has just said that to get my hopes up just to find some way to smash them all to the ground. Yes, that has to be it.

I look at my hideous figure in the mirror again and frown. I really do look like a pear.

But then, out of nowhere, I surprisingly become very happy and smile and then those damn butterflies comes fluttering back into my unwilling butterfly-hating stomach.

_Inuyasha likes my hips._

**I have no idea what is going on but I am on an updating frenzy, which, I have realized, is not necessarily a bad thing. I know some people are waiting for some InuKag goodness, but I am working on it and so far it has been a pain in the ass. I will hopefully attempt to update by the end of next week but unfortunately, track is starting for me and that takes up so much time. **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is a bi-polar laptop, my clothes and the air heads that I am eating right now. I do not, under any circumstances, own Inuyasha.

**How to Lose Weight Part 2**

Things to Throw Away:

1. Beer

2. Vodka

3. Rocky road ice cream

4. Frozen pizza

5. Butter

6. Cooking Wine

7. Pringles

8. Pound cake

9. Chinese take-out excluding Inuyasha's ramen that has someone managed to get mixed up with it.

10. ALL Candy

11. Cheesy fries especially the ones Miroku has saved for about a week

12. Pepsi including Miroku's hidden stash

13. Onion Rings

14. Sour milk- make sure to tell Inuyasha to get milk that has not been expired already

15. Bacon

16. Toaster Strudel

I open my fridge and nearly gag at the sight before me, not because there are old foods, though I don't think sesame chicken should have blue furry stuff on them, but because I will have no choice but to throw basically everything away- including my rocky road ice cream.

Oh this is going to be hard.

Very hard.

Extremely hard.

I hesitate before taking a huge deep breath. I can do this. I am strong. I am Kagome Higurashi damn it. I can force myself to throw away the best cream creation of all time. I slowly reach for the ice container that is setting peacefully in its rightful placing waiting to go into my welcoming mouth to my even more welcoming stomach. Then I slowly pull it out and throw it in the garbage as fast as I can. I cannot look at the ice cream, not if I want to stick to the no carb, no fat, and now no sugar diet. I quickly close the garage bag and fling it out of the apartment.

It's Miroku's job to throw out the trash so he can do it when he comes back from his training.

I know it's hard to believe that Miroku does other things than bedding women. He is training to become a monk although I think that's a bit of an oxymoron. I don't think that monks should keep a list of how many women from different nationalities that they have slept with.

Inuyasha and Miroku are not going to appreciate my new health kick because they are the kings of junk food. But oh well, I am the bride and if I am not happy with my weight then no one is.

"You threw the soda away?"

"Yes, I did. Sugar is bad for you and…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Unlike you, Inuyasha, everything I eat goes straight to my hips!"

"You're insane!"

"You're impossible!"

Inuyasha is leading a crusade against my method of dieting. Not only has he ruined my THIRTY dollar diet book but he has hijacked my very expensive scale. Damn him. Damn him to hell. How am I supposed to make sure that I am loosing weight if I don't have a damn scale?

"Inuyasha! Give me back my scale!"

"Hello no!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha hangs the scale out of the window, "Do you want me to throw the scale out the window too?"

I narrow my eyes before attempting to snatch my scale back. As expected, it does not work, "Inuyasha! Give it back!"

"Not until you promise me that you are not going on a diet."

"Ugh! No!"

Inuyasha shrugs then almost let the scale drop, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Inuyasha pulls the scale up and smirks, "I don't believe you. Therefore I am going to put in a very special place…"

"Up your ass!"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk…" Inuyasha shakes his head and leaves the living room w. With my expensive scale that I will probably never see again.

It has been three hours since I have last seen my scale and Inuyasha still has not given it back to me. What on Earth have I ever did to him? Inuyasha is way too annoying for his own good. Thanks to his 'I hate diets and you should too' phase, I have wasted about two hundred dollars on things that I cannot even use anymore. I may have to sue him for this. I really am and I am going to make him pay for a liposuction because obviously I can't lose weight without a diet and a scale.

"Inuyasha! You're paying for my liposuction!"

"Like hell I am!" Inuyasha shouts as he comes out of his room. I know he would object to this but sooner or later, he will have no choice but to succumb to my demands, unless of course, he wants to see his precious ramen mysteriously disappear.

So instead of releasing my inner bitch, I just laugh away, never minding the numerous insults coming from Inuyasha. No big deal, Inuyasha will calm down as soon as he has a date with his ramen.

"Sit down." Inuyasha barks while pushing me into the couch, gently of course. Although he hates me, he has never been rough with me except when- no! I am not going to get into that.

Anyway, I do what he says; my minding is not functioning enough to have a verbal match.

I look up at him with pure aggravation, "What is it?"

"Kagome, as the gods as my witness, if you get plastic surgery…"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Gods Kagome!"

"No! If I want to have plastic surgery than I can!"

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Inuyasha? I probably have about a zillion times but I am going to say it against of the zillion and first time: I hate Inuyasha!

Who the hell does he think he is? What makes him think that he can tell me if I can diet or not? If I want to starve myself, than I can. If I want to stop eating my rocky road ice cream, than I can. Inuyasha has no say in this losing weight process, no matter how much he tries.

"I am not, let me repeat, I am not paying for you plastic surgery!"

I roll my eyes while eating some butter free popcorn before replying, "Oh yes you are."

"Why?"

"Because you ruined my diet book by throwing out of my window and only the gods know where you hid my scale!"

"Why on Earth do you need a scale?"

"Because." I begin as I further down the couch, "I'm fat."

"You're crazy."

"Inuyasha, I am not crazy. I am an ugly, hippo hipped, flat chested woman who needed to go on a diet."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before turning me to him, "Kagome, you're not ugly. Annoying? Yes, but definitely not ugly."

**I know, this is a very awkward ending. This is by far my favorite chapter. I was excited when I was writing this. I have no idea when I am going to update. I can feel my writing frenzy calming down, but it will be soon. As always, send me your comments.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own anything except crummy things. Do not sue because all you evil lawyers will not get anything.**

**How to Get on With the Wedding Plans**

I know I shouldn't be this excited since I still have a pear body, an incompetent fiancé and two annoying roommates who love to torture my life.

But I cannot contain myself. I am just so happy!

I finally have a dress! Yes, all of the thanks will have to go to Inuyasha and his mysterious ways of helping me out. The dress is perfect! It's long with no tail (only because I can totally see someone, including myself, tripping over it.) It's not strapless, which is extremely important since I don't want the dress falling down due to the lack of womanly assets; even though Inuyasha has told me countless times that the chances of that happening are very slim. But what ever. What does he know? He's not a woman.). The dress is simple but elegant.

And just to help me out even more, Inuyasha has suggested that I should have a meeting with the entire wedding party to discuss my vision and plans for the wedding. I honestly don't get this guy.

Doesn't he hate me? How does a slacker like him know more about helping me out with the wedding than the wedding crazed people including my non- English speaking "celebrity" wedding planner who is currently missing in action?

I also sadly have to admit that he can be extremely helpful and kind when he wants to be. Which is extremely rare because most of the time he tries to piss me off so we can have our hourly verbal match. Most people have never seen this side of him and there is a 99.9 percent chance that they never will. Inuyasha and helpful should never go together in any circumstances but for the past month or so, he has proved me wrong. For instance, like I have said before, yesterday, he had advised me to schedule a dinner/meeting at a restaurant with the entire wedding party to discuss what was going on.

It is shockingly a good idea because I seriously need to set things straight. I have come to realize that no one respects or listens to my opinions anymore.

And just to brighten up my day, Sango has officially become reinstated as my best friend and maid of honor after months of avoiding me. And thank the gods for that. Yeah sure, Sango breeds trouble everywhere she goes, but she is still my best friend. It's not fun knowing that the only people I can talk to are a pervert and a ramen lover who is seriously suffering from some major character relapse. However, there is one condition; Sango is not allowed to be involved in any party planning for as long as I live. Sango has agreed and promised that she would behave.

Now a normal person would have believed her but I know much better than that. Everything she promises ends up being broken and I know it will not be long before I will be thrown into a whole pit of Sango-based drama.

Kikyou's not talking to me. Nothing new. According to Rin, my tramp of a sister is mad at me because I have not made her my maid of honor. Honestly? Why on earth would I make someone I hate more than wedding dresses my maid of honor? Does that even make sense? So what if she is my only sister. She's a whore and a fucking bitch that needs to die.

My mother needs to be admitted into the nearest mental institution as soon as possible. Honestly, I do not need to be mean, but that woman is nuts. She's even more insane that my last boyfriend who wanted us to be sowed (yes I have said it: sowed) together so that we can prove that we cannot live without each other. Needless to say, I have dumped him the next day. Anyway, never mind him. He is in the past and I pray that it will stay that way.

So why am I calling my mother even more insane than my very insane ex boyfriend who is in rehab as I speak? Because of her unnatural obsession with weddings- it's scary. Seriously, there should be a horror movie about her.

I honestly don't understand this woman. Why is she mad about what shoes _I_ am going to wear? It's not like she's going to wear them and no one can even see them; I am wearing a very long dress. And, despite my mother's contradiction, I truly believe that these are the most amazing shoes, with the exception of the Michael Kors shoes- which will be mine after the honeymoon and the wedding is paid for,

Houjo's angry with me again. Apparently, he is upset over the fact that I don't spend enough quality time with him. Gods he is such a cry baby. Doesn't he know that I am preparing for our wedding? And if he wants to spend some _quality_ time with me then help me out with the wedding instead of me forcing Inuyasha to be my unofficial wedding planner. Gods, Inuyasha is helping me out more than my own fiancé and he hates weddings.

I don't even know why I am even wasting my time by marrying him.

He also claims that I am spending too much time with Miroku and Inuyasha. Well duh! Of course I spend a lot of time with them. They are my fucking roommates. What does he want me to do? Move out?

Unlike him, I don't have the time, the money, or the patience for that and it's not like there is anything going on between the three of us. Inuyasha hates me (I bet he is plotting my murder as I speak) and Miroku is too busy screwing whores to even care.

**This is a short chapter, I know. Hopefully I will be able to update soon, but I can't promise anything because my parents are cracking down on those damn college application. As always, send me your comments, complaints and etc…**

**I know some are anxious for some InuKag action but I am working on it. Have no fear, it's going to come. I just don't want to rush into things; I mean she's still engaged to Houjo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am not, I repeat, I am not the owner/creator of the manga and anime Inuyasha. I am not the owner of any of the characters including Sesshomaru and his little half demon brother Inuyasha. So do not sue; the only thing you will get is a sock.**

**How to have a Mini Lunch with Roommates**

My life is over. Yes, I have said this about gods only knows how many times but I do not care. It's the truth. The brutal, honest truth and there is nothing anything or anyone can do about it. I know this is going to be a bad idea; I can feel the same pessimistic energy I have felt before the engagement party and look how _that_ turned out.

Why did I listen to Inuyasha? I don't want to have a diner with the _entire_ wedding party plus my mother and grandfather plus Kikyou and plus Houjo's parents whom I swear to the gods are out to get me. This party is going to be the death of me.

Oh gods. I can't do this.

I CAN'T DO THIS!

"Don't worry Kagome, it's just a dinner." Miroku would say. Of course, Miroku would think this because unlike me, he does not have to worry about going mentally insane. I can only give him a small unconvincing smile knowing that he is only trying to cheer me up. But his attempts are failing…miserably.

I look down at the lunch that for some abnormal reason that can probably never be explained, Inuyasha has made. The food looks delicious (chicken and dumplings...my favorite) but I am in no mood to eat it. Not when there is a ninty-nine point chance that I'm going to be under suicidal watch after tonight.

Anyway, Miroku thought that it would be at good idea to have lunch together…as roommates which meant Inuyasha and I could not have our frequent screaming matches because we were "supposed" to be peaceful. Whatever that means. I am never in peace when I am around Inuyasha. I'm still surprised that my blood pressure hasn't shot up yet. However, I have to give Miroku some credit for the idea; it is very thoughtful and _mature _of him.

Inuyasha comes out of the kitchen with a bottle of Crystal that he managed to steal from Sesshomaru (he will be in so much trouble when Sesshomaru finds out about this, which he will of course because he _is_ Sesshomaru). He pours the wine into three glasses and hands two of the glasses to Miroku and I which is awfully nice of him considering he _is_ Inuyasha.

He holds up his glass and smirks. "Well this is a toast and a prayer," he pauses, "We toast this to Kagome and Houjo who cannot be here with us right now because he is screwing some local whore…"

I'm going to shove my foot so far up-

"And for their wedding that will probably be a disaster and we pray to the gods that we will survive tonight's dinner."

The three of us put our glasses together and cheered (well sort of). I may never agree with Inuyasha but I definitely second every word that he has said.

Then Miroku just has to leave. Apparently, he's planning to persuade Sango that he hasn't been cheating on her. Of course, I tell him that he and Sango was never an item but he ignores me and mumbles away about something being too complicated for the normal human mind to understand.

I wisely decide to leave Miroku and his "too complicated for the normal human mind to understand" antics alone.

Wait a second; I am thinking before taking a sip of wine that I can never afford. Oh my god! I just realized that I am going to have to live with Houjo once I become his wife.

Houjo!

That means no more ramen infested kitchens and late night, live, audio only, free porn shows and no more attempted murder sessions with Inuyasha.

I know I should be happy with this arrangement; moving with Houjo means not dealing with Inuyasha, Miroku, and their manly drama anymore. But I am not; I am terrified beyond belief. I can't see myself living with Houjo. So what if I am going to marry him eventually?

I need someone to argue with. I need someone to yell at. I need someone who would stay up until four in the morning watching soap operas with my rocky road ice cream and Kleenex. I need someone who would not hesitate to insult me if I do something wrong (what can I say? I'm a sucker for tough love.)

And that someone is definitely not Houjo. I do love him and all. I really do, but this living with him thing is not going to work. I'm going to be bored out of my mind. I can feel it and then I will probably be forced to have dinner with Houjo's snobby parents and go to those annoying events for rich people. And I am going to be miserable for the rest of my boring, pathetic life.

Oh gods, I am such a horrible person. I don't even want to live with my own future husband.

"That's going to be a problem." Inuyasha says after downing some ramen. Although he has made other food, he only allows himself to have ramen, "Because you have to live with him when you get married." He eats some more, "Because not doing so would be…weird."

"Right, weird…" I grumble. He has a point. A very good point. I hate when Inuyasha makes a good point; it makes me feel stupid.

Then, Inuyasha, out of nowhere, hands me one of his many bowls of his prized ramen, "Here, take someone ramen. It makes everything feel so much better."

"Oh like drugs?"

Inuasha happily and adorably smiles, "Yep, except that ramen is legal."

What one Earth is going on? It's like something is seriously possessing Inuyasha. He never smiles; the only thing he does that is remotely close to smiling is smirking. And he only smirks to spite everyone.

I giggle as I take his offer and those damned butterflies are flying back into my stomach. I blush; Inuyasha can be so cute at times. Wait no- I can't call him cute. There is nothing cute about Inuyasha Takahashi. Nothing.

"Of course and thank you. I know how much ramen means to you."

Inuyasha looses his cuteness by snorting, "Don't flatter yourself. This is only a one time thing."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

Oh gods- did Inuyasha and I actually achieved the impossible? Did we actually have a civil…conversation? There were no death threats, insults or attempts to injure one another severely, or anything that would be considered violent.

It's like we're in the Twilight Zone.

I quickly glance at Inuyasha to figure out if he is sick or something; that would explain that would explain his weird behavior.

No, he does not appear to be sick; all he is doing is eating his ramen (no surprise there).

This mini chat with Inuyasha is definitely going on my list for the most awkward moments in my life right after the Speedos incident and that's only because I doubt there is nothing in this world more awkward than seeing a pot-bellied man, in Speedos, leaping out of a cake.

**Before I begin rambling, I just want to thank everyone who had reviewed etc. It truly has brightened up my day and has made me a much happier person. **

**Well I am happy to say that I have actually put some "fluff" here (although it's probably not one but it's probably close). I don't know what's wrong with me but I am still in mini chapter mode. Hopefully I will get out of this mess soon. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. It has taken me a lot of school time (of course I do not pay attention to useless classes that I will never need in my future career) to type this up. I am not sure when I can update again; life has just gotten so busy for me. But still send some comments, complaints or whatever. They certainly brightens up my mood!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I am sick and tired of writing these so for now on this disclaimer right here represents all future chapters. I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own the manga. I don't own the characters although I would love to have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. **

**How to have the Most Chaotic Wedding Prep Dinner Part One**

I think that I am going to become a spiritual woman after tonight. I will vow to start praying, actually work in the shrine as a miko (Kaede is not quite happy with me now) and possibly vow to become a monk.

Kind of like Miroku minus the whole being a man whore pervert part.

Wait can women even become monks?

Heck, I don't know, but if it is possible then I am going to become one. I need some seclusion right now. Ever since I have been engaged, my life has been turned upside down. Gods, I wish this wedding could be over with. I am tired of all of this drama especially with Houjo and his dumbass parents who love to harass me with threats that if I do not have a pre-nup then they are not welcoming me into their family.

Ha! As if I care what they think. They can both burn along with the other people I can't stand. who can burn.

I am in no mood to deal with my crazed wedding party tonight but Inuyasha has somehow convinced me to stop sulking in a bed like a lost puppy and do my duties as the bride-to-be. I guess he's right like always. I do need to stop being lazy.

"Kagome, I want to you know how much I love you…"

I look up at Houjo and sigh, "I love you too…"

For some reason I am having a hard time saying those words over and over again. Which is certainly not good since Houjo is my future husband. Gods, what's wrong with me? First, I don't want to move in with Houjo and now it takes me forever to even say "I love you." I must inquire this with my unofficial therapist, Rin.

I am currently at the restaurant where the dinner will take place. I have decided that it is a good idea to come here earlier just incase something comes up. Houjo, along with his parents, are here also.

Soon after, Houjo drags me to the hallway near one of the bathrooms. I have no idea why we are here but Houjo says that we need to set things straight. Whatever that it's his fault that we are in this financial mess.

Instead of giving me a much-expected speech about how irresponsible I am, he just leans in and gives me a kiss. I slightly grimace; it's not that I don't like kissing Houjo; I just don't like showing any public display of affection. But I give in and I try (you have to give me some credit) and try to get into it. I really try to create some sparks. I really do. I even wrap my arms around his neck just to bring closer us closer and deepen the kiss but that does not do anything.

Maybe the spark fairy is on vacation or something because there is no spark. None at all. I don't even feel passionate; all I feel is awkward because Houjo's wet tongue is in my mouth and-

Houjo pulls me even closer by placing his hands firmly on my hips. Oh I know what he is doing now: he is trying to make this an all out make-out session and so far, he is doing a terrible job.

It's not his fault. It's mine. I don't know what is wrong with me- I should love kissing my fiancé because he _is_ my fiancé. I should feel passion. I should have that feel of I don't pounce him in the next second I am going to detonate. I should look forward to having intimate sessions with Houjo just for fun and not because I have to. I need to get my act together and fast. I am getting married to him soon.

Passion. The one thing that is missing in Houjo and mine's relationship. I do not admit this to anyone, especially my friends, because I hate it when other people judge other's private lives. They would blame us for all of our problems. Pro-Houjos would blame me for being too hard. Pro-Kagomes, including Sango and Ayame, would blame Houjo for being too soft. I must say, there is nothing wrong with Houjo; he tries so hard to be romantic. He really does, but I am not feeling any results.

Houjo finally lets me ago after a minute of two; I don't know how long approximately; I was too busy feeling awkward. He looks down at me with worry, "Kagome, are you okay?"

No. I don't think I will ever be okay especially since I am incapable of kissing you without getting bored.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine…"

Gods, I am such a liar. I feel so bad for Houjo when we get married; I know I am going to be lying up a storm every few seconds. Poor Houjo, he just does not understand that he is engaged to a compulsive liar. But for now, I guess I should not complain that he is so gullible; lying has finally come to my advantage.

Houjo continues to push on. It is only when his hands go under my blouse that I have realized that Houjo is such a…I don't know, pervert.

I mean come one, don't tell me that he expects me to hook up with him in a restaurant. That is not going to happen. It's a restaurant…where there are people and demons who can tell if you have been doing…naughty things, all over of the place.

I gently and calmly push Houjo away,. "Houjo, until we get married. The last thing I want is to get pregnant before my wedding and explode into a balloon."

It's not that I don't want to have sex with Houjo; it's just that I want to wait until after we get married just incase some unexpected surprise occurs.

I don't care if my body thinks otherwise. My body is a traitor and needs to shut up. I should train myself to listen to my brain more.

Houjo thinks that I am not attracted to him anymore. Gods, I am convinced that the guy has a mentally of a toddler. Just because I don't believe in having sex in a _restaurant_ doesn't mean that I am not interested. It's just that, unlike him, I have class and I prefer to not get caught in the act by others.

Who cares about him? I surely don't…well at least right now. People are coming in and the last thing I need to have another spat with my fiancé about being reserved.

I know I should love arguing with Houjo because I am a rather combative person but the only person I don't mind insulting day and night (not including Kikyou) is Inuyasha. And that's because when Inuyasha and I argue, it's fun.

When Houjo and I argue, it's like being in World War Three. I swear that guy has more hormonal issues than pregnant women. One second his so humble that a five year old can scare him and the next he becomes a total idiot.

Anyway, forget about him; members from my wedding party are starting to come into the restaurant.

Ayame first comes in followed by Kouga. I am shocked that they have actually reconciled enough to come in together…but I am positive that by the end of this night, they are going to go back to hating each other again.

Then Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Eri and Yuka come followed by my mother, grandfather and my evil little brother. I have sent them all on a mission to make sure that Souta and my mother vow not toto not ruin tonight's dinner. Of course, I haven't had the need to send of them to my mother's house, but I just needed an excuse to be alone with Houjo.

Inuyasha walks up to me and gives his best smirk, "Kagome, you look beautiful."

I widen my eyes and begin gawking like a fool. Did Inuyasha just complement me? Inuyasha? I mean, sure I have decided to look presentable tonight but still…he isn't supposed to say things like that.

"Uh thanks." I begin blushing. I hate with this happens especially with everyone around me. I look back at my crowd; it seems that no is really paying attention.

Then the most shocking and disturbing thing happens when Inuyasha, out of nowhere, pulls me into a hug and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Now, I have no idea where this has come from but instead og gawking at him at gawking me like an idiot, I thank him for coming along and leave his side blushing like a little girl in love.

Thankfully, no one has seen what has happened…at least I don't think. There has to be something wrong with Inuyasha; he has been acting all nice and weird lately. This is so unlike him.

Rin comes soon after as well as Sesshomaru (shockingly, I don't know how on Earth Rin has managed to make him come along). We give each other hugs and instantly start chatting about things. Sesshomaru gives a bored look before going towards Inuyasha.

Rin rolls her eyes, "Just ignore him. He seems to be in an odd mood lately…and it's not because of mating season."

I give her a confused look. She just shrugs and takes off her coat, "Whose idea was this?" Rin asks, "To have a meeting like this?"

"Inuyasha's." I reply.

She shoots me a shocked look. Hey, I don't even blame her; I'm still shocked myself, "You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

"So, how it is, living with Inuyasha _and _Miroku?"

"Actually, it's really not that bad." I laugh at Rin's astonished face. I bet she wasn't expecting that answer. But it is the truth. I'm starting to get used to Inuyasha and Miroku's antics,. "They have helped me so much for the wedding."

"Are you sure we are still talking about the same people?"

I laugh along with her as we go to our seats.

I have noticed that Rin and Ayame have wisely decided to leave their kids back with the nannies because they both know that when _everyone_ comes together for one night there is going to be some drama. Drama that is not appropriate for young children.

Kikyou's the next person to come in. Although I hate her, I must admit, she looks way more mature and appropriate than her usual see-through tank tops and skirts that are so short, they should have been belts. Also, it seems she has forgotten to take off her stripper shoes.

Before anything, she instantly gives Inuyasha a seductive look but unfortunately, for her, he's oblivious to her efforts. He's too busy arguing with Kouga about some football game. She brushes him off and walks towards me.

We give each other awkward hugs. She pulls back and gives me a fake smile, "Thank you for inviting me."

I didn't want to invite Kikyou over but Inuyasha said that although she was a whore, she was still my sister. I guess he's right. I don't want my mother to start giving me a lecture about how grateful I am to have a sister like Kikyou. Now I don't know how and why she thinks that Kikyou is a good role model but I have decided that it's not even worth talking about.

I have a wedding to plan, damn it. I don't have time for slutty sisters.

"You're welcome." I reply before turning away. I have been with Kikyou way too long.

Then my French speaking wedding planner comes in the restaurant. I have had no intentions on inviting him but Sango has said that I should since, although he cannot speak English, he can provide some help. I have obliged.

Guillerme walks up to me, bows down, takes my hands and kisses it, "Madamoiselle Higurashi, je suis très désolé que je suis très retard…"

Say what? Why can't he say this in English? Oh right because he can't. I am so going to kill Ayame. I have nothing against the French and I would love to spend time in Paris but honestly, what is the point of having a top wedding planner who does not speak English?

I smile sheepishly at him before rushing away. I catch up to Inuyasha, drag him away without any warning and my escape plan is really going well until Guillerme starts to wail in front of everyone…like a complete fool.

Gods, what the hell is wrong with this guy?

Inuyasha and Kouga laugh while the rest of us stare at Guillerme with horror as he runs toward me.

"Oh mon Dieu! Elle me déteste! Je suis très un mauvais homme."

I turn to Inuyasha in confusion. He shrugs and says nonchalantly, "He thinks that you hate him."

I stare at him, then at the crying and extremely emotional Guillerme then back at Inuyasha. I am beyond speechless. Since when does Inuyasha know French?

"You can understand French?"

Inuyasha flashes his patented smirk, "Of course. How do you think I have been able to date Lise?"

I snort. Oh Lise, Inuyasha's snotty, bitchy little French ex-girlfriend from Marseilles, France, who took the pleasure of insulting me in French every single time we saw each other. The reason why they had broken up is still unknown but boy was I happy. Not that I would ever tell Inuyasha that because he had taken the break-up pretty hard. Really hard. It was so bad that I had to buy him ramen everyday for two months.

"Oh right…" I respond trying to sound like I do not care. Not that I do because Lise is so five years ago. Speaking of Lise, I have heard that she is currently dating some actor who is like a hundred years old.

But this is certainly no the time to think about that pute Française; I have to somehow force Ayame to force Guillerme to learn some English. However, for the time being, Inuyasha will just have to be my French translator. I give Inuyasha and not-so-innocent smile, "Inuyasha…how would you like to be my interpreter for tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Do you cherish your ramen?"

"Feh."

The dinner, for the most part, is going smoothly. Houjo and I aren't sitting next to each other, much to my astonishment. Instead we are sitting on the opposite sides of the abnormally long table. I have thought that because we are engaged that we are obliged to sit side by side for a dinner like this. I have thought wrong. My mother, along with Ayame and Yuka have written out one is sitting where there will be no chaos when it is time for dinner. That is very thoughtful of them because I have been too lazy and exhausted to even think about that.

So here are the seating arrangements:

Souta and my mother who is next to Miroku surround me. Houjo is surrounded by his parents who are next to Guillerme. Kouga and Ayame are facing each other although I would prefer to keep them as far away from each other as possible but as usual, no one listens to what the future bride has to say.

Rin and Sesshomaru are also sitting across from each other but that's not a problem because unlike Kouga and Ayame, they actually get along. Kikyou is between Sessshomaru and my grandfather, which is a very wise idea because this will force Kikyou to contain her whorish ways. However, she is across from Inuyasha whom has begged me numerous times to change his seat.

Of course, when I told him that I couldn't, he called me 'weak'.

My grandfather is sitting across from Yuka and next to Eri who is opposite of Houjo's unnamed creepy assistant. I do not now where that guy come from; heck, I haven't even known that Houjo has an assistants. What does he need an assistant for? All he does is having PMSing fits and steal _my_ money. Anyway, although I am cautious of the man, I guess having him here is a blessing in disguise; He and Yuka and he seem to be hitting it off in the right direction. Eri has told me during one of our bathroom breaks (a necessity for every woman during a dinner) that she has caught the two playing footsies with each other.

How cute.

I'm proud of Yuka; she has never been the same after her dramatic, reality TV worthy break-up with her boyfriend.

I know this is hard to believe but Inuyasha and Kouga are actually containing themselves. No arguments. No death threats. No amateur wrestling matches. No nothing.

Ayame and I glance at each other warily; we are both puzzled by this. I look back at the two rivals (they always try to outdo the other) trying to see if they are planning something. I sure hope not; I want this dinner to commence as peacefully as possible.

Kikyou is actually acting lady-like. Souta is too busy texting Kohaku and Shippo to raise havoc and my mother is having a conversation with Miroku about being lonely (do not ask. I have been disturbed enough). Sesshomaru is being his impassive although I cannot help but notice the vicious glares he has been sending Houjo's assistant. However, the assistant isn't paying attention. No, he thinks that staring at Rin's chest is much more interesting. I pray for the guy; I really do. I will not be surprised if I find out that he has been killed on the eleven o'clock news.

Sango is angry and only the gods know why but I have a feeling that it involves Miroku because he is beginning to look quite petrified while talking to my mother. Ayame and Kouga are having their daily glaring contest. Although I wish that the contest would end soon, I am not pushing the topic. It's either this or have a demonic brawl inside a restaurant. I know that the Yoshis will not be pleased with this. Rin, being the pacifist that she is, is attempting to soothe the tension between the two former spouses and so far, it is failing miserably.

Guillerme is suggesting that since I am a woman who is about to get married, that my dream is to have a fairytale wedding. Now I don't know where he has got that information from but I despise fairytale themes; they are so overrated. But of course, I will not say that to him; I am only releasing my inner bitch toward Inuyasha. Guillerme is the French version of Houjo; he will burst into tears and cradle on the floor calling for his mother. And also because he won't understand a damn thing I am saying unless I have Inuyasha with me and he isn't.

So instead, I give Guillerme a forced smile and completely ignore him for the time being.

My grandfather is sulking; his mood seems to have diminished ever since his failed attempt to have conversations with Yuka. It's not his fault; Yuka is too busy staring at Inuyasha to pay attention. Poor Inuyasha, he just cannot get away from fan girls. He's trying his best to ignore Yuka and concentrate on glaring at Houjo. I don't know what his problem is but ever since Houjo had come to my apartment, Inuyasha seemed to despise him even more than Kouga. Occasionally he stares at me for some abnormal reason I do not understand. My gods, this has to stop before people like Ayame begin to think that there is something going on between us.

Which is definitely not the case.

Luckily, we all have ordered out food and drinks and since none of our food has come yet, I believe that this is a time to get down to business. I am not here to eat; I am here to deal with this useless wedding drama.

"I have a confession to make…" I begin instantly gaining everyone's attention. I inhale deeply before continuing. "You don't need to worry about most of the wedding things. I already have a caterer, a dress, the shoes, the marriage license…" I give Houjo a long glare, "Which by the way, you still have to sign, the photographer, who is also a videographer. I already talked to the hairdresser and the make-up artist and reserved some appointments," I smile at some of the horrified faces. "Don't worry; I have made sure the appointments fit everyone's schedule."

A sigh of relief can be heard throughout the room.

"I also have the wedding cake and it tastes unbelievable. Truly the best dessert I have ever tasted." I give Houjo a second long glare, "Too bad you weren't there to taste it but ah well…"

And to think that I am supposed to be releasing my inner bitch only towards Inuyasha. Poor Houjo; he looks like he's about to cry. Maybe this will teach him not to secretly run off to some tropical island _and_ steal money. If only you can see the looks on the Yoshis' faces; they look like they are about to explode.

"Oh yes, I have the jewelry and it's not rented. Somehow I managed to get a great discount at Tiffany's…"

I have decided that mentioning that the only reason why I have a discount is because Inuyasha has agreed to go on _one_ date with the manager. I don't think that will be appropriate especially after Inuyasha has done for me.

See? I really do have a heart.

"And I know you all are wondering about the bridesmaids dress." The bridesmaids and Sango gulped then nod in agreement. I don't blame them. I would never walk down the aisle in an ugly dress. "It's going to be amber."

Sango and Ayame pull back there seats and stare at me intently. They are eying me like a hawk and frankly, I do not appreciate this. Not one bit. Why can't they stop bothering me? I am not a child anymore; I don't need to be looked after by crazy one and crazy two.

Sango pulled back from the table, "Bathroom break. Now."

I have no choice but to follow Ayame and Sango to the ladies' room. Rin is offered to come along but she says she's fine. She is still trying to persuade Kouga that killing is ex-wife would not be good for Brian.

I am bombarded with questions the second I set my foot in the bathroom. But I don't mind the questions; I have answered them all without any difficulty.

"Wait a minute so are you telling us that you went to the dress fitting all by yourself?" Ayame wails,. "Oh I feel so bad!"

"Actually, I didn't." I smile at Sango and Ayame's confused expression, "I went with Inuyasha."

Crazy and crazier's mouths drop. I don't understand the problem. It's not like anything happen. Sango crazier, gulps as she tries to regain her breath, "You went to a fitting with Inuyasha?"

Ayame aka crazy's eyes pop out of her eye socket,. "Are you insane?

"No I am not. Actually, now that I am thinking about it, I am pretty glad he went with him."

I am?

"But what help did he bring?" Ayame screeches wailing her hands around like a lunatic. "You don't even have a dress?"

I have to resist the urge to laugh, "On the contrary, I have a dress now and thanks to Inuyasha, I won't be walking down the aisle looking like a fish, a nun, or a call girl."

Sango and Ayame are dumbfounded and for once, speechless. I don't care but the next-

"You two totally like each other," Ayame blurts out. Sango giggles as she gives me a big hug.

I groan to myself. No, not this again. I thought we were over this.

"Ayame, no we don't!"

"Yes you do," Sango says while smirking.

This is what I getting for having friends.

"No I don't!"

Ayame rolls her eyes, "Kagome honestly, why else would you let Inuyasha of all people help you out with the wedding?"

Because I have been too busy being angry with you and Sango and I pretty much held his ramen in hostage. Of course, I do not say this. Gods, Ayame's annoying.

"Ayame, that does not mean anything!"

"Come on, you cannot say that you aren't attracted to him. You blush like crazy when you're around him."

"I so do not!"

Okay, maybe I do but still.

"I mean Kagome," Sango adds, "How can you resist the amaziness that is Inuyasha's dog ears?"

I am not going to tell her that I can't. Then she will think that she has won. And I am definitely not going to tell her about the plans I have made a very, very long time ago that I was going to pray to the gods that I have kids with cute, fluffy dog ears.

I blush for no reason, "Why can't you guys leave me alone about this?"

"Oh…Kagome, you got it bad…"Ayame teases. She gives me a smile and laughs at my confused and horrified expression, "Oh don't look at me as if you don't know what I am talking about."

Oh, I know exactly what she's talking about. I cannot believe this is happening to me.

Sango puts her hands on my shoulders and faces me, "Do you love Houjo?"

I cannot believe she is asking me this!

"Sango are you insane of course I do!"

I love Houjo; much more than what people think. I am not sure why I love him but I highly doubt that even matter. Especially after we get married, then, I don't need to explain why I love Houjo; the important thing is that I do and I will be a loving wife. I love being with him. I love being in love with him. I love the fact that I know that Houjo loves me too.

"Keep lying to yourself Kagome," Ayame snorts.

"I am not lying to myself. I love Houjo very much!"

Ayame laughs, "And I think that Kikyou is not a low class whore."

I hate it when she's sarcastic.

"I'm serious Ayame!"

"And I am serious too."

Ayame thinks that I need to break off the engagement as soon as possible before things really get out of control. Of course I am not going to listen to her. I am going to walk down that aisle even if it kills me. You know why? Because I love Houjo and Houjo loves me, we have been destined to spend the rest of our lives together and no one is going to change that.

Not even Inuyasha.

I have a plan to keep everything under control and make everyone stop thinking that I like Inuyasha. First I am going to ignore Inuyasha as much as I can, marry Houjo and then at that time I would be so happy with my new husband that I would forget that Inuyasha and I had even met.

Sango tells me that I have tried this before and failed miserably. I don't know what she is talking about: I thought I went pretty well. Not only did I get a new boyfriend but also I was Inuyasha-free for a very long time…until Houjo decided to make him his best man.

**Yes, I have created a chapter that is more than a thousand words! Woohoo! Thanks to having a day off (Emaculate (sp?) Conception) I have decided to update because I am bored and I have no intentions on starting my homework. As always, send me some feedback!**

**Thank you for the reviews etc!**


	18. Chapter 18

**How to have the Most Chaotic Wedding Prep Dinner Part Two**

Have you ever wondered what the most awkward pre-rehearsal dinner would be like? Well have no fear; you have the first class ticket to one of the most aggravating and dramatic wedding dinners in the entire existence of wedding dinners.

Now so far, nothing has come up which is a bit nerve wrecking for me. There is no fighting. There is no yelling. It's just everyone getting along for once and eating like some sane people. And it's killing me. I'm used to chaos. I'm used to Kouga and Inuyasha threatening to kill each other. I am used to Souta and Kikyou getting on my nerves. I'm used to Ayame and Sango trying to pry information out of me.

I glance up at everyone after placing my fork down. It is quiet. Way too quiet and way too calm.

Okay, this is getting too weird.

I look at the other side of the table. At least something normal is going on. Kikyou is trying to flirt with Inuyasha and not to my surprise, Inuyasha is paying her no mind. I smile to myself; when will Kikyou ever learn that Inuyasha will never like her?

I should have known that I would soon be hit by a curve ball based on the way Kikyou acting after she notices that Inuyasha has no interest in her. She diverts her attention from the aggravated Inuyasha, buttons up her blouse after she finally realizes that unbuttoning all the top buttons will not get Inuyasha's attention and turns to me with a terrifying smirk, "Kagome," she begins with a fake concerned voice. Everyone stops what he or she is doing just to see how this exchange will be played, "How are you?"

I glance at her and narrow my eyes. I know what game she's trying to play and I am not in the mood to deal with her. Unfortunately, I cannot just _not_ reply. Not with everyone surrounding me. I clear my throat before replying, "I'm fine. Thank you."

My sister glares at me for no apparent reason though I am convinced that she hasn't been expecting an answer like that.

"Oh," Kikyou replies before taking a bite out of her salad. Being the narcissist that she is, the only thing she eats is salad because she wants to maintain her "perfect" body even if half of it is fake, "Are you sure? You seem to be on edge about something."

I hate her so much.

"No. I'm good."

Kikyou shrugs giving the illusion that she plans to give up what life-ruining plan she has for me. But I know Kikyou; she is way too persistent for her own good.

"Oh, then can you please explain why to me why you haven't even made your own sister a bridesmaid?" she smirks at my angry expression, "I mean. I know you can't be happy with that."

I wonder if throwing my knife at her will be worth the trouble. Sure, I'll go to jail but...

No one who has a brain and actually uses it says anything. Not even Souta; he's too busy giving us nervous glances.

My mother scrunches her nose and gives me an incredulous look, "Kagome, why isn't she one of your bridesmaids?"

Because I hate her with every fiber of my being.

I bet Kikyou had complained to my mother about not being one of my bridesmaids. I don't know why she's so surprised; it's her fault that she acts nastily towards me.

Of course, I do not say this to my mother. No parent wants to hear that.

"Yeah Kagome what about me?" Kikyou ask trying and failing to sound sweet.

Everyone who is somewhat aware of the drama between Kikyou and I, waits for me to respond. I cannot believe that I am put in this position. There is no way in Hell Kikyou's going to be a bridesmaid.

"Well I wouldn't mind…" I pause before taking a deep breath. I can't believe I am saying this, "I wouldn't mind having Kikyou as my…" I pause again. Darn it. Why can't I simply say this? Oh, I know why, because I cannot stand having Kikyou in my sight. That's why, "…as one of my bridesmaids…"

There I have said it. I should get a big round of applause!

Sango and Ayame sigh with shame before digging into their food. Eri and Yuka do the same thing.

"But having Kikyou in my bridal party will…cause…too much drama. Unnecessary drama."

"But I'm your sister," Kikyou retorts. She is trying very hard to pull off the impression that she is really hurt by the fact that I haven't made her one of my bridesmaids. Of course, the only one who seems to be falling for this trick is my clueless mother.

"But it's my wedding day and I want _my_ day to run as smoothly as possible."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kikyou snaps back, trying to prove that she is getting really frustrated right now.

I roll my eyes. I hate when she plays dumb; she damn well knows what I mean. I do not need to explain myself.

"I believe I ask you a question," Kikyou snaps again. She meets my glare.

"Kikyou, why don't you do the world a favor and shut the hell up? You know exactly the reason why you're not in the wedding party."

My mother gives me a slight glare, "Do not talk to your sister in that way."

I roll my eyes again. My mother can be so oblivious sometimes, "It's not my fault that _your_ daughter is such a b-an annoying person."

Kikyou slightly growls, "Well at least I'm not the one sleeping with the best man."

Wait- what?

Everything literally becomes quiet.

Did she just say what I think she said?

Inuyasha's eyes widen from shock and most likely confusion; he absent-mindly stares at Kikyou then at me. Sango spits her food out which is quite unlady-like especially when some of the food lands on Ayame. Ayame gasps before choking on her food. Kouga is glaring daggers at Inuyasha for some reason. Eri and Yuka give each other a high five (I must remind myself to get those two later). Sesshomaru remains to be his usual emotionless self. His wife shoots me a questioning look. Miroku gasps.

Houjo attempts to charge at Inuyasha but of course that is a bad idea. Sesshomaru pushes him back into his seat and gives him his signature death glare so that Houjo can be so terrified that he has no choice but to stay still.

Souta starts laughing but instantly stops when everyone, minus Sessomharu because he doesn't have emotions, glares at him. Houjo's assistant isn't paying attention to anything; he's too busy trying to flirt with Eri, but she's trying to figure out what on earth is going on. Houjo's parents glare at me. Mrs. Yoshi mumbles something under her breath, probably an insult towards me, before announcing that she is going on a bathroom break.

Kikyou leans back in her chair obviously proud of the chaos that she has created. I hope she falls back and break her neck or something. She has some nerve spreading a rumor that is nowhere near true.

"Kikyou…" I growl giving her the most deadly stare I can muster. I cannot believe she would do this. I know she hates me and feeling is definitely mutual, but she's still my sister. Sisters do not say things like that about their sisters!

I have learned from an incident that had occurred very long time ago that rational thinking isn't my forte. I tend to do things without thinking it over and doing so normally puts me in very bad and sometimes awkward positions. Therefore, it's no surprise to me that I have begun fuming as Kikyou continues to spill out rumors out of her mouth.

Then without thinking, instead of containing myself like a sane person should, I lunge (yes, I have said it: lunge) over the table and try to strangle Kikyou. Now if this has been a reality show or something, the scene would have been pretty funny. But it isn't, so there is nothing humorous about it. I am mad…no I am beyond mad.

Everyone, with the exception of Sesshomaru, Souta and my mother, jumps out of their seats so they can pull me away from the suffocating Kikyou. I glance at Sesshomaru who is just standing there. I don't understand how Sesshomaru can just _stand_ there while everything is going up in flames.

"I cannot fucking believe you!" I screech before Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga grab both of my arms and yank me back. I try to fight back by lunging forwards; it feels like I am in a tug of war.

"Whatever whore!" Kikyou choked out/screamed as she tried to get me off her.

My mother does not join the effort to prevent me from murdering Kikyou; she does not do anything. I don't even think she can do anything. She does not move, instead she stares at the scene unfolding before her numb. I feel bad that I am putting her in this position but seriously, this is not my fault. Sure, I should not have jumped on Kikyou, but this is all Kikyou's fault. All of it.

Souta, being the idiotic younger brother that he is, takes out his phone and films the entire thing, "This is better than Jerry Springer!"

Inuyasha, not appreciating Souta's comment, lets go of me, takes Souta's phone away and crushes it under his feet. Then he runs back to the huge crowd of people who are _still_ trying to tell me that I should not kill Kikyou.

They shouldn't be talking. I bet if their sister made a rumor like that then they would try to kill her too.

Now one would wonder where the restaurant staff is during all of this. Well, luckily for us, we are in a privatized, soundproof dinning room, so the chance of us getting in trouble by the restaurant staff is slim. But that does not mean that Kikyou and I should be fighting.

Before I give in to the people who try to pry me away from Kikyou, I punch my sister as hard as I can, square in the face, before being thrown back by Kouga. He, along with Inuyasha, holds me down.

"I'm going to sue your ass!" Kikyou screeches before shrieking even more when she notices that I have sort of broke her nose. Well that's good for her. I hope she has a screwed up nose for the rest of her sorry pathetic life.

"Like I give a damn!" I shout back trying to get out of Kouga and Inuyasha's grasp. Then I forget Inuyasha and Kouga have demon blood in them; getting away from this isn't going to work.

Inuyasha pulls me back from Kikyou and firmly grips both of my arms, "Kagome, you need to calm down."

"How I can I calm down?" I ask with tears threatening to fall again, "Houjo thinks that I am cheating on him with _you_!"

"Well that's obviously not true," Inuyasha says, stating the obvious.

"No shit!"

Kouga gives Inuyasha a slight sympathetic glance. Even he, the demon who loves to combat with Inuyasha, knows that what Kikyou has claimed is wrong.

Kikyou suddenly bursts into a menacing laugh. Gods only know why; people normally do not start hysterically laughing after they have gotten punch in the face. It just doesn't happen. Maybe Kikyou's possessed; it would truly explain so many things.

"Kikyou!" Sango yells pointing towards the door, "Get the hell out of here!"

Houjo's parents have already left already. No one, not even Houjo, has seen them leave. I guess the drama is too much for them to bear…I mean there both are about a thousand years old. Dealing with this cannot be good for their heart.

I groan to myself. Now thanks to Kikyou, Houjo's parents probably think that I am some psychotic cheater.

Soon after, the waiter comes in along with the manager, just to check up on her. They stare at the sight before them in awe. Gods, I feel so bad. Kikyou and I have turned this once beautiful room into a battlefield. The manager clears his throat, "What happened?"

Everyone stare at each other praying that someone can explain everything. But I have decided to speak out since I have caused this. However, Sango beats me to it.

"We are so sorry for this mess…but a bird flew in…" Sango ignores everyone's puzzled looks. She would think of something as bogus as that. However, I should not complain; the manager seems to believe her, "And we all tried to catch it but it was so damn fast." She pouts, "We are all truly sorry for the mess…someone will pay for the damaged." She glares at Kikyou and points towards her, "Actually that sl-woman over there will pay for it. Right Kikyou?"

"Excuse me?" Kikyou snaps. No one pays to her. I think they are still trying to grasp what has happened some moments ago.

I give Kikyou a satisfied smile but then I begin to feel bad. Although Kikyou has started this mess, _I _have been the one who leaped for her, tried to strangle her, and possibly broke her nose. I should pay for the damaged though I really don't know how I'm going to do this. What was left of my savings was used for Houjo's secret rendezvous a while ago.

However, I should still pay for the damages.

"Sango," I whisper pulling my best friend towards me, "No. I'll pay for it. I started this mess."

Instead of letting me do what I want like a true friend, she rolls her eyes and gets out of my grasp, "No. Kagome, Kikyou started this. I cannot believe that she would so something like this…to her own sister…in front of Houjo."

"Sango…"

"Don't you Sango me! Go ahead and deal with Inuyasha or something while I try to fix this mess!" she pushes me towards Inuyasha's direction.

I go to Inuyasha as he roughly pushes Houjo aside before getting dragged along by Miroku who is trying his very best to calm his friend down. Unfortunately, for him, his attempts are failing. Once Inuyasha gets mad, he will remain mad for the next several hours.

"If only she wasn't a woman…" Inuyasha harshly mumbles under his breath before bumping into. I know what he has meant by that. Luckily, for Kikyou, she is a woman but if she weren't, Inuyasha would have killed her in a heartbeat.

He looks at me surprised, "Kagome…"

I begin to cry. This is the worst dinner I have ever been to. Tonight was not supposed to end up like this. This was supposed to be a simple nice dinner. But no, Kikyou just had to ruin it. But why should I act surprised about what's going on? This evening has been going too well for my own good. Something was bound to happen.

Inuyasha wipes the tears from my eyes, "Stop crying Kagome. I hate when you cry."

Inuyasha pulls me into a hug. He does not let go as I continue to cry into his arms. He gently rubs my back, telling me that everything is going to be okay and that Houjo is a complete idiot.

I want to believe him. I really do but I can't. Now everyone thinks that I am a cheating tramp.

Although it will have been nice to stay in Inuyasha's safe and warm arms for a little longer, I see Houjo coming this way, pushing pass the rest of the wedding party who is giving him weird looks.

Inuyasha gently pushes me back and says in a serious voice, "You need to talk to him."

"I know," I whisper before approaching Houjo.

Now this should be interesting.

"Houjo…" I mumble when I reach to him. I do not look at him. I cannot look at him, not know, not after Kikyou has just falsely announced to everyone that Inuyasha and I are having an affair.

"I cannot believe this," Houjo says aggravated.

I don't blame him for being aggravated. I would be aggravated too if I have heard a rumor that my fiancé was messing with the best man. I hope Houjo trusts me enough to realize that everything that has come out of Kikyou's mouth is lies.

"First it was the engagement party now this! Do you want to embarrass me?"

Embarrass him? Embarrass him? I'm the bride for gods' sake! I'm the one who have been falsely accused of sleeping with the best man! I should be the one fuming from embarrassment, not him.

I grab his hand and rub it gently. Houjo snatches his hand away and glares at me, "I cannot believe that you would do this to me."

"I didn't do anything!" I look up at him with shock. I cannot believe this. I cannot fucking believe this. How dumb can Houjo be? "

Are you kidding me Houjo? You're going to listen to _that thing_?" I point at Kikyou whom is seeking comfort from Houjo's assistant. I think she's exaggerating a bit; I have only given her a bloody nose. It's not like I have broken a bone or something (though I will have to admit, doing so will definitely bring my sprits up.)

"Well…" Houjo responds trying to sound rational although it's clearly not working for him, "Kikyou's your sister right? She knows you much more than I do."

I glare at Houjo. I cannot believe that Houjo can be so cruel and shallow. How can he believe Kikyou? Kikyou! Of all people he can believe, he believes Kikyou, the reigning queen of…I don't even know what word can describe how disgusting she is.

"I know she's my sister but-,"

"Then why would your sister say that about you?" he questions.

I don't know because Kikyou's a total bitch whom is out to get me and ruin my life. Gods, Houjo is so naïve. I cannot believe that I going to marry him soon.

"Because, _Houjo_, she hates me. You know that!" I sigh, "Houjo…I don't even like Inuyasha. I didn't even want you make him your best man!"

"Oh and I bet that's because you like him!"

"Ugh…!" I throw my hands up in the air. This is way too much for me. Houjo doesn't believe me. Instead, he believes a whore who is probably mad that Inuyasha doesn't like her.

Houjo is about to respond until Sesshomaru comes along.

"Sesshomaru," Houjo shouts clearly not realizing whom he is speaking to, "This is not the time."

Sesshomaru does not say anything. Instead, he grabs my arm and drags me from my enraged future husband to the hallways where the bathrooms are located. I have not fight back; I am too terrified.

What the hell is going on? Does Rin know about this? What does Sesshomaru want with me? I thought the only human he would talk to was his wife. Gods, that demon is weird. I can totally see why he and Inuyasha are constantly "butting heads" and insulting each other.

"Uh…hi?" I mumble frightened for my life. I know this is lame. But I have never talked to Sesshomaru alone before. Cut me some slack. This is a very scary moment for me, "Look, what happened back-"

Sesshomaru gives me a slight glare. "I do not care what you do with my brother," he takes out a piece of paper and gives it to me, "But I suppose since everyone is spilling everyone secrets,"

I attempt to tell him that I am not sleeping with Inuyasha but from the no nonsense look Sesshomaru is giving me, I've decided to keep my mouth shut.

"I think you will find this…rather interesting," he smirks (yes I know. Sesshomaru actually has another facial expression besides being impassive and menacing.)

I take the paper from his hand and raise one of my eyebrows, "What's this?"

"Find out for yourself," and with that, he leaves.

**What did Fluffy give Kagome? Will Houjo ever stop being a complete douche bag? Will Kikyou stop being mean? You will all know soon enough, right after I figure out what I am going to write. **

**I just want to say that I am proud of myself for making a cliffhanger (or some sort of it) because I haven't made one of those in centuries.**


	19. Chapter 19

**How to Cry Your Eyes Out**

For as long as I can remember, when I've witnessed the reactions of some who has just heard a tear-jerking secret on those shows like Maury or Jerry Springer (yes I do watch those shows), I always tell myself that _that_ would never happen to me. I would never be in that same position of those men and women whom thought that they have had it all until they find out what is truly going on.

That is, until I read that letter.

Now I know that the first thing I should have done after Sesshomaru gave me the letter, is figure out who really wrote the letter. Though I am pretty sure that Sesshomaru would never waste his precious time making up a false letter, I refuse to believe that Houjo, my fiancé, the man that I will be marrying before the year's over would write something like this.

I rip the letter into shreds and throw the pieces into the trashcan. I am shocked. I am mad and I am going to make sure that I get some answers.

Why would Houjo say that about me? Am I really a psychotic bitch? Am I really unapproachable?

My body begins to tremble and soon I collapse onto the bathroom floor in tears.

I am contentious. I know that but I am not psychotic. I don't go around claiming that my sister is sleeping with her best man unlike someone I know. Sure, I am stubborn and tend to get annoyed over little things. But me? A psychotic bitch? I think not.

And then, he writes about how he's having money issues and how I am not supporting him with some funds.

He is kidding me? He, alone, has more money than my entire family combined. The last thing he needs from me is money. All he has to do is go to his bank account and wa-la, there goes a million dollars in his pocket which is completely unfair if you ask me, unlike most people, he doesn't work for his money; he just inherits it.

Oh and just when I think that I have read everything, Houjo writes that the one of the reasons why he wants to marry me in the first place is not for love. Oh no, it's because I come from a very respectable family (families with shrines are often seen that way) that his parents will have no problem giving him their company.

Which, come to think of it, explains why he's always PMSing all of the time. He has been trying to impress his parents!

But the one thing that I can never get over is to whom the letter was written. It was addressed to a woman named Karen. Who is this Karen anyway? I didn't know Houjo even knew a Karen. I mean sure, there are many Karens in the world but don't you think that since he and Karen are 'best friends' that Houjo should at least introduce me to her.

I have also noticed that Houjo still doesn't mention about the reason why he was M.I.A. in the Bahamas for a month. Maybe he didn't want to tell _her_ either.

Oh, it's just makes my blood boil just from thinking about this. Maybe I should send Kouga and Inuyasha after him. I know they would love to do that. So what if one is the best man and the other is one of the groomsmen? Kouga is apparently in love with me and Inuyasha would do anything to beat someone up.

I should confront Houjo about this. I really should but if I tell him about this letter, an all out war will occur and there goes my wedding.

I cannot break this engagement with Houjo. I will be crushed. Houjo's precious 'reputation' would be tarnish and then Houjo's parents would sue the life out of me.

And do you understand how much money I have spent for this wedding? Do you know how many hours I have spent with Inuyasha, of all people, to get dresses and centerpieces and everything else?

I kick off my shoes, not caring where they land and lean against the garbage can. I know this is not very…sanitary, but right now, I can careless. I can always take a shower and wash my clothes when I get home.

Then as if my world couldn't possible go down the drain even more…guess who decides to show up? No, not Houjo, though he does have some explaining to do but Inuyasha.

He gives me a look that anyone would give to someone who is leaning against a garbage can that is infested with germs, shoeless, with mounds of running make up all over her face from crying too much.

But instead, of yelling at him to get out of the women's bathroom, I burst into tears…again. I hate crying like a little baby but that's the only thing I can do. I feel betrayed. I feel used. I feel that I have wasted all those years being with Houjo are for nothing. What if Houjo really doesn't love me?

Inuyasha instantly goes into panic mode. He tends to do this when I start crying. Apparently, he hates it when people cries and because of this, he completely disregards the fact that he is an asshole and help people out.

Like now.

He bends down and pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back so that I can calm down. It works a little but it doesn't do the entire job. I keep on crying.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha whispers softly while he still tries to make me stop crying.

I do not respond to him instead I cry even more. Gods, I am so pathetic. I don't think I have ever cried so much in my life.

I hate being like this in front of Inuyasha. Now he's going to think that I am some whiny, crying, weak woman who is sulking on the floor of the women's bathroom and tease me to no end.

Except, this time he isn't teasing me. He just stands there as if he is completely numb, letting me cry on his shoulder.

He looks down at me with surprise then concern. He gets up, reaches for my arm, and tries to pull me up. I do not fight back. My mind and body won't let me. All I want to do is sulk and cry and wake up from this nightmare I call my life.

I decide to stop crying for the moment and get up from the floor. There's no point of looking even more pathetic than I already am.

Inuyasha takes a step back and looks at me with worry and concern, "Kagome…what happened?"

I brush my dress off. I have spent a good deal of money on this dress and I refuse to let it be ruined by dirt. I look up at Inuyasha a small but disbelieving smile, "Inuyasha…I'm…fine."

Inuyasha locks the bathroom door and glares at me. To no surprise, my small smile has taken no effect on him. He knows that something has happened and he won't leave me alone until I tell him.

"There's something wrong and you're going to tell me."

I can't tell him about the letter…he'll fume or worse explode out of anger and try to kill Houjo. Actually, I have no intentions on telling _anyone_ about the letter. It's not their business. There are only one person who know about this besides Houjo and he's Sesshomaru.

And perhaps I think Rin knows too. Apparently, everything Sesshomaru knows Rin knows and not to mention, I have noticed that she has been acting quite awkward around Houjo.

I wipe of tears from my eyes and choke out, "Is Kikyou gone?"

Inuyasha gives me an odd look then shakes his head, "No," he digs his hands in his pocket and leans against the door. There is an awkward silence between us for a while; neither of us knows what to say.

After five minutes or so, I begin to be fed up with the silence; I tend to freak out during awkward moments and I am about to say something until Inuyasha cuts me off.

"It's Houjo. Isn't it?"

My eyes widen in horror. How on Earth does Inuyasha know?

"No," I lie though I know there's no point. Inuyasha will catch it anyway.

Inuyasha does not respond. Instead, he unlocks the door, grabs my hand and leads the way out of the bathroom. I do not resist, mostly because I seriously do not know what is going on.

I initially have not known where Inuyasha is taking me to but that all changes when we pass everyone. I do not bother to say goodbye to anyone, not that anyone would notice. The majority of them are still helping Kikyou who is still bleeding from her nose and the rest are just sitting there like puppets.

I turn away from them before Inuyasha gives me my coat. After I put it on…unfortunately, it has decided to rain outside and of course I have forget to bring an umbrella…Inuyasha takes my hand once and again and we leave the restaurant in silence.

I sigh to myself. I don't know who I want to kill more: my back-stabbing fiancé or my equally back stabbing sister.

**I didn't intend to have this chapter long. I don't think I can write any more about this. Also, thank you all for your reviews! Hopefully during my week off, I can get the next chapter done (crosses fingers) and though I know Christmas is yesterday, Happy Holidays!**


	20. Chapter 20

**How to Screw Up**

I quickly open my apartment door, slam the door of my apartment quite violently, stomping inside my home huffing and puffing, throw my coat, keys along with my bag on the floor, and flop on the couch. Thankfully, no one is home. Miroku had called me earlier saying that he was staying at Sango's place because apparently, my crazy best friend got drunk after the Kikyou incident and needed a ride. And Inuyasha…

I don't want to talk about him.

I don't want to think about him.

I don't want to see his face or his adorable dog ears ever again.

I hate him.

I loathe him and I wish that he was never born.

_I _wish I was never born.

All of the couch pillows begin to become soak because I start to cry onto the couch…hard.

I am such a bad person. I really am. I don't know why I constantly talk about Kikyou's unthinkable and sluttish actions; I am just as bad as her. I don't deserve to get married. I don't deserve Houjo and his love, even though he has somewhat shocked me from his letter. I don't deserve anyone. I deserve to die alone in my run-down apartment with hundreds of Bouyos.

I cannot believe that I have done this to Houjo. He's my fiancé. I'm his fiancé. I should have never betrayed him like that.

Yet I did.

I continue to cry into the pillow.

Gods, I am so pathetic.

This wasn't my fault…well not really. I didn't think I would do something like this. It just happened. One second Inuyasha and I were yelling at each other over what radio station to tune to and then the next, we were ripping each other's clothes off and slobbering all over one another like we were some sex-starved teenagers. I should have seen that coming; we were way too close to each other and we were arguing.

Like I have said before, I should have seen that coming; we were way to close to each other and…

My eyes widen with horror. I cannot believe this. Was Miroku right after all? Are the fights between Inuyasha and me really apart of the hidden "sexual tension" that we apparently have? Oh I sure hope not because if he is right, I am in deep trouble.

However, I don't think that I am not going to make that an excuse. It doesn't matter how or why it happened, I, Kagome Higurashi, do not do things like that, especially when I am getting married. Especially if the other person was the best man.

Oh gods, what if Ayame's right too? What if I am only attracted to Inuyasha and that is why I am physically incapable of doing anything intimate with Houjo?

I knew I should not be in the car with Inuyasha in the first place. I knew I should have just walked five or so miles home from the restaurant in the pouring rain even though I had not brought my umbrella; but that was not my fault. The damn weatherman lied to me and said that it was going to be a clear, crisp night.

That asshole.

"I hate you Inuyasha…" I whisper in the pillow, "I hate you so much."

I sit back up, wiping the fallen tears from my face; there's no point in crying. What's done is done. I don't have a time machine so I can't go back in time and reverse this horrible deed. I pick up my phone and begin to dial Rin's number. I have no clue if she is home or not but her and me have much to talk about. Maybe she'll knock some sense into me.

**Okay, this is by far the shortest chapter I have ever written…ever! But I have to stop here. I will be able to update as soon as I am done with evil midterms. As always send your thoughts!**


	21. Chapter 21

**How to Have a Fight**

A beautiful glass vase that was given to me from the Yoshis all of a sudden launches from my hand. The target is an annoying best man named Inuyasha who because he is a hanyou and is much faster than a normal human man, quickly dodges the vase. Because of this, the vase that probably cost about a hundred bucks smash against the wall.

The target glares at me, waves his clenched fists around like a mad man and shouts on top of his lungs, "What the hell?"

I ignore him before picking up the next object in line for me to launch. This time it is a glass dish that I have never seen before. Ah well, it must've not been _that _important to me. Inuyasha flinches as the dish hits the wall causing the fixture to dent.

"Get the hell out of my life!" I yell, rushing towards the kitchen cabinets desperately looking for some sacrificial kitchen items. Unfortunately, I have already thrown all tossable objects within reach at Inuyasha. Now I must find new ones.

"You're fucking insane!" Inuyasha retorts, trying to not step on the broken glass.

So one may wonder, why on earth am I throwing things that are probably worth more than my paycheck at Inuyasha? I'll tell you. I am mad at him. No, I am _furious_ at him. I don't care that it has already been some days after we…um…you know, but I still wished he was never born.

For the past three days, things between us have turned for the worse. We avoided each other at all costs unless we had no choice. And then, the times that we are near each other we break into fights that are getting much more intense by the day. We don't talk to each other; we just yell and scream and anything else related to that.

Poor Miroku, I'm surprised that he is still staying with us. The fighting has gotten so bad that the king of perverts has even stopped having his audio only porn shows because he couldn't bear bringing along a one night stand when Inuyasha and I are home. According to him, she may get killed by us or something.

It is obvious that Miroku knows that something major has happened between his best friend and me, but he is wisely staying out of it for his own sake. But with that being said, he has offered to send us to marriage counseling…

Ha! I don't need marriage counseling. I need to get married so I won't have to see Inuyasha ever again!

"You know that I'm engaged!" I scream before getting a hold of a china plate. I narrow my eyes as I try to figure out a way to make sure that the plates hit Inuyasha, "You know that!"

Inuyasha eyes the plate, panicking. He puts his hands up in defense while slowing approaching me, "Kagome, put that down."

"Why the fuck should I?" I shout back, raising the plate.

Inuyasha growls under his breath, grabs my arms and pulls me towards him. He glowers, trying not to emit an annoyed snarl that is praying to come out. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I do not let his gesture scare me; no matter how strong he is or how pissed. I still have the plate that will soon encounter his head in my hand "I think I should be the one asking _you_ that question!"

"Kagome-!"

"Hey I'm home!" Miroku says cheerfully as he walks into the apartment. He stops in his tracks when he sees Inuyasha and me glaring the living daylights out of each other, "Woah," he, taking a step back, breathes out and asks, "Is this a bad time?"

Inuyasha and I glare at Miroku before glaring back at each other. We both sigh, finally realizing that there is no point on fighting on this anymore. Inuyasha lets me go. I place the plates back in their respected places. Inuyasha does not do anything. He just stands there.

"Hello Miroku." I mumble while retaining my glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha doesn't notice my glare though; he's still frozen. I try to remain as calm as possible. I try to act like that I have not been five seconds away from throwing a plate at _him_.

Miroku warily walks through the apartment, making sure that he stays at least three feet away from his friends, "So, uh, what's going on?"

Inuyasha and I do not say anything. Why? Because we are too busy growling and mumbling under our breaths about how much he hate each other's guts.

Miroku groans in distress when he notices the broken glass next to the wall. He turns and looks at us with a questioning look, but there is not one trace of surprise is on his face, "Can someone please explain to me why there's broken glass on the floor and a dent on the wall?"

"Why don't you ask _Kagome_?" Inuyasha snaps.

"There is nothing to explain," is my reply. I am not going to be the only person taking that blame for this. It's also Inuyasha's fault. I brush off some invisible dust off my pajama pants and retreat to my room. I have no time for this and so doesn't Inuyasha who is also doing to the same thing.

However, Miroku, being the foolish man he is, has other plans…

"No," Miroku says grabbing Inuyasha's and my arms, "No. You two are going to talk this out." he points to the couch and orders, "Sit down."

Inuyasha and I oblige. We sit down, cross our arms and pout like little spoiled toddles. We must be a sight to see.

Miroku rubs his head out of frustration and sighs, "Gods, you two are a mess."

"Feh."

"Whatever."

All three of us sit in silence for about a good five minutes until…

"It's all Inuyasha's fault!" I yell accusingly pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in disbelief, "My fault? How the fuck is this my fault!"

"It is. Now…shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"I hate you more!"

"No, I hate _you_ more!"

"I can't stand you!"

"I'm so happy that you feel the same way I do!"

"I'm not talking to you ever again!"

"I don't want to see you either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" Miroku shouts above our voices. Inuyasha and I do exactly what he says before glancing at Miroku as if he has grown three heads. Miroku screams? Is this possible? I know that Miroku screams during sex but that's normal because he _is _Miroku. But still, Miroku never screams at people. That's so unlike him.

"Gods," Miroku, oblivious to our confused and shocked stares, just rubs his forehead again and huffs away, "You guys are making my head hurt."

Inuyasha shrugs as if he is the innocent one and I am the one going insane, "I don't know why she's mad at me. One second, I am coming in the living room and the next; she's throwing vases at me."

I look at Inuyasha appalled. How could he? He damn well knows why I am mad at him, "You want to know why? You really want to know why? It's because you kissed me damn it! That's why?"

Oh, crap. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. I really need to learn how to think before I speak. I slowly face Miroku whose eyes look like they about to bulge out of his eye sockets. He gapes. Then quickly closes his mouth. Then gapes again.

I guess he wasn't expecting this.

I ignore Inuyasha's death glare.

"Oh…" Miroku chokes out, finally trying to contain himself from fainting, "Wow…now wonder you two are like this…"

Inuyasha and I give Miroku an irritated look. This is certainly not what we want to hear at this time.

"It was all Higurashi's fault." Inuyasha says, trying to move as far away from me as possible.

"Tcha! Okay, Inuyasha…you're the one who kissed me first!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did-!"

Miroku raises his hand up so Inuyasha and I can stop bickering, "Honestly, does it matter who kissed who?"

Inuyasha and I sigh and resume our glaring contest.

"So what happened?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and pouts, "I don't know."

"Well you should now," I snap, "You're the one who kissed me first."

"No I didn't, Kagome, so shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Can you both shut up?"

"No!"

I roll my eyes.

Inuyasha pouts and growls lowly.

Miroku groans even more.

"Okay, okay…calm down," the recently turned perverted therapist says, attempting to calm us down. Inuyasha and I both glance at him, seething with pure anger. I cannot believe that Inuyasha is not admitting that he is the one who kissed me first, because he totally did!

"Never mind," Miroku mutters. He must have realized, like every other sane person, that going into the 'why Inuyasha kissed Kagome' subject isn't a wise thing to do, "Forget I even asked."

"Good," Inuyasha answers with a wide and satisfied smirk on this face. He begins to shift even farther away from me. I don't care; I don't want him near me anyway, "Because I don't want to talk about what happened that night ever again."

Although it kills me to admit, I have to agree strongly with Inuyasha. I want to leave the horrible making out session behind me and never go back to that moment as long as I live.

"I understand," Miroku's eyes all of the sudden turn from being annoyed to lighting up with joy and give us an amused look. I hate that look just as much as I hate Inuyasha, "Well, I guess guys you have confirmed that I've been expecting all along."

Inuyasha and I do not say anything. Instead, we give him a look as if we are asking, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Miroku let out a whole hearted laugh, "You two are like a perfect little old couple!"

"What?" I shout in disbelief. Inuyasha and I do not make a perfect little old couple! What is Miroku thinking?

Inuyasha's eyes flash red (wait, he can do that? since when?) and growls in a threatening tone, "_Miroku…_"

Oh course, our perverted roommate disregards the fact that Inuyasha is about five seconds from ripping his head off and laughs again, "Oh come on, you two can't deny it now. You two like each other. That kiss proved my point very well."

I knew I shouldn't have opened my big, fat mouth.

"Correction," I add, "Inuyasha kissed me. I was just an innocent victim who fell for his evil schemes."

"Victim!" Inuyasha exclaims, jumping up from the couch, glowering down at me, "You kissed me back!"

"No. I. Did. Not!" I too exclaim, jumping up from the couch. I meet up with Inuyasha's glare and begin snarling. Oh, I know exactly where this is going. Another full-fledged argument but this time there will be no kissing later on.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Miroku smiles with thrill as he watches Inuyasha and I continue to argue like we are an old, married couple. He clasps his hands together, puts them over his heart and says in a dramatic voice, "Oh, young love."

_That_ instantly stops Inuyasha and me from going at it.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Inuyasha growls not once moving his furious eyes from me, "I hate that bitch."

"So glad that you feel the same way I do!" I snap.

I am glad that Inuyasha hasn't mentioned to Miroku about the fact that we actually did much more than kissing. I don't think Miroku can handle that. He will definitely tell Sango (after he comes back from being unconscious due to shock of course) who will tell Ayame who will, without a doubt, blow things out of proportion, which will be the end of me.

Inuyasha, for once, does not make a comeback. Instead, he "feh"s and stomps out of the living room like the irritating man he is. Miroku doesn't stop him although I don't think he physically could. Inuyasha can easily take him down without breaking a sweat.

I sit in my previous spot and lean back on the couch. I am so relieved that Inuyasha is currently out of my hair. Of course, this relief will certainly not last. No, because Inuyasha will do something to piss me off and in no time we are back to square one- arguing.

Miroku gives me a concerned look. He has been doing that lately, ever since Inuyasha and I decide that we are going to _hate_ each other even more than before, "Kagome, I'm worry about you…" he begins, "I know that you and Inuyasha-,"

"Don't say that name." I seethe.

The pervert rolls his eyes, "Anyway, but this thing that's going between you and Inuyasha has got to stop. I mean, I don't mind seeing you two go at it. Actually, I think it's pretty funny but throwing plates Kagome? That can't be a good thing."

He's right. It's getting out of hand. But still, I have to stay mad at Inuyasha. I just have to. He has to take the blame for everything…not me. So what if I am just as guilty as he is? So what if deep inside I rather enjoyed that little make out session we had? He is still the one at fault and I am the victim. End of story.

"I know," I softly reply. I feel for Miroku I really do. Living with Inuyasha and I, especially with all of the fighting cannot be easy.

I rise up from the couch and leave the living room. I cannot believe that I almost forgot that I have a little meeting with Rin in two hours. I normally do not go to people and vent out my issues but this time, I have no choice. It's either consult with Rin or commit murder.

I think consulting with Rin is the safest way to go. Don't you think?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and do not forget to send me your thoughts! Well, the good news is that I have written over two thousand words for this chapter. The bad news is that, I have no idea when I will be able to update. I have a plot. I even half of the chapter written, I just need to find a way to put it together. **


	22. Chapter 22

**How to Substitute a Therapist for a Best Friend**

It's seven in the evening when I arrive at Rin's house. Her driveway is empty so I may as well just park in there. Apparently, Rin has forced Seshomaru to spend some quality bonding time with their daughter, Ellen. So the two will not be at the house for a long time.

I laugh to myself as I pull into the driveway. I feel bad for Sesshomaru because he has to deal with Ellen. That girl is evil with a capital E. She is most known for taunting Brian with her cunning schemes and making little boys cry. According to Rin, her newest scheme, for once, did not cause injury to anyone. She had sneaked into her father's office and trashed it because she needed to find her security blanket. Now, I don't know how she has managed to get away with him and I still don't understand why Sesshomaru has brushed it off. This is Sesshomaru I am talking about; Sesshomaru never brushes anything off!

Damn she's good. I wonder if she has another other manipulating skills; I need to find a way to manipulate my way out of this damn wedding.

So one may want to know why am I, Kagome Higurashi, going to Rin so she can figure out what is wrong with me?

It's quite simple: when all hope fails and there is no therapist in sight, I go to Rin, my unofficial psychologist/ love doctor. She may be quiet but she can give some kick-ass advice like how I should not try to kill Kikyou for sleeping with one of my ex boyfriends- but only because spending the rest of my life in jail is not the best of ideas. And also, she actually listens to me unlike some of my friends.

I ring the doorbell when I reach the front door. It only takes about ten seconds before the door opens revealing a quite relaxed Rin. She's in her pajamas, something that she barely wears at this time of day. Rin smiles warmly at me as she moves aside, gesturing me to come inside.

"Hello," I say as I give her a hug.

Rin returns the hug and gently laughs, "Hello to you too. Kagome, and how is your day going?"

I snort.

Terrible.

My day has been just terrible.

Inuyasha and I have gotten into a zillion fights and poor Miroku has to be the referee. Just to make my day worse, I haven't heard from Houjo since the wedding party dinner. I have tried calling him twice a day to see why he isn't contracted his own fiancée, but all I get is his dumb, stupid voice mails. I've even called his parents (who are still mad at me) but they say that Houjo's M.I.A…again. Oh if I find out that he's in the Bahamas again, I am going to explode.

I take a deep breath before walking into Rin's home, "My day sucks."

Rin frowns as she leads me to her living room. She shoos all of her maids away (do you honestly think that she wouldn't have maids when her husband owns on of the most luxurious hotels in the world?) in a nice way of course. Rin is never mean to people; it's against her genetic formation.

"So Kagome…" Rin begins as she makes herself comfortable on her leather couch. I am not an easy patient to deal with so I can see why she's preparing herself. Who knows what will soon come out of my mouth, "What brings you here?"

I don't know if I should tell her about the letter or the kiss. I don't want to be involved with my drama. She's too nice to deal with my issues. But again, I am here so she can figure out what the hell has been going on with me for the past several months. I don't think that I have any choice but to tell her everything.

I mutter a "thank you" to one of the maids when she gives me some tea. The maid whispers a "your welcome" very quietly before pouring some more tea into Rin's cup and after that, she leaves.

"Inuyasha." I reply to Rin's previous question staring at the dark liquid. Though I cherish my tea as much as I cherish my rocky road ice cream, I am in no mood to drink this. All I want to do is vent all of my problems out knowing that she will be listening to my every word and tell me words of encouragement. I lean back on the sofa I am sitting on. Gods, this is an amazing sofa, it's much better that the hard-ass couch I have in my apartment- or better yet, had. Miroku somehow has managed to break the couch in half around noontime. How did he do this? I would love to know and so does Inuyasha who wants nothing more but to throw Miroku out of the window.

Anyway, while I am making myself relaxed, Rin's eyes widen in surprise. But come on, what other reason would I be here for? Houjo? I haven't talked to him since that horrendous dinner.

Rin begins to drink her tea then asks, "What did Inuyasha do now?"

She's obviously tired of Inuyasha and me butting heads since the engagement party.

"Well…" I begin but soon pause. Oh gods, I can't tell Rin that I am mad at Inuyasha because we have been very "friendly" with each other on the night of the wedding party dinner. I pale; I don't know what else to say. I try to think of something to say but nothing comes to my mind.

Rin tilts her head to the side with worry, "Kagome, are you…okay?"

I let out of nervous laugh, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Inuyasha has been getting on my last nerves."

Someone has to give me some credit; at least I am not lying to her. I'm only telling her half of the truth. That should count for something…right?

Obviously, Rin does not agree. Actually, it seems like she doesn't believe one word I am saying. I can tell when she's skeptical about something; she always has that _look _on her face. "Is that all?" she questions, knowing that there is more to the story besides a simple hatred towards the best man.

I take a deep breath, "I guess."

Rin narrows her eyes. She places her tea on her gold rimmed, cherry wood table, crosses her arms, and glares at me, "You know I hate when people lie to my face like that, especially my best friends."

Shit. She caught me.

"You ask me to help you out with you…situation, and I am more than willing to do so, but if you want my help, you have to tell me meaningful things. I know you hate Inuyasha; the world knows that, but there is something else going on right?" she nods with agreement when she notices my look of surprise, "Right…so spill."

I take another deep breath before beginning my venting session, "Okay, fine. I'll tell you everything but you must promise me that you will not tell anyone about that I am going to say."

"I promise," she pledges, returning to her normal happy self. She leans forward on her elbows wile cupping her face with her hands like a child waiting to her a good story. She smiles as she patiently waits for me to begin.

"Inuyasha's…uh," I start off, trying to gain all of the courage possible, "He's- ugh!"

Rin sighs, "Explain."

I straighten up on the couch in an attempt to make myself relaxed. I can feel that I am going to be here for a while, "We, as in Inuyasha and I, are supposed to hate each other! Hate each other!"

"Okay…" she gave me a baffled glance, "This is a problem how?"

"Inuyasha and I are supposed to hate each other-," Rin opens her mouth but before she can say anything, I cut her off, "We did something that we really shouldn't have done…"

Rin slowly sits back up. She is no longer giggly. Actually, she's quite concerned and interested, "What do you mean?"

Gods, I cannot believe that I am dong this. I don't want to talk about that night, "We uh…you know that night when I broke Kikyou's nose?" Rin nods before I continue, "Well…um…Sesshomaru pulled me aside and-,"

"Gave you Houjo's letter?" she asks ignoring the look of shock on my face, "I already know about that, but go on."

That's the problem. I can't go on nor can I put away my stunned expression. Rin knows about the letter? How is that even possible? Did Sesshomaru tell her about it? I wouldn't be surprised; the hotel owner is a completely different person around his wife…though I know that's hard to believe. I bet he tells her everything.

"Kagome?" Rin says waving her hand in front of my face, "Is anyone home?"

I instantly come out of my daydream and blush deeply, "Oh right…I'm sorry. How did you know about the letter?"

"Sesshomaru," Rin replies as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

I bet Sesshomaru tells her everything.

"Sesshomaru told you?"

Rin lowly giggles, "Of course. He tells me everything. Actually, he was the one who asked me if giving the letter was a good idea or…not."

My eyes widen from shock. Is this possible? Does Sesshomaru actually ask people for their opinions? That's unheard of! Maybe he only does that with his wife. I guess that's okay…I guess. I can't see him asking Inuyasha for his opinion.

"But who cares about the letter and what does that have to do with Inuyasha?" her eyes widen with horror, "Oh no, please do not tell me you told him."

"No," I blurt out, "Of course, I didn't. You know what? I am not sure what that letter has to do with Inuyasha. I hate him simple as that."

Rin shifts in her seat and gives me the 'I know you're lying' look, "Okay Kagome, what's really wrong?"

I look up at her with shame. I will only tell her part of the truth, "I kissed Inuyasha."

Rin pauses for a moment. Shock is the only expression that's on her face. She picks up her cup of tea so she can have a sip but then puts it back on the table. She clears her throat before asking, "Why?"

I shrug my shoulders. I cannot even answer her. I don't even know the answer myself; it just happened. Like that. There has been no train of thought, no planning; it just happened.

"You don't know?" she questions suspiciously.

"No!" I shout, "I don't know. It just…happened."

Rin sighs and shakes her head. It is evident on her face that she is trying to let go of the topic. Maybe she's just as disturbed about this incident as I am, "Kagome, you have put your self in a load of drama."

No really? Seriously, my life should be a reality show. At least I would get rich, pay for the wedding, and not rely on an incompetent fiancé who is convinced that I am stealing money from him even though he's the one who is stealing from me.

"So how has it been after you and Inuyasha…uh…kissed?"

Absolutely.

Positively.

Horrible.

"We've have been fighting left and right ever since."

"But you two have always been doing that."

"No," I correct her, "You don't understand, it's getting worse. I had a plate throwing spree with him just before I came here."

Rin crosses her legs and stare at me intently, "Well, that's not good- wait, why were you throwing plates?"

"Because! I hate Inuyasha and- I hate Inuyasha!"

"Because of what happened that night," I do not say anything but Rin nods and continues with, "How did you feel when you kissed Inuyasha?"

I blush. Why did I agree to this? I can't tell Rin everything even though she's one of my best friends.

I shrug, "It was weird; I mean I have never felt that…well, good. Which is definitely not good."

Rin nods slowly as if she is trying to comprehend what I am saying, "Have you ever felt that way when you kissed Houjo?"

Oh how I wished that I did. I should love Houjo more; I mean he is my fiancé. I need to bring some sparks in our lives and I need to stop wishing for Inuyasha to kiss me again. I don't know why I feel this way. He makes me so mad sometimes but at the same time, he makes me feel that I am the most important person in his world.

And making out with him isn't that bad either.

"There's no spark. There's no…anything."

Rin looks alarmed, "Well that can be a problem."

I shudder as my mind plays back the events of that night- how amazing Inuyasha's hands have felt on me. The way he seductively whispered in my ears. The way he put butterfly kisses along my neck while unzipping my dress.

I slightly blush praying that Rin does not notice.

Of course, she does.

Rin narrows her eyes and asks, "Kagome, do you really hate Inuyasha?"

Is she seriously asking me this question?

"Yes!"

Rin gives me a skeptical look. Ugh, I hate when she does this. Why can't she believe me like a normal person? Why can't she accept that I honestly hate Inuyasha?

"No you don't." she continues before I have the chance to say something back, "Because if you did, then you wouldn't have kissed him in the first place."

"It was an accident,"

So what if this is a weak defense? It's the honest truth. It was an accident. A big, stupid, idiotic accident that will never happen again as long as I live.

"I was way too stressed about Houjo and the wedding plans and the fact that I am a human triangle…with no breasts…"

"Human triangle?" Rin questions, "I'm not sure I want to know about that," she sighs and takes my hand, "Look Kagome, I know how much this wedding drama is taking a toll on you. I get it. I've been through the same thing and trust me, trying to get Sesshomaru involved with the wedding has not been easy..." she pauses, trying to think of something else to say, "But that doesn't mean I go ahead and make out with my best man…and enjoy it."

Wait- I've never told her that I enjoyed it! She did she get that from?

"What are you implying?"

"I am simply implying that maybe deep, deep, deep inside your heart you have an attraction towards Inuyasha."

I look at her appalled. I cannot believe this. She thinks that I- Oh gods no. I'm not going to lie to myself. I want Inuyasha, much more than I should but it's really not my fault. The guy's gorgeous. Just because I'm taken doesn't mean I am dead and trust me seeing him walk around in my apartment _only _in his boxers is definitely a sight to see.

Not that I am going to tell Rin that, there are some things that should not be said.

"How do you feel when you're with him?"

I don't know. There are so many emotions looming around that I cannot even answer the question. Sometimes I feel happy, sometimes I feel say and most of the time I feel like ripping Inuyasha's head off.

"I hate him," I reply, satisfied with my answer. It's not like I'm lying to her; I do hate Inuyasha…sometimes…most of the time. Gods, I don't know!

"Okay," Rin begins, leaning back on her couch, "Okay, so what _really_ happened between you and Inuyasha years ago that started this drama?"

I bite my lip, "It's complicated."

It's complicated…Inuyasha's complicated.

"Well I can only imagine." Rin responds.

"Well um…Inuyasha and I used to be…uh, you know, friends with benefits…I think," I slightly blush, "But that was years ago. Way before Houjo came in the picture."

Rin's eyes widen with shock, "You two used to be…fuck buddies?"

Damn, Rin was using profane language again. She isn't allowed to do that. I am the only one who can curse with free will because I need to with all of the crap I go through.

I let out a fake cough, "We weren't fuck buddies, Rin. We were just..um…just friends with benefits."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

I shake my head. She really needs to stop hanging around Ayame. I think Ayame is slowly corrupting her.

"You know what? Never mind how did you and Inuyasha meet?"

"I don't want to keep on talking about Inuyasha- I want to figure out what on earth is going on with me?"

Rin sighs, "Well Kagome, obviously, Inuyasha is part of your problem and the only way to deal with him is to talk about him."

Okay, maybe she has a point.

"We went to the same high school and coincidentally the same college…and um, he and Kouga, believe it or not, used to be best friends. So it was inevitable that Inuyasha and I would meet since, his best friend was going out with mine."

"He was going out with Ayame at the time. Right?"

"Right, so after a while, he became my designated dance buddy."

"Dance buddy?"

"Yeah, you know that one person who you always go to dances with when you don't have a boyfriend and way too embarrassed to ask those cute guys out."

"Uh." Rin says as if she completely understands the concept…even though she doesn't, "Well that was nice."

"It was until, we started arguing, then everything went downhill from there."

"How so?"

"Well," I begin, trying to figure out what right words to use, "I think I have a problem with him."

"Please explain."

"You see, when I argue with him, I get this weird feeling…come to think of it, it's more like an overwhelming feeling… it's like I want to jump him. And I think it's the same with him, because after ever time we had an argument, we ended up…uh…you know, making out."

"So after you two argue, you make out?" Rin stares at me, "Uh…okay? I guess…is this why Kikyou didn't like you?"

I snort, "Kikyou never liked me, but I guess that can be one of the reasons. Kikyou, like most of the female population in my school, was convinced that she and Inuyasha were a couple, so every time Inuyasha was at my house, she would try to seduce him," I laugh, "Of course, it didn't work."

"And what did that have to do with you?"

"She thought that the only reason why Inuyasha kept on turning her down was because he was going out with me."

"But he wasn't."

I smile for some unknown reason. I really need to stop doing that every time I think about the good old days when Inuyasha and I didn't hate each other's guts, "Exactly."

"Why didn't you two just date?"

I give Rin an annoyed look, "Yeah right, now that would be interesting. I don't think we would last for a week."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me, Rin, I do. All we do is argue, argue, and express our hate for each other…not that I mind arguing with him. I miss arguing with him- until I got engaged. I mean I guess it's-,"

Rin cuts me off and asks incredulously, "You like arguing with him?"

I shrug. I guess I shouldn't be surprised by her astonishment. I don't blame her. There aren't many people in the world who need an arguing buddy like I do. Wait- is having an arguing buddy even healthy? I highly doubt it.

"Well…yea…I guess I do. It makes me feel better…it's weird. I know."

"Why don't you start arguing with Houjo? Then he can be your new arguing buddy…and then you can forget about Inuyasha."

Her plan really isn't a bad one if the person I am marrying isn't Houjo. I laugh, "Houjo cannot be my arguing buddy. He is way too sensitive."

"Isn't that I good thing?"

I cross my arms and pout, "Well it isn't any more."

"What do you mean?"

I don't think I should tell her about the hissy fits Houjo tends to throw, "I mean, we shouldn't be fighting even time we see each other. I should only be arguing with Inuyasha and only Inuyasha."

"All couples fight," Rin points out, "Even Sesshomaru and I have our spats. But that doesn't mean we do not love each other."

"Hn."

"Okay, back to Inuyasha." Rin says, "So, how did you two become- you know?"

"Friends with benefits? Well," I lean back on the couch. I really don't want to talk about this. It's so embarrassing, "I don't know- it just happened." and for once, I am not lying nor am I telling only half of the truth. I honestly have no clue how it happened.

"It just happened?"

I don't think Rin realizes that a lot of things between Inuyasha and I just happened.

"Yeah, I mean, we liked making out with each other, so I guess once we went to college, we went to the next level."

"And you two never thought about dating?"

"Gods no," I shake my head. Why would she think about something as absurd as that?

"Did anyone know about this?"

"Nope….well not really. Most was convinced that we hated each other because we were constantly in each other's throat. And a very selective few thought that we were secretly dating."

"Did you have some feelings for him?"

"Does it really matter if I did or not? It's over. We're over. I am going to marry Houjo. End of story."

Rin rolls her eyes. She isn't going to let me just get away with this. Sometimes she can be as vicious as Sango when she wants to hear some information, "You didn't answer my question."

"Fine. I liked him enough…but it wasn't love."

Oh man, why do I feel like I am lying to myself even though I am pretty sure that I am not. The only person I loved was Houjo, not Inuyasha who had only been in my life to satisfy my… needs.

"How long did this friends with benefits last?"

"Much longer than it should," I say, "But as soon as I started going out with Houjo, we kind of drifted apart."

"How so?" Rin asks. Is it me or is she suddenly starting to become more interested in my weird relationship with Inuyasha as I speak?

"I can't have sex with someone when I am dating with someone else,"

Because doing so would be considered cheating and Kagome Higurashi didn't cheat on people…even if Inuyasha was good in bed.

"Well that's good," Rin mumbles, "So what happened next?"

"Even though things between us had turned for the worse, I still wanted to see him and find a way to make us _just friends_ so I invited him to my twenty-first birthday party," I pause, "Surprisingly, he did come but-,"

I think Rin is getting way to into this story. She leans towards me with a look of anticipation in her eyes, "What happened?"

"Houjo happened," I sigh when Rin gives me a confused look, "Inuyasha told me that he was in love with me although I was going out with Houjo," is my quiet reply.

I do not look up to see Rin's face for I already know what it's going to look like. I haven't wanted to admit this; I didn't even want to think about that night ever again.

"Oh my gods…" Rin says, "What did you do? What did you say?"

"I said nothing," I don't think this should've been my answer since Rin is now glaring at me, "I couldn't say anything so I just left him.'"

"So you left him hanging?" She, appalled, asks with disbelief, "No wonder he doesn't like you now."

This is certainly not, what I want to hear from a best friend. I scowl, "I was going out with Houjo remember?"

"Did you tell Inuyasha that you were dating Houjo?"

"No…why would I do that?"

"Did Inuyasha even know Houjo?"

"No…or at least I don't think he did…"

"Did you plan on telling Inuyasha that you were dating Houjo?"

"No…"

"No! Why didn't you tell him instead of disappearing in thin air?"

"Rin, are you kidding me? It would never work. Do you even see us now? I tried to kill him earlier!"

"Kagome, you don't get it, that's probably why he hates you now."

He hates me now because I never told him that I was dating Houjo? That doesn't make any sense, why would I need to tell-

I cover my mouth with my hand when the realization hits me, "Oh damn."

Rin throws her hands up and shakes her head, "Kagome," she begins, "You and Inuyasha were close…actually, you two were much more than close. You can't just go out with another guy, not tell Inuyasha then expect Inuyasha not to get mad at you. That's unforgivable."

Oh man, I cannot believe this. She's right. I screwed up big time. I am such a bad person.

But wait- that doesn't explain a damn thing. Inuyasha should have gotten over that already. He's the best man for gods' sake! If he isn't over me, (although I am sure that he was) then he wouldn't have agreed to be Houjo's best man. Right?

Right.

I smile to myself, feeling accomplished.

"Inuyasha can't hate me because I didn't tell him that I was going out with Houjo even though he told me that he was in love with me," I pause. Did I even make any sense?

"Because if he did, then he wouldn't be the best man."

Rin rolls her eyes. Apparently, she doesn't think that I have accomplished anything, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he agreed to be Houjo's best man for another reason?"

"What other reason?" my eyes grew with confusion and it is soon replaced with shock. No, this cant be! Inuyasha isn't still in love with me. That's impossible!

"Maybe he is still in love with you."

I laugh. I think Rin may be just as delusional as Houjo. Inuyasha does not like me; he hates my guts. He has been telling me this since the day after the engagement party, "Yeah right, Rin, and Houjo's parents don't think that I am some cheating skank."

"Honestly, I can't blame them from thinking that…you did technically cheat on him."

No! She can't say that. She's supposed to be on my side! And anyway, it's not like Inuyasha and I had sex, we just got a little…I don't know, then BAM! We were making out. But I was certainly not cheating on Houjo. That would be wrong, "Kissing someone you hate on _accident_ should not count as cheating," I point out.

"Of course it's not," Rin says, obviously not taking my side. She asks one of her maids to give her another cup of tea, "Of course not."

"Rin-!"

She cuts with me and thanks the maid for the tea, "Have you talked to Houjo about Inuyasha? I mean, Inuyasha is the best man; Houjo should know that something is going on…right?"

I shrug. I don't even know why Inuyasha's the best man in the first place. I didn't even know that Houjo and Inuyasha knew each other until I found out that Inuyasha was going to be in the wedding party, "Even if Houjo knows about Inuyasha, I can't even ask him because I haven't seen him since the dinner."

Rin gives me a look of confusion, "What do you mean? That was a week ago."

"I know."

"Well, did Houjo call?"

"Of course he didn't," I say trying to not sound upset. Though I know it's not working. Apparently, according to Inuyasha, I cannot hide my emotions even if my life depends on it, "I've tried calling him. I even called his parents but he isn't returning any of my calls."

Rin shakes her head, "This sounds too fishy to me. First, he disappears after the engagement party _and_ now he disappears after your wedding party dinner and is not returning your calls?"

I have to agree with her, "Yeah, I agree with you one hundred percent, but I don't know what else to do. I've tried calling him. I have tried emailing him. but nothing is working."

Rin sighs, "I know. I know."

She's right. I do not need find out why I can never find Houjo when I need him. Man, not even his parents know where he is. I slightly growl under my breath, "I cannot understand why he would do this to me…at this time especially since _we_ are supposed to plan for this wedding."

Rin nods with understanding, "I know it's hard planning a wedding when the groom-to-be is missing."

I sigh and agree. I can't even catch up with my wedding preparations because of the Inuyasha-Houjo related drama. I don't even know when my bridesmaids can try on their dress. Oh gods, I don't think that the groomsmen have their tuxedos yet. I bury my head into my trembling hands. Maybe all of these distractions are a sigh from the gods telling me that this is not my time to get married.

Rin comes over to me and gives me a hug, "Oh Kagome, don't be sad. Everything will work out," she softly pats my shoulder, "I promise."

I wish I could believe her. I really do but with everything going absolutely, positively wrong, I cannot help but think that this wedding is never going to happen. I begin to cry as Rin continues to hug me, this time tighter, telling me words of comfort…but all of her efforts for solace are in vain.

She smiles at me as if she has some amazing plan, "I've got an idea." she claps her hands with excitement, "I can ask Sesshomaru to help you out!"

I slightly frown. Sesshomaru? Help me? That's not even possible Sesshomaru helps no one besides his wife/mate and his daughter. Heck, he doesn't even help out Inuyasha and he's is brother!

"You're kidding right?" I ask incredulously.

Rin nods, "Of course I am not."

"Why would Sesshomaru of all people want to help me out?"

"Because Sesshomaru thinks that Inuyasha is still in-," she quickly stops and blushes. "Um…yeah…so, Sesshomaru knows this amazing private investigator-,"

"Wait, are you suggesting that we spy on him?"

Rin rolls her eyes, "It's not spying Kagome; we are simply trying to figure out where Houjo is."

"It's spying."

"No it's not," Rin begins letting me go. She sits back on the couch, "You're going to call Houjo again,"

I shake my head. Not this again. I swear that my phone bill is going to be impossible to pay because I have been calling Houjo so much, "Rin, his phone's off."

Much to my dismay, Rin completely disregards that I have said, "Nonsense, the man's a future millionaire. Take it from someone who deals with an owner of a major hotel chain, he can't afford to keep his phone off, especially at this time of night."

"But Rin-,"

Rin cuts me off and sternly says, "But nothing, you need to call _your_ fiancé and demand what is going on." she picks up her cordless phone from the dial and gives it to me, "Call him now. Not later."

I take a defeated sigh and take the phone from her, "Fine, but he's not going to pick up. He never does."

"Just call the man."

I take another sigh and dial the number. As usual, his voice mail comes up. I hang up the phone and give it back to Rin. I don't even bother leaving him a message; I have already left about twenty of them, "See?" I say, slightly disappointed. A part of me really wanted Houjo to pick up, "I told you so."

"Kagome," Rin says after pondering what she should say for a bit. She folds her hands on her lap and asks, "Why do you even want to marry Houjo?"

I honestly do not know. Maybe because since he has been my boyfriend for some years, I have no choice but to accept his proposal. Not doing so would be weird and Houjo cannot deal with weird; he'll explode and/or have a panic attack so massive that he will have to be admitted to a psychiatric hospital.

I do not say that to her, of course. Instead, I tell her the ultimate cliché reason, "Because I love him."

As expected, Rin does not take that as an answer, "Why do you love him?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

She pats me on the shoulders, "I know you are a good person. You are always there for people. You're always out to help others, but for once, do something that will benefit your happiness. You're not going to be happy marrying a man whom not only thinks you are a psycho but using you for his…reputation."

"I'm going to marry Houjo."

Rin sighs dejectedly. I know this is not the answer that she wanted, "Kagome, you can't marry Houjo."

"Why not?"

"Because you're falling back-you just can't."

Oh, what does Rin know? She's married to the king of refusing to be in touch with his emotional side.

She smiles to herself even though she notices that I am not going to take her advice. She takes a sip for her second cup of tea before saying, "Okay, enough about Houjo, what are you doing to do about Inuyasha?"

Uh…besides making sure that I never see him again after my wedding…nothing.

I shrug, "Uh…nothing. After the next month and a half, I will never have to see his face ever again." I give Rin a forced bright smile, "Now that will definitely be heaven on Earth."

Rin rolls her eyes, "Instead of counting down the days for your wedding for that reason, why don't you, I don't know, try to get on good terms with him?"

"Good terms with Inuyasha? I can't even get along with my own sister, what makes you think that I want to get along with Inuyasha?"

"Because I think you are slowly falling back in love with Inuyasha," Rin answers as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

She cannot be serious.

I don't know what world she's on but I am definitely not falling back in love with Inuyasha. I was never in love with him in the first place. I always hated him and I still hate him. Fine. I did not always hate Inuyasha but that is not the point. The point is that I hate him now and he feels that same way.

No matter what Rin thinks.

"Rin, I am not falling in love with Inu-,"

Rin cuts me off for the umpteenth time today, "Have you talked to Sango yet?"

Where did that question come from? And no, I haven't seen Sango. She too is not answering my calls. According to some sources, Sango and Ayame have been attached to the hip since the dinner. Apparently, according to Kouga who has been attempting to reconcile with his ex-wife, the two trouble makes have been too busy planning my bachelorette party.

I slightly cringe. I don't want another party and only the gods know that evil tricks Sango and Ayame got up their sleeves. It can be worse than Ayame's bachelorette party,- which not to my knowledge at the time, was at a strip club, but then again, I don't think there's anything worse than seeing Ayame making out with one of the strippers.

"No." is my reply to Rin's question, "I haven't seen her in awhile, but Kouga claims that she along with Ayame is planning yet another party for me."

Rin let out a nervous laugh, "Do you think that's a wise idea?"

"Of course not," I say with disdain, "But apparently no one seems to care about what I want anymore."

Rin nods, "It does seem that way doesn't it?" she ignores my glare, "But anyway, I would love to finish this conversation with you but I have to cut this session short," she smiles at my confused expression, "I have a "One Life to Life" marathon to tune to, and I will never get this opportunity to watch it in peace without Sesshomaru and Ellen being here."

I am not mad at her. I understand how she feels. It would be a miracle if I am about to watch General Hospital without dealing with Houjo, Inuyasha and Miroku. But before I can go, I need to figure if there is something wrong with me or if I am once again, overreacting, "So what is my problem?"

Rin gives me a sympathetic smile, "I think you are in love with two men."

I knew it.

"What- no! That's impossible I love Houjo!"

"But you're falling back in love with Inuyasha."

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are," Rin replies a little more sternly.

"I am not! And that is final! This conversation is so-,"

Rin cuts me off AGAIN, "You need to talk to Inuyasha. You need to make sure that what happened that night doesn't happen again."

She's right. We need to settle this once and for all. I take my belongings and put on my coat, "You're right. We do need to talk, but I am not, let me repeat, I am not, in love with Inuyasha."

Rin gives me a sly smiling before getting up and leading me to the door, "Of course, Kagome, of course."

Why can't she believe me?"

**Um...I don't have anything else to say. I have no clue when I can update, but it will soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did, and as always please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**How to Hear the Worst News of Your Life**

Before I can go home and have a little chat with Inuyasha, I must stop at the supermarket for some ice cream. My rocky road ice cream is calling my name and denying what it wants and desires would be wrong. I mean, I am not a mean person, if the ice cream wants to me to eat it, then I need to go ahead and eat it. It's only the right thing to do and anyway, my "diet" hasn't been going too well. Therefore, I guess I can splurge for the night and find a new diet tomorrow.

Yes, that will be my amazingly flawless plan. The last diet I was on did nothing but made me want to eat more. I couldn't live only on nuts and berries. I needed meat; I needed carbs and most of all, I needed my ice cream. Maybe Inuyasha was right after all? Maybe all of this dieting is not for me.

I have decided during my ride to the store that my dreams for a bigger chest and smaller hips will have to be put on hold for the time being. Thanks to Houjo spending a good portion of the wedding savings, I cannot afford to drop down thousands of dollars. I can barely afford to pay for the catering and…basically everything else. I guess that I shouldn't mind- at least I wouldn't like a complete freak a month after the surgery.

When I return back home, I am lucky enough to not only find a parking space but I do not run into any members of the Inuyasha fan base. I don't know what's going on but for the past two weeks, the fan girls' activities have soared significantly. Of course, Inuyasha is certainly not appreciating the creepy affection from those women and vow to destroy each and every one of them by the next year.

Ha! Likes that's going to happen.

Once, I get inside the apartment, Bouyo sprints to me and curls around my leg. I bend down to rub him. He slightly purrs as I pick him up and continue to give him a massage. I don't think there is a sight cuter than seeing Bouyo shutting his eyes, leaning his soft body into my moving fingers…besides of course, seeing Inuyasha's ears twitch.

I sigh while I walk past the kitchen to the living room. I throw my bag and purse on a stray chair near the TV. It is then when I notice that, Miroku's not here (only because there is no audio-only porn show going on). I bet Inuyasha kicked him out to buy a new couch. Speaking of Inuyasha, he is currently sitting on the loveseat eating his ramen, trying to look interested in some program that's on TV. Unfortunately, he is not fully dressed so my dreams of telling in off about that night without staring at him chest with my traitorous eyes are gone.

Wait a second, I shouldn't be thinking like this. I should be thinking about how on earth I am going to pay for my wedding without taking out some ridiculous loan. I should be finding a way to make Houjo's parents like me although Inuyasha claims that it will never happen. I should be finding out where Houjo is and most of all I should finish my wedding planning. I am getting married in less than two months. I cannot waste my time dealing with Inuyasha when I still don't know where the reception will be held at.

My thoughts about what should I be doing are cut off when the object of my horrors notices that I am here.

He begins to stare at me with that look. That look, I have seen it before. He gave that same look me in the car, moments before we were all over each other like we were some crazed sexaholics.

I can feel my face slightly paling.

Thankfully, he quickly returns his eyes to the TV and turns it off. I am most grateful for this. I hate it when Inuyasha stares at me. It makes me very nervous and a nervous Kagome is something that no one, not even Inuyasha himself, wants to deal with.

For a moment that seems much longer than it probably is, we do not utter one word to each other. Instead, we just stare at each other contemplating what he should say. Inuyasha is blinking nonstop for some odd reason and I? I'm just trying my very best not to stare at that lovely thing that is Inuyasha's chest.

"Hello, Inuyasha," I finally speak out croaking- which is not a very good thing to in front of Inuyasha. I can't croak in front of that hanyou because he will probably think that I am scared of him which off course is certainly not the case.

Inuyasha glances at me before rapidly turning his attention back to his ramen. I cannot help but let out a low giggle when his face begins to redden and his ears begin to redden and twitch.

Oh gods, that is so adorable.

"Where's Miroku?"

"Finding me a new couch," he mumbles before shoving a batch of ramen into his mouth. Why I am not surprised? Only Inuyasha would send his best friend to get a couch an hour before midnight. Granted, Miroku is the one who broke the couch and he should be the one paying for it, but eleven at night? What store that sells furniture is opened at this time?

None, I tell you. None.

"Oh."

Oh? Really Kagome? Is that all you can say? What is wrong with you?

"Where were you?"

"Rin's house."

"Heard from Houjo?" he asks not removing his eyes from the turned off TV.

I shake my head as I get closer to him, slightly shuddering.

Damn it! Why am I so nervous around him all of a sudden?

"No. He still hasn't called back."

Inuyasha does not reply. He continues to eat his ramen.

It seems to me that Inuyasha is in no mood to talk to me. Although, if this is any other time, I would be more than happy to oblige to his request. But it's not. We really need to talk about some things and I am not going to leave him alone until we do.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"We need to talk."

Now Inuyasha has his full attention on me, "Talk about what?"

"What do you think?" I reply slightly annoyed. Inuyasha's not dumb, although he does act like he is most of the time. He knows what I am talking about; I can see it on his face, "Why the hell did you kiss me?"

Inuyasha groans, "Not this again…"

"Yes, this again."

"Kagome, does it really matter?"

Is he serious? Of course it matters. I'm engaged damn it!

Okay, Kagome calm down. All you need to do is establish the fact that you and Inuyasha are not together anymore and we are not allowed act like we are. I smile to myself. I think this conversion is going to go very smoothly. I can just feel it.

"You and I," I point out while walking closer to Inuyasha- though I am thinking that doing so may not be a good idea, "Are over. Read my lips: O-V-E-R."

Inuyasha gives me an aggravated look, "What the hell are you talking about? There was never an _us_."

For some reason what he has just said really hurts. Even though he is right, we have never been a couple. Never. I sigh to myself in distress. I am supposed to find out how to save my engagement. Not have a heart-to-heart with a best man who for some reason hates my fiancé.

"Kagome-," he begins with nervousness in his voice.. He stares at me with worry. Damn him, he knows how I am feeling now. See the problem with being near Inuyasha is the same problem with having best friends. He knows when I am lying. He knows when I am mad. He knows when I am happy and he definitely knows when I am about five seconds away from bursting into tears (like right now). It's like he has this weird emotion detecting abilities that I really wish that he doesn't have.

"I didn't mean-"

I hold up my hand to interrupt him, "It's okay. You're right. There was never an us or will there ever be an us-,"

Inuyasha cuts me off, "Because you're going to marry a man who stole money from your wedding savings and suspiciously ran off to the Bahamas."

Ouch.

Now I am going to play the denial game-

"You don't know that."

Inuyasha scoffs, "Seriously Kagome? I was there."

Oh damn, he's right. But that doesn't mean anything. There has to be some logical reason why Houjo keeps on running off to the Bahamas. There has to be. Maybe he is establishing a new company there or something- or maybe he is finalizing our honeymoon. Oh how I will love to go to the Bahamas for my honey moon.

"Whatever, Inuyasha. I trust Houjo and there is nothing you can do about it."

Why does it feel like I'm lying to myself?

"It's your life. Not mine." Inuyasha shrugs trying to appear like he doesn't care although he and I know that it's the complete opposite. Of course, he cares. If he didn't then he wouldn't be on this topic in the first place, "Go ahead. Do what you want."

"You don't want me to marry Houjo?" I ask although I already know the answer to the question.

Inuyasha looks at me right in the eyes, "What the hell do you think?"

"You could've just said no," I snap, "Why don't you like him?"

"Because- fuck. I don't know!"

"Yes you do. You just don't want to tell me because you're a bastard!"

"Oh yes Kagome." Inuyasha's voice is dripping with sarcasm, "I'm a bastard."

I want to hit him so bad, "You're such an asshole."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and takes another bite of his ramen.

I cringe. How can someone eat as much ramen as he? I am surprised that he hasn't gotten some stomach illness. I'm pretty sure that eating one type of food for most of your life can't be good.

He is about to say something but stops himself. His eyes widen with suspicion and whispers to me with caution, "Someone's here."

I raise an eyebrow. How does he know this? I can't hear anyone- oh right, he's a hanyou. He can hear anything.

All of a sudden, we hear someone trying to open the door. I begin to panic. Oh crap, why is someone trying to rob my home now? I am trying to set the record straight with Inuyasha! Can't they rob me later?

Wait, what am I saying? I don't want to get robbed. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever!

Inuyasha gets up and slowly approaches the door. I follow close behind trying to fight the urge to cling onto the hanyou before me. He is about to touch the door knob until the door opens. I close my eyes for some reason.

Inuyasha steps back and asks in his irritated voice, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I open my eyes and gasp.

Oh my gods, what on Earth _is_ he doing here?

I blink as my fiancé, who somehow has obtained an extra house key, comes in. We do not say anything; instead, I step aside, trying to hide my shock and Houjo walks towards my bedroom briefly stopping in the living room. He stares at Inuyasha; Inuyasha stares at him back. Houjo starts to become uncomfortable; he puts his hands in his pockets and directs his gaze at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, deciding that I cannot and will not deal with this silence anymore. I need to break all of this tension before I go insane.

Houjo does not instantly respond. He gives Inuyasha a questioning look, probably trying to fathom why the man who is my roommate and best man is only wearing boxers. My fiancé takes a deep breath. He glances at me, showing not emotions in his eyes or his actions.

"Kagome, can I please have a word with you?" and with that, he peaks a look at Inuyasha who seems to be having a hard time containing his anger, "Alone."

I begin to become nervous. What can he possibly want to talk to me about? There is nothing to talk about; he hasn't been here for the past gods know how many days. I just shrug and walk out the apartment. Houjo follows me but not like a lost little puppy like he always do but like someone who should be feared.

I cannot help but notice that the normally loud-mouthed Inuyasha hasn't said one word even though it is clearly obvious that he is not in the greatest of moods. You can definitely see it in his eyes.

I close the apartment door, making sure that it's not locked. We are silent for an awkward moment. Houjo once again looks uncomfortable, as if he has a pole shoved up his behind. His eyes are avoiding me like crazy.

I stand in front of my door, motionless, waiting for something to come out of Houjo's mouth. I hate when he claims that he wants to talk to me but doesn't say anything. It gets on my last nerves.

And just when I think that Houjo may actually be mute, the man finally says my name out of nowhere. He sounds distressed, tired and perhaps a bit angry. Of course, I have no idea why? I haven't done anything to him and even if I want to, I never see him!

"How do you expect me to marry a woman whom does not take me seriously?"

What the hell is he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I ask, clearly confused as hell. My eyes grow with disbelief and I respond trying my very best not to sound angry, "Of course, I take you seriously."

Sometimes.

Okay, fine. I'll admit it; once in a blue moon.

"If I thought you did, then I wouldn't be asking you this. Now would I?"

What the hell is wrong with him?

I try not to snap at him. I try not to take Houjo's swift change in attitude to heart. Maybe he is just having a bad day. Maybe he finally realizes that he cannot just disappear out of nowhere.

"Yes. I know that," I reply. Ugh, I cannot believe that Houjo does not think I am taking him seriously. I do attempt to take him seriously; I really do. It's just when he decides to go M.I.A for weeks and writes a mean letter about-

"I do take you seriously Houjo, it just pisses me off that you're the one who keeps on disappearing every time I turn around. I should be the one asking if you're the one who's taking _me_ seriously."

That's right Kagome. Turn this around and make him look guilty. If it isn't for the fact that Houjo looks even angrier than before, I would have smiled.

Houjo snorts, throws his hands up and says with sarcasm, "Oh yeah, this is all my fault. It's my fault that I am trying to make a name of myself. Yes, this is all my fault."

I wonder what will happen if I "accidentally" thrown Houjo down the elevator shaft?

"Make a name of yourself?" I ask not believing one thing he is saying, "In the Bahamas? Well you could've have fucking told me that!"

Houjo glares at me, which I must say he does quietly terribly. He resembles a pouty Bouyo except much more annoying.

"Yes, Kagome, in the Bahamas."

Okay, since Houjo clearly thinks that disappearing in the Bahamas is going to make his a better business man, I am going to play along with his game- until I figure out what the hell was going on with him…which I hope will be very soon. I am about five minutes away from missing a rerun of General Hospital.

"Really? Well did you receive my calls or were you too busy having meetings on the beach with half naked women roaming around?"

Houjo has a look of panic on this face for a brief moment before glaring me. He scoffs, "Half naked women? Kagome, you amused me."

"Do I sound like I want to amuse you?" I glare back him, "Does these trips to the Bahamas having anything to do with that letter that you have conveniently hidden from me?"

Houjo's mouth drops. He begins to panic ago. He shifts uncomfortably, "You weren't supposed to see that."

"No shit." I snap.

Must he state the obvious?

"Who gave it to you?"

I roll my eyes. I guess I should tell him. it's not like he can do any damage to Sesshomaru…but still, Sesshomaru, no matter how awkward he is, gave me that letter for a reason. I should not be dropping names, "It doesn't matter."

"Kagome, you better-,"

"I better what? Watch my back? In case you have forgotten, I do own a metal bat and I will not hesitate to use it if I have to."

Houjo's attitude takes a one-eighty. He gasps at my bluntness (apparently, he hasn't seen me get really mad). He becomes nervous. He takes a few steps back, not once removing his astonishingly terrified eyes from my face.

Is there something else going on that I should know about?

I raise an eyebrow slightly puzzled and annoyed with Houjo's actions, "Houjo, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Houjo does not reply. He is becoming crazier by the second.

I stand here, growling while I watch the fool that I call my fiancé, hyperventilating for some unknown reason. I continue to stare at him. There has to be something going on. There is something that Houjo isn't telling me- because there is no reason why Houjo should be acting like this. No reason what so ever. I am going to get on the bottom of this.

"Houjo stop!" I shout as low as possible. The last thing I want is to deal with nosy neighbors or worse, Inuyasha, whom I am pretty sure, is listening to this conversation. He tends to eavesdrop a lot.

Houjo stops, looks at me and pales, "Kagome," he begins, "I can explain."

Hold up. What does he have to explain about? I have a feeling that he's not talking about rendezvousing in the Bahamas. I let him continue thought I have no idea what on earth is going on.

"I didn't mean to do what I did."

I do not say anything. I can't say anything. What is Houjo talking like his? It's like he has done something-

"What did you do, Houjo?"

He flinches as if I am about to hit him. He starts to shiver which only means one thing- the tears are about to come and I still don't know why.

I approach Houjo, pull him to me and ask, "Houjo, what are you talking about? What is going on?"

Houjo's eyes become filled with tears; he continues to shake, and after doing this for about a minute, he gets out of my grasp and glance at me with apprehension. He gulps, crouches, loosens his tie, throws it on the floor, and unbuttons the top two buttons of his collared shirt. He takes another step back- it's like he's afraid of me or something.

"Houjo…" I start. I am becoming extremely worried.

"Kagome…" he finally croaks. He wipes his eyes with his sleeve, "Kagome, you know how much I love you…"

Oh no, I've heard those words before. This is only second to the infamous, "we need to talk" line. I wait for Houjo to continue thought I know deep inside I know what he's going to say.

"But I can't do this."

My eyes widen with horror.

Is he dumping me?

"What do you mean you can't do this?" I question, trying my very best not to sound mad. But it's not working. I can't believe he is dumping me! Me! Couldn't he think about this much earlier, you know, before I have spent more than a thousands dollars on the wedding?

"Kagome, I can't marry you."

"And why not?"

Now, I'm getting really mad.

"Because…" Houjo paused.

There's someone else. There has to be someone else. I bet he's dating some chick from the Bahamas and that's why he keeps going back to that island. That's why no one, not even his parents, knows where he is. He doesn't want to tell anyone that he is having an affair because it would ruin his squeaky clean reputation.

How could I be so stupid?

"Because," Houjo begins after gaining some courage, "It's because I'm in love…"

I knew it. I just knew it!

"…with Kikyou."

My body freezes.

Is this a joke? He's joking. He has to be. I bet he and Inuyasha is pranking me right now. It's the only thing that seems reasonable. He can't be in love with Kikyou. She's ugh- she's a whore! A slut! An insult to the female gender!

I do not respond to Houjo. Instead, I open the door and call out in the loudest voice I can muster, "Inuyasha, get the bat!"

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**How to make your Fiancé run Away with Fear**

If this have been a movie, people would probably be laughing their butts off right now. But it's not and there is definitely nothing to laugh about. That bastard's in love with my sister. My sister, of all people he could have fallen in love with, it had to be Kikyou.

Kikyou!

Houjo begins to retreat from fear, "Kagome don't you think you're over reacting?"

What nerve does he have?

"Over reacting! Do you know how much money I've spent on this wedding? Do you know how many days of work I missed planning for this wedding and now you're telling me that not only do you not want to marry me but you're in love with my sister!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I am sorry."

"Oh you're going to be, especially after I shove my foot up your ass!"

Houjo must have gained some confidence because he threatens in the weakest way possible, "I have connections! I can sue you for assault and get you arrested."

Oh Houjo and his empty threats. They amuse me so.

"You can't sue me if you dead!" he stops the threats he sees the murderous look in my eyes, "Kagome, we can talk about this!" he pleads quite pathetically.

"If you do not leave this building in ten seconds, I am going to bash your brains with…my TV!"

I don't think I can actually lift the TV up without breaking something, but I think I have gotten the point across. Houjo looks terrified.

Needless to say, my poor excuse of a fiancé runs out of my apartment building faster than the speed of light. Of course, by the time Inuyasha comes out with the bat Houjo is out the building. I tell him that I don't need it anymore.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and walks back in the apartment, "Then why the hell do you want me to get the bat?"

Before I can answer Inuyasha, guess who decides to show up?

That's right Kouga. Well this is not going to end pretty.

Inuyasha's anger jumps a tenfold as Kouga approaches us, "Wait, what the hell _you_ doing here?"

That's a really good question.

Kouga who looks like he had just ran a marathon approaches Inuyasha so the two rivals can stand eye to eye glaring at each other. He completely ignores Inuyasha disapproving look, takes my hand and kisses it, "I wanted to, Kagome, ask you a question about Ayame…" he glares at Inuaysha, "But I guess you are a bit occupied."

"Go to Hell!"

"Not before you, mutt!"

"Why you-!"

Inuyasha lunges towards Kouga but I stop him by pulling his arm back. I am no mood to witness a fight, "Can you two stop? I'm the one who is about to lose her fiancé!"

Oh I shouldn't have said that.

One and a half demons look at me with disbelief and anger.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha questions and walks towards me with a not so happy look on his face. Kouga does not say anything insulting to Inuyasha and let the man he hates be.

I take a deep breath. I guess I have no choice but to tell Inuyasha _and_ Kouga why I have wanted the bat, "Houjo's ending the engagement because he's in love with Kikyou."

I keep my mouth shut after that as I prepare for the fireworks to begin.

"That asshole did what?" Inuyasha roars on the top of his lungs obviously infuriated.

Kouga gives me an unbelievable look before replacing it with anger. Kouga cracks his knuckles as if he is preparing for a fight. Inuyasha's eyes are flickering red (which, according to Rin, is definitely not a good thing.) Something is telling me that I should not have told them this.

What is up with demons and getting mad so quickly?

I begin to pace around the hallway, "I'm afraid so," I choke out trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall, "I can't believe he would so this to me, especially after all I have done for him."

Oh no, the tears are forming around my eyes. Inuyasha and Kouga stares at me terrified before rushing to my side, begging me to stop crying. Most of the begging is from Inuyasha; he hates when I cry.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and give both Inuyasha and Kouga a hug. Soon, Inuyasha pulls away and stares into my eyes with a determined look, "Can I kill him?" Inuyasha innocently asks.

Kouga smirks at Inuyasha, but this time it is not to taunt him.

Oh my, what the hell are they planning? I mean, sure I am upset with Houjo but that does not mean that I want him six feet under.

"Yes, my love, I must agree with the mutt," he ignores Inuyasha's glare, "We can kill him if you want…"

I stare at them both dumbfounded although I should not be. Those two would never pass the chance to beat someone up even if it's my own fiancé.

"No," I say sternly, "You guys can't kill him. I am still getting married."

Kouga prevents Inuyasha from punching the window in the end of the hall, which will no doubt break, "Calm down mutt. Save that punch when we go after Houjo."

Wait, am I hearing this correctly? I am hearing what I think I am hearing? Inuyasha and Kouga banding together to go after Houjo? No! This can't happen; they hate each other's guts. They try to literally kill each other ever time they see the other.

Great. This is what I get for opening my big mouth. Now Kouga and Inuaysha, who hate each other, are going to put away their difference and make Houjo suffer.

Just terrific.

**Will Kagome be able to stop Kouga and Inuyasha from killing Houjo? I know this is a super, super short chapter, but I just want to get this out. Thank you all for the reviews; they bring joy to my life. **


	25. Chapter 25

**How to be forced to do something**

_One month later…_

"What about this?" Houjo asks holding up a flashy looking centerpiece. It is all red covered with green, gold and blue metal laces. It looks like the maker spit out all of those laces and had the nerve to call _that _art.

I have no idea why would someone even bother to make some horrible as that. But Houjo seems to like it.

"It looks nice," I lie picking up yet another gaudy centerpiece and immediately putting it down. I really don't care about centerpieces and colors. I am done with them. I am done with all of this wedding crap.

Why can't Houjo and I just get married and live out lives? I would make everyone's life so much easier. I glance after the multiple variations of centerpieces before turning to Houjo who seems to be extremely interested in that atrocious-looking centerpiece.

"Are we done yet?" I wonder, trying to not sound more annoyed than I really am. I really want to leave and find some place for a reception- I think that's much more important than picking out dumb centerpieces.

Houjo gives me one of his goofy smiles, "Almost, my love, almost, all we have to do is pay," he gives the cashier the ugly centerpiece from Hell, "I think this is a good choice, don't you agree?"

I roll my eyes and grimace. The centerpiece is probably uglier than that engagement party cake from Sango- but Houjo looks so happy with that centerpiece that I can't say I hate the thing. If I do that, Houjo will throw a temper tantrum as if he's in first grade.

I always seem to be with men who have the mentality of a toddler.

I let out a sigh as I follow Houjo out of the store, twiddling around my engagement ring that is still on my finger. I get into Houjo's limo after the chauffeur opens the door. The Yoshis are already in the limo. Apparently, they are trying to mend relations with me. Houjo sits next to me and squeezes my hand and give me a fake smile. I give him the same fake smile back. I have to try to not hate Houjo though being with him is getting more unbearable by the day.

I can't believe I am still marrying this man.

I know what one may think: I am the dumbest woman on the face of the universe. How can someone like me take a scumbag like Houjo, who not only has stole money from you but is in love with my sister, back? I know; I know. I _am_ dumb.

But this time, it isn't my fault. I was all ready to break up with Houjo. I refused to marry a man who didn't even love me. I had thought about it awhile; I didn't want to put all of that money I spent on the wedding to waste but after a while I didn't even care. My mother would be upset. The Yoshis would probably send hit men after me, but at the time, I could careless.

And that was my plan until Houjo dropped a major bombshell. Someone has failed to mention to me that I have no choice but to marry Houjo. Apparently, my _intelligent_ mother has arranged, with the Yoshis, the marriage between Houjo and me ever since we laid eyes on each other.

Okay, I can completely understand that some overly ambitious mothers do plan their daughter's wedding _very_ early, but-

When the hell was anyone going to tell me about this?

I feel like crying when I heard the news from Houjo. How can my own mother- my _own _mother do this to me? Why must she mingle with my life? I don't seeing her arranging marriages for Kikyou. Oh no, because she thinks that whore is little Ms. Perfect.

Though Houjo does not seem to like this whole arranged marriage thing, he is taking it much better than I am considering that he wants to be with Kiky-hoe instead of me. Actually, I think he likes the fact that _everyone_ around me wants to ruin my life.

That bastard. I should have stuck with Inuyasha then I wouldn't be dealing with this crap.

Speaking of Inuyasha, he along with Kouga, is not taking the arrange marriage news very well. Of course, I had no intentions on telling any of them about this, but somehow Inuyasha found out then told his new "friend" (I have no idea what is going on but this friendship revival between Inuyasha and Kouga is scaring the living daylights out of me) the news. Inuyasha and Kouga think I am going crazy. Inuyasha promises that if Houjo mess with my heart again, my fiancé will miraculously disappear and Kouga says he will just plain kill him. Inuyasha's also convinced that I am making the biggest mistake in my life by marrying Houjo. Kouga believes that I deserve someone better and that Houjo is a fool for falling in love with Kikyou.

Of course, I keep on telling that they can't be running around threatening to kill future moguls but of course, they aren't listening to one word I am saying.

I stare out the window, silent, during the entire ride back to my apartment. Houjo and his parents seem to not notice; they are too busy chatting about how amazing the wedding is going to be and how Houjo and I are going to have beautiful little babies.

I don't know where that thought came from. There is no way in hell I am ever sleeping with Houjo again. No one can pay me to do that. I don't want him to even look at me let alone touch me- not that I am sure he wants to do that. He wants to screw Kikyou.

"Kagome, my love, I have the greatest news," Houjo says out of the blue before blowing me a kiss.

I turn away from the window and raise an eyebrow. Well that was weird. Since when does Houjo blow kisses? In front of his parents? Who are now looking at me with smug expressions?

Gods, I feel like I am in the Twilight Zone.

"May I tell her?" my fiancé asks his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Yoshis nods quite happily which equals bad news for me- they love when there is news about me that is bad. They love torturing me. They are as worse as Inuyasha.

Houjo eagerly tells me and boy I am not pleased. Apparently, Houjo's parents are having a presentation about how successful they have become and because I am their future-daughter-in-law, I have no choice but to attend. But if I have to endure with this torture, then Inuyasha and Miroku will have to also.

I don't care if it isn't fair. Life is unfair, just look at this engagement I am unwillingly stuck in.

No one except Inuyasha, Kouga and possibly Miroku (he tends to get the latest gossip from the big mouth Inuyasha) knows about the drama that has occurred about a month ago. No one knows that Houjo is in love with Kikyou. No one knows that Inuyasha and Kouga want nothing more but to kill Houjo and no one, with the exception of Inuyasha, Kouga, my mother, Houjo, the Yoshis and I, knows that Houjo and I are pretty much forced to get married.

And I want to keep it that way. At least for now, until I find a way to get out of the mess without anyone getting hurt or in Houjo's case, murdered.

It has been a good hour since the limo dropped me off at my house. I am sitting on my couch, wearing pajamas (which consists of Inuyasha's shirt and sweat pants; I don't know why, but I find that sometimes man's clothes are much more comfortable than woman's), trying to resist the urge of buying some ice cream, rubbing Bouyo's fur, finishing up my wedding invitations while watching the television. There is nothing interesting on. Thanks to the little centerpiece shopping, I have missed all of my soap operas.

I have started on the invitations yesterday during my ice cream therapy. I know I should not have ice cream but with the drama I have been going through, I think I deserve to splurge a bit.

Okay, maybe I have splurged a little bit too much. I have eaten at least five containers of rocky road ice cream.

Inuyasha and Miroku are both home. Inuyasha's sitting next to me eating his ramen and looking very interested at the TV program. I never knew he was into those court shows; I thought he just like watching football. We haven't said much to each other. I think Inuyasha's still mad about the fact that I am still marrying Houjo. I guess I can't blame him; I'm mad too.

Miroku's on the move again. Rumor has it that he is trying to find a way to make Sango go out with him again. Although, I do not recall them ever dating, I do wish him luck and warn him that the key to a woman's heart is not through groping her behind and telling her that he wants her to bear his children. My helplessly- in- love perverted friend is in one of the bedrooms talking to Sango on the phone. According to Inuyasha, the relationship between the two is getting more complicated as time go on. Though, I can't remember when their relationship has actually been simple.

Miroku loves Sango; I know he does. Everyone knows he does. He just has an unconventional way of showing it. Now trying to convince Sango this has not been easy because all she sees is a pervert who beds a different woman every night. Miroku really needs to start confessing up about his feelings or else, he will eventually lose Sango forever. If only Miroku can get out of his man whorish habits, then we can figure out how to get him together with Sango….

Miroku's love for Sango hasn't been short lived. They met each other back in college. Miroku was working in the same café as I was and Sango, who had been my friend since literally ever, was my college roommate. Sango would frequently come to the café especially after her early morning classes. She, being the crazy person she was, wanted to take early morning classes and if she didn't have her coffee, she would crash.

It wasn't like love at first sight. Actually, it was more like hate at first sight on Sango's part. Miroku was convinced that she would marry him so he began asking her if she would bear his children and groping. Sango's response was usually violent especially her slaps- not that it had stopped the ever so persistent Miroku.

I guess after awhile, she started to get used to all of the attention Miroku was giving her or maybe, just maybe, she loved it but didn't want to admit it.

No one knows for sure about the relationship between Miroku and Sango. I don't think that Miroku and Sango even know about their relationship status themselves. I know they like each other; everyone knew they like each other but them. Miroku believes that he is Sango's soul mate and Sango believes that Miroku only wants to be with her for the sex.

I can't blame her for thinking that. I mean, Miroku has a new woman every night…or every other night if we are lucky.

So why don't Miroku or Sango just admit to each other that they are in love? The world may never know. Miroku is too oblivious about everything and Sango's way too stubborn. They can't deny that they have feelings for each other. It's written all over both of their faces. I couldn't tell you how many jealous looks people got from Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha, all of the sudden, turns to me and places his bowl of ramen down and asks, "Are you hungry?"

I know this may sound weird that he is asking me this, but it really isn't. Inuyasha's convinced that I am starving myself so I can fit into my wedding dress and he is doing everything in his power not to let me lose a lot of weight. I guess it's nice to know that there is someone out there who cares about my welfare, but damn. I am not starving myself; I am just watching what I eat.

I shake my head but that doesn't give Inuyasha any satisfaction. He takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. He lets go and rushes to the cabinets. I stand there, watching Inuyasha grab every food product in sight and place them on the table.

"Come on," he says. He digs in the refrigerator and takes out various vegetables and butter.

I do what he says and stand near him while he opens the cabinets that contain the pots and pains. I stare at him with awe and mystification.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha gives me a brief look before pulling out a pan. He places it on the table, cuts a small piece of butter, and puts it in the pan. He is about to turn the stove on but instead, he takes my hand again.

"Don't just stand there."

"I don't even know what you're doing?"

"I'm teaching you how to cook because you need to stop starving yourself and you can't cook for shit," he hands me a knife and orders that I chop the peppers and the onions, "Sit down. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

I roll my eyes. What makes him think that I am going to hurt myself from cutting vegetables? Granted, I don't have a good history with knifes (I have never been a cutter) but that is beside the point.

"I am a big girl. I can handle this."

Out of the blue, a wide smirk comes across Inuyasha's face, "You're truly something else, Higurashi."

Turning my head, I try to hide my blush. I hate when he does something like that. It makes those annoying dumb butterflies come back into my unwilling stomach.

"What are we making?" I ask with enthusiasm. I have no idea what is coming over me but I am getting more excited about this by the second.

Inuyasha briefly glances at me before opening a box of rice (I must sadly admit, I haven't even know I have rice) and answers, "Stir-fry with chicken. It's easy enough, even for you," he ignores my glare. He picks up one of the pots and hands it to me, "Fill this up with water three quarters of the way."

I do what he says.

"Where should I put this?"

"On the stove."

I take the pot from under the running water, turn the faucet off and put it on the stove, "What to do next?"

I am jumping (in my mind) with joy. I am so thrilled about this. I have never had the chance to learn how to cook- that's something I will always regret not learning.

Inuyasha laughs wholeheartedly, "You seem excited."

I childishly stick out my tongue, "So what if I am?"

Inuyasha does not say anything but he gives me a toothy smile. He begins to cut the vegetables. It is only then do I realize that I am the one who is supposed to be cutting. I begin to feel bad. How can I learn how to cook when I keep on forgetting everything?

"Do you need my help?"

Inuyasha pulls out a chair and nods, "Yeah. Just cut the carrots. I'll do the rest."

And with that, for the next hour, all Inuyasha and I do is cook. And you know what the scary part is? We have not had no argument.

I've always thought that the only food Inuyasha could make is ramen. That is until I taste his stir-fry. It is beyond mouth watering. I don't even think there is a word to describe how good this food is. It's so good that I may have to convince Inuyasha to make this for my wedding reception.

I moan with delight after I shove my umpteenth spoon filled with rice into my mouth, "This is so good Inuyasha."

Inuyasha chuckled and eat some more food. This is a first time, in a long time, that I see Inuyasha eat something other than ramen.

"I knew you would like it." He takes another bite, "But you can't give me all the credit, you also helped…and now you know how to make rice without burning it."

I nod in agreement, "True, but you did most of the work."

Inuyasha does not reply. We finish eating in comfortable silence until our other roommate by the name of Miroku, come barging in the kitchen with a petrified look on his face.

"What the hell is that for?" Inuyasha snaps while taking both his bowl and mine, standing up to put them in the sink.

Miroku gives us all a sad look and sits down on one of the kitchen chairs. He buries his head in his hands, muttering something as if he is about to cry.

Inuyasha and I exchange wary glances. Miroku is not allowed to be depressed. He is never depressed. He's always cheerful and ready to perform his perverted duties.

What on Earth is going on?

"Miroku…" Inuyasha begins, sitting next to his saddened best friend. He gives me another wary look.

"I have lost…" Miroku says, shivering, in a low, gloomy, un-Miroku-like voice. He wipes the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes.

It is then when I realize what is going on. He's talking about Sango; that can be the only logical reason why he is acting this way. Something bad happened with Sango and unless we want to deal with an emo Miroku, Inuyasha and I have to figure out a way to make him feel better.

I move to another chair, opposite to Inuyasha and give Miroku a hug, "Don't worry about her, Miroku," I say in my best solacing voice, "You can still get her."

"No. I can't."

Oh gods, Miroku sounds so defeated.

"No, Miroku," Inuyasha declares in a determined voice, "You are not giving up on Sango now. I won't allow it."

I nearly gasp in disbelief.

Wait since when does Inuyasha care about other people's lives? Maybe there is more to this hanyou than I thought.

"But Inuyasha-," Miroku tries to finish off his thought but Inuyasha cuts him off.

"Miroku, I am sick and tired of dealing with your girlfriend issues, if you don't tell her about how you feel soon, then I will."

He isn't bluffing. There is no doubt in my mind that Inuyasha will do something like that.

"I can't," Miroku chokes. More tears form in his eyes. If Inuyasha and I don't do something soon, Miroku may cause a flash flood in the kitchen from all of his crying. If you haven't notice; Miroku is a huge crier. He doesn't do it often, but when he does, it looks like there are mini waterfalls coming from the side of his eyes.

Inuyasha groans and rolls his eyes.

I just give Miroku another hug and hold him close, "Why don't you just tell her?"

"She's not going to believe me."

Inuyasha throws his arms up the air and says, "Of course, she doesn't believe you, idiot, all you do is fuck everyone with a vagina!"

Although, I would have used a much more appropriate approach, I must say, Inuyasha has a point.

I glare at Inuyasha, "You're not helping you know."

Miroku lets go of me and once again wipe his tears. He takes a deep breath, "Now, I have to tell her."

That's what I am talking about!

"Why?" I ask extremely interested. I want to know why Miroku suddenly has a change of heart.

"Because," Miroku responds giving Inuyasha a dirty look, "Inuyasha will tell Sango and that would only end bad." He pauses, "Gods, Kagome, I don't know what to do. I love her. I really do but all she thinks is that I am a big man whore..."

Inuyasha groans and rolls his eyes again.

I would tell Miroku that he is indeed a man whore but I don't think it is the right time to do so. Nor is it something a friend should say to another friend even if it is the truth. So instead, I, along with Inuyasha, keep on listening to Miroku like the good friend that I am.

"I mean I do sleep around…but that's because I am lonely…"

"Well, did you tell her that?" Inuyasha asks.

"She would hit me with one of her weapons before I could even tell her that." Miroku pauses again. He seems too distressed, "She says that she hates me and there will never be an us as long as she lives…" he looks at me with heartbreaking eyes, "She's even thinking about taking up Bankotsu's proposal."

Inuyasha's eyes grow. So does mine.

Oh gods, so the rumors are true. I know Bankotsu (who is Sango's "boyfriend") has a weird love/obsession over Sango- everyone knows that, even the Yoshis and I don't think they have even met the man. But still- I didn't think he would actually ask Sango to marry him.

"I am so sorry Miroku," I say, trying to sound as sympathetic as humanly possible, "You'll win Sango's heart. I promise."

Miroku looks at me with hope, "You promise?"

"I promise."

Inuyasha groans and rolls his eyes for the third time. I guess Inuyasha isn't into all of this love drama that Miroku has over Sango. Not that I can blame him. Thanks to their crazy antics, Miroku and Sango can make even the calmest and patient people lose their minds.

Miroku's mood instantly lights up. He gives me a hug, thanking both Inuyasha and I for listening to him rant about his failing love life before rushing back to his room. There is no doubt in my mind, that he is going to call Sango back and try to convince her that he isn't the pervert she thinks he is.

There is a long (ten minutes and counting) awkward silence between Inuyasha and I after our love-sick best friend leaves. I just sit in my chair, twiddling my thumbs, trying to sneak glances at Inuyasha with slight apprehension. I hate awkward silences; it makes me uneasy and impatient.

Inuyasha, for once, isn't throwing any insults at me or-

Enough of this!

I live with this man for gods' sake!

I, Kagome Higurashi, don't stay still with her mouth closed feeling a bit anxious as if I am back in middle when I have gone through many series of crushes.

No!

I must stop this childish act and act like I am getting married to the biggest douche bag (that's Houjo's "unofficial" name- Kouga's suggestion) in the world.

"Inuyasha?" I finally speak but not without choking on that one name. I sit on my hands so that I can stop playing with my fingers; I tend to do this when I am nervous. I don't necessarily feel this way; I mean, I am sitting next to Inuyasha of all people. I should never be uneasy around Inuyasha.

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha replies.

He doesn't sound much better than me.

"Are you…okay?"

I am starting to get worried about him. I don't know how and why Inuyasha's mood has changed from being mad at Miroku to be someone who is completely not Inuyasha. Inuyasha's never this quiet. Ever.

Maybe it has to do with the fact that he isn't taking his arrange marriage very well?

Inuyasha rises from his chair and says in a quiet voice before leaving, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Like hell he is.

I don't say anything back to him not do I do anything to stop him. I am just once again sitting in this seat. I remain like this for a bit, until my phone rings that annoying jingle that I am still trying to figure out how to change it (as you can see, Blackberries and I are not the best of friends.)

I really don't want to pick it up. I really don't but if I have to hear that infuriating ring tone again, I am going to lose my mend- oh an also, Sango's the one who is calling me. If she finds out that I purposely haven't picked up the phone, she will throw a tantrum.

I let out a sigh, press the green phone button on the phone, hold it to my ear and say in the most calm and collected voice possible, "What is it now, Sango?"

"_Is that how you talk to your best fried? Hasn't you mother taught you any manners?"_

I roll my eyes. That woman can be so annoying sometimes.

"Sango. Hello. Why are you calling me?"

_"Are you busy?"_

"Define busy."

_"Well, you better stop whatever you are doing and come on ever to my place as soon as possible. There is something you have to see!"_

I groan. I have a bad feeling about this. Actually, I normally have bad feelings about nearly everything she does. That woman is not only annoying sometimes but is also nuts.

"Sango, I swear to the gods-,"

_"Kags, don't worry. It isn't that bad…well at least- whatever! Kagome just come over now!"_

"Fine," I snap, instantly hanging up the phone. My eyes cast down on my clothes, no, Inuyasha's clothes. I guess I should change into something appropriate, but I soon decide that I am way to lazy to change now. I mean, it's not like I'm half naked or anything.

Whatever.

I grab my coat from the coat hanger; take my keys and shouts, "Inuyasha, Miroku! I'm going to Sango's!"

Before any of my roommates can say anything, I'm already out the door.

**To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

**How to have a Heart-to-Heart with Your Friends**

So as expected, I really did not have to be at Sango's house.

There is no emergency. No surprise. Just three women and I sitting on Sango's floor eating what we all love to eat the most- ice cream.

Of course, Sango couldn't do anything alone anymore so she also invited Ayame and Rin to come over. I don't mind being with Rin; she's relatively normal. My main problem is Ayame. That woman doesn't know when or how to keep her mouth shut and if she is anywhere near Sango, let's just say it will be Hell on Earth- at least for me.

I don't bother calling Houjo to tell that I am here although we are supposed to go out on a little "date" sometime soon. That will be a waste of time. He's probably trying to seduce Kikyou into his bed which I know it isn't going to happen. The whore's in love with Inuyasha. She wants nothing to do with Houjo. She, along with the majority of people I know, thinks that Houjo is gay.

Oh how wrong she is.

I know this may sound weird, but I kind of now wish Houjo was gay. Then I can kind of understand why he doesn't want to marry me because he would be attracted to men; he wouldn't be able to help himself. And also since he would be gay, he would have a greater initiative to get out of this damn arranged marriage. But unfortunately, Houjo isn't interested in men; or at least he isn't anymore.

I'm not even going to get into _that_.

I take another scoop of ice cream. I really shouldn't be eating this stuff. My new diet, something that I am proud to say I have been successfully following for the past three weeks, mandates that I can only eat a limited amount of carbs and fat and I should only stick to fruits and vegetables. That should be fine; all I need to do for the next month is stop eating breads and pastas and junk food and my rocky road ice cream and-

Damn, I want to lose weight but not _that_ much.

I guess I am doing well with this- oh whom am I kidding? Oh gods, I can't do this diet; I am going to be anorexic by the time of my wedding.

Why can't I ever find diets that actually work?

I take another scoop of ice which is following by several more. Gods, if I don't stop now, I am going to eat this entire carton and then some more. I really need to stop this ice cream addiction; it's getting worse than the addiction Inuyasha has with ramen.

"So Kagome," Sango begins as she closes her carton of ice cream, unlike me, she knows how to control herself around this heavenly, creamy cold creation, "Are things between you and Houjo getting any better?"

I should have known she was going to ask that question. A question that I have no desire to answer. None whatsoever.

Everyone stops there ice cream loving and stares, waiting for me to answer the question.

I finally put the spoon down (I swear if I don't do that soon, the utensil will forever be stuck on my fingers.), cross my arms and pout, "Define better."

I should have thought of a better answer. Now I am going to be bombarded with questions from nosy best friends.

Damn it.

Everyone gives me a questioning look.

"What do you mean 'define better'?" Ayame asks slightly confused, "I thought things between you two were good?"

Everyone gives me yet another questioning look.

I should have stayed home. At least I won't have to worry about questions. Inuyasha and Miroku are men; they don't like talking about people's feelings (or at least I don't think), only about hot girls and ramen.

As you can notice, I haven't told any of them about the whole "Houjo doesn't want to marry me because he's in love with Kikyou although he has no choice because his parents, along with my mother, have already arranged a marriage" drama. Because doing so will only create more problems. Problems that I am in no mood to deal with right now.

And also, I just want them to think that I am some happy-go-lucky bride-to-be who just cannot wait to be swept away by her future husband.

I need to make a plan to convince everyone that I am still happy.

"There are going well between us…"

Gods, I am such a liar.

"But, you know, we are suffering from some relationship problems right now."

Well, I'm not necessarily lying. Houjo and I are having some relationship problems.

"Like what?" Rin asks, suddenly fascinated. She isn't the type of person who likes talking about people's issues (with the exception of our last therapy session).

I think it's because she is living with Sesshomaru, who think that emotions are only reserved for weak, pathetic humans.

I take a deep breath when a cruel realization hits me right upside my head. I have to tell them eventually. They are my best friends. Best friends should know about their best friends' problems so that they can give their best friend some advice. Though I really can't figure out what advice will get me out of my current problem but that is beside the point.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you."

Everyone's eyes suddenly become brighter with excitement.

So I tell them and instead of the yelling from Sango and Ayame that I've originally expected, there is silence.

I hate silence.

"That scumbag! I knew that was something going on with that man!" Ayame abruptly shouts on top of her lungs. Her face is beet red with anger and she looks like she is about to begin a crusade against Houjo at any moment.

As much as I cannot stand Houjo, I really don't want him to face a pissed-off Ayame.

Sango follows Ayame with her yelling, "I swear I am going to rip his head off!"

Rin does not seem shocked. She just leans back on the couch behind her and keeps her mouth shut while my other two friends keep on shouting about how much they are going to kill or seriously injure Houjo.

"That's quite okay," I respond clearly not thinking, "Inuyasha and Kouga already claimed that they will be the ones who will have the pleasure of killing Houjo."

Three pairs of eyes turn to me looking partially hurt.

"They knew before us?" Ayame speaks up astonished.

I give a weak nod.

Oh gods, I honestly do feel about this. I have been spending so much time with Inuyasha, Houjo and Miroku that it seems that I have abandoned my three best friends. I am such a bad person. I do not deserve to have any good friends. I deserve to die a lonely, painful death.

Something I know Kikyou will love to see happen.

"I'm sorry," I say, defending myself, "But, I mean, I do live with Inuyasha and Kouga just happened to be there when the incident happened. Of course, they would know before you-,"

"But that was a month ago-," Ayame growls. Boy she does not look very happy.

Sango cuts Ayame off, "Look, who cares about who told who what?" she begins flailing her arms around like a mad woman, "I can't believe your mother put you in an arranged marriage without telling you!"

"I know," Rin agrees, "I mean, I don't think that's very nice."

"Yeah, that is an infringement on your life!"

I knew I should've not told them this. Now, they, as in Sango and Ayame, are going to start trouble and ruin my life.

Sango decides to act like a civilized woman again and sits back down. She, along with her partner-in-crime, gives a determined look. She is planning on doing something and I am pretty sure that I am not going to like it.

"We need a plan," she finally says earning a nod from Ayame.

No, I need to get hit by a plane and be off this planet once and for all. I fail at life. I fail at being a future mogul's fiancé. I fail at trying to hide away from Inuyasha. I fail at wedding planning because Guillerme still does not know what, "Je ne veux pas de fleurs." mean. I fail at my job; I have taken off about ten days and my boss, Kaede, is livid; the only reason why I still have a job is because I am one of the head mikos in the Shikon Shrine. I fail at taking care of myself; I have not eaten anything else except my rocky road ice cream.

"You're kidding right?" I say, not really agreeing with whatever Sango plans on doing. Sango's plans are always bad. Just look at the engagement party and numerous other things that she has managed to create chaos in.

"Why?" Sango asks.

"Yeah..." Ayame says following Sango, "You don't even want to get married."

"So!" I object, "So what? I have to get married and knowing your history, there is no way in _hell_ I'm going to let you two be in charge with anything. Then the next thing I know, I'll be in jail because of your plans."

Ayame starts with the fake tears and says in an equally fake sad voice, "Oh Kagome that really hurt."

I just roll my eyes.

Then all of a sudden while Ayame and Sango are trying and failing to convince me to hear them out, the door opens. Everything and everyone stop and turn to see who is at the front door.

Oh, it's only Sesshomaru. What a coincidence.

"Hello honey," Rin calls out, waving.

Sesshomaru just stares at us like we are complete idiots and as usual, does not say anything. He shakes his head and goes back upstairs mumbling about how annoying women are.

I don't know how Rin puts up with him.

Gods, his has to be the weirdest demon I have ever met. And trust me, I've met some pretty weird demons. Like Naraku for instance, I don't know how on earth he thought that Kikyou was the most beautiful woman in the world, I mean-

Oh wait. He's only a hanyou.

"I got an idea," Rin gives us all a smirk that can make Ayame, Inuyasha and Sango proud. "Why don't you ask Sesshomaru?"

"That's a terrific idea!" the terrible duo, Ayame and Sango, say cheering.

She cannot be serious. And I was actually hoping that she would come up with an amazing idea; sadly, I am mistaken. I shake my head with disapproval, "Sesshomaru hates me."

Rin rolls her eyes, "No, he doesn't. Trust me; _you'll_ know if Sesshomaru hates you. But Kagome, please consider this. Sesshomaru specializes in business ordeals. I'm a sure that he can find a way to get you out of this marriage."

Unfortunately, she has a point.

"Well," Ayame ways, leaning back with an evil smirk plastered on her face, "What's going on between you and Inuyasha?"

Rin gasps and is about to say something but wisely decides against it. I know what she is going to say and thank the gods that she isn't going to say it. There are some things that better off not said.

I let out a deep breath and say in my most nonchalant voice, "Fine."

That's a lie. Nothing fine is going on between Inuyasha and me. I mean, we do have our moments, like earlier when he taught me how to make stir-fry, but besides that-it has been hell with him.

Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a bit; it's really not hell- no hell would be dealing with my mother, the Yoshis and Houjo at the same time. It's just that, you know, things between us have been- uh, very _complicated_.

Yeah, that's a good way to explain it. Complicated. Of course, this is totally my fault. I mean, I shouldn't be spilling all of my deep, dark secrets to someone I want to hate but can't and expect everything to be fine. Sure, Inuyasha, when he wants to and is not too busy making love to his ramen, is a terrific listener and can sometimes gives very good advice. But with that being said, telling the best man how much you hate your fiancé, is not the smartest idea.

Especially when said best man thinks that there is some serious sexual tension going on between me. the bride-to-be and him and the only way to make us feel better is kiss me almost to the point of making out.

"Fine?" Sango asks. She is clearly not satisfied with my answer. I don't know what she expected. It's not like I am going to tell her what is really happening, "That's it?"

I shrug, ignoring some very knowing looks from Rin, "There is nothing else to say."

Needless to say, Sango and Ayame doesn't believe me and unlike Rin, they are not going to keep their mouths shut about it. Sango glares at me while Ayame gives me an even worse glare. Rin stays silent, occasionally shifting in her seat from being uncomfortable; she hates when there is tension in the air and if it becomes unbearable, she will not hesitate to start blurting out things she really shouldn't be blurting out.

I look at Rin. I think she'll be fine.

"Something tells me that you are lying," Ayame accuses still glaring at me.

Sango nods with agreement, "Yeah, something's telling me that there is something going on between you and Inuyasha that you are not telling us."

Oh gods don't tell me that they know. They can't know right? I mean, I never told them anything. How else could they find out? Oh right, maybe Miroku opened his big mouth and told Sango who told Ayame- but that can't be right. Miroku literally swore on his life (Inuyasha was strangling him at the time) that he wouldn't say anything.

Rin gives me an alarmed look.

"If you think," I speak out in an aggravated tone, "If you think that there is something going on between Inuyasha and me, well you're wrong. I hate him. He hates me. We hate each other. Why this is something you guys cannot understand? Inuyasha's my best man. Nothing more. Nothing less. The only reason why I even talk to him is because he's my roommate- something, mind you; I had no desire of him being."

Oh how much I wish I was telling the truth. I don't hate him. I don't think I can ever hate him. No matter how much I try. See, this is why I never wanted to see him again. All those damn feelings that should have gone to their graves a long time ago are now rising from the dead. Miroku knows. I have a bad feeling that Kouga knows because he has kept his courting schemes to a minimal and something tells me that Inuyasha knows too; he just doesn't want to admit it.

And it doesn't help that Houjo is acting like a complete asshole now.

None of my friends say anything and for once I am glad but I should've known that I wasn't out of the ballpark yet.

"Kagome," Rin mutters, "And now that Inuyasha's back in your life-,"

"No." I snap, cutting Rin off, "He is not in my life. He's just the best man. Nothing more, nothing less."

Rin raises her hands in defeat, "Okay, fine, whatever you say. But my point is that, I know you Kagome. You tend to listen to your mind more than your brain and for most of the situations you have gotten yourself into, it's not a good thing. I mean come on; we all know that you didn't want to marry Houjo even before you knew about all the drama."

But how does she-?

"It was written all over your face," Sango says answering my unspoken question. This time, she is not trying to taunt me or try to ruin my life.

But that doesn't mean I like what I am hearing. I rise from where I am seeing and get my things. I can't stay here anymore, not with Ayame, Sango and Rin ready to persuade me to do things I cannot be doing. I cannot ask Sesshomaru to help me get out of this arrange marriage; I mean, that's just wrong.

I leave Sango's apartment without saying goodbye.

**So this is a weird and perhaps useless chapter. And the good news is, I already have plot and will be able to make the next chapter ASAP. As always, send my your comments!**


	27. Chapter 27

**How to Make Someone Believe that You are Really Getting Married Even Though You don't Want to Part One**

I'm going to ask Sesshomaru to help me.

I know; I know that I have previously said that I am not going to ask Rin's husband for some aid. I know, I've said that I am going to marry Houjo, not matter what, but after much thinking, I have come to realize that I don't need or want Houjo. I cannot marry someone who disappears every other day and wonders why I am mad at him and worst of all, Houjo doesn't even care about me. He wants my sister.

So after I have this epiphany while I was taking my morning shower and when I was getting dressed, I've decided that there is no way I am going to ask him by myself; he'll probably send his henchmen after me (and yes Sesshomaru has henchmen. I don't know why and Rin says that I should keep it that way). Although, I don't think he will actually do it; not if Rin has anything to say about that. Anyway, I'm taking Inuyasha along and I don't care he doesn't like his brother, he's going. There are no ifs, buts, or whatever.

And of course, if he continues not to cooperate, then I will threaten him with his lovely ramen.

Before I can go and drag Inuyasha out of the bathroom (I don't know why, but he spend more time in the bathroom than most women), I spot my other roommate near his bedroom doorway sulking and looking like he has just lost his best friend.

I don't think he's feeling well…

"Lady Kagome…" Miroku mutters coming out of his room. He rubs his eyes, yawns and stretches. For once, he isn't half naked or hiding his lady friend for the night behind him. Actually, I do not even recall hearing his usual audio only porn shows last night.

I give him a suspicious look. Something is going on and I am going to find out sooner than later.

"Miroku, what's up?"

My perverted roommate doesn't respond. It appears that he has forgotten what he is planning to say. He moves in a zombie-like fashion towards the kitchen but stops instantly in front of the kitchen opening.

I think he is acting like this because of his Sango-related drama. I decide to leave Miroku alone for the time being. Hopefully, he will deal with his issues soon; I refuse to have a depressed Miroku at my wedding.

"Inuyasha!" I call out.

Inuyasha barges out of the bathroom, holding a towel up around his waist, looking slightly aggravated. He takes the toothbrush that is hanging from his mouth out and snaps, "What?"

I turn away from him, fighting urge to not lick my lips (I have a weird obsession with his chest) and answer, "Get some clothes on. We're going shopping and we're visiting your brother!"

"And why are we going to Fluffy's house?"

"Because, Inuyasha," I say putting my shoes on, "Because, if you must know, I am going to ask him to help me out of this engagement."

That certainly catches Inuyasha's attention. Without saying anything else, he rushes back to his room, slamming the door. I cannot help but laugh, I know he would do something like this. He has wanted me to get out of this engagement for the past month.

"And why are we going shopping?"

"We're going shopping because I need to prepare for the dinner tonight."

I know this will probably be a very bad idea, but I need to have another dinner for the wedding party. The wedding is coming up soon (or not depending if Sesshomaru can do what he needs to do about this) and I still don't even have everything finalized. I don't even know what's going on with the men; I'm pretty sure that Houjo didn't get anything done since he was too busy chasing Kikyou and going to the damn Bahamas.

I have planned the dinner to be tonight only because one: I want to get this thing over with and two: Inuyasha has been in a weird cooking mood since yesterday and agreed (after some intense persuasion) to "cater" for everyone. Everyone says they are coming so I won't have to chase anyone down to tell them what is going on. Even Houjo's making an appearance, though that probably isn't going to end well because Inuyash and Kouga want him dead.

Oh well, I'll deal with that later.

* * *

We arrive at Sesshomaru's house about forty-five minutes later and Inuyasha and I spend about another five minutes arguing in front of the door about who is going to ring the doorbell. Inuyasha insists that since Sesshomaru is his brother that he should do it first, and I say that since this visit is about me not him, I should be the one to ring it.

Wait a second- why are we arguing about ringing the doorbell?

I try to push Inuyasha aside, "Do you purposely like to yet on my nerves, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha laughs pushing me back, "Of course. Didn't you know? You're my source of entertainment."

"Asshole," I childishly stick my tongue at him.

I push Inuyasha aside for the second time earning a string of colorful words being thrown at me and rush to ring the door bell.

I give Inuyasha a smirk.

He gives me a glare and he is about to say something, but the door people before one word can come out of his mouth.

Inuyasha waves and said in a way too loud for demons' ears, "Yo, Fluffy!"

"Do not call me Fluffy," Sesshomaru threatens in a monotone voice, but if you know him as much as Inuyasha and I do, you can totally tell than Sesshomaru is getting more aggravated by the second. Of course, unlike me, Inuyasha loves seeing his brother irritated.

I guess it was bad idea to bring Inuyasha along. I swear to the gods if he screws up this opportunity, I am going to literally strangle him.

Sesshomaru turns to me, "Hello Kagome," he says politely. Of course, he completely disregards Inuyasha who is grinning like a mad man, but I don't think Inuyasha minds, "What brings you here?"

Inuyasha cuts in before I can reply to the question, "I need your help."

Sesshomaru slightly growls, "What makes you think that I want to help you?"

"Why you-!"

"Actually," I say cutting of Inuyasha and pushing him to the side so that he wouldn't lunge at his brother, "I'm the one who really needs the help and hopefully you will be able to do so."

Sesshomaru has an interested glint in his eye, "What is it that you need my help with?"

"My mother and the Yoshis have arranged a marriage between Houjo and me. A wedding that I do not want."

"I thought you love him."

"I did," I shrug, "Until he told me that he's in love with Kikyou."

If Sesshomaru ever shows his emotions, he would be laughing right now. But instead he gives a slight smirk, "Isn't that interesting?"

Inuyasha starts to get irritated which is not surprising. He tends to become jumpy when he is around Sesshomaru, "Fluffy, are you going to help us or not?"

"I will see what I can do," and with that, Sesshomaru slams his door in our faces.

Okay…

"I think that went very well." I say. I don't mind that Sesshomaru just slammed a door in my face. I've been through worse.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and drags me back to the car.

* * *

I don't know why I even bothered bringing him along. Inuyasha would not stop complaining. I know he hates shopping; the world knows he hates shopping but that doesn't mean he has too kept telling me the obvious during the entire ride to the store from Sesshomaru's house.

As soon as I pull up to the parking space, I, along with a very reluctant and moody Inuyasha, get out the car and walk into the store. A dress store. The only reason why I am even here is because I have no nice clothes for tonight- thanks to Bouyo and his obsession with clawing anything of mine that is soft and sparking.

I spend the next five minutes running my hands along the dresses, walking to the end of the aisle. I cannot find anything I want, but it's not because the dresses here are not beautiful. Oh no, it's quite the opposite. It's because I know each and every single one of the dresses would look horrendous on me.

I sigh out of frustration and turn my attention to Inuyasha who is sitting on one of the chairs looking very irritated.

"Are you done yet?" he asks.

Gods, he can be so impatient sometimes. We have only been in this store for a little more than ten minutes and he's already complaining.

"No," I say, pulling up my shopping buddy by the arm, "If you want to leave this place so badly, then you have to help me find a dress."

Inuyasha groans as he hides himself in the mounds of dresses. He comes out some moments later throwing a dress at me,

"Higurashi, what about this?"

Thankfully, I am able to catch it; it looks very expensive and there is no way I can afford paying for a damaged dress.

I hold the dress in front of me and growl, "Inuyasha, I am wearing a dress for the dinner tonight, where Houjo's parents are going to be, not the night club." I throw the skimpy, flimsy, form fitting dress back at Inuyasha. I rather bow down to Kikyou's feet and say that she is my role model than let myself go through the torture of wearing that _thing._

Oh I find something. I take the simple black dress off of the rack and show it to Inuyasha, "What about this?"

Inuyasha grimaces at my dress, "That dress should be against the law."

"This is my favorite dress thus far!"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "Why I am not surprised?"

And then, I find the most amazing dress I have ever seen.

"It's perfect," I say, holding up the dress and staring at it with awe.

The dress is a navy blue one with a beautiful design on the front. It is short, which I normally do not like and it is sleeveless, which I also normally do not like, but it is so pretty that I really do not care. It isn't form fitting, so I won't have to worry about people seeing my hippo hips.

Inuyasha is not as excited about this dress as I am. He, as usual, is in a bad mood. He is now scowling at some female shopper who swears she used to date him. But she is so lying. Inuyasha would never date someone who looks like an anorexic Oompa Lumpa with platinum hair.

"Come on Inuyasha," I say dragging away from the grasps of the way too friendly female Ooompa Loompa. He does not protest but I think it's only because he does not want to spend anymore time around the scary orange colored woman.

I drop Inuyasha off at one of the chairs in front of the dressing rooms and rush into a room so that I can change. It only takes me a few minutes to but the dress on which is a new record because normally when I try on things, it takes forever because I am too busy trying to get whatever clothes past my hips.

I look at the mirror and almost gaps in surprise. I cannot believe how nice this actually looks on me. For once I do not look like the human version of a pear. But before I can purchase the dress, it needs to pass Inuyasha's approval. So after I take one big deep breath, I open the door and walk out of the dressing room.

Much to my displeasure, Inuyasha is not the only person around the dressing rooms. It seems that a woman, most likely a worker here, is trying to get herself acquainted with him. But she is doing a terrible job. Inuyasha looks like is about to explode.

"Ah hum," I say clearing my throat.

The woman backs off of Inuyasha and glares at me. Inuyasha…well, Inuyasha does not say anything. Instead, he just stares at me wide eyed with his mouth open. He gulps a couple of times and shifts in the chair as if he is very uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing you like this?" I ask with amusement. I love Inuyasha's reaction; it is so funny.

Inuyasha continues to gawk at me.

The woman, who I now know is a fitter, for some reason does not approve of the dress. She gives me a fake sympathetic look and takes the dresses that she is supposed to be hanging up from the chair net to Inuyasha, "I'm so sorry- I will try to pick out more dress…" she eyes my body and says in a snotty, disgusted voice, "To fit your figure."

And what the hell is that supposed to mean?

Inuyasha, finally returning to normal, laughs, "I think she's calling you fat."

I think so too.

But since I am a good person and do not want to start any trouble that may result in me going to jail, I decide not to go ahead and attack the fitter. And anyway, she should not be the one talking about my figure; she is the one who looks like a teapot with hair.

I just go back the dressing room and put my other clothes on. I get dressed in a matter of minutes and make Inuyasha hold the dress because he- there really isn't a reason why.

"I see that you are eying that dress pretty hard…"

Inuyasha and I give each other confused looks before turning around just to see a woman standing behind us staring at Inuyasha. The woman looks sort of creepy. It's like she is one of those teachers I had in school that everyone was afraid of.

"And who are you, handsome?"

Oh great, another Inuyasha fan girl and this time, it isn't one of those bimbo-like women. She is about my mother's age and it is obvious that she is suffering from a _very_ bad hair day; her looks like mine right after I roll out of bed. She is wearing clothes that Ayame, the ultimate fashionista, would be appalled or possibly have a heart attack if she was here.

Needless to say, she is definitely not Inuyasha's type.

Inuyasha and I are too afraid to say anything.

"Hello, my name is Dolores," she slowly licks her lips and wink at Inuyasha causing the hanyou to cringe out of fear, "Do you like the dress?"

I am too afraid not to answer, "Y...yes."

The manager smirks at the horrified Inuyasha. She tries to get closer to him, "I can give you a discount…" she gives Inuyasha a seductive look, "If he goes out on a date with me."

What is up with women and their undeniable attraction to Inuyasha? It's like everywhere he goes, women flock to him as if he is some new pair of shoes that are on sale. Okay, he's attractive, I get that but honestly? I will not be surprised if Inuyasha's fan base is larger then the population of some countries.

Inuyasha, as expected, isn't really feeling the manager's proposal. I, on the other hand, love it. I love discounts; it forces me to save more money on useful things like giving in a down payment for a reception hall.

"He'll do it," I say, feeling the rather intensely pissed-off glare from Inuyasha.

"What do you mean, 'I'll do it.'?" Inuyasha exclaims backing away from the manager who is still looking like she is about to rape the poor hanyou at any moment.

"You're a bright boy, Inuyasha. Figure it out."

"Kagome, I am not going on a date with her!"

"Yes, you are." I respond simply."

"No, I am not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

I turn around a glare at him, "Yes you are and it's final. If you don't go then-uh… you better go on a date with her!" and with that I walk to the cashier with a fuming Inuyasha who is not about to give up this fight trailing behind.

I place the dress on the cashier table, (I have no idea what they are really called) "How much does this dress cost now?"

The cashier takes the dress, scans the bar code, looks on the computer and responds, "Two hundred and fifty dollars plus tax."

Crap. I don't have that amount of money. I only have a hundred on me. I franticly check the price tag, do the math and pales. Damn, she's right. It is two hundred and fifty dollars and that's with a fifty percent discount.

How am I going to pay for this dress?

Oh right…I know how.

I slowly turn to Inuyasha with a sly smile plastered on my face, "Inuyasha?" I say in a sing-song voice causing the hanyou to give me a frightened look. He must know what is going on.

"What, Kagome?"

"Can you please help me pay for this dress?"

Inuyasha glares at me, shakes his head and says in a firm voice, "Hell no."

"Come on Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha begins to get frustrated. "Kagome why?"

"Because I need a dress for tonight," I answer, "Think of this as an early wedding present."

"Why would I give you a wedding present if I don't want you to get married?"

I roll my eyes. I hate when he does this, "Just pay for it, Inuyasha."

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asks.

"Because you, Inuyasha, are here to help me out and I don't have that much money _and_ I really love that dress," I give him the puppy eyes look- something I haven't done in a long time, "Please, can you do this one thing for me? Please? I promise I will stop trying to throw out all of your ramen."

Inuyasha let out an irritated groan because he had just submitted, "Fine," the hanyou mutters taking out his wallet and pulling out three hundreds (he is actually pretty rich but doesn't show it off like _someone_ I know), "I'll pay for it only if you shut up."

I give the best man a megawatt smile. See? Inuyasha can be nice when he wants to.

"Thank so much!" I say with glee and I give him a big hug.

Inuyasha slightly blushes before prying me off of him, "Get off of me!"

The cashier, who has been watching the entire thing (I completely forgot that she is still here), smiles warmly at us when she takes Inuyasha's money, "You two make the cutest couple."

"We're not a couple." Inuyasha and I say in unison.

Of course, the cashier does not believe us but she isn't going to say anything. She rings up the dress, puts in one of the bags very neatly, and gives Inuyasha back the change, "Thank you for doing business with us. Have a nice dat- day."

I respond with a thank you and drag Inuyasha, who is still pissed off about his date with the store manager, out of the store.

* * *

I hate quiet car rides.

Gods, this is way too silent. He's too silent. Inuyasha is never like this. He is loud, obnoxious and always trying to find a way to piss me off. But no, not this time. He is too busy looking out of the window as if he is seeing something interesting- unless staring at building is considered interesting for him.

Anyway, I cannot take this anymore. I normally am not the one to start conversations; based on past events, car conversations tend to not go very well. Inuyasha and I either try to strangle each other while trying not to look like we are doing so when people past us or make out. Both things are bad and I am determined not to let those things happen again.

But with that being said, this has got to stop. Not only because I will soon lose my sanity but because I am dying to ask something that I have wanted to know the answer to for a long time. Even before my engagement from hell.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"How come you never had a girlfriend?"

Inuyasha turns to me and smirks, "Well I had you, did I?"

I cannot help but blush.

What is that supposed to mean?

I blush for the second time before saying in the most controlled voice I can make, "Not what I meant."

"Because I don't know. I'm not really looking for someone now and anyway, who wants to date me, a hanyou."

I stare at Inuyasha in disbelief and shock. He cannot be serious. Is he blind or is he delusional? Or both? Doesn't he know many women would love to date him? Like my sister. And Eri and Yuki who pledge not to go after him because they think that he are secretly in love with each other. Oh and how I can forget every single woman in this damn apartment building who wouldn't stop asking me for some sugar so that they can see Inuyasha walk around topless.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

Inuyasha gives me a look of surprise, 'Uh…no. why?"

I shrug and say before concentrating back on the road a head of me, "Just wondering."

We become silent one more.

"Do you think I should get married?"

Well that's a dumb question.

"Why must you constantly ask me a question if you already know the answer?"

His answer is no. Gods, I wish I have gotten married in city hall. Then I will be married now. Then my in-laws won't think that I am some dirty whore. Then Sesshomaru will have no reason to give me that letter. Then I wouldn't have to know that Houjo's in love with my whore of a sister. Then this whole making out with Inuyasha will have never happened.

But no…_everyone_ wants to have a nice, big wedding and not care about _the bride_ want.

"I just want you to be happy for me. Is that too hard for you?"

Inuyasha snorts, "You don't even like him."

"Yes I do," I lie though I do not sound too convincing, "I just do not like him right know."

"Kagome, admit it. You hate him."

I give in, "Okay, maybe I do, but I still have to marry him."

"Why don't you just say no?"

"Because, Inuyasha, if I say no, my mother will basically disown me."

Inuyasha shakes his head and continues eating a bowl of ramen that he has somehow snuck into the car. I have no idea how he manages to do things like that without my knowledge. It's like a talent.

"And I am doing to this for my mother; she said it would be a good financial thing."

What are these words coming out of my mouth?

Inuyasha must be wondering the same thing because he just stares at me like I have just grown five heads and says, "It's not like your mother likes you. So why would she rely on you for financial assistance?"

"Oh wow, thanks…" I mumble sarcastically. I cannot believe that he said that my mother does not like me. Sure, he is right, she does favor Kikyou over me, but that is something you don't tell someone who is about to have a breakdown because she is going to marry someone who is in love with her sister who is the biggest slut known to man.

"Well it's the truth."

"My mother does love me Inuyasha; she has a weird way for showing it."

"Of course she does."

"Shut up Inuyasha."

"Kagome," Inuyasha begins after finishing his ramen, "Do you really want to marry someone who's not even in love with you?"

"No." is my weak reply, feeling the tears forming around my eyes. I need to find a way to stop crying over this marriage and Houjo.

My best man does not say anything else. He just turns to his window and stares through it. He remains this way for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When we arrive home, we find Miroku slouching on the couch as if he has just lost his other best friend. He is absent-mindedly watching Jerry Springer on the television (he loves that show; I personally think it is an embarrassment to talk shows.) He is still in his pajamas although it is already one in the afternoon. Bouyo is on Miroku's lap sleeping purring occasionally. He does not notice Inuyasha and mine presence.

Inuyasha, dropping the bags on the floor, walks towards his best friend and screams on the top of his lungs, scaring the crap out of Miroku, "Miroku, what's up!"

It amazes me that Inuyasha has the maturity level of an infant.

Miroku nearly falls off of the couch causing Bouyo to wake up. My cat starts crying and runs frantically into my room.

"Inuyasha, what the hell?"

Inuyasha is not fazed by Miroku's outburst. He smirks, strolls in the kitchen some of the bags and declares that he will start cooking.

But he is not going away that easy. Not after scaring poor Bouyo and Miroku. Oh no.

I look around the apartment and frown. This place looks no where near presentable and I am going to have people over here later today.

"No, Inuyasha, come back in here!"

I can hear Inuyasha's groans as he slowly comes out of the kitchen.

"This place needs to be cleaned," I walk to one of the hallway closets where the household products are held, "And we are going to clean it…then Inuyasha you can cook, Miroku, you can finally figure out what's up with you and I can unfortunately go on more wedding shopping with my bridesmaids…and my mother."

I hand Inuyasha a broom and Miroku the paper towel and glass cleaner from the closet. They both groan in distress. They hate cleaning, but oh well, someone has to do it.

"Alright, boys, we need to do some serious cleaning from top to bottom."

The apartment is not _that_ dirty. Actually, compared to what it used to look like back in college, it is pretty clean. The problem is that I live with two men which are extremely different than living with two women. Unlike women, they like to leave the toilet seat up and look at me with stupidity when I reprimand them. Unlike most women, they do not put things where there were supposed to be like dishes and their stinky clothes. I'm not saying that Inuyasha and Miroku are messy, but they are…I don't know…men.

And that is why we are cleaning up this place. I know Inuyasha and Miroku are going to hate me for this, but I don't care.

"Why do we have to do this?" Miroku complains.

"Well, if you guys have cleaned up after yourselves like I have been on telling you, then you wouldn't have to worry about wasting your time cleaning,"

"I hate you Kagome," Inuyasha grumbles while he begins to clean the kitchen.

I flash him a smile, "I love you too Inuyasha." I clap two times, "Come on, you guys, we are on a tight schedule!"

Miroku picks up the random piece of clothes (we have no idea where they have come from) from the living room floor, "Why are we even doing this? I thought you don't even want to get married."

"I don't, but not everyone knows that. And if Sesshomaru can't find a way to stop it, then I don't want anyone to know about it."

"Feh," is the only thing that comes out of Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha's in charge of the kitchen. Miroku's in charge with the living rooms and hallways and I am in charge of the two bathroom. If we do what we are supposed to do without any interruptions, then will be finish cleaning the house in no time.

I know I am going to regret this, but I went into Miroku's and Inuyasha's bathroom (I have an extra one thank the gods; I don't think the boys would appreciate seeing pads, and tampons and other feminine products lying around). It's surprising much cleaner than I thought and it does not smell like mood. Maybe they actually try to be sort of clean. Of course, they are random bottles of shaving cream and after shaves all over the place. And of course, the bathtub does not look the cleanest, but I guess I cannot complain. I've seen worse.

I move towards the sink and begin cleaning it along with the mirror/cabinet that is above it. Then I open the cabinet, just to make sure that there aren't some products that other people really should not know about. As expected, there seems to be a stockpile of Miroku's things (if you know what I mean) on one side and Inuyasha things on another side. And as expected, there is a huge box of condoms and lube on the bottom shelf.

I really should kill Miroku for this.

"Miroku! You better get all of your condoms and lubes out of this bathroom cabinet before I throw them out!" I shout closing the cabinet door with disgust. You do not understand how many times I tell this pervert to keep those things in his room, where no one besides him and his ladies friends can see.

Miroku comes rushing in as if he is getting chased by a lion. He quickly takes out all of his "products" and rushes back into his room.

Well that is fast.

Surprisingly, it only takes us about thirty minutes to clean the house. Inuyasha and Miroku have not been arguing about how it is not fair that they have to become maids for under an hour. Inuyasha actually does a great job with the kitchen and for the first time since I have been living here, there are no remnants of what Miroku loves to do best laying around.

I must admit I am impressed.

Now, Inuyasha is in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. Miroku is back in his room, calling Sango and leaving tons of voice messages on her phone; that guy may be a pervert but boy is he persistent. I am currently laying on one of the couches catching up on the work I am supposed to be doing for my job (mind I haven't been there in centuries; Kaede still thinks that I am suffering from a mental breakdown and if I come back to he shrine I may blow it up or something). After losing all interests in calculating finances for the shrine, I get up and held to the kitchen to see what Inuyasha's doing. He hasn't been bothering me and I need to know why.

I peer into the kitchen where Inuyasha is rigorously cooking. It appears that most of the food is already cooked and they smell amazing. I can feel myself drooling just from the sight and smell of it- this is what happens when people like me go on diets that does not deal with food cravings; it makes me crave food even more.

Oh gods, is he wearing an apron? That is so adorable. If only my damn camera didn't break...

"Inuyasha," I call out, trying to stop all of the giggles that are threatening to come out. I don't know why, but seeing Inuyasha in a frilly white apron is so funny, "Is the food almost done- not that I am pressuring you or anything…"

Inuyasha does not answer me at first. He turns off the stove where the rice is cooking and the oven where the cake (red velvet, my personal favorite) is baking. He pulls out said cake out of the oven, puts it on one of the kitchen counters and covers it with a paper towel. It is only when he is wiping his hands on the apron that he notices me looking at him highly amused, "Yeah, I just have to finish some things."

I nod with satisfaction. That is fine with me. This is so much better than ordering a caterer or worse, going to another restaurant.

"Thank you so much for doing this Inuyasha. I don't think I can handle another wedding party dinner at a restaurant ever again."

Inuyasha agrees, "I don't blame you."

We remain quiet until the door bell rings. I would get it, but I am too lazy (and still cannot get used to the fact that Inuyasha looks so cute in an apron- but don't tell anyone that.) to get the door. I just turn around to see who the person is.

Luckily, I do not have to.

"I'll get it!" Miroku exclaims running out of his room perhaps thinking that Sango is on the other side of the door. He opens the door and is about to say a cheerful hello until he sees who is at the door.

"Oh, hello… Houjo."

Miroku steps back and let Houjo in. The pervert gives me a wary look because rushing to his room.

And just to let you all know, Miroku has recently joined the 'I Hate Houjo' club along with Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame and- basically all my friends.

I have a very bad feeling about Houjo being here. It seems that every time Houjo comes to this apartment, something bad happens. Like finding out that he has basically spent almost of the wedding money on the Bahamas or that he is in love with my sister.

"Where's Kagome?" I hear Houjo ask.

"Uh…" Miroku mutters. I think he is trying to determine whether it would be worth it to lie to Houjo, "Um…"

"Can I please talk to her?"

Wow, Houjo sounds aggravated. I wonder what happened. Maybe he realizes that he cannot be with Kikyou because she's infested with multiple STDs?

Miroku, much to my displeasure, gives in and calls, "Kagome, Houjo wants you!"

I look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just gives me a disapproving look before returning back to his cooking.

I let out a groan before slowly walk out of the kitchen. I seriously don't want to deal with him right now. My day, for once, has been going really well and my idiot of a fiancé has to mess it up. Why couldn't he wait until tonight to come here? Why is he here now?

Unfortunately, the only way I can get the answer is if I face him.

"What do you want?" is the first thing I say when I see Houjo. I know, it sounds me but if you are in my position, you would have done the same thing.

Houjo is completely oblivious to my tone, "I need to talk to you."

"Fine," I snap, crossing my arms, "Then talk."

"Can we do it somewhere private?"

I glance around the living room and give Houjo a glare, "Uh…let me think about it….no."

Houjo is obviously not happy with my answer. He glances back at Inuyasha who not only has come out of the kitchen but looks like he is about a second away from ripping Houjo into shreds. And it does not help that he does have a knife in his hands.

"Kagome, I know you are mad at me, but I need to come to my parents' presentation tomorrow."

He cannot be serious. What makes him think I want to go see the Yoshis talk about themselves.

"No."

"You have to come, Kagome; it's one of the most important nights in my parents' lives."

Like I give a damn.

"Why don't you just invite Kikyou?"

Houjo's expression darkens, "You know I can't do that."

"Well, you should have thought about that before."

Houjo pulls me closer to him by the arm, "Kagome, you are my fiancée."

Not for long.

"Really?" I ask, "Since when did that stop you?" I release my arm from his grasp, "Get the hell out of my house."

"Kagome, I don't want this engagement any more than I do."

"Then why the hell did you proposed to me in the first place?"

Probably he can use the marriage as an excuse to be closer to Kikyou. Though I don't know where he got that thought from, I don't want to see my sister ever again.

Houjo becomes even madder, "Like I had a choice. I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Kikyou."

Well, that is surely nice of him to say. See, if I was a normal fiancée, I would have nearly killed him for saying that, but I am not. I know he wants to be with Kikyou. Though, I still cannot understand what he sees in that woman. She looks like an old, wrinkling hag with tons of unnecessary make-up on her face. And don't get me started about the way she dresses- of lack thereof.

"Well…um…uh…"

"Exactly," I snap. I am about to leave but Houjo pulls me back- gently though. I think Houjo knows that Inuyasha is ready to kill him anytime.

"Look Kagome, I know this is hard for you," my dumb fiancé say keeping a cautious eye on Inuyasha (I just realize something: Houjo is afraid of Inuyasha. Oh wow, how I didn't figure this out earlier?) "But I do not love you anymore. Just let me go."

Inuyasha let out a laugh.

Why does Houjo think that I am in love with him although that is clearly not the case?

"Says the person who is in love with his fiancée's sister."

Houjo looks appalled as if I have just offended him- though I can see why, a person who is in love with Kikyou should feel offended, "You're such a hypocrite. You don't think that I don't know what is going on between you and my _best man_?"

Oh damn. Not this again? When will he get the fact that Inuyasha and I are not together?

"What the Hell are you talking about? Inuyasha and I are not together…at all!"

Inuyasha wisely decides to keep his mouth shut. But that does not meaning we do not know how he is feeling and boy he is pissed. I think he is gripping that knife a little bit too hard.

"Kagome, I know that you're the one who's sleeping with him," he points the finger to a very confused and a very shocked Inuyasha.

Miroku, who has been so quiet that I haven't even known he is in the living room, coughs and decides that it will be a good idea to stay out of this and runs back to his room.

"Anyway," Houjo says changing the subject. He must have known that Inuyasha is seconds away from stabbing him, "My mother has scheduled you to see a consultant. A Plastic surgery consultant."

Okay…what?

"Why?" I ask, truly confused. I look back at Inuyasha who is equally confused.

Houjo's attitude changes (I think he is bipolar; he tends to do that a lot). He begins to get nervous and steps back, "Think of this as a wedding present: I think you'll look nice with a fuller…chest."

Wait a second: Houjo is telling me that I need plastic surgery? This cannot be happening. I do not say anything. There is nothing else I can say. I mean, I expect to hear that out of Kikyou's mouth because she hates me but not Houjo. You don't tell a woman, especially your fiancée, that she needs plastic surgery. That's just wrong and mean and ugh, I cannot stand him. Look, I know I do not have the most desirable body, but that doesn't mean that my own fiancé should tell me this.

Gods, I am so disgusted with him. I cannot believe that I have agreed to marry him.

I can feel Inuyasha seething from the kitchen doorway I won't be surprised if he just snaps some time soon.

Not that I want that to happen.

I should have also mentioned to Houjo that there are one and a half demons that want to collect his head, but then again, that wouldn't be nice.

"Kagome, you're going to be my wife and with being the wife of a future rich man comes with responsibilities…"

Wait. Hold up. Excuse me?

"You have to look a certain way…" he scans my body with disapproval, "And I don't think being flat chested and having exceptionally wide hips is that way."

I look up at him, astonished.

Hurt.

Whatever.

"Go to hell." and with that I give him the hardest slap in the face I can produce.

I hope it leaves a mark.

**This chapter was supposed to be basically two chapters but it way too long (more than 15,000 words) so I separated it to two. I hope you enjoy this chapter and because I have most of the next chapter done, I will be able to update very, very soon. As soon, send some comments. **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I had the biggest writer's block in the history of writer's block and I couldn't just anything done until yesterday. And because I am so sorry, I want to make it up to you all by writing the longest chapter I have ever written for any story.**

**How to Make Someone Believe that You are Really Getting Married Even Though You don't Want to Part 2**

Later that night…

To say that I am still angry with Houjo for what he has said about me earlier is an understatement. However, I am not going to let him be the reason why I am not going to enjoy myself tonight. As long as Inuyasha and Kouga (of course, Inuyasha told Kouga _everything_) is not alone with Houjo, everything will be fine.

At least, I hope so.

Thankfully, life at my apartment becomes normal again once Houjo has left. Inuyasha and I have had our usual spats. Miroku keeps on telling us that he is going to steal Sango from Bankotsu and convince Inuyasha and me that we are future soul mates. As soon as Inuyasha finishes all of the cooking, we all get dressed.

I have to admit. I actually look quite good in this dress. It is not too big. It is not too tight. It does not make my hips larger than they already are and I actually look like a have a chest. Inuyasha really seems to like it for some reason. Miroku thinks it looks wonderful on me. I am planning to wear these cute black pumps with it, but that will be for later. None of the guests are here right now, so I can walk around barefoot.

Inuyasha looks very handsome although he is wearing a wrinkled shirt (he has a weird animosity towards irons. Don't ask) and some simple pants. His hair is in a low ponytail so when he deals with the food, he won't have to worry about dishing out long strands of silver hair.

Miroku also looks very nice. He is wearing the same thing as Inuyasha except he is smart enough to iron his clothes. He also took the time to put on a load of cologne. According to him, he is wearing Sango's favorite cologne (I don't know if the cologne _is_ Sango's favorite but Miroku insists that it is) and because of this, she will have no choice but to fall in love with him.

I wisely do no tell him that his idea is not going to work.

After the three of us are dressed for tonight, we begin fixing up the house for the dinner. Inuyasha takes out all of the delicious food and place on some serving plates. Miroku takes out some extra chairs from underneath his bed (I am not even going to ask how they got there). I put everything that shouldn't be seen, like Inuyasha's zillion boxes of ramen and my ice cream away. It only takes us ten minutes to get everything ready.

Right now, I am sitting with Inuyasha at the kitchen table eating. I hadn't eaten anything today and if I do not have any food in my mouth soon, I know I am going to faint. People should start coming over in an hour or so, therefore I need some time to eat in piece without annoying people, such as my mother and the Yoshis, telling me that I should limit my food intake.

I'm having a salad right now. I shouldn't gain weight from this. I have been doing this so-called "amazing diet" for a while now and I have only lost two pounds. Two pounds! What the hell do two pounds do to my appearance? Oh, I will tell you. Absolutely, positively nothing.

Ugh! I hate dieting.

"Two pounds really are that not bad," Miroku has said yesterday after I ranted ranted about how useless diets were. He was attempting to make me feel better, "Considering that you have been on this diet for only a few days."

I am not going to listen to Inuyasha or Miroku's suggestions about diets. All they want me to do is eat normal food like ramen and ice cream and pasta. Well I can't do that. Not if I want to look somewhat skinnier for my wedding.

"If you don't eat some real food, you will turn into a skeleton."

I look up at Inuyasha slightly annoyed. What is he my dad?

"Since when do you care about my welfare?"

Inuyasha gulps down his ramen and responds way too quickly, "I don't."

"Inuyasha," I mumble, stuffing another batch of salad in my mouth. This is so not filling, "I'm going to lose weight one of two ways: diet or hire a top celebrity trainer which you will have the honor of paying. Your choice."

Of course, that does not stop Inuyasha. Nothing can stop Inuyasha from anything unless it has something to do with Kikyou.

"There's no need for you to diet. How many damn times do I have to tell you this?"

I glance at my salad and sigh. I really don't want to eat only this. I want some meat. I want some fat. I want some real food. Not to say that salad isn't good, I do like it. It's just that this is something I cannot eat it by itself.

I pick up my fork and begin eating again.

Inuyasha lets out a frustrated sigh and pours half of his ramen into my bowl, "Eat something. Stop starving yourself."

I cannot help but break into a smile. I must say Inuyasha can be very sweet- when he wants to be.

I take a bite out of the ramen. Although, I am not a huge fan of this type of food, I must admit it tastes much better than I have originally thought, "Inuyasha," I mutter, stuffing the nutritionless noodles in my mouth, "I know this will be hard for you to comprehend, but can you _please_ be on your best behavior tonight?"

Inuyasha mock ponders for a bit, "Hmm…I don't know Higurashi…I can't promise that the next time I see that scumbag's face, I am not going to try to rip him into shreds."

Well isn't that nice? Now I really have to make sure that Inuyasha does not see Houjo tonight or better yet ever again…which is going to be quite a hardship since Inuyasha _is _the best man.

Why must Inuyasha threaten everyone?

To show my annoyance, I punch him on the arm as hard as I can.

"Ow!" Inuyasha shouts rubbing his arm, "You don't have to be so violent."

"Oh shut up."

"Fine, Kagome," Inuyasha quickly recovers from the hit and returns to eating his ramen, "Because I am such a good person, I will try to be on my best behavior. Happy?"  
Well, at least he has said that he will try. I give him a wide smile, "Yes I am Inuyasha. Yes, I am."

I swallow some more ramen when I realize that I need to show Inuyasha something. I dig into my purse that just happens to be on one of the kitchen chairs and take out a large card which contains my wedding invitation on it. I show Inuyasha the invitation. He takes it from my hands, analyzes it for a bit, and gives it back to me.

"I'm not sure that your mother is going to like this."

"Who cares about my mother? I'm the one getting married. Not her."

Inuyasha does not say anything else. I can tell that he rather not talk about anything that involves my wedding. However, when he catches sight of the horrible set of flowers that will be used for the centerpieces (all Houjo's doing. I swear to the gods that he is out to kill me. There is no other explanation. I mean, he can't be that dumb.)

Inuyasha stares at the flowers with disgust and confusion, "Why are you using flowers for your centerpieces?"

I nearly gag at the sight of the daisies, the lilies and those blasted roses. I feel an allergic reaction coming even though I am in the kitchen and the flowers are on one of the tables near the apartment door. My nose is all clogged up. My eyes are starting to water.

The flowers are here for a simple reason: revenge. I showed up at the decorations store about fifteen minutes later than I should have, it was no surprise that those evil women had something in store for me. Of course, when I tell everyone that I was late because I had an emergency, no one believes me nor cut me some slack.

And that my friends is probably the reason why I am now going to deal with those evil flowers. It is because I have arrived somewhere later, even thought it wasn't my fault. Right after we have finished cleaning the apartment and had that "talk" Houjo, Miroku had a breakdown. Inuyasha and I still don't know why this is happening (probably something about Sango) and as I speak, Miroku will not tell Inuyasha and me anything. However, Inuyasha has promised me that he will call me with any updates.

I still cannot believe that I have thirty bouquets of flowers near my front door.

Flowers?

Flowers?

No! No! No!

I don't want flowers. I hate flowers. Whoever invented flowers should burn and it does not help that every time I am near those devilish plants that my throat starts closing. Not one bit.

However, no one in my wedding seems to think that I am deathly allergic to flowers.

"Because no one wants to listen to me."

Inuyasha scoffs before stuffing some ramen in his mouth, "Well, I sure hope you bring an Epi-pen with you or some Benadryl; you're going to need it."

"Thank you Inuyasha," I mumble. I cannot believe that there are going to be flowers in my wedding. I cannot believe that I am surrounded by people who are so dumb that they do not know that when someone's face begins to swell when they are near flowers that is an indication that said person is allergic to those plants.

"So," Inuyasha begins to say all of a sudden, "What are you going to do about Houjo? Since not only is he in love with your…sister, but also thinks that you need plastic surgery."

I glance back at Inuyasha, "Sango says I should leave Houjo."

Inuyasha does not say anything. Instead, he gives me an unusual look before putting one of his finished ramen bowls aside. He takes another bowl of ramen and begins to ear it.

"Who cares what Sango thinks?" Inuyasha says between bites, "What do you think? Or do you want Kouga and I to deal with it?"

If this was some other time, I wouldn't have answered Inuyasha; I would simply yell at him. It is none of his business about what I would do to Houjo. Inuyasha needs to learn how to keep his nose (and his adorable but sensitive dog ears) out of my business. He has no right to tell me what I should do with the whole Houjo drama; he barely has the ability to deal with his _own_ problems.

And trust me, like Sango, he has a whole bunch of them.

Anyway, I do not need his help dealing with _my_ fiancé. I can do this all by myself.

"No Inuyasha," I answer, straightening out my clothes although I don't need to, "I can deal with this all myself. I do exactly what I have to do."

"Are you sure about that Kagome? Houjo is an asshole. He probably tells his parents dumb lies about you. That's maybe the reason why the Yoshis want you to get plastic surgery. See, if I were you, I would kick Houjo's ass. He does not deserve you. You need someone better."

I cannot believe the words that coming out of Inuyasha's mouth. What is wrong with him? Did someone poison his ramen? Inuyasha is not supposed to be supportive and telling me that I deserve someone better; it is against his genetic formation. It just does not happen. He is supposed to be annoying, arrogant and sarcastic, not listen to me blab about how much my life sucks ever since Houjo was here and give me advice.

Inuyasha should never give me advice!

That's just _wrong_!

"Inuyasha," I respond, trying to change the subject only because I have no idea what I am going to do with Houjo, "Why did you help me so much for the wedding?"

Inuyasha does not respond immediately. I think he is trying to make up an excuse that wouldn't make him think that I believe that he isn't as rude as people say.

"Because I don't want to hear your big mouth."

I don't respond to him simply because there is no reason to do so. I know that Inuyasha has a heart and he has been helping me because he does not want to see me have a heart attack over some small thing. Of course, he is not going to admit it. He never wants to admit anything.

We eat in silence for the rest of the meal.

* * *

It is six fifty-five at night. I will only have to wait for another five minutes before people start to come. Miroku, who for the time being, is not having a panic attack over Sango, and Inuyasha, who has decided that he is too lazy to do any more finishing touches, are sitting in front of the television watching Cops. Although it would be nice to have them help out, I am not going to push it. They both have been so useful today; I guess they should have a break.

One minute later, I begin to hyperventilate. Inuyasha, who senses my discomfort, abandons his television watching and comes to my side.

My god, I am so nervous. I don't what to be here. I want to go back to my rocky road ice cream, my warm bed and the soap opera re-runs. I don't want this dinner; I want to disappear off the face of this planet. How can I go in there, face my soon-to-be parents-in-laws and Houjo knowing that I am planning to get out of this engagement?

"I can't do this!" I cry as I tremble into the seat. Gods, I know I look pathetic, but I don't care. I can't go in there with a bright smile in my face acting like I am not a deceitful person and everything is okay. This is not going to work and I know I can't be all lovey-dovey to Houjo, not after he has spent most of our wedding money in the Bahamas. "I can't do this!"

Inuyasha groans and kneels by my side, "Kagome, you will have to go in there…when everyone comes. It's your dinner."

"No. I. Do. Not!" I stomp my feet.

The sound that comes out of Inuyasha's mouth resembles a mix between a scoff and a laugh, "Kagome, calm down. It's not like anything drastic is going to happen." And with that, he returns to his seat, right next to his television buddy.

During the next few minutes, people begin to arrive and for once, I honestly think there is nothing that can go wrong. Souta is not here so I won't have to deal with him and his stupid pranks and most of all, Kikyou's not here so I won't have to go to jail for attempted murder. Also, thank the gods that Sango didn't bring her fiancé, Bankotsu, along with her. I don't think Miroku could handle it. He'll probably have a heart attack or something. It is nice to see that Koga and Ayame are trying to act civilized. They haven't yelled or glared at each other. Surprisingly, they look like they are having a very amicable conversation.

Anyway, things are going well.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

It is around half past seven when my night becomes ruined. While I am trying and failing to entertain the guests, the doorbell rings. Now of course, I have no idea who is on the other side of the door; everyone is here, including Houjo and my mother who although I am mad at her, I still invited her to come. Inuyasha has said earlier today that even though what she did was wrong and he could understand why I am mad at him, I should still invite her because she is still my mother.

I haven't wanted to open the door; I am too busy trying to tell Sango, who has been avoiding Miroku ever since she got here, that she should stop playing hide and seek with the pervert and go talk to him. However, it seems that no one is bothering to answer the door, so I have no choice but to temporally end my conversation with Sango and go to the door.

When I open it, I almost collapse with shock. A couple of equally astonished gasps come from behind me.

Kikyou's here- and I have no clue why.

I do not remember inviting her to this little get together- heck, I don't even remember me inviting her to the damn wedding! I narrow my eyes suspiciously while watching the tramp, who has pushed me aside to get inside _my_ home, gives hugs to everyone in the room (except for Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.) When she stops at Houjo, she gives me a blow kiss, which causes Houjo to look like he has just died and went to heaven.

I pull Sango back to me and whisper in one of her ears, "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Sango glares at Kikyou's back, "Go ask her why she is here."

Inuyasha instantly becomes alarmed by Kikyou's presence. He is normally like this when he notices that Kikyou is ten feet away from him. He rushes to where Kouga and Miroku is sitting and pretends that he is having an in-depth conversation with them. Unfortunately, for him, Kikyou finally sees and approaches him with a "seductive" smile.

Before Inuyasha can even do anything, Kikyou instantly attacks the poor hanyou with hugs and unwanted kisses. She wraps her arms around his neck and whispers things that is supposed to be apart of her "seducing tactics" in his right ear. I hate to break it to her, but Inuyasha appears to be more pissed off than turned on. When will this woman ever learn?

Inuyasha pushes her off…gently, much to my displeasure; he should have thrown her off him.

Much to his and my annoyance, Kikyou does not give up. However, she plans to attack Inuyasha again later and now she is going to torture her next favorite victim: me.

"I do not recall inviting you here." I say in my most disgusted voice. I stand face to face to the one person who makes me really wish that murder isn't illegal.

Kikyou flips her long, black hair back and let out a screeching laugh, "Kagome, I am your sister, of course, I am invited."

Can she be that dumb? I wonder what trouble I will be in if I push Kikyou down the stairs.

None of the guests bothers to get involved.

"I didn't invite you." I say, this time, trying to be as calm as possible. However, it seems that all of my calm energy has gone on vacation for a moment because right now, I can literally feel my blood reaching it's boiling point.

Kikyou shrugs, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. I'm already here."

It takes all of the force in the universe not to snap her neck in half.

"Get the Hell out of my house," I respond, "And I swear to the gods, Kikyou, if you step one foot into my house again, I _will_ kill you."

Kikyou laughs, "Yeah right Kagome, you'll go to jail."

"Then so fucking be it."

Kikyou wisely decides to not that topic go but that does not mean that her tirade is over. As far as I know, unless she finally realizes that Inuyasha does not want her, her tirade will never be over.

My most hated sister scans me and lets out a stupid giggle, "Looks like Miss Kagome gained a little weight."

"Looks like I am about to kick your ass."

"Psh, like you can do anything to me."

"Do you honestly want me to break another one of your bones?"

"Kagome, I don't understand why I can't be at your wedding."

"Because I hate you. There is nothing else to explain," I know I shouldn't tell a family member that I hate them, but I do hate Kikyou with every, single, solitary fiber of my body. I want her out of my life when I get married. I don't want to see her horrible face for the rest of my life.

And I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens.

Kikyou snorts before leaving me alone. I don't know where is going but as long as it is not near me, I don't care. I bet she is going to go to Houjo, since he appears as if he is mesmerized by her trashy "beauty."

For me not to destroy something out of anger, I go into the other side of living room where the dining room table is. Sango follows close by.

"Kagome, I just remember something," she says as she takes the plates from the middle of the table, "How are you going to pay for this wedding? Didn't Houjo take most of the wedding funds?"

It takes a lot of willpower not to let out a menacing laugh. I shrug, placing plates and utensils on the dining room table, which really consists of two fold up tables, "Well, there's no point on spending more money on the wedding. I don't plan to have one because I don't plan to marry Houjo."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Sesshomaru said that he will help me, but all I have to do is tell Houjo that the wedding's off. I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He wants Kikyou not me."

Sango is about to say something, but her evil partner-in-crime decides to pop out of nowhere before a word can come out of her mouth.

"Hello, Kagome." Ayame says, giving me a hug. She gives Sango a wicked smile, "How are you on this lovely night?"

I glare at both of my friends. They are up to something. I know they are. I can just feel it.

"What are you two up to now?"

Sango beams with excitement, "We're planning you're bachelorette party," she continues before I can object anything, "I know you don't want one but we are not going to allow it. Right Ayame?"

Ayame flashes me a evil smile, "Right."

"But why?" I whine, "I don't want this party. I don't want any party. The only party I want is the one _after_ the wedding in some reception hall. And I don't think I even want that."

"Because Kagome, you need to let go," Sango says. Ayame agrees with a nod, "You need to let things flow. You are way too stressed for your own good and Ayame and I will assure you that you will love the party."

"Yeah, that's what you said for the engagement party," I retort, "And look how _that_ turned out!"

In her defense, Sango says, "I didn't know that there was a drunken man in the cake. I swear!"

"Yeah, right." I put the last of the plates in its respected place, "And anyway, why are you wasting your time doing this? I am not going to marry Houjo."

Ayame smirks, "Yeah, I know. This is just an excuse to have another party. Tell me Kagome, when was the last time you went to a club?"

Ayame laughs at my death glare, "Okay, never mind, but you should stop secluding yourself from everyone. You're a host. Act like one." She leaves before I can even yell at her.

When I walk into the middle of the living room, I notice that this seems more like a social event then a dinner. My mother and the Yoshis are bound to the hips talking about wedding plans. Sango and Ayame are sitting on the couches looking extremely suspicious. Miroku is looming around the living looking like he is trying to find a way to approach Sango. Rin is talking to Eri and Yuka and Sesshomaru is well, being Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kouga will not stop giving Houjo, who is pouring himself yet another drink, these dirty looks. I understand that they a little on the pissed off side but honestly, could they at least hide it?

Apparently, not, because Kouga whispers something to Inuyasha and from what I hear, it's about killing Houjo. I don't get them; aren't they supposed to hate each other? They are definitely not supposed to 'get along' and smirk at each other.

I decide it is not worth it to press the subject. Instead, I smile at everyone as if I don't know that Inuyasha and Kouga are plotting Houjo's death.

What am I talking about? No, I can handle this. I am Kagome Higurashi. I can handle anything. I don't care if Inuyasha and Kouga want to kill Houjo; I'm not going to let them. In fact, I am going to make sure that they are nowhere near Houjo. Yep, that will do it. You know what? Maybe I should also tell them that they couldn't do anything harmful to Houjo tonight. Yeah, that's a good idea. They both, for some reason, tend to listen to me. Most of the time.

I march up to Inuyasha and Kouga with a determined look on my face and when I reach them I ask slightly disturbed, "Why are you two not trying to rip each other's heads off?"

Inuyasha and Kouga both give me a confused look.

"Whatever do you mean?" Inuyasha asks innocently as if I do not know what he and Kouga are doing.;

"You know what I mean…and stop glaring at Houjo. That's not a good look."

Kouga and Inuyasha roll their eyes. Something is telling me that they really do not care that they are, or about to, doing to Houjo. From the looks in their eyes, they seem to be waiting for the most opportune time to attack. Which I hope never happens. There is nothing worse than seeing someone get beat up- even if it's Houjo.

"Just promise me," I plead, "That you two will not do anything to Houjo. At least for tonight."

Inuyasha and Kouga do not seem very pleased with my request. They give each other an aggravated look before Inuyasha speaks out, "One thing Kagome. If he does one thing, I am going to break every single bone in that pathetic body."

"And I will rip his brain and heart out," Kouga adds, also giving me a menacing look.

Well, I may not get what I have wanted but I guess this is better than Inuyasha and Kouga lashing out on my fiancé at first sight. I must say, Inuyasha and Kouga are acting more protective than usual. Especially Inuyasha.

"Okay, fine. Deal."

And just when I think that I am done with them and leave, Kouga holds me back, "Kagome, why are you still protecting Houjo?"

Inuyasha's face becomes even angrier when he hears Houjo's name.

I let go of Kouga's grasp and respond though I really do not want to, "I'm still marrying him."

"My love," Kouga begins holding my hands, "You cannot marry someone who is only using you for his own conquest."

"Yeah!" Inuyasha agrees, "You can't marry that bastard- especially after I rip his fucking head off!"

Kouga slowly nods, "Although it kills me to say this, the mutt is right."

For the first time, in a long time, Inuyasha does not insult Kouga for calling him a mutt. But it's only because he is too busy fuming about Houjo to even care.

"Listen," I begin trying to reason with them, "I know you two hate Houjo, but that doesn't mean you should try to kill him. I want this dinner to go as smoothly as possible. Do you understand? No violence. No insults. No nothing."

"We cannot promise you anything," Kouga responds and after that, he along with his enemy-turned- partner-in-crime, walk away.

I really don't believe that they are going to leave Houjo alone but at least I've tried.

* * *

I need to do this now. I will not let my mother rule my life without a good reason. I put my water bottle down ( I need to drink something that isn't alcoholic) and approach my mother who is talking to the Yoshis. When I reach her, I have to tap on her shoulder a few times before she finally excuses herself and turn to me. Irritated.

"Kagome, don't you know your manners? I am having a conversation."

I roll my eyes, "Mom, we need to talk."

The Yoshis begin to retreat. They must have known that I am not playing nor am I in a good mood. They say their goodbyes before rushing to Sango and Ayame.

"Kagome," my mother instantly begins, "I know that you and Kikyou are not the best of friends, but she is still your sister and it pains me that you don't want your own flesh and blood to be present on one of the most important days of your life."

I give my mother a bored look. That guilt trick isn't going to work on me. Oh no, not when I am about to kick Kikyou's butt to the curb.

Not wanting to even think about that poor excuse of a sister, I immediately change the subject, "Mom, why did you arrange a marriage between Houjo and me without telling me?"

My mother does not notice the annoyance in my voice, "Because my dear, you would have created a scene. I want to make sure that this deal goes as smoothly as possible."

"What makes you think you can make my decisions?"

"Because I am your mother; it's my job."

"It's my life. I'm an adult now. I don't need you to make decisions for me."

My mother straightens her posture, "Honey, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm don't want to marry Houjo anymore," is my simple reply.

"Oh, honey. You don't know what you are saying. Kagome, this is not about what you want, it's about what is good for the family. This arrangement will make us rich and one of top families on the social latter."

It's nice to know that my mother cares more about her social life than her own daughter.

"I don't care if marrying Houjo is going to make us rich, I don't want to marry him. End of story."

My mother stares at me startled. She swallows what is left of her drink with a huge gulp and sort of slams the glass on the table next to us. She wipes her mouth with a tissue she finds next to the glass and says, "Kagome, what you do mean that you are not getting married to Houjo?"

"Like I said, mother, I am not going to marry Houjo and there is nothing you or the Yoshis can do about it," and with that, I leave her side, purposely ignoring my name my mother is repeatedly calling.

My mother does not respond. She sits down at the table, glaring at me as if I have just cursed her out. I don't know what her problem is. I am not the one who told the Yoshis that she could arrange a marriage with Houjo without telling me. I am not the one who keeps thinking that Kikyou is the perfect daughter. She stands up not saying one word to me. My mother stomps away from me, muttering about ungrateful daughters. I honestly do not care what she thinks. If she didn't butt her nose into my love life then probably none of this drama would have happened.

Rin, who I guess has been watching the entire thing, runs up to me with urgency. I know what she is going to say: I shouldn't have acted that way with my mother. I should have accepted my fate of being Houjo's future wife and get over it.

No! I will not have this happen to me. I don't care if my mother and the Yoshis have arranged this marriage since ever, I am not going to marry Houjo. I can't. I won't. The man doesn't even love me and he's having a little affair with Kikyou who's a whore.

"Well you can't use the whole affair thing against Houjo." Rin mentions after hearing my rant, "I mean, you did make out with Inuyasha…numerous times."

"It doesn't mean anything."

Rin laughs, "Oh you think that you can fool me?" she laughs even louder causing way stares from the maids that are walking by. She doesn't seem to mind the looks because she keeps on laughing. I don't know what's her problem; I haven't said anything funny. After about thirty more seconds, Rin stops her hysterics. She wipes the tears form her eyes and tries to compose herself. "Sorry." She says though she doesn't sound too apologetic. She takes some deep breaths, "I didn't mean to laugh like that." She takes another pause so her can hide her giggles, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

I have decided that it wouldn't be worth it if I begin to scrutinize Rin. Anyway, she can't use that whole Inuyasha thing against me. He isn't a slut like Kikyou. I don't have to worry about getting some weird incurable STD from him.

Rin sighs. She obvious thinks that I am over-exaggerating. "Kagome, I assure you that Kikyou does not have an STD."

Why is she defending everyone except me? Am I not her friend?  
"I bet she does. All of those men she messes around with can't all be clean."

"Now Kagome, is that nice?"  
"No and I don't care. I hate that woman and now she's taking my fiancé!"

Rin gives me a strange look, "A fiancé you don't even want to marry…"

I nod and walk out of the bathroom with Rin following close by, "Exactly."

I know Rin must think I am crazy and I don't blame her. This whole wedding drama is making me insane.

"Well," Rin finally speaks out, "You need to do something before people get hurt."

I nod, "I know I do. I know." And with that, I leave my friend's side to talk to my other two friends, Eri and Yuka, who I bet think that I am abandoning them.

I find Eri and Yuka talking to each other near the couch. When I walk up to them, they both give me a bone crushing hug and begin rambling about how I am making the biggest mistake in my life by marrying Houjo. Of course, I tell them that telling your friend that she shouldn't marrying someone during a dinner about her wedding, isn't a very nice thing to do.

"But, why?" Yuka whines, "Why are you going to marry someone who likes…_Kikyou…"_

Both Eri and Yuka have a disgusted look on their faces.

"Because I have no choice," I admit. I do not tell them about my master plan to end this engagement. They do not know how to keep secrets for their lives. If I tell them, then by the end of this night, everyone and their mother will know what is going on, "My mother and the Yoshis put me in an arranged marriage.

Eri and Yuka gasp.

Yuka puts her hand over her heart and gives me a sympathetic look, "I cannot believe they did that…."

Eri agrees.

I try to appear as if marrying Houjo is not going to be the end of me. I give them both a fake smile and say with fake happiness, "Oh, it will be fine. I'm sure Houjo will come around and do the right thing. Maybe, he really isn't in love with Kikyou."  
Eri and Yuka stare at me as if I have grown two heads.

"Sure, Kagome…" Eri mumbles.

"No offense Kagome, but I would choose Inuyasha over Houjo any day."

Why is Yuka mentioning Inuyasha? Inuyasha has no place in this conversation!

"Yeah," Yuka agrees, "Inuyasha's a thousand times better than Houjo. At least, he isn't attracted to that whorish idiot you call your sister."

I roll my eyes. It's not fair to compare Inuyasha and Houjo. They are two different people with different tastes and different….everything. They look nothing alike. They act nothing alike…Houjo has some serious behavior issues and Inuyasha is well, Inuyasha.

I pout, "I don't understand why you are talking about Inuyasha now. He's not important."

Yuka gives me a sly smile, "Why are you so upset with us for talking about Inuyasha?"

"Oh come on Kagome. Why don't you give him a chance?" Eri asks.

"Because," I respond to them both trying to look up for the best lie I can use as an explanation, "I don't like him."

Yuka snorts, "You don't like anyone."

Eri smiles and claps her hands as if she just has gotten an epiphany.

"So," Eri begins, trying to explain her epiphany. She crosses her legs and gives me a look that she gives when she has finally figured out something, "I think that you're emotionally stuck between your fiancé who's in love with your sister and your ex-boy toy who's in love with you."

Yuka nods with agreement.

"I guess that's true- and wait, Inuyasha's not in love with me," I correct her, "Oh and the only emotion I feel for Houjo is hate."

"Of course, he's not. Inuyasha just acts the way he does for the hell of it," Yuka's eyes widen, "Wait, now you hate Houjo?"

Maybe, hate is a strong a word.

"No, I strongly dislike Houjo."

Uh…hate is fine.

"Oh gods, Kagome, you're like in a love square," Eri squeals, tracing out a square with her fingers.

"Thank you Eri," I mumble with sarcasm, "I really appreciate that."

Only Eri would think that I am stuck in a love square. Is there even something called a love square? I don't know. Eri's known for making up stories and advises that are probably not true.

"No, seriously, I'm not kidding," Eri responds a little bit defensively, "You see, Houjo's engaged to you even though he's in love with Kikyou who's in love with Inuyasha who's, even though you don't want to admit it, in love with you who think that you love, or I guess hate, Houjo although deep, deep, inside you love Inuyasha. See? That's a love square."

There's no point on telling her that I am not in love with Inuyasha. She, like everyone else who's delusional, will not believe me and insist that I am lying only because I'm engaged to another man.

Okay, maybe I will tell them one more time…

"I do not like Inuyasha. Why is this such a hard concept to understand?"

Eri doesn't believe me. Neither does Yuka. But that doesn't mean they are going to tell me that. Instead, they both give me fake smiles before going to Kouga who is currently arm wrestling with Inuyasha. Apparently, they are in a bet to find out which one of the newly reconciled rivals is stronger. I think they are going over there to swoon over Inuyasha and Kouga.

* * *

It is now close to eight thirty and now I think that we should start eating soon. I tell Inuyasha and Miroku to get the food ready while I try to round up all of the guests in front of the dining table. Surprisingly, everyone listens but I only think that's because there is food around. I don't care what they say, food is a powerful weapon. It even makes the most stubborn cooperate with no problem.

"Everyone," I begin when I sit at the table. Amazingly, everyone, minus Sesshomaru and Kikyou, is giving me their undivided attention, "Thank you all for coming. I just want to say that most of the wedding plans are finalized. All I have to do is do some finishing touches to the dresses and um…yeah."

Oh gods, I sound like an idiot.

Mr. Yoshi holds up his glass and gently tap it with a butter nice, "Everyone," he says, instantly getting all of the guests attention, "I just want to say how happy I am that my only son has found someone as lovely and as smart as Kagome."

Everyone except the usual (guess who) cheers.

Houjo, who appears to be hiding from one and a half demons, just swallows, what probably is, his fifth drink tonight.

"I hope the union between my son and my future daughter-in-law will be fruitful and loving. I hope that they will have many wonderful children and…"

While I am busy minding my business and concentrating to look like I am remotely interested at what Mr. Yoshi is saying, Inuyasha quickly puts a thick envelop in my pocket and whispers in my ears with the slightest arrogance in his voice. "You'll thank me later."

I give him a confused face before returning my attention to the speaker. I don't want to look rude by starting a conversation with Inuyasha, though I am intrigued about what he has just put in my purse, "Be quiet and pay attention."

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "Is this what I get for helping you out, Higurashi?"

"The only help you're going to need is when I knee you in your prized jewels."

Inuyasha sarcastically gasps, "Oh, is that a threat?"

I glare at him and elbow him in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain, "Shut up and don't talk to me until this is over. Do you want Houjo's parents to hate me?"

"I thought they hated you already."

"Well, they do, but I don't want them to hate me even more."

Inuyasha glances around the room and smirks. He grabs one of my hands and whispers, "Come with me."

I follow Inuyasha out of the apartment not before making sure that no one notices. I wouldn't mind leaving right now. I mean, I do need some fresh air. It's hot in the apartment because the dumb landlord thinks that we live in the Artic. And having tons of people in there isn't helping.

I have no idea what Inuyasha wants with me. He isn't telling me anything and he says that it will stay that way until we are alone. Doesn't he realize that being alone with someone normally creates more drama (for example: every time Houjo wants to have a talk with me.)

"Is there a specific reason why you brought me out here?" I ask slightly annoyed, standing in the doorway of the apartment.

Inuyasha, not answering my question, pulls me out and closes the door.

I show Inuyasha the envelope, "What is the meaning of this?"

Inuyasha smirks, "Just think of it as a wedding gift…"  
I give him a blank stare. I don't know if I should be happy about this or not. Inuyasha does not want to get married in the first place. Why on Earth is he giving me a wedding present?  
"Why-?"

"Remember that time when Houjo came over while you were sick and said that he used up the wedding funds."

"You're giving me money?" I ask with disbelief.

"I told you that I would take care of it."

I give him a brief glance before opening the envelope. I cannot believe that he remembers saying that. That was months ago and I seriously have thought that he just said that to make me feel better.

I nearly faint when I see how much money is in the envelope, "In-Inuyasha, I mean, oh gods, why did you-,"

I am not able to finish my thought because Inuyasha's lips instantly go on mine. I freeze. I have no idea what to do. I can't kiss him back because that would be just a plain stupid idea. I can't push him off because that would be awkward. So, I just stand until Inuyasha feels the need to release his lips from my mouth.

"Inuyasha…" I breathe out, trying to grasp the fact that Inuyasha has just kissed me, "What was that for?"

Inuyasha shrugs as if he doesn't know or care about that he has just done, "I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you." He gives me one of his infamous smirks before walking back inside the apartment.

What just happened?

There must be a reason why Inuyasha is acting like this. Maybe he is on drugs or something. Yeah, that has to be it.

I feverishly shake my head before strolling back inside. I must look like I am completely normal and nothing out of the ordinary hasn't happened. Although it did.

Luckily for me, no one notices anything , except for every person who has demon blood in them, Rin, Ayame and Sango. Although, I think it is for different reasons.

I give everyone a fake smile while everyone is eating. The food looks delicious. Too bad that I wont be able to eat most of it because of my stupid diet.

Rin is the first one to notice that there is something wrong,

"Kagome," Rin lowly gasps, slightly alarmed. She rushes to my side, guides me to the closest chair between her and Ayame, and makes me sit down, "What happened?"

I give my concerned friend a blank look and breathe softly, "Inuyasha just kissed me."

Rin backs away from me and glances at Inuyasha who is talking to Kouga. She returns her gaze back to me, "You're kidding."

"Oh how much I wish I was."

Ayame, who thankfully has not heard my conversation with Rin, whispers in my ear, "How the hell did you manage to piss off your own mother?"

I glance at my mother who is fuming. However, she is trying her best to look very happy.

I whisper back to Ayame, "I told her that I am not going to marry Houjo."

Ayame gasps, "You didn't."

"Yes. I did."

* * *

The dinner actually has been quite uneventful. I think people have been too hungry to start some drama. After everyone has cleaned up their mess (I was in no mood to be someone's maid), they have back to doing things that they were doing before eating.

Ayame and Sango stand in the middle of the living to get everyone's attention. As soon as that happens, Ayame opens her mouth, "Sango and I have the greatest news." she says being more cheerful than she should. "We are going to plan Kagome's bridal shower."

Everyone cheers. Rin gives me a sympathetic smile; sometimes I wonder if she is the only one I should consider as a good friend.

I groan. This is a complete waste of time. I don't want to have a bridal shower not after the whole engagement party fiasco.

"Oh I know," my mother exclaims out of nowhere, clearly drunk, "Why don't we have also a classical band at the reception?"

Everyone who cares nods in agreements

Why should I have a classical band at the reception? I don't like classical bands. I don't even like bands in general. Not to mention, do you know what the average price to have them play live? Well, it costs a hell lot more than those Michael Kors shoes. Inuyasha, who seems to be the only person who knows what _I _want, has said that having a band at the reception is going to be boring and I am going to hate it. He has suggested that I hire a DJ; they can and will play any music I like and they are a lot cheaper.

Thank the gods for Inuyasha. Without him, I would honestly have no choice but to admit myself into a mental ward.

While I am trying to get away from my two evil friends and my intoxicated mother as fast as possible, I bump into the one and only Sesshomaru. Thankfully, he does not kill me, but he does give me something that looks like a combination of a death glare and an annoyed look.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't see where I was going."

Not to my surprise, Sesshomaru does not say anything. Instead, he hands me an envelope and tells me not to open it until I am alone or possibly around Inuyasha because he probably knows about it too. I tell him thank you and leave him to himself.

I do not want to go to a room to open the letter; it would make me look too suspicious and in no time, I will be bombarded by nosy guests. Because of this, I stand next to where the drinks are being served and a quietly hide my hands while I open the piece of paper.

I nearly die from shock when I read what is on the paper. It is even more shocking than the last letter. I don't know who this is written to because the name has been smeared but I definitely know the owner of the signature. I read the letter over and over again, making sure that I'm not missing anything important.

I fold the letter back up and try to look like I didn't just find out one of the most shocking secrets of all time. No, the letter is not about Houjo's love for Kikyou. Oh no, it is much, much worse. According to the letter, it appears that Houjo, my dumb fiancé, has ties with the mob. Yes, I've said it. The mob.

Right when I am about to leave my sport, Ayame pops out of nowhere and asks with concern, "Kagome, what's wrong? You look like you just seen a ghost."

"Uh…what?" I hide the letter in my closed fist. Thankfully, Ayame does not notice this, "Um, I am fine. Really fine. Don't worry about me."

Ayame gives me a wary look before returning to what she has been doing before. I let out of a sigh of belief. Thank the gods that I did not get caught. I quickly ripped up the letter in half and keep it in my fists until I am able to go somewhere case. In this case, the safe haven is my room.

Oh great. Houjo's in the mob. Of course he is, because let the gods forbid that I live a peaceful, normal life without drama. I cannot believe this is happening.

I rip up the letter even more. I am tempted to throw the pieces on the floor, but doing so would be a bad idea. I don't want anyone to find out about this. At least not until Houjo starts explaining to me what the hell is going on.

"I cannot believe this…" I say walking towards my bed room.

"Can't believe what?"

I turn around just to find Inuyasha, leaning against my bedroom door frame, staring at me expectantly. I try my very best to hide all of the pieces of ripped up paper in my hands, but unfortunately, the deed does not go unnoticed.

Inuyasha slowly approaches me and takes some of the ripped paper from my hands. He glances at them questionably, "What are these?"

"Sesshomaru gave them to me," I simply reply. I have planned to make up a lie but I don't have to energy to make up a believable lie and not to mention, Inuyasha always knows when I am lying.

"Fluffy gave you ripped pieces of paper? And just to think that he was starting to become normal…" he trails off after noticing my sad smile, "Okay, what happened?"

"Sesshomaru gave me a letter and I ripped it up…" I plan to say something else but I couldn't say the words. I am so shock. I mean, I know Houjo is acting a bit fishy, but this? I definitely did not see this coming.

"What did the letter say?" Inuyasha asks, walking closer and closer to me as I try to back away from him, "Kagome tell me."

"Houjo's in the mob."

Much to my surprise, Inuyasha does not seem fazed by what I just said. Actually, he is very calm about it. He runs his hands through his hair before taking a sip of his drink. I don't get this guy. Isn't he supposed to be threatening to kill Houjo even more? Why is he acting so nonchalant? He's acting like…

I stare at Inuyasha with disbelief, "Inuyasha, you knew about this?"

"About what?" Inuyasha responds, attempting to play dumb and innocent.

"Houjo and the mob."

My question is answered when Inuyasha quickly swallows his drink with a big gulp. He rubs behind his head and laughs nervously, "Oh…right…"

"Oh right? Don't you think this is something you should've mentioned to me a long time ago?"

Apparently not, because all Inuyasha does is snort, "Like you were going to listen to me and anyway who cares, you're not marrying him anyway."

"That's not the point Inuyasha! Houjo's in the mob and no one told me about this- wait, how did you even know about this?"

Inuyasha lets out another nervous laugh, "Um…uh…well, Houjo told me."

I give him a quizzical look, "What? When?"

How does Inuyasha know more information about my fiancé then me?

"It was a long time ago. He got drunk and blurted it out when I helped him out of the bar. I thought he was just joking because he was…drunk but I guess he was telling the truth after all."

That is all that Inuyasha has to say. I leave his side and prepare myself to go Houjo hunting. Inuyasha follows close-by only so he can find an excuse for him and Kouga to beat Houjo up.

I find Houjo talking to Miroku about something useless. When I walk up to the two men, I immediately order Houjo to come with me. Of course, he does not listen, but that doesn't matter. I guess that means that he wants me to explode on him with everyone around. That is fine by me.

"Kagome, don't you see that I am talking to someone?" Houjo says, quite annoyed.

"So when were you planning to tell me this?" I said, shoving the envelope that contains the ripped up letter pieces in his face.

Houjo gives me an odd look until he realizes what was in the envelope. He glares at me, "Kagome, none of this is your business."

"None of this is my business?" I exclaim, not caring who is around me, "We're getting married!" before I can try to kick Houjo in his prized jewels, Rin comes to save the day. She pulls me into the bathroom and holds me down so I cannot escape. Damn, she's strong. Is she taking some fighting lessons from Sesshomaru or something? She lets me go after a while and stare into my eyes with worry, "Kagome, you don't have to do this…at least not now."

"But-!"

"I understand that you are mad. Hell if Sesshomaru did that to me I would be mad too but this is not the time to call Houjo out like that. It's bad enough that Inuyasha and Kouga are glaring daggers at him ever since we got here."

I look over at Inuyasha and Kouga who are currently cracking their knuckles. They both look like they are a few seconds from beating the living daylights out of Houjo.

Okay, Rin's right. I admit to her that she has a point and I will not expose Houjo's secret in front of everyone because that wouldn't be nice. Rin smiles and thanks me for being understanding. As she and I continue talking about annoying fiancés and their involvement in the mob, there is a loud crash coming from the living. Rin and I exchange confused and worried looks before we rush outside of the bathroom.

I cannot believe what I am seeing in front of me. Sango and Miroku are facing off and I think Sango's winning. Miroku is retreating from her with caution and she, Sango never removes her angry eyes from him. She grips her knife and emits a lowly growl.

Rin and I exchange wary glances but do not say anything after that. I don't want this dinner to become a disaster, not because of this.

Why can't I just have a nice dinner night without worrying about people hurting each other? I understand why Sango is mad; Miroku has probably done something really terrible, but can she have her tirades later on?

That damn Sango; when I got my hands on her-

Everyone does not say or do anything. My mother and the Yoshis look petrified. Inuyasha and Kouga seem to have put their plans to kill Houjo aside for the time being. Eri and Yuka are giving everyone worried looks. Houjo doesn't care. Sesshomaru is standing in the corner with his hands crossed. However, I do see an interested glint in his eyes.

I think everyone wants to know what the crazy "couple" is going to do next.

"Sango," Miroku begins, causing everyone to look at him expectantly, "You don't understand, you can't marry Bankotsu."

Oh, so _this_ is what all of this is about.

I don't know Bankotsu very well. Apparently, Sango knows him from her job. Is this true? I don't know. The only man I have been aware of that is in her life is Miroku. Rin claims that the man is nice but she thinks that there is something odd about him. When I ask her why she hasn't forced Sesshomaru to do a background check, she says that she didn't because she needs more evidence. Oh, I hope that this Bankotsu guy is a decent man; Sango would be crushed if we find something wrong with him.

"Any why not?" Sango responds, still seething for some unknown reason, "Bankotsu's a great man and unlike you, I don't have to worry about him cheating on me with hundreds of women."

Ouch. I don't want to admit this because Miroku is one of my good friends. But Sango does have a point. Miroku doesn't have a good reputation of staying with one woman. However, I highly doubt that he would cheat on Sango. He loves her too much.

Everyone turn his or her attention back to Miroku, just to see what he has to say.

Miroku looks like Sango has just slapped on the face a thousand times, "Sango, I will never cheat on you. I love you. Why don't you trust me?"

Gods, this is seriously better than watching those soap operas on TV.

All eyes are now on Sango.

"Miroku," Sango answers, "All you do is bed different girls each night, how can I even trust you?"  
Although the words that come out of Sango's mouth are soft spoken, they seem to hit Miroku like a ton of bricks. He goes down on his hands and knees, claps his hands in a pleading manner, and begs, "Sango, I am sorry. Those girls don't mean anything to me. I don't know how I can prove myself to you."

Sango, not caring about how pathetic Miroku looks, snaps, "By getting out of my life."

Everyone, including Inuyasha and Kouga, gasps.

No, no, this cannot be the end. Sango cannot do this. She cannot just leave Miroku hanging like that. He will be devastated. Is she stupid?

Just when, Everyone thinks that it is all over for Miroku and it is time for him to move on, Miroku does the unthinkable. He opens the window, the one that doesn't have a screen. No one thinks that he is really going to do what they think he is going to do. I mean, he isn't that crazy.

Right…?

No one dares to move a muscle. Inuyasha and Kouga give each other cautious glances before slowly approaching Miroku.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouts, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Miroku does not respond. Instead, he leans out of the window, then comes back in. he takes off his shoes and stands on top of the heater right underneath the window. Thank the gods that the landlord has turned the heat off.

"Miroku! Get down!" Kouga yells.

Everyone else just stare at the love-sick pervert with awe.

"No!" Miroku shouts putting one leg out of the window, causing everyone to panic, "I cannot live without Sango and since she does not feel that same way about me, I might as well end my life."

Why does it feel like I am in some dramatic movie?

Wait a second, since when did Miroku turn suicidal. Oh gods, he is trying to kill himself by jumping out of the window! Oh gods!

Inuyasha, who for a moment looks like he is trying to get his friend down, instantly freezes along with Kouga,

Ayame is the first person to react. She rushes to Miroku and tries to tell him that jumping out of the window is not the brightest of ideas. It doesn't help.

"Sango," Ayame shouts, "Help!"

Sango does not respond. She is numb. Even when we try to convince her to talk to him, all she does is give us blank stares.

I begin to panic, "Inuyasha, don't just stand there!" I shout, throwing an umbrella that is lying around, at the best man. Of course, I miss, "Do something!"

Inuyasha glares at me before slowly approaching Miroku. He eventually pulls Miroku down although the pervert does not give up without of fight. He is kicking and trying to get out of Inuyasha's hold, but the hanyou is way too strong for him.

Inuyasha gives Sango an angry look before throwing Miroku on the couch still holding him down. Miroku is still fighting back even if it is obvious that there is no way he is going to win.

Sango begins to cry like she is a baby. I haven't seen her cry this much since sophomore year of high school when her Kohaku accidentally ran over her foot with his scooter.

Feeling that this is not the time for Miroku to be surrounded by many people, I run to the apartment door, open the door, stand by it, and yell, "Everyone! Leave!"

My mother, the Yoshis, Houjo, Yuka, Eri and Sango leaves. Everyone else decides to stay.

"Not you." I point out Sango who looks like she wants to leave this place as soon as possible, "Sango, you're staying here."

I am going to get to the bottom of this.

I cannot believe Miroku tried to commit suicide by jumping out of the window. And people say that I have problems. I may be crazy sometimes but I have never threatened to jump out an apartment window because someone has rejected me.

I cross my arms and frown at Miroku, who is still on the couch and Sango, who is still crying, to show that I am not playing, "You both have some serious explaining to do."

Sango and Miroku just glare at each other so I guess we're not going to get any information from them anything time soon.

We all sit in silence.

"Well…" Ayame breathes out, fanning herself with a paper fan, "Tonight was certainly interesting," she ignores our glares, "I think that we all need to calm down and let go of those negative energy that is consuming us as I speak," she smiles at everyone, "Oh, I know. Why don't we go to a bar? I know the perfect one."

Obviously, she does not notice the angry and shock look on her face because she gets up, puts her coats on and cheers about how much fun we all are going to have.

"You know what, Ayame?" Sango says, getting up from the coach, "That's not a bad idea. We all need to get our mind off of things," she sneaks a glance at Miroku, who is currently refusing to look at or speak to her.

Although I am not a drinker, I must say, for once, Ayame's idea isn't a bad one. I need my Vodka now especially since I not only have I just had a fight with my mother, my sister and my fiancé, but I have witnessed an attempted suicide. I think I deserve to wash all of that out of my mind with some alcohol.

"Fine," I say, rising from my seat while I earn some shocked faces from various people, "I'll come along as long as we don't go to some sleazy bar."

Everyone else agrees with Ayame's plan except for Sesshomaru whose evil death glare indicates that he is in no mood to go with anyone to the bar. However, Rin is forcing to go anyway. Miroku also says that he would rather stay here, but there is no way in hell I am letting him stay home alone. He may try to jump out the window again.

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

**How to Hate Hangovers**

"Shit…" I groan lowly as I feel an intense amount of pain entering my head. I am tempted to rub it but that probably would make it worse. It is then when I realize that there is a reason why I hate getting drunk: those damn hangovers. It is the worst feeling in the world to have them. My head is throbbing nonstop- it feels like a sledgehammer is repeatedly banging on it. My body feels sluggish and I can barely open my eyes because they sting so much. I feel a bit dizzy and I smell like alcohol.

Lots of alcohol.

Oh gods, what the hell happened last night? I know that we all (as in the wedding party) went to the bar after the dinner from hell. We all arrived at the bar closer to midnight. Inuyasha, Miroku and I squeezed into the car with Sesshomaru and Rin. And everyone else went with Kouga. From what I could remember, the bar was not as sleazy as I thought; it was pretty decent.

As I try to move without injuring myself, all of the events of last night come flowing into my mind- well, not _all_ of it, just the moments that occurred while I was still relatively sober.

Inuyasha and Miroku had lost their minds from the moment they stepped foot into the bar. They played those ridiculous drinking games with several college students then they lost their minds even more on the dance floor. I didn't even want to think about what happened there, but from the disgusted looks the men were getting from Sesshomaru, who was standing near one of the few bars in the place, keeping an eye on Rin, everyone knew what they were doing with the other women on the dance floor was nowhere near appropriate.

Ayame and Kouga were way more cozy than usual. They didn't leave each other's side, not even once and I swore I saw Kouga whispering things into Ayame's ear, causing his ex-wife to blush. They even shared a couple of drinks and dances.

Sango, Rin and I stayed together, sitting at the bar, talking about useless things and trying out random drinks. I grew quite fond of the Sidecar; I couldn't tell you how many of those I had. Sango stuck to her Martini while Rin tried beer for the first time. By a quarter to one, both were completely wasted.

I groan again as I attempt to rise myself, before I crash right back down onto whatever I am lying on.

Soft.

Well that's good. At least I think I am on a bed, not a cold floor in an abandoned warehouse where I am left to die.

I glance around my surroundings and instantly pale.

Why the hell am I in Inuyasha's room?

I gaze down with horror when I realize that of course I am not the only one on the bed. Inuyasha's here too. At least we both have some clothes on although I think Inuyasha's only wearing boxers-

I let out a sigh and give up any attempts to leave Inuyasha's room. Why? Because the bastard turned me into his personal pillow and now, I have no chance of escaping unless he wakes up. Which is going to take a while because Inuyasha can sleep through an air raid.

I glance at Inuyasha again and cannot help but smile. He looks so adorable when he sleeps; there is no scowl or evil smirk on his face. His ears twitch from time to time- I think I have an unnatural obsession with dog ears. His hair-

I ran my hands through his long, silvery hair. I've never noticed how nice and soft the hair is…and how it sort of becomes shiny when the sunlight coming through the window hits it. I twirl a strand around a finger and giggle when Inuyasha's ears begin to twitch. I let go of the hair and move my attention to the adorable dog ears. I gently place my fingers on the furry and soft ears and instantly begin to rub them.

My gods, I thank you for not letting me own ears like these; I will never be able to take my hands off them.

I glimpse down at Inuyasha when I hear him let out a strangled purr. Thank the gods that he is still asleep but it doesn't mean he isn't moving. He shifts to my side, wrapping his arms around me in the process.

Well isn't this an interesting position?

I am trapped under Inuyasha's body and I am not sure if I like it. Oh gods, if Ayame ever hears about this she will have one hell of a field day and will announce on national TV (yes, I say announce) that Inuyasha and I are hitting it off for the second time.

That is something that I definitely do not want to happen. Although the chances of Ayame breaking into my house and hearing about this are very slim, I still need to escape. I am trapped under my "worst enemy" and he isn't planning to let me go. I don't know why; there is nothing I have that he wants.

I survey the room, looking for some useful object along the way. Of course, I do not find anything. I sigh and with all of my strength, I attempt to push the hanyou off me. I huff when Inuaysha comes crashing down on me. Well, this isn't going to work. I need a plan B. I sigh again as I take my hands from under him and stroke his ears as hard but as gentle as I can. Another purr emits from him but instead of moving somewhere else like he has done before, he snuggles into me.

Well this is just terrific.

I hit him on his shoulder, attempting to push him off again, "Inuyasha! Wake up!"

After a couple of more pushes, his amber eyes finally open. He peers down at me with confusion, "What the hell?"

I grunt as I try to move Inuyasha aside, "Get the hell off of me!"

Inuyasha lifts himself up with his arms, staring at me with amusement in his eyes. He stays like this. Then out of nowhere, there is this sudden urge that comes over me. I stare back at Inuyasha and bite my bottom lip. I don't want him to see me like this. I don't even want him to know that for the first time, in a long time, I can really careless about Houjo.

My eyes scan all over his body from the umpteenth time. Just when I have decided that eye-raping Inuyasha while he is awake isn't the smartest idea, something else more interesting catches my attention. Wow, I've never realize that he has some se- no, nice arms.

The alcohol from last night must be getting to my head because for some reason I just want Inuyasha. I don't know why, but I want him. Bad. What on earth is wrong with me? I have never desired Inuyasha like this…okay, I did, but that was years ago when I didn't have a fiancé. That shouldn't count. And being under him who's is only in his boxers isn't certainly helping my little problem. It's making it much worse.

Inuyasha eventually gets off of the bed and leaves the room without saying anything. I finally decide to get off Inuyasha's bed and find a way to deal with this devil of a hangover. I grumble when I stand up, complaining about how I should have never let Sango persuade me to drink that Sidecar.

There's a note on the bed and when I pick it up to see what it is about, I know that Sesshomaru has written it based on the handwriting. It says that because the three of us (I'm sure he is talking about Inuyasha, Miroku and I) were idiotic enough to get drunk, Rin persuaded her husband to drive us home. Well, that was nice of him. I did wonder how I got in my bed in one piece. I throw the note to the side and walk out of my room.

I really need to get my act together. I look like crap.

I find Inuyasha in the kitchen. He was taking out a bottle of Pepsi from the refrigerator and a bottle of extra strength Tylenol from the cabinent. He must have had a massive hangover too.

"Hello Inuyasha…" I say, walking into the kitchen. I need some of that Tylenol and I need it now.

Inuyasha groans, leans on the counter, and rubs his head, "Remind me to never step foot in a bar again."

I try to fight back a laugh; it may make my head hurt even more, "Gladly." I respond, taking the pills from Inuyasha's hands. I pop two of them in my mouth, grab a glass, fill it with water, and drink the entire thing without stopping.

"How are you this morning?" Inuyasha asks. He knows the answer; he just walks to small talk. Just look at me. I'm a walking disaster.

"Not good."

Before Inuyasha can respond, Miroku stumbles into the kitchen. I must say, out of the three of us, he looks the worst. He does not acknowledge any of us as he takes the Tylenol and leaves the kitchen. Inuyasha and I shrug; we just have to leave Miroku be as long as he doesn't attempt to kill himself again. Which reminds me…

"Inuyasha, I don't trust Miroku with those pills. He may try to overdose or something."

Inuyasha gives me an alarming looks before sprinting out of the kitchen. I remain here as I hear Miroku and Inuyasha fighting over the pills. In the next few minutes, Inuyasha ends up winning the fight and tells Miroku that he is no longer allowed to have pills with supervision. Miroku screams that's unfair and Inuyasha ignores him.

* * *

I am not doing anything productive today- unless of course, if lying on the couch, in the middle of the afternoon, next to Inuyasha (don't ask) and watching "All my Children" until "General Hospital" comes on is considered productive.

As far as I know, everyone who went to the bar last night, with the exception of Sesshomaru, were feeling like a bus has just hit them and lazy. Sango texted me earlier to say that she will be staying in bed for the rest of the day. Ayame and Kouga aren't picking up their phones. According to Sesshomaru, Rin is confined to her bed for the time being. Everyone else with the exception of Yuka and Eri, I am not talking to. Therefore, today is going to be an off day and I can't be any happier.

Inuyasha shifts in his seat and tries to move my legs from his lap, "Kagome, does my lap look like a leg pillow to you?" he doesn't let me answer, "Get your legs off me!"

I childishly stick my tongue at him (I've been doing that lately), "No, my legs are very comfortable, thank you very much. I rather not move them."

Inuyasha lets out a growl but doesn't say anything. He leans more onto the couch and continues to watch All my Children, "You know," he says out of nowhere, "I prefer General Hospital to All my Children."

I smile at him. I should have known that I could make Inuyasha love soap operas. I mean, how could someone not like these shows? They are amazing. "Yeah, me too, but this is all that is on. General Hospital doesn't come on until later."

Ideally, I would love to watch my soap operas in my room so I can lay down in a comfortable bed and look at the TV at the same time, but I couldn't. My room has been turned into a storage closet because the three of us were too tired to put the things from the dinner in its respected places. Now, for the time being, my room is the living room.

Inuyasha nods and continues to the watch the show. He does not open his mouth until the commercials come on, "Kagome," he begins, "I'm so sorry." He gulps when I give him a confused look, "I'm so sorry."

"About what?" I ask. I don't know why he feels the need to apologize. I sadly have to admit that although the hanyou has found a way to successfully annoy the hell out of me since he has begun staying here, he hasn't done anything that he should be sorry for.

"About that happened at your birthday party." He trails off before speaking again, "I'm really sorry Kagome. I don't know if you believe me, but I really am."

I'm trying to hide my shock but I know that I am definitely not doing a good job. As much as I do appreciate Inuyasha apologizing, (although I am still confused about why he is doing this) this is a conversation I definitely do not want to have.

I quickly glance at Inuyasha and mutter, "Don't worry about it. That was years ago…" I want to say more but this is all that can come out of my mouth. I really hope that Inuyasha accepts my answer and leave this topic alone. I really do. But unfortunately, Inuyasha is not the type of man to let things go and I hate him for that.

Thank the gods for Miroku. He interrupts the conversation by giving me the phone, "Houjo's on the phone. He wants to apologize for the way he acted last night."

I really am in no mood to talk to Houjo right now, but I suppose I have no choice. If I don't, ten he will probably think that I am cheating on him with Inuyasha again.

I hesitantly take the phone, "Thank you Miroku," I say before bringing the phone to my ear, "Hello."

"_Kagome, it's Houjo. I want to say that my behavior yesterday was completely unacceptable. Please forgive me_," he continues when he notices that I am not going to respond to him, "_I know that I have been acting very immature lately especially dealing with Kikyou but I am more than willing to work this out._"

"Really?" I ask, trying to be sarcastic and ignoring the numerous glares I am getting from Inuyasha. I don't know why he's mad at me. I have the right to talk to my own fiancé.

"_Yes, I have no choice. Your mother called me earlier this morning to say that even though a lot of skeleton has come out of the closet, we still need to get married. I know you don't want this; I don't want this either, but it is what it is. We may as well accept the fact_."

Rin told me yesterday at the bar that Sesshomaru was still working on his plan to end Houjo's and my engagement. I am not going to give up on him now, but I hope he does something soon because I am getting married very soon.

"Okay," I respond. I can hear Houjo gasp in surprise. He thinks that I am going to explode on him or something. I have wanted to do that, but I am so lazy, I don't want to get into an argument with him.

"_Well, Kagome, I have to go_," Houjo says. He sounds like he is still shocked that I am letting this whole wedding drama go (although I am really not but he doesn't have to know that.) "_Good luck with the wedding preparations. Your mother came over to my house after the…dinner and said that she will help you with the reception and the catering. I went with my father this morning to figure out how we are going to deal with the tuxes…do you need any help?"_

I feel like crying but I cannot let anyone know that. Inuyasha is staring at me with concern but I ignore him. "No, I'm fine. Bye Houjo."

I hang up and place the phone on the table in front of me. So, I guess the wedding is still on; my mother doesn't mind the fact that her soon-to-be-son-in-law is in the mob. Nor does she care that he is in love with Kikyou. Also, Houjo seems to accepting this horrible fact. Much to my displeasure.

Maybe it won't be that bad…marrying Houjo. Sure, he may try to hook up with Kikyou but that's not going to happen. She has no interest in him. She wants the man she has been chasing since middle school- Inuyasha.

Oh, who am I kidding? I am going to be miserable if I spend the rest of my life with Houjo. I am going to be one of those women who will be on that show "Snapped" because I have killed my husband out of blind rage.

"So what did he say?"

"There's nothing I can do," I answer Inuyasha on the verge of bursting into tears, "I'm going to marry Houjo. I'm going to be his wife…"

Inuyasha pulls me into a hug, "Kagome, do not worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it?" I ask, "I don't want to marry him. I don't even love the man…at least, I don't now."

Inuyasha does not respond. Instead, he takes one of my feet and begins rubbing it. I have no idea why he is doing this but I am certainly not complaining. His hands feel so good on my skin. I lean my head on the arm of the couch and let out a sigh. Inuyasha really knows how to give foot massages.

Inuyasha studies my face for a while before asking, "How does that feel?"

I close my eyes and breathe out, "Amazing."

"Kagome, you seemed stressed…" Inuyasha says, kneading between my toes with his fingers. "Very stressed."

"Well if you were forced to marry someone who is not only in love with your sister but is involved with the mob, you would be stressed too."

Inuyasha remains quiet as I continue to vent about my problems.

"I think my relationship with Houjo was doomed from the start." I say out of nowhere. I do not mean to talk to Inuyasha about Houjo because it will be really awkward, but I think Inuyasha's foot massage is making me vent all my frustration out, "I mean, I don't even like kissing him. Shouldn't I love kissing my own fiancé?"

Inuyasha nods although I can tell by the expression in his face that he doesn't want me talking about Houjo. But I am venting right now, I need to talk about that worthless piece of-

"There's no spark. There's no passion. There's no anything."

Inuyasha sighs as his hands move from my feet to my ankles, "Then why did you agree to marry him in the first place?"

I am tempted to bring my knees to my chest, but Inuyasha is holding my legs down. He is now giving me an ankle massage, "Because, I thought I loved him. I thought I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him." I give my masseuse an odd look, "Inuyasha, is there a specific reason why you are giving me a massage?"

Not that I am complaining or anything. But this is weird especially since Inuyasha and I have agreed and promised that we are going to hate each other and not be in each other's way. Though I must say, Inuyasha has been acting weird lately. I mean, first he kissed me yesterday just for the hell of it and now he is giving me a foot massage?

Inuyasha instantly stops paying attention to my ankles with his hands and slightly blushes. He scratches the back of his head, "Uh, sorry about that. You looked like you needed something to make you…feel better. I guess…" Inuyasha says.

I narrow my eyes at Inuyasha with suspicion. He can't even lie right. However, I am not going to reprimand him, only because he is doing such a good job. I relax a bit, hoping that my big mouth didn't force Inuyasha to stop what he is doing.

"Well thank you." I reply, earning a look of surprise from Inuyasha. He smiles back at me and continues what he has started. Seriously, this man should be certified in giving people massages. His hands are like magic. Soon, he begins to become tired with my ankles and move up to my legs. He adds more force to the massage when his fingers reach my calves.

I close my eyes again when I feel Inuyasha hands kneading the bottom of leg, trailing up ever so often. I cannot believe how good this is feeling- I guess this is what happens when the last time one has had a massage was days before one of her best friends' wedding.

Inuyasha looks at straight into my eyes, "Kagome," he starts off, moving his hands up to my knees, "I don't think I can ever understand why Houjo has chosen your sister over you."

Okay, now that is definitely something I did not expect to hear.

"Because," I answer, "She is everything he has ever wanted in a woman…"

And she has a rather large chest, hips that do not make her look like she has just swallowed an oversized hanger and she knows how to approach men without looking like a complete idiot. Kikyou may be a whore, but she is a whore that knows how to attract good men.

Inuyasha snorts at my response.

"Seriously Inuyasha; Houjo likes women who can potentially be his trophy wife. You know; someone he can show off to his rich friends to make their jealous… and if you haven't noticed I am definitely not trophy wife material."

"You're acting like that's a bad thing." Inuyasha replies slightly annoyed, "And trust me, if Kikyou is the type of woman Houjo likes, then he is not worth all of the drama you're going through."

I give Inuyasha a smile. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"Houjo does not deserve you," Inuyasha murmurs while his hands move down from my knees back to my ankles. "Kagome, you can do so much better than that asshole."

Am I hearing this correctly? I cannot believe the words that are coming out of Inuyasha's mouth. He must be saying these things to make me feel better; he doesn't not want me to burst into tears because of his hatred for crying. He cannot _really_ mean what he is saying…right?

"Inuyasha, I know you are trying to make me feel better and I do appreciate it, but please do not tell me things that you honestly do not mean."

I think that Inuyasha does not like my response because his hands leave my ankles. He stares at me and asks in a serious voice, "You think I am saying this to make you feel better?"

Uh…I guess so? I don't think I should answer him; he'll probably become pissed off. So instead, I just give him a weak nod. Inuyasha is not satisfied with that so I finally answer his question, "Yes, Inuyasha I do."

"Well, you're wrong." Inuyasha replies, leaning towards my face until his face is inches away from mine, "I meant every word I said."

Without any warning, Inuyasha closes the gap between us. It isn't just a peck on the lips or the type of kiss we shared last night during the dinner. It is much more passionate. I freeze for a moment, not sure what I should do. My mind is too busy registering the fact that Inuyasha is _kissing_ me, to react. Then, out of nowhere, Inuyasha begins to kiss me with so much intensity I can barely breathe; my mind begins to spin, putting me in a dazed state. I let out a small moan as his lips move even harder against mine.

"In-Inuyasha?" I question when Inuyasha's mouth finally leaves mine, slightly stunned and confused as I try to push Inuyasha back, "What the hell are you doing?"

Inuyasha, now on top of me, holds himself up with both of his arms that are on each side of my body. He does not say anything. Instead, he leans in again, lightly kisses me on the lips, running one of his hands down my sides. "Kagome, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He whispers in my ear turning his attention to my neck and begins sucking it hard. I gasp grabbing his shoulders.

This is wrong. I shouldn't been doing this. I shouldn't be letting Inuyasha put butterfly kisses along my neck. But damn, this feels good. Real good. But all good things must come to an end. A little voice in the back of my head is telling me to stop this. Although, I do not love Houjo, I should at least act like someone who is engaged not like some crazed woman who hasn't gotten any since the Stone Age.

The rational side of me is begging me to push Inuyasha aside and leave but I can't listen to it. I have been listening to it for too long and so far, my rational side has made me miserable. Now is it right to do this with another man although I have a fiancé? Of course not, but tell that to my body. This is what happens when I haven't had sex in a year. My body gains a mind of its own and completely disregards that the fact that I am marrying someone else in less than a month.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha murmurs. His lips return back to mine; this time kissing me with more ferocity than before. I kiss him back. I run my hands through his long, soft, silvery hair, clutching it from time to time.

I gently push Inuyasha away from me, "Inuyasha…" I breathe out, trying and failing to be affected by the much noticeable tension between Inuyasha and me, "We can't do this. I'm engaged."

It's not that I want to end this. Trust, me I don't; but this so wrong on so many levels. Not to mention, we're making out on a couch with Miroku hiding in the bedroom. Imagine if Miroku comes out and sees us doing…things; the pervert will have a heart attack. Oh and more importantly, I am engaged. I even have a huge pink diamond ring currently on my finger to prove it.

Speaking of my engagement ring, Inuyasha scowls at my outrageously large ring prior to slowly sliding it off my finger. He carelessly tosses on the floor before leaning down to give me another kiss.

Now normally I would get pissed off at him because that ring isn't cheap but for now, I'll leave it alone…only because when Inuyasha kisses me, my brain automatically shuts down.

Soon, Inuyasha rises from me and proceeds to make me wish that I weren't engaged by taking off his shirt, "Then we just can't tell Houjo about this."

**I was planning to write a lemon, but for some unfathomable reason, I cannot bring myself to do it. I have a weakness for writing those types of scenes. In addition, this story is going to end soon. I'll probably write, at the most, four more chapters. I will update as soon as I can since I do know what I plan to write for the next chapter. I cannot promise you though- something always come up. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Please send comments!**


	30. Chapter 30

**How to forget about the Biggest "Mistake" You have ever made in your Life**

So it's around one o'clock in the morning. I am sitting on one of the kitchen chairs completely naked, (I haven't even bothered putting some clothes on. Luckily Miroku isn't home; he went to Sango's house to persuade her to end her engagement with Bankotsu.) contemplating with my quadruple shot espresso that has been in my fridge for gods know on long, whether I should put a huge paper bag over my head or forget that what ever had happened earlier today _didn't happen._

I think I may go with my second choice. I don't think Houjo wants me to walk down the aisle with a paper bag over my head. And I am not sure that I want to either; that would only make my future in-laws hate me even more.

I cannot believe I cheated on Houjo…with his best man of all people. I mean, how disgusting can I be? Did I enjoy it? Much more than I should. Did I regret it? I really hoped I did. I do not love Houjo; the world probably knows that, but that does not give me an excuse to do what I did with Inuyasha. I am turning into a Kikyou and I do not appreciate it; not one bit.

Speaking of Inuyasha, he is in his room doing gods know what. I don't think we are going to be talking to each other for a while. Not that I mind. I don't think I can look at Inuyasha the same ever again. It will cause me to think about what happened this afternoon and that is something I cannot afford especially since I am going to be another man's wife soon.

I pick up my ring that is next to the ice cream container, place it back on my finger, and let out a distressed sigh. I just want this wedding to be over so I can go away with Houjo. Far away from his apartment, far away from my rocky road ice cream and Vodka and far away from Inuyasha.

The ice cream container in front of me is nearly finished and there is another one right besides it ready to be devoured by me. I know I shouldn't binge on this; since this is definitely not healthy. But I do not care. I am disgusted with myself. I have the right to eat all of the ice cream I want.

While I am enjoying my ice cream and not caring about how much doing is going to affect the size of my thighs, the object of my horrors comes into the kitchen but his meeting is only brief. Inuyasha doesn't say anything nor does he bother to look at me. Instead, he opens the fridge, takes out a container of orange juice and strolls back to his room.

I love how he hasn't noticed that I have been sitting in front of him the entire time butt naked. Or maybe he did, but he cannot bear to even look at me. Which is completely understandable…I guess.

I shiver when a breeze coming from one of the open windows come through. Scowling, I close the window. Didn't I tell Inuyasha and Miroku that they should always leave the kitchen window closed all the time? The only reason why I told them this is because the person who lives directly above us likes to throw wine bottles out the window. No one knows why he does this, but everyone, including myself, is too scared to ask. According to one of my neighbors, he used to be an assassin from some third world country. Is this true? No one knows.

I need to go back to work. Working as a miko and dealing with annoying priests who think they know everything should take my mind off some things. However, Kaede doesn't think so. Somehow, the whole wedding dinner incident reached her and now she thought that I was suffering from a mental breakdown. Because of this, she is forcing me to stay for at least another month so I can get my life back on track…with pay of course.

I shove another spoonful of ice in my mouth when I sit down. I don't care if I am on some stupid diet. I need my rocky road ice cream and I need it now. End of discussion. I have come to realize that healthy food doesn't make me feel any better when I am in distress. It makes me feel worse.

So I am going to go to the store right now and get what I rightfully deserve: junk food.

I look down and blush. Oh right, I'm still naked. I can't go out in public like this…unless I am a nudist which I'm not.

Okay, maybe it's time to finally put some clothes on. I'm starting to get cold.

I put my wonderful carton of ice cream down on the table, get up from my chair and quietly tip toe my way into my room. I don't know why I am acting all secretive; it's not like Inuyasha has never seen me in the nude before.

* * *

One Week Later…

The wedding preparations are slowly coming together. Houjo and his father already dealt with the tuxedos. I have a wedding dress, although I do need to go to a couple of more fitting. The bridesmaids and the maid of honor have their dresses. I found a priest (thanks to Kaede and her generosity.) I have a photographer and a caterer. The wedding invitations were sent out the beginning of this week although my mother strongly disliked them (I guess Inuyasha was right after all.) Guillerme, who has been behind the scenes without my knowledge, has promised to deal with the reception as soon as we find a place for it; the only reason why he is in charge because of that is because I have no patience for decorating.

So far, my life has been drama free. Houjo has finally decided to stop acting like a douche bag; surprising, I know. His parents are acting much better. My mother has calmed down her obsession with weddings. Kikyou has been out the picture for the time being. Souta has promised to leave me alone. My wedding party, for the most part, is acting civilized although I think that Kouga and Inuyasha are still plotting Houjo's death.

However, even though things have been going well from the wedding planning perspective, I must admit, this past week has been hell. Inuyasha and I are avoiding each other in every way possible. I know this sounds childish but there is nothing better to do. We can't talk about what happened...that would be a horrible idea. A very horrible idea. (Inuyasha and I have silently decided to forget about the one night stand. On Monday, we have pledge using a pinky promise that what happened that night should never be known to anyone except ourselves).

A part of me wishes that it weren't this way. I miss arguing with Inuyasha. I miss getting into fights with him about his ramen. I miss spending time with him watching soap operas. Ice cream therapy isn't the same without him although Miroku tries to make up for it. I mean, although he still lives with me, it is not the same.

It's weird you know? Several months ago, I would be the happiest person in the universe if I never talked to Inuyasha again and now, I am going crazy because of it.

Miroku knows that there is something going on. I know he does. He cannot stop giving me odd looks. I've decided, for my own sanity, to ignore my perverted roommate. I don't think he knows all of the details and he is currently not talking to the queen of gossip, Sango, so I may be safe…for now.

"So are you and Inuyasha not talking to each other now?" Miroku asks, pouring some cereal into a bowl (for some reason, he only eats cereal at night). He puts the cereal back in the cabinet and takes the milk out of the refrigerator. As soon as he finishes preparing his cereal, he puts the milk back in the refrigerator and begins to eat.

I let out a nervous laugh that probably has given everything away, "Why would you think that?"

Miroku shrugs, "Only because for the first time since Inuyasha has moved here, there is actually some peace and quiet here." He narrows his eyes. He sounds extremely suspicious as if he knows that something has happened but he just doesn't know what it is now. "Although I'm not sure if I like it."

Although it pains me to admit this, Miroku has a point. It is very rare to be silence in this apartment, since most of the time Inuyasha and I are trying to kill each other. I give Miroku a reassuring sound, "Inuyasha and I are fine…it's just that these wedding plans are taking so much of my time, I don't have the energy to argue with him."

Miroku does not say anything.

"How's Inuyasha?" I ask, trying not to sound like I care. I want to get off topic. Miroku does not have to know everything that is going on. Exactly, I'm surprised that Inuyasha didn't tell Miroku about what happened; he tells him everything.

"Don't ask me." Miroku gives me a thoughtful look then says in an aggravated voice, "Oh I have an idea Kagome, talk to Inuyasha."

Talk to Inuyasha? Oh no Miroku, I cannot do such a thing. That is going to be so awkward and weird and awkward and every other adjective that goes with that. Anyway, I cannot talk to him now; he's probably in his bed sleeping away. I should not and could not disturb him from his sleep.

"Kagome, you're just saying that because you are too scared to talk to him…" Miroku frowns, "For some odd reason."

"That's not true!" I exclaim although it is actually the truth. I am scared to talk to him. Not because I am afraid of him but because I am scared of what the consequences of talking to him. I know I sound paranoid, but it's the honest truth.

Miroku groaned out of annoyance and left the kitchen, not saying one word to me. I know he is frustrated with Inuyasha and me. I am frustrated with Inuyasha and me. What we are doing is stupid. More stupid than arguing over nothing.

You know what? Screw this. Inuyasha and I are responsible adults and we are going to talk like responsible adults. There is no need to be a silent treatment between us; we have been through so much together, good and bad. I cannot let one little mistake get in the way. He is the best man. I am the bride. We are going to have to talk to each other at some point. And we are going to do this tonight.

I get up from the kitchen chair and march towards Inuyasha's room. I do not bother to knock on his door when I go inside. To my surprise, Inuyasha is not sleeping. He's watching some movie on this laptop. He does not hear me coming in because he has earphones on, but with that being said, I'm sure he can smell my scene. I know he does, just by the alarmed look that is on face.

He turns around and gives me a blank stare.

I close the door behind me and say in a very stern voice, "Inuyasha, we can't do this anymore."

**Not much going on but trust me, next chapter is going to be much more exciting. Sorry for the shortness. I will be able to update soon! Thank you for the reviews et al. They make me a very happy person. Please tell me what you think!**


	31. Chapter 31

**How to still not talk to your Best Man, have an Unusual Wedding Rehearsal and Be Sick the Entire Time**

Three long, miserable, horrific months have passed…

And I am still not married.

So you may be wondering, why on Earth is Kagome not living with Houjo in her brand new mansion with servants waiting on her and a beautiful wedding ring on her finger, trying to appear that she having the time of her life?

Well, I'll tell you. No, it's not because the wedding is off…much to my dismay. It's because it has been postponed because a certain fiancé of mine forgot to pay some person off and he had no choice but to spend _all_ of the wedding money fund so he wouldn't go to jail.

Only things like this happens to me.

I can remember what my mother said on the fateful day, right before I was going to go to my bachlorette party: "Kagome, honey, we have no choice but to reschedule the wedding for another three months," my mother said. She continued without letting me say a word, "We talked to everyone and they said it will be fine."

Fine my ass. I don't think it's even worth it to talk about how much chaos occurred during the last few months. We still do not have a place for the reception. Guillerme tried and failed to persuade the last vendor to give us a discount. I am not mad at him though; he really did try. It wasn't his fault that the owner acted as if he had a stick up his ass. Inuyasha and I are still not talking to each other although everyone is actually enjoying this. Sango says that now she has some peace when she is at my apartment. Ayame is clueless and thinks that Inuyasha and I are getting along. My mother thinks that now I am a happier person (don't know where she got _that_ thought from.) Sesshomaru does not care. Houjo is extremely glad and now he does not think that I am cheating on him with Inuyasha and Rin does not know what is going on. The only person who is not happy with the quietness is Miroku. He thinks that we are both stupid and if we do not end what ever is going on, he is going to lose it.

As far as I know, the wedding is not going to be postponed again. Houjo's mother has reassured this to me plenty of times. She personally made sure that her son didn't have to owe anyone anymore money or something like that. Mrs. Yoshi also made sure that almost everyone that was supposed to be done was done. She is beginning to become much nicer to me. I don't know why; I have thought she would hate me because Kikyou claimed that I was cheating on her son (which will later be the case but that's not the point.)

"So are you finished with the wedding prep?" Miroku asks as he puts on his tie. He is normally not a tie person but since the woman he has tried to impress for the last decade or so is going to be there, he is going all out. I wouldn't be shocked that he even considered wearing a tuxedo.

"I wish." I respond looking down at my body. I've noticed that I am gaining weight especially around my mid-section. I don't think anything of it. Maybe it is because of the water weight. I've been drinking water like crazy so I wouldn't say, but it looks like that plan is not working. I sigh while I zip my dress all the way up. I really can't do anything about the weight gain; the wedding is way too soon and I have no time to go on another diet.

This has been the longest time I have taken to get dressed since Rin's wedding. I have decided earlier that I am going to look nice tonight. I have brought a new dress, new shoes (yes, it is those Michael Kors; I know I shouldn't have brought them because I need to save for the wedding, but they were calling my name. Don't look at me like that; I'm serious.), new jewelry (only because there was a sale) and new make-up (well, they aren't actually new; I have been way too lazy to put make-up on.)

Miroku thinks that I am shopping way too much for someone who basically has no money for a wedding. He thinks that I am too stressed and instead of doing something about it; I go on a shopping spree. Okay, I'll admit it. Maybe going shopping every time there is a new sale is not good, but I am buying things that I need. I needed a new dress. I needed shoes that would match said dress and I needed jewelry. I have an excuse. A very darn good one.

"So, how are things between you and Houjo going?" Miroku asks. He knows that Houjo likes Kikyou not me and he knows that I don't like Houjo and thinks that I like Inuyasha…even after I have told him countless times that I don't.

I put my gold earrings on. I love this earrings; I got them for twenty-five percent off at the jewelry store, "He still loves Kikyou and I still hate him. Nothing has changed."

Actually, I am lying. Things have changed. For instance, Houjo is now "seeing" Kikyou. I know; that is _so_ surprising. Rin said that she saw them being all lovey-dovey in a park near her house. I have not talked to Houjo about this, because one, I don't really care and two, I have done the same thing…sort of.

I catch Inuyasha coming out of his room in the corner of my eye. I purposely do not acknowledge him as he comes into the kitchen, half dressed. He has a shirt on, thank the gods, but his pants look like they are about to fall off and his tie is hanging lazily on his shoulders. Although he does look quite on the sloppy side; I must say, I kind of like- No! what am I thinking? I don't like anything about Inuyasha.

I turn my attention back to Miroku, "As I was saying, nothing has changed. Oh and also, we are going to this brand new restaurant downtown. Sango has purposely made sure that we are not going to be sitting in a private area…because you know what happened last time."

Miroku laughs, "Yeah, I do. I don't think I can deal with another fight during a dinner." His attention turns to his best friend who looks much moodier than usual; I don't understand why Inuyasha is like this. He didn't cheat on his fiancé with a member of the wedding party. "Hey!" Miroku calls out to his best friend. The only response he gets from Inuyasha is a 'feh', a grunt. He takes the iron and the iron board from the living room then leaves but not before he locks eyes with me for a quick second before turning away. I sigh when I watch Inuyasha leave.

"This thing you and Inuyasha are doing has got to stop." Miroku tells me while we continue to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. He is still afraid to bring his date for the night to the apartment because he thinks that Inuyasha and I are acting too weird for this liking. The last thing he wants is for one of us to snap when he is "busy" with his women.

The rehearsal dinner and wedding rehearsal are tonight and I am not looking forward to it. Not because no one is going to come, because everyone has told me that they are going to make an appearance. It's not because I am going to get into another fight with Houjo…though I know that's probably going to happen. No, it's because I am going to have to do this and look like I am ready for my wedding day. I do not want to get married and now since Sesshomaru is not helping me (he has halting all wedding ruining plans for a reason he is not telling me or Rin), I will have no choice but to be Houjo's wife next week.

Gods, I feel like crying.

"Miroku," I say, putting my necklace on, "It's not that simple."

I think eventually I am going to have no choice but to tell him what is going on. Miroku is taking this much harder than the others. Then he can understand why his roommates are acting like the other isn't even alive. Or maybe I shouldn't…

"Not that simple? Kagome, you two have been ignoring each for months now. You're becoming much bitchier than usual and Inuyasha, I don't even recognize him anymore," he eyes me, "What on Earth happened between you two?"

I am about to respond until I feel my stomach trying to bring up what ever is in there. I lowly growl. Not this again. I just threw up about an hour ago. Not wanting to gross the pervert out, I puff my cheeks and squeak, "Hold that thought. I'm going to be right back," before I run towards the bathroom as fast as I can.

When I get to the bathroom, I quickly close the door and bury my head in the toilet bowl. Disgusting sounds can be heard throughout the room as all of the contents come up from my stomach, through my esophagus, out my mouth, and into the toilet. Gods, I hate throwing up.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" someone asks with some concern. Surprisingly, it is Inuyasha on the other side of the bathroom door, probably waiting for me to come out so he can finish getting ready. When I do not respond he opens the door and immediately rushes to my side. He holds my hair back while I continue throwing up. Which is very thoughtful of him, the last thing I want is to have digested food in my hair.

I haven't been feeling well for the past three months. My toilet has become my second home because I wouldn't stop throwing up. Inuyasha, during the very rare times that he talks to me, forced me to the doctor last month but that didn't help. The doctor claimed I had a virus; I think it is something else more serious.

A few moments later I am done. I flush the toilet and rinse my mouth. I give Inuyasha thanks as I wipe my face with a piece of tissue.

"You need to do something with that barfing." Inuyasha mutters. He goes to the sink and washes his hands, "What did that doctor say?"

"He thinks that I have a virus." I answer, cleaning up some of the mess that is around the toilet, "But he says that I'm going to live."

I stand in front of the mirror and begin to fix my hair. I cursed to myself. It took me a half a hour to do my hair and now I have to do it all over again because of my damn illness. After that, I reach into the cabinet to get my medicine. I take the pills with a glass of water. I don't know how long I have to take this. The doctor told me that when I feel better then I could get off it. The problem is, I don't think I am going to feel any better; I've been like this for the past three months.

Inuyasha leans on the bathroom door frame and stares at me while I fix myself up, "How long do you have to take that medicine?"

"Until I feel better."

Inuyasha scoffs and ignores my glare, "It's been three months."

I put the medicine back in the cabinet, "Thanks for the newsflash."

Isn't this nice? This is the first time, in a long time, that Inuyasha and I are having a civil conversation. Sure it's about the fact that I cant stop throwing up, but nonetheless, it is a conversation. We should win an award for doing this; this is definitely a good sign.

Inuyasha does not say anything as he leaves.

I groan as I too come out of the bathroom. I guess we are back to playing the silent treatment game.

* * *

Before I go to the rehearsal, I have agreed with Sango to go with her to find a place for the reception. The place has to be five stars (the Yoshis' demand) not some shabby one. Unfortunately, that means I have to spend lots of money. Money I do not have.

I don't want to do this right now especially since the wedding rehearsal starts in less than an hour, but it's now or never. I can't do it tonight for obvious reasons. Tomorrow, I am supposed to finalize everything for the wedding which also includes going to my last wedding dress fitting. And unfortunately this is crunch time since the wedding is less than a week away. I barely have the chance to go to sleep because I have been too busy running around doing errands.

Sango and I are currently walking around one of the reception halls that Guillerme has suggested. I have to admit; it is pretty darn nice, but the price to rent is not. Sango claims that she will use her "amazing persuasive skills" to make the price go lower, but I don't think it's going to work. She'll probably threaten the poor guy then get arrested for harassment.

"So Miroku called me," Sango begins out of nowhere while looking around the hall, "He seems slightly alarmed and according to him, you and Inuyasha are ignoring each other…again."

Wow, she just notices this now? Sango is usually up to date when it comes to hearing gossip. I am shocked.

Then I scowl. Why can't Miroku keep his mouth shut, "That boy has a big mouth. Now wonder you two would make a perfect couple." Okay, so I haven't meant to say that, but it is the truth. Miroku and Sango have the biggest mouths in the world. No one can tell them anything without fearing that the whole planet would know your business by the end of the day.

Sango wisely dismisses my comment about Miroku and her, "So it's true?" she rolls her eyes, "What is going on between you two now? Every time I turn around you two are in some drama."

Oh Sango, you have no idea.

I smile at my best friend, attempting not to look like there is nothing going on, "You know how we are Sango, we're always fighting and trying to rip each other's heads off…,then sometimes we make believe the other doesn't exist. That's what we do."

Sango gives me a skeptical look. She does not believe me; I can tell. However, she just shrugs and continues to survey the hall. But just when I think that I am free from Sango's nosiness, she begins to speak again, "So what is going on? And don't tell me it's nothing Kagome. Remember, I know when you lie." She stares at me, "Oh don't tell me it has to do with Houjo. Did Inuyasha and Kouga finally found a way to kill your fiancé? Well, you better stop them Ms. Higurashi. Who knows what will happen? I mean-,"

"No Sango," I say, cutting her off. I am becoming extremely annoyed. We are supposed to be finding a place for a reception, not having a confession session in front of tens of people I have never seen before, "It's because Inuyasha and I had sex. Happy?"

My eyes widen with pure horror. I didn't just blurt that aloud. I didn't tell my maid of honor that I had sex with the best man. No I didn't. This is all a lie. No, this is a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that I am going to wake up from very soon.

Sango drops everything, including the information for the reception halls, on the floor. Her eyes are about to bulge out. It appears that she isn't even breathing. She blinks constantly before finally opening her mouth, "You and Inuyasha had sex?"

She did not just say that out loud…

Sango quickly covers her mouth and her face turns beet red. The two people next to us stare at me with their jaws dropping. And I, I am just do not know what to do.

I groan. Why must she be so loud? I frantically turn to where everyone is standing and pray to the gods that no one has heard Sango's big mouth. No one seems to notice except the two people who are walking away. Thank you, gods. I glare at Sango, who still has a shocked look on her face, "Can you say that any louder?"

Sango looks like she is going to have a heart attack and she completely does not disgust anything I have said, "Oh my gods, when, where, how-why?"

"Three months ago." I say, walking past her, and this is all I am going to say. She doesn't have to know all of the details. What if she screams _that_ aloud too? Gods, I must say, I feel so much better that I got that off my shoulders. People are right telling people about your problems do make you feel a lot better.

Sango follows me close by, "You know," she says while she begins to calm down, "I can't say I'm surprised…" she smirks at my confused face, "Miroku warned me that this was going to happen. I just didn't think it was going to happen weeks before your wedding."

Damn that Miroku and his theories. And why does he have to tell Sango _everything_? I know that he is in love with her and all, but still. Can't he keep things to himself? Oh, I am going to kill him when I get home.

"It's nice to know that you and Miroku are talking behind my bad," I snap. Suddenly, I do not feel well and this time it's not because I'm nauceous again. I have thrown up right before I came into the hall; I should be good for another two or so hours. "Gods, I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I didn't want anyone to find out about this."

Sango pats my shoulders, "Well, if you don't want anyone to know, why did you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't thinking when I said that. No one was supposed to know. Not even you."

"That hurts, Kagome, that really does."

I roll my eyes, "Look, I know you are my best friend, but I want to forget about that afternoon and telling people is going to make me remember that all over again." I glare at my best friend, "Sango, I swear to the gods, if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about what I told you, this friendship is over. Do you understand me? Over."

Realizing that I am not joking, Sango backs away. There must be a murderous glint in my eyes because the usually tough and fearless Sango looks like she is going to shrivel away in horror, "Okay, okay, Kagome. I get it. You don't want me to tell anyone."

I don't want to sound mean but I cannot afford to let this news out. The Yoshis will hate me again, followed by my mother. Kikyou will prove that she has been right after all and gods know what will be the others' reactions.

Sango and I do not talk about the subject for the rest of the time we spend at the hall. In the end, the hall has proven to be too expensive for my budget; I refuse to be in debt because of a wedding I don't even want.

* * *

To say that I am stunned when I go to the place where I am getting married is an understatement. By the time Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and I arrive at the shrine, everyone and I mean everyone is waiting for us. This is so weird; most of them, except for Sesshomaru and Rin, normally tend to come fashionably late, not fashionably early. Even Ayame and her son, Brian, are here.

As soon as I get out the car, my boss, Kaede, comes running out of the shrine to give me a big hug. My grandfather who also "works" at the shrine comes out too, followed by my mother who probably has been there to pray for the wedding. She thinks that the wedding is going to go absolutely, positively wrong.

"Hello, Kaede," I say while I give my boss a hug, "How are you doing?"

Kaede lets go and smirks, "No, Kagome. The real question is how are _you_ doing? I've heard that you have put yourself in a pit of drama."

There is nothing worse than having your boss know all of your business. True, I've known Kaede since I was a baby, but still, there are some things that she should not know.

Kaede leads everyone into the shrine, "Everyone let's come inside. There is much work that has to be done." She smiles at me and whispers as everyone walks past her, "So is it true that your fiancé is in love with your sister?"

I give my boss an incredulous look. How on earth did she find out about that? I don't remember telling her this. I don't remember telling her anything except that I am getting married, "Who told you?"

"I have my sources," Kaede laughs, "But that's not important. So is it true?"

It bet her sources are Eri and Yuka who also works at the shrine. They are known to spread everyone's business at work even if they shouldn't. Don't worry; I'll deal with them later.

"Oh and is it true that you're in an arranged marriage?"

I cannot believe what I am hearing. I haven't been at work in months and Kaede still knows everything. Gods, it's like she has been with me the entire time. I gulp, "Yes, it's true." And with that, I follow my wedding party to the main room. I feel my other co-workers giving me weird looks. I bet they know what's going on too.

"Okay!" I shout once everyone settles down, "Now, I don't want to spend all night doing this, because we do have a dinner reservation," I pause for a moment, "I want this rehearsal to go as smooth as possible. That means no fights. No arguments and no drama. Does everyone understand me?" everyone nods, "Good, now can I have the bridesmaids and the groomsmen line up in the aisle?"

I am astonished that everyone is actually listening to me. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen quickly line up in the order that they are supposed to be in. Inuyasha and Sango walk up to the front of the line together. Then Ellen and Brian, who seems to be getting along for once, stand in front of the maid of honor and the best man. Everyone looks at me for further instructions.

This is where I wish Guillerme was here with me. I don't really know what to do when it comes to weddings. The things I know about them are from movies and soap operas.

"Good job everyone!" I exclaim trying to appear as if I know what I'm doing, "Now this is simple: the best man and the maid of honor will walk in first, followed by the ring bearer and the flower girl who will be followed by me then the bridesmaid and the groomsmen."

Ellen and Brian go behind Sango and Inuyasha.

Why is everyone listening to me? Why isn't anyone insulting people? Who are these people and what did they do with my insane friends and family? They are never this cooperative and quiet. I mean, no one is arguing. No one is doing nothing but following my orders. Even Inuyasha is not saying anything, but that is probably because he isn't talking to me. I know I should be thankful, but this is too creepy for my liking.

The rest of the rehearsal goes much smoother than expected. No one has embarrassed himself or herself and me. Kaede has actually acted normal and has stopped asking me questions about things she shouldn't have the need to know. The Yoshis have been nice. No snide comment from Kouga or Inuyasha though they have still given Houjo evil looks. I haven't thrown up. The wedding rehearsal has only taken a half and hour and now, we are all ready to go to the rehearsal dinner.

When I get in the car, I cannot help but have a horrible feeling in my gut. Something is telling me that the dinner is not going to be as peaceful as the wedding rehearsal.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as I much as I did. I can update soon since I have the next chapter almost finished. Thank you for the reviews and please send me some feedback!**


	32. Chapter 32

**How to have a Dinner Rehearsal in a Crowded Restaurant and _Still _have Drama**

I have to give it up to Sango. When it comes to picking out restaurants, she certainly knows what she is doing. The restaurant/bar/lounge is amazing, though not as fancy as the last restaurant we went to, but nonetheless, it is nice and crowded- an added plus since all of us will have no choice to act civilized although I have a feeling that someone is going to start some chaos. The place consisted off three parts, a bar and a lounge on the first floor and the restaurant on the second. From what I see, this must be an extremely popular place since it is eleven on a Sunday night and it looks like no one plans on leaving anytime soon.

As promised, Sango has made sure that there are other tables surrounding our table so that the chances of any fights, arguments, etc, will decrease significantly. We sit towards the middle of the second floor of the restaurant, which I do not mind. However, I cannot say the same thing for my mother. As soon as we see where we are sitting, my dear mother decides to have a panic attack because she is afraid that the floor beneath us is going to collapse and then there will be no wedding because we will al be dead.

I don't think she took her medicine today.

"Mother," I plead, becoming slightly frustrated. This is not the time or the place for my mother to start making a fool out of herself, "Can you please stop and clam down?" I pull out a chair, "Please sit down; everything will be okay," I ignore the strange glances I get from people sitting at the tables around us. This is so embarrassing.

My mother gives me a skeptical look before sitting down. She moves her seat back and forth, trying to make sure that the floor is stable enough. She does not care that all us are watching her like she is insane, "I don't trust these restaurants with two floors." she says, "I don't trust them at all."

Before I ask my mother if she needs to be driven home so she will not have to worry about dieing from a fall, Ayame, who has been looking around, sits down at the table. She smiles at all of us, "Wow, Sango. This is such a nice restaurant."

Sango smirks, "Oh, I know it is because I'm the one who picked it out."

We all groan when Sango begins to talk about how wonderful she is, how she should be a restaurant critic because she has good taste and how she may use the restaurant as a caterer for her wedding and other things…

It takes all of us a few minutes to realize that Houjo and Kikyou (yes, I have had no choice but to invite her, damn mothers) are missing. No one, not even Ayame who seems to know where everyone is, knows where they have gone. Although I can really careless where they are and what they are doing ( I think I have a good idea,) my mother forces me to go find them. She says that I have to find to them before someone kidnaps her daughter and her soon-to-be son-in-law.

I oblige and with my trusty glass of Sidecar, I go Houjo and Kikyou hunting and it does not take me long to find them. When I turn at the corner, I almost drop my drink at the sight in front of me. There they are. Kissing each other. Holding each other. Ripping each other clothes off. Houjo's pushing Kikyou up against the wall. I bet they do not notice that I am right here staring at them or realize that they are at a public place.

I take another sip of my brand new favorite drink- Sidecar and continue to watch the two "lovers" ravaging each other. I know I should be furious right now. Every fiancée who catches their fiancé kissing their sister would be. Surprisingly, or now that I think of it…not surprisingly, I do not feel like interrupt Houjo and Kikyou. No, it's not because I like to see my fiancé and my sister doing _things_ but because I frankly do not care.

I turn around and walk way without a sound.

What Houjo and Kikyou do is their business. I'm not apart of it. I was never apart of it. Just like how they are not apart of Inuyasha and my business…although there is nothing new going on since we aren't talking to each other.

"Well?" my mother asks when she sees me approaching our table, in that whiny voice of hers, "Where are they?"

I am tempted to say, "Near the bathrooms, fucking each other's brains out," but that wouldn't be appropriate. Instead sit in my chair, shrug and simply respond, "I can't find them."

* * *

Although my mother really wants to find Houjo and Kikyou, she soon forget about them. Right after one of the waters put a round of water on our table, my mother takes out her wedding binder (this is a five inch binder that consists of literally everything that has to do with the wedding from receipts to the numerous amount of colored fabric squares) and gets straight to business. She wastes no time when it comes to wedding planning.

"We need to have the wedding preparations done by tonight. The wedding is next week; there is no time for error or to waste, "

Most of us, including me, have to suppress a groan. I am in no mood for wedding talks when I am supposed to enjoy my dinner rehearsal. My mother does not pay any mind to some's lack of interest and proceeds while opening the binder and taking out things, "We still do not have the arrangement for the bouquets."

My bridesmaids stare in awe as they lay their eyes on the contents of the wedding binder. I do not see the big deal. All it is are receipts, and paper, and wedding magazines and fabric squares and other things that my mother somehow has found a way to stuff into the binder. Mrs. Yoshi, who has appears to be very excited too, picks up brochures about bands and exclaims that shrilly, ear-splitting voice of hers, "Oh my, Kagome, we should have a classical band at the wedding. That would be amazing. Imagine what the guests will say."

She cannot be serious…

Everyone who cares nods in agreement.

Why should I have a classical band at the reception? I don't like classical bands. I don't even like bands in general. Not to mention, do you know what the average price to have them play live? Well, it costs a hell lot more than those Michael Kors shoes. Inuyasha, who seems to be the only person who knows what _I _want, has said back when we were talking that having a band at the reception is going to be boring and I am going to hate it. He has suggested that I hire a DJ; they can and will play any music I like and they are a lot cheaper.

Thank the gods for Inuyasha…before we were playing the silent treatment game. Without him, I will honestly have no choice but to admit myself into a mental ward.

For the next twenty minutes, my life has been thrown in the lowest pit of hell. It amazes me that I haven't gone crazy because of the constant yelling in my ears. If I have to listen to one more, "Kagome, get these!" or "No! Kagome, get that one!" or my personal favorite, "Won't that color look nice on your body?" I am going to explode. But of course, no one cares that I am about to have a breakdown; the women are too busy fighting over what color the bouquets should be while the men talk amongst themselves about…manly things.

"What colors should the flowers be?" someone who I think is Yuka asks for the TWENTIETH time (yes, I am counting.) Of course, that causes the women to argue yet again about the damn flowers. These are flowers people, not money. Who cares about them? I sure don't.

Because I cannot take the yelling anymore, I have decided to open my mouth and get involved in the arguement, "Do you all hate me so much that you want flowers so that I can have an allergic reaction?"

All the females turn to me with a confused expression.

"But Kagome," Eri says, "You're not allergic to flowers."

It is so nice to know that even my friends who I have known since pre-school does not know that I am deathly allergic to flowers. Real nice.

I am not going to say anymore. I give up. It is obvious that the women are fine without me. They commerce their screaming session never minding the various looks we are getting from other people. The poor manager appears as if he wants to kick us out but can't. He has an owner of a hotel chain and a business empire in his restaurant.

"What about the ones on your right?"

"No, the left!"

"No the right!"

"No that left!"

What are they even arguing about now? I am sure it's not about flowers because the women are looking at the fabric squares and various types of embroidery. My head is starting to hurt. I can't even hear my own thoughts because the women are being so loud. I cover my ears with my hands; that is a waste of time. I can still hear them loud and clear.

That's it. I have had enough.

"Can you all shut the fuck up?"

Everyone, including people at other tables, stops what they are doing and stare at me with awe. I do not mean to…yell at them like that, but if one of them talks about how beautiful those centerpieces, or colors or anything are one more time, I am going to commit mass murder. Why can't they get it through their thick skulls? I _do not_ want any _centerpieces_. I don't even want a huge reception. I do not want any flowers. I do not want a classical band and if anyone even thinks about adding that bitch to my bridesmaid, I swear hell will be raised. Now that I think of it, I don't even want to have a wedding! All I want is have a peaceful, small, short and quick ceremony in city hall. That's all! I don't want to deal with the whole wedding drama.

I let out a sigh; I really need to calm down, "Now, that I've gotten all your attentions. Can you please stop being so aloud. All I want to do is have a peaceful, relaxing rehearsal dinner not a screaming fest…is that too hard to ask?"

Sango moves towards me in her chair and places her hand on my shoulder, "Kagome, I think you're turning into a bridezilla."

I cross my arms and pout. Like I give a damn; I have had it with everyone and their stupidity.

* * *

Any talks of the wedding are obsolete for the time being. My mother has put away her dreaded wedding binder. Mrs. Yoshi isn't talking. Everyone is acting more wary than usual. We still have not gotten our waiter yet, but I think it is because we have came a hour early- it isn't my fault. The wedding rehearsal was supposed to last much longer than it did.

"Kagome," Rin whispers in one of my ears. She points to Miroku who has a determined look in his face, "Look at Miroku."

I do what she says.

Oh, it looks like Miroku is ready to make his move. Rin and I watch our lovesick friend as he takes a seat next to Sango, trying to look like he isn't devising a plan. Sango purposely makes believe Miroku isn't there by having an "in-depth" conversation with Yuka. Tired of being annoyed, Miroku taps the love of his life's shoulder. He somewhat scowls when Sango immediately brushes him off. He taps her shoulder again. He has to do this a couple of more times before he gets Sango's, who is certainly not pleased, attention. She glares at him and picks up her wine glass.

Oh no, I think she going to pour the wine all over the pervert. Rin and I exchange worried glances before our eyes return to the most stubborn should-be couple the world has ever seen.

Miroku, who has picked up the intention of the woman before him, backs away, "I'm sorry Sango. I didn't mean to; I-I just wa- need to talk to you."

Sango slowly puts her glass downa and sighs, "There is nothing to talk about, Miroku. I'm going to be Bankotsu's wife and there is nothing you can do or say about it, not even attempting suicide." And with that she returns to attention to the shocked Yuka.

Ouch, now that has got to hurt.

Just when it seems that Miroku would give up all hope, he does the most unthinkable and potentially suicidal thing he has ever done in his life. It's even worse than trying to jump out of the window. He turns Sango's face towards his with his hands and before Sango can even protest, he kisses her right on the lips.

Rin and I nearly fall off our chairs. Yuka and Eri choke on their drinks. Everyone else just stare at the should-be couple, not believing what they are seeing. As soon as Miroku's lips leave hers, Sango wastes no time to punch the pervert square in the face.

She stomps away to the bathroom.

Ayame, Rin and I look at each other before rushing after Sango. She is in a furious mood; we can't let her kill some innocent bystander because of Miroku.

The second we step foot inside the bathroom, which is very nice mind you. It has marble sinks and a little lounge before one goes into the bathroom stalls. It also has a little table where they are countless lotions and creams on it and…

Okay, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, as soon as the three of us come inside the bathroom, we find Sango pacing around the lounge part of the bathroom, "I can't fucking belive him!" her screams causing all of the bathroom inhabitants to run out with fear. Sango slams her purse on the table next to the sinks and flops down on a chair. She instantly begins to cry.

Ayame, Rin and I slowly approach Sango, not sure what we should do. There is probably not much we can do. I mean, what do you say to someone who has been kissed by someone who is not only a pervert but is in love? Not much. I tell you. Not much.

Ayame sighs and crouches down at to her crying friend, "Sango, don't worry about it. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for Miroku's actions."

"I agree," Rin says, "I'm sure Miroku had no intentions on hurting you. He really does care about you Sango."

I know I should not say what I am about to say because of a promise I've made to Miroku, I have no choice. Sango needs to her this. I look straight into her tearing eyes, "Sango, the reason why Miroku kissed you is not to make you angry. He has been in love with you since college."

I leave the bathroom before anyone can respond. Call me a chicken for all I care, but I do not want to see Sango's reaction.

* * *

Not surprisingly, Miroku is nowhere to be found; neither are Inuyasha and Kouga. No doubt, they are trying to calm poor Miroku down. Getting punched in the face by a girl you just kissed cannot be a good sign.

I sit back down in my seat and there is not a moment to spare before I am bombarded with questions concerning Sango. I wisely do not answer their questions. I begin to eat my salad which is becoming soggy because stupid me have thought it was a good idea to drown the lettuce with three different types of dressing.

Sango comes back from the bathroom, followed by Ayame and Rin. She gives me an evil glare before sitting down. I don't know why she's mad at me. All I did was tell her the truth. Miroku and company also come back Inuyasha and Kouga look like they have been through a therapy session with Miroku who looks just as worse as Sango.

"Kagome," Rin secretly whispers while buttering her bread (they are some complimentary bread on the table.) She makes sure that everyone is occupied enough not to hear her, "Why are you and Inuyasha so quiet? You two are usually yelling your heads off at each other," she sighs and takes a bite of her bread, "Actually, you guys have been like this for the past three months or so."

I give Rin a fake smile, "No reason, we just don't feel like talking to each other. That's all."

Sango who has been eavesdropping snorts and rolls her eyes. Rin catches the act, "What is that about?"

'Nothing." I respond almost immediately. Trust Sango to blow my cover, "Sango's just angry that Miroku kissed her." I have to fight back a laugh when Sango mouths a "fuck you" to me. Oh, you got to love her.

Rin, who is oblivious about Sango's and my silent squabble, nods, "I don't blame her. I cannot believe Miroku did that in front of everyone," she pauses, "I understand that he is in love with Sango and all…"

"Rin can you please shut up?" Sango snaps before turning back around.

There is a startled look on Rin's face, "What did I do wrong?"

I shrug though I have a feeling why Sango told her to shut up. Rin was talking about Miroku; the last man she wanted to hear about. I soothe my friend as she continues to question why Sango does not like her now.

* * *

So _far_, and I am emphasizing the "far" because I know that something else is bound to happen, the dinner is going quite well. Houjo says that he will pay for the bill because he "feels" bad about the whole Kikyou/Bahamas/mob fiasco. I guess that is nice of him since the only thing he has been paying for is his unpaid loans (which I am still confused about. He is a heir for gods' sake. Why would he have the need to burrow more money?) I've decided that I am not going to fight with Houjo tonight. I want a peaceful rehearsal dinner. That is all I want; a peaceful rehearsal dinner.

The Yoshis, for once, do not look like they are going to cause any more problems. Mr. Yoshi is talking to my grandfather about golf. Mrs. Yoshi is having a nice little conversation with my mother about grandchildren. I really hope that they don't think I am going to have kids with Houjo. If they do, they are in for a rude awakening. Inuyasha and Kouga have put their assassination of Houjo plot on hold tonight, but that does not mean they will cease giving my fiancé dirty looks. How is that I am the only person who has a problem with this? Everyone else is acting as if there is nothing going on. Sango and Rin look extremely happy to be here. Brian and Ellen are complaining about how hungry they are. Eri and Yuka are checking out men. Houjo and Kikyou are still not back.

The only people who seem to be acting weird are the ones who have demons blood, minus Brian and Ellen. Kouga refuses to come near me. Ayame's much jumpier than usual. Inuyasha has been staring into space since ever and Sesshomaru would not stop smirking. Those three and a half demons must know something that the rest of us don't. The most nerve wrecking of them all is Sesshomaru. He wouldn't stop giving me these odd looks. He has been doing this ever since he got here. I am not going to ask him what his problem is, because that may be suicidal but I really hope he will stop soon. I hate when people, especially someone like him, stares at me for no reason.

I've noticed that Sesshomaru has also been giving his younger half brother smirks and odd looks ever since the wedding rehearsal...which probably can explain why Inuyasha looks like he is about to strangle someone. I've never seen Sesshomaru smirk so much at one person.

"Who the hell are you smirking at, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks through his gritted teeth.

If it is possible, Sesshomaru's smirk becomes even wider. Okay, now I know he is definitely hiding something.

I reluctantly sit next to my mother and put on a fake happy expression on my face. I need to keep an eye on those three and a half demons, especially Sesshomaru. He looks too suspicious for my liking. I gently nudge Rin, who is sitting next to me, with my elbow, "What is up with your husband?"

Rin shrugs before drinking some of her water, "I have no idea. He has been acting weird lately. He says there is nothing that I should be worried about," Rin takes sip of water and glares at her husband, "I know he's lying."

"Do you think he is hiding something?"

Rin shrugs for the second time, "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Inuyasha. Don't worry Kagome, I'll pry some information out of him."

Unfortunately, Rin's assurance does not make me feel any better. Sesshomaru is supposed to be emotionless. That's how he is. That's how he is formed. He does not smirk at people. He does not show anything to anyone unless it is Rin. He's hiding something. All of the demons are and by the time this dinner is over, I'm going to find out.

A waiter who comes to our tables interrupts my trying-to-find-out-what-Sesshomaru-is-hiding plans. In the next five minutes, we all tell the waiter what we are having. When he leaves, everyone except for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I leave to go to the buffet. Well this is certainly unfortunate. I am stuck with a man who wouldn't stop smirking and my roommate/best man who isn't talking to me. Why do the gods torture me like this? I know I haven't been at the shrine for a long time, not counting the wedding rehearsal, but I have an excuse. I have had a wedding to plan.

Probably sick and tired of the silence, Inuyasha gets up and leaves for the buffet. There is no doubt in my mind that he is going to find some ramen. I can't understand how someone can eat the same food everyday and be fine with it. Sesshomaru leaves soon after, leaving me alone.

When I realize that sitting alone while the rest of my guests are getting food is not a good thing, I get up and go to the buffet. Anyway, I'm hungry. All I have had today was a Multigrain bar and water. That cannot be good since it is nine o'clock at night.

The right hand corner of the restaurant's top floor resembles a high-scaled buffet. The buffet has everything from friend chicken to caviar. It even has ramen (well, it only has some ramen, Inuyasha has taken upon himself to steal a half a pan of ramen back to the table.) There is also a dessert bar but because I have to fit in my wedding press and since everything, I eat goes straight to my thighs; I have to force myself to stay as far away from that place as possible. I take two plates from one of the tables near the food and go straight to the salad bar. People give me odd looks while I pile the two plates with salad and every topping that exists.

They can stare all they want; I'm too hungry to care.

"You know Kagome; salad is not going to fill you up." Ayame teases, making herself a small bowl of salad, "Get some real food."

I glare at Ayame. I don't need her input on what I eat. I am fully aware that salad is not very filing and that's why I have two plates. Ayame needs to mind her business and keep an eye on her child who, along with Ellen, is attacking the dessert bar.

"Ayame," I put some Caesar, Lite Italian, French, Balsamic Vinaigrette, and Blue Cheese dressing on my salads. I know mixing those dressing sound disgusting but for some reason the combination seems very appealing to me, "Instead of worrying about what I eat, why don't you look after your child? He is having a food fight with Ellen."

Ayame quickly turns to the direction of the dessert bar, scowls, curses and dashes to her son. I silently cheered. Yes, I am free. But unfortunately, my peace is not long lived. Right as I begin to furnish my salads with oranges, bananas and peppers, I notice that Sesshomaru is approaching me with that evil smirk and a plate in his hand.. I freeze. I do not know what to do. I can't call for Inuyasha for obvious reasons. I cannot call for anyone else because they will just think that I am going crazy. Maybe they would be right; I think I am going crazy. I've been going crazy very since I got engaged. See, this is all Houjo's fault. If he didn't propose to me, then I will be normal.

When Sesshomaru comes within one foot of me, I begin to hyperventilate. Now, I am not really afraid of Sesshomaru. It's just that. I don't know, he isn't the type of person who would normally talk to me and all the times that he did, it was about something horrible and/or Houjo. I have been through enough drama already; I don't need anymore.

Sesshomaru does not say anything. He inhales then stares at me as if I have grown five heads. What is his problem? I sure want to know. Sesshomaru takes a step back, scrunches his nose up and takes several breaths. I stare at him trying to figure out- wait, he is doing what I think he is doing?

Sesshomaru leans in and sniffs (yes sniffs like he is a dog. Well, he _is_ a dog demon so I guess that is normal behavior Right?) me even more. Okay, I'm confused. Why on Earth is he smelling me?

He pulls back and gives me an impassive look before slightly _smirking_. Now I know something is wrong. Sesshomaru doesn't smirk like that unless there is something going on that I don't know about (example: Houjo's dirty little secrets) or if he doing something to aggravate his half brother.

Sesshomaru takes a step closer to me when I begin to retreat. I feel so small as Sesshomaru down at me with a feral grin. "You are with child."

I blink numerous times before my brain registers at the words that have came out of Sesshomaru's mouth. It takes all of the force in the world, no the universe, not to drop my plates of salad. I stop breathing for a moment. My eyes are excessively wide. He cannot possibly think that I am- oh shit. No. No. No! This is not possible. I cannot be pregnant. This cannot happen. I mean, I'm getting married in less than seven days. I need to fit in my wedding dress.

But now that I think of it, being pregnant does explain why I am nauseous all the time and why I haven't been on my period in gods' know how long. No, what am I thinking? I am not pregnant. Sesshomaru is just playing a joke because he is mad that his brother and I are not talking. Yes, this has to be it. It is the only logical reason.

I laugh and then an image of a baby comes into my mind.

What am I thinking?

I shake my head feverishly causing some of the salad to fall of the two plates. I am not going to listen to Sesshomaru. I am not pregnant. I am just someone who has contracted a virus probably from the old food that none of my roommates has enough courtesy to throw way. And because of it, I have been making frequent visits with the toilet bowl and gaining weight. If Sesshomaru thinks he is going to ruin my night by lying to me saying that I am pregnant, well he has another thing coming.

By the time I can process everything and convince myself that Sesshomaru is lying, Sesshomaru disappears. I frantically glance around the restaurant, hoping to find and demand that demon a lengthy explanation. You cannot just tell a woman that she is pregnant then vanish in thin air.

I let out a growl as I walk back to my table.

I cannot be pregnant.

**Okay, so sorry for the not-so-great chapter. I did this during work so I was typing this chapter while looking out for customers without getting caught (which I have realized is not an easy thing to do.) I have no idea what to do with the next chapter; I'm sad to say that I am not even thinking about that right now...but I will when I am at work and I am too bored to do anything else.**

**Thank for for reviewing the last chapter; it brought smiles on my face. Remember, tell me what you think even if you think this chapter is as bad as I think it is. **


	33. Chapter 33

**How to Confront your Worst Fears, Talk to the Best Man and Worry the Hell out of your Friends**

I am back in the bathroom for the second time but this time it is for a different reason and I am with all of my bridesmaids. Ayame claims that we all need another bathroom break so that we can clear our heads. Of course, she would not tell us why she thinks this. Because, based on the worried looks I am getting from _everyone_, I have a pretty good reason why. It's because of me and my never-ending throwing up spree.

Sango is the first one to interrogate me. She gives me a glare and orders that I take an aspirin, because apparently, my forehead feels too warm. She shakes her head with disapproval while she watches me take the pill, "Kagome, I command you to go back to the doctor. Your 'virus' doesn't look like it is going to go away anytime soon."

Everyone agrees with her and rushes to my aid. Rin tears off a piece of tissue from the dispenser, soaks it with cold water, and puts it on my head. Yuka orders me to sit down in one of the chairs. Eri puts a cold, wet, tissue on my neck. Ayame just stands there, spitting insults at me because I am too stupid to realize that I am getting way too sick. I try to tell everyone that I am fine but as usual, they all ignore me.

"You guys," Eri says while she continues to press the tissue on my neck. I must admit; this feels really good. I should try this sometime, "I think Kagome is fine. She's probably PMSing."  
Oh, how I wish is was.

"Are you on your period?" Sango asks.

I roll my eyes. I really don't want to talk about my menstrual cycle, or lack thereof. I shake my head, "No. I haven't had my period in three months."

Everyone gives each other looks.

"That's not good." Rin mutters. She looks so worried right now. She looks so worried that I think she is moments away from bursting into tears and calling 911. She tends to overreact when she is around people who, like me, look like death.

"Maybe it's not coming because you're stressed." Yuka suggested. Eri, as usual, agrees with her, "Yeah, I think she's right. You've been stressing yourself with this wedding and…Houjo."

Everyone lets out a groan.

Eri and Yuka do have a point. I am sure that my blood pressure as sky-rocked in the past six months. With Houjo, his load of drama, my mother, her insanity, Inuyasha and everything else that is going wrong, I'm shocked that I haven't had a stroke yet.

"Or," Sango suggests in an I-know-everything voice, "Maybe she's on birth control."

Everyone nods then talks about how annoying birth control is. I groan and try to lean back on this surprisingly comfortable chair. It's not birth control. I haven't been on the pill in centuries. I had no plans to sleep with Houjo for the rest of my life and that afternoon, well, let's just say that was a big, fat, mistake.

I am not going to play the denial game. I know who the father is. It's really not that hard. It's Inuyasha's…which of course is not a good thing since one: I'm not talking to him and more importantly, I am marrying another man in less than a week. However, this will probably be a blessing in disguise. I know Houjo will think that this pregnancy is the best thing that can happen to him. Surely, his parents would not make him marry someone who is pregnancy with another man's baby.

Oh no, it is that annoying stomach feeling again. Great, this means nausea is coming. How is this possible? I just threw up literally fifteen minutes ago. Damn, isn't morning sickness supposed to happen only in the morning? I jump up from my chair and head to the stalls, immediately alarming my bridesmaids.

"Kagome?" Rin asks, "Are you okay?"

"Kagome, you're acting like you're pregnant." Sango says with amusement and disgust. I ignore her and rush into the nearest stall. I do not need Sango's comments. I have stomach contents to throw up.

My head is in the toilet bowl for only about a minute, a new record for me (normally it's in the toilet for about five.) My friends are behind me asking me if I need help…though I don't think they can help me with barfing. I feel like snapping at them for asking the same question repeatedly, but then I realize that they are only annoying me because they are concerned for my well-being.

After my stomach decides to stop being annoying, I flush the toilet and get out of the stall. I do not complain about it or anything. It is so sad that I am getting so used to throwing up, that the feeling of having things come up from my stomach does not feel as weird anymore. Sure, I hate the feeling and I wish that it would end soon, but now, all I think of it as a nuisance. A horrible nuisance.

I turn on the sink and rinse my face off with cold water. This throwing up has to stop. Now. Immediately. Before I walk down the aisle. I cannot believe I am this sick (or pregnant.) I am getting married soon and instead of finishing off the wedding preparations (I have resorted to asking my wedding party to do most of the things), I'm too busy being throwing up everything I digest.

Rin leans over me puts her hand on my forehead, "Kagome, are you okay?"

Did she seriously ask me this question? I am never okay. I will never be okay. I am destined never to be okay.

I turn off the water and give my petrified friends a reassuring smile. There is nothing worse than having your friends think that you are going to die or something. I inhale…damn, I smell like I have just barfed. I take a small bottle of perfume out of my purse and spray it all over me. I scrunch up my nose in disgust. I feel nauseous again. I glance at the perfume bottle; I shouldn't feel like this. This is my favorite perfume.

Oh right, I bet this is one of the pregnancy symptoms.

"Kagome?" Ayame asks out of concern. She puts on some unnecessary make-up. I swear that the only reason why she is going this is to impress Kouga. Of course, I have never mentioned this to her. "Are you sure it's just a virus? Viruses normally don't last for three months. Right?"

I shrug. I am no doctor. I don't know how long these sicknesses are supposed to last. And anyway, I am supposedly pregnant.

"I sure hope it is," I glare at Sango, "And no Sango, I am not acting like I am pregnant. I'm throwing up because I am sick. That's all… sick."

I don't think I am ready to tell everyone the "truth." I have to accept it first. I mean, seriously, this cannot be happening. Not at this time. I don't want kids. I'm getting married much sooner than I want. I don't want to believe Sesshomaru. I honestly don't.

Ayame suddenly stops doing her make-up prep. She turns to everyone and blinks before sprinting out of the bathroom. I don't get her; why can't she tell us why she has been acting weird since my wedding dinner from hell that I hosted? I tell her my problems…okay, maybe not all of them, but still. If there is something, she knows that we don't know, she should tell us instead of running away.

I chase after her and surprisingly, I do catch up. I pull on Ayame's arm. She cannot leave yet, not until I she explains herself She looks at me for a brief moment before she pulls away. She shakes her head, "Kagome, I got to-,"

I bet she knows that I am pregnant too.

"Ayame, tell me the truth. Am I really pregnant?"

Ayame stops trying to get away and gulps, "I believe so. Your scent has changed. That sometimes happens when you are pregnant." She grabs and pats my hands, "But that doesn't necessarily mean you're pregnant. There are other reasons why your scent can change. It's probably from that horrible virus. You really need to go back to the doctor, before it turns to something else. Gods, your mother will kill you if you can't make it to the wedding because you're in your deathbed."

Ayame is becoming anxious. When she is nervous, she starts to ramble about things so she can get off topic. I know that deep, deep inside she doesn't think that my scent has changed because of this "virus." I hold my hand up to stop her from talking anymore nonsense. She closes her mouth and turns around to make her escape.

"Ayame," I pull her back again. She's not escaping me this time, "Just tell me the truth. Sesshomaru says that I am pregnant; I just want to make sure that this isn't a mean joke."

"Sesshomaru told you?" Ayame bit her lip, "Okay, fine, Kagome. You're pregnant," She continues before I can yell at her, "Look, I know you may be mad at me for not telling you before but I have a good excuse."

My eyes narrow. What excuse does Ayame have? She should have told me this before. You know, before I took those damn meds. Before I started calling my doctor and yelling at him for not telling me when this damn virus plans on going away. Oh gods, what if the medication is harmful to the baby and to top it off, I've been drinking quite a lot (only because of stress. Don't worry; I'm not turning into an alcoholic.) That can't be good.

"What excuse do you have Ayame?" I snap, sounding much meaner that I have intended. But I don't care. I cannot believe she didn't tell me. I cannot believe no one told me.

Ayame begins to retreat, not because she is afraid of me but because, having been pregnant herself, she knows what could happen when there is a pissed off pregnant woman right in front of her, "I honestly thought it was the virus at first, because I mean, there was no way you can get pregnant right? You told practically everyone that you weren't going to have sex with Houjo until after you were married and then the whole Houjo drama came up. You basically hated Houjo for the past six or so months. It wasn't until recently when I realized that this couldn't be the virus because…" she shakes her head, "Never mind. The point is, I didn't think you were really pregnant because you weren't sleeping with Houjo and you don't cheat on people. That's not you."

I may have to give Sango some praise later on. I am stunned that no one knows about Inuyasha and me sleeping together. Not even Ayame. I feel so bad when Ayame gives me a hopeful smile. She must think that Houjo and I are getting back together emotionally and putting all of the drama behind us. I've never seen Ayame this happy since Brian was born.

Ayame clasps her hands together and prances around. She does not care about the looks she is getting from women who are trying to get inside the bathroom but can't since there since she blocking it. "Oh does this mean that you and Houjo finally put your differences together and decide to act like a real couple?" She gives me a tight hug before I can even reply, "Oh, I am so proud of you." She points to my stomach, "See? This baby can and will give a boost to your relationship."

Sure, it would, I think to myself, if it was Houjo's.

I have decided for my sake that I will not burst Ayame's happy bubble and tell her that she has gotten it all wrong. If she wants to think that Houjo and I are going to fall back in love because of very unpleasant surprise, then I should let her be. I know I will have to tell her the truth eventually, but now I am too tired and too nauseous to spill some major confessions.

"Oh I got a good idea!" Ayame is becoming more excited than usual. See while my mother is a maniac when it comes to planning weddings, Ayame becomes unbearable when she finds out that someone she bothers to care about is pregnant. I bet she is planning my bridal shower right now, "We should tell everyone the good news!"

"No!"

That is a bad idea. A very bad idea.

Ayame is taken back by my rather angry outburst, "But why? Don't you want everyone to know? This is such good news. Oh, your mother would be so happy. You know she always wanted grandchildren. And my Brian needs a new playmate. Ellen's too rough with him. Do you know what she did the last time she spent the night at my house? She poured apple juice on my baby's bed so it would look like he peed on himself."

I roll my eyes and leave Ayame's side but does that mean that Ayame would shut up? Of course not, instead she continues to talk even more about how happy she is and how she cannot wait to figure out that the gender is so she can plan my baby shower (see? I am not kidding.) She finally shuts up when we reach the table. Thank the gods, no one and I mean no one, can find out that I am pregnant.

My mother is the first person to notice that I am not myself. She tilts her head to side and asks, "Kagome, are you alright? Do you want to go home? You do not look so well."

"I'm fine." I mumble. I play with my salad with a fork. My appetite is gone. My stomach is becoming upset again which means I may need to barf soon. I can feel Inuyasha's gaze. I cannot look at him at him at all.

For the rest of the dinner, I keep to myself. I only talk when I am spoken to. I only eat when I need to; the two plates of salad will be a waste. My eyes refuse to look at Sesshomaru's direction. My hands will not stop trembling. I cannot finish my Sidecar because I think I have done enough damage to my unborn child as it is. This is all Sesshomaru's fault. If he didn't tell me that I am pregnant, then I will be having a good time. But no, thanks to Sesshomaru and his smelling abilities, now the only thing that is on my mind is whether I should take a pregnancy test or not.

Everyone seems to have a good time except for me. Even Sesshomaru and Miroku look like they are in a better mood than I am. Sesshomaru is quietly eating his dinner while my grandfather and Mr. Yoshi are trying to talk to him about stocks. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga are chatting about last night's game. Sango appears to have forgiven Miroku for the moment; she is even laughing at a story Rin's telling her. Ayame, Yuka, and Eri are talking about fashion week. My mother and Mrs. Yoshi have gone back to their grandchildren conversation. Houjo and Kikyou are still gone. Everyone is having a great time except for me.

I have to tell Inuyasha about the baby very soon. I am honestly not going to be in any mood to deal with any baby daddy drama later on. I cannot get out of this mess so I may as well find the best way to deal with it. I have immediately ruled out getting rid of the baby. I am not going to get an abortion; I can't see myself killing the _thing_ that is growing inside me. I know some people do not mind but I can see having an abortion coming back to haunt me later in life.

I take out my phone. Inuyasha and I really need to stop and talk things out. The silent treatment game is doing one on any good. I tell him this and that we need to go somewhere private in five minutes via text.

I know Inuyasha has seen the message as soon as he gives me a puzzled look. He shrugs and nods before returning to his "interesting" conversation/argument with his two partners-in-crime about what team is going to the playoffs.

* * *

After the five minutes are up (yes I have counted but out of nervousness,) I stand up from my chair and announce to everyone that I will come back very soon. Inuyasha gets the hint and without looking too suspicious, he follows me.

I do not mean to feel this nervous. I mean, I have had many conversations with Inuyasha before and trust me; some of them were definitely not pleasant. Nevertheless, I know that this is going to be the most awkward conversation I am going to have in my life. By far. This will even beat the time when I have had to explain to Inuyasha that I cannot "see" him anymore because I have a new boyfriend, Houjo.

We stop at a hallway that is adjacent to another set of bathrooms. Gods, this place has to have at least ten bathrooms. Everywhere I turn around; there is a new set of bathrooms. I do not think we are going to be interrupted. Although the restaurant is crowded, there is no one sitting or standing around this area.

My nervousness jumps to a tenfold as Inuyasha and I face each other in silence. From what I see, Inuyasha does not plan to say anything any time soon. He is trying his very best not to look at me. His hands dig deeper into his pockets and his ears being to twitch in a rapid pace (his weird ways of showing that he definitely does not want to be here.) I take the time to notice that Inuyasha has changed for the worse. He looks like he hasn't slept in years. He looks messier than usual and he is never _this_ quiet.

I slightly frown. I want the old Inuyasha back. The new him is too depressing. He doesn't smirk all the time anymore. He still does not tease me. He doesn't threaten Miroku because of his perverted ways. He sometimes has little spats with Sesshomaru but is not the same. All I want is to have the Inuyasha I fell in love with ten years ago, back. But from the way he has been acting lately, I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon.

We are like this for about two minutes before I realize that standing here in a silence is not going to get us anywhere. I hold a deep breath and let it out. I may as well get this over with before things really start to get out of hand.

"Inuyasha, this thing that is going on between us has got to stop."

Gods, I feel like I have said this to him before. This is like déjà vu.

"Stop what?"

He cannot be this dumb…

"This no talking business, Inuyasha; we live under the same roof and…" I lowly growl when I notice that Inuyasha is not listening to me. I snap my fingers in front of his face, instantly receiving his attention, "Inuyasha, I would appreciate if you would look at me when I am speaking to you."

Inuyasha eyes lock with mine.

I continue my speech that I feel I have been practicing for the pas three months, "We can't be avoiding and ignoring each other for the rest of our lives. Inuyasha have known each other since high school. We cannot stay like this before of…you know."

I hate the fact that I am the only one saying something meaningful. Inuyasha must have something to say. Right when I am about to yell at him for keeping quiet, Inuyasha opens his mouths.

"Where are you going with this?"

It takes all the willpower that I have not to kick him so hard that he will not be able to procreate ever again. Didn't he hear a word I have said? I am here trying to reconcile with him (while suppressing the urge to throw up again) and he is asking me what the point of this conversation is. Oh, I ought to-

No, Kagome, calm down. Being mad at Inuyasha is not going to help.

Deciding that I need to take a much different and nicer approach, I hold Inuyasha's hands in mine. I ignore that fact that he immediately tenses, "All I am saying is that I miss you."

Gods, it feels like a whole weight has lifted from my shoulders. Now if I can somehow get this pregnancy news out, then I will to be feel like I am floating with glee…well, not glee, because this is something that I am not gleeful about. I will just feel a whole lot better.

Inuyasha does not say anything. He just stares at me and frees his hands from mine. This is not a very good sign. Actually, this is a very bad sign. His eyes wander to everywhere but me. The only time he looks my way is to glance briefly at my stomach.

It let out another deep breath causing Inuyasha to return his attention to me. My heart begins to race. I have never been so unnerved about saying something in my life. I cannot believe this; I am Kagome Higurashi. I don't become nervous. I make other people nervous…okay, maybe I don't, but this is not the point. The point is, if I want to say something, then I should say it, not act like I have just became mute.

Yes, if I want to tell Inuyasha that I am pregnant with his child, then I can.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

There I have said it!

Inuyasha's reaction is something that I have not prepared for. I have expected him to start questioning if this is a joke. Or faint. Or declare that this is prank set up by Miroku and I. Or do something that men (especially best men) typically do when they find out that they have impregnated the bride-to-be. Inuyasha does none of these. Actually, all he does is give me a blank, maybe it is more like a bored, stare as if he has already known the big "surprise."

Okay, why isn't Inuyasha flipping out?

The only thing Inuyasha says is, "I know."

I blink repeatedly. I am speechless. No, I am beyond speechless…though that probably does not make any sense. Whatever, the point is that I do not know what to say. What does he mean that he knows? How is that everyone knew that I was pregnant before I did? Actually, the more important question is: how come no one told me?

"You know?" I question, feeling my anger rising by the second. Oh, the horrible things I want to do to this man. Here I am hyperventilating about the fact that I am pregnant and Inuyasha is here, standing around as if there is no problem with this _problem_, "Then why didn't you tell me?"

The clueless Inuyasha shrugs. He obviously does not sense the anger that is in my voice or maybe he does and just does not care, "What difference is it going to make? You're going to marry Houjo. It isn't going to change anything."

So this is Inuyasha rationale.

Gods, I feel like punching the living daylights out of Inuyasha right now. I cannot believe he knew that I am pregnant and never told me. Granted, we weren't talking to each other, but even with that going on; didn't he think that this was something he should have told me anyway?

Oh, where is that damn metal bat when I need it?

I cross my arms and glare at the hanyou before me. My anger is waning down a few notches, "I hope you do realize that the baby is yours."

Inuaysha's impassive face does not change. Great, he chooses this _perfect_ opportunity to turn into a Sesshomaru, "I know it is."

My anger climbs up again. I don't understand why he is taking the news like this, "You know it's yours- wait, is this all you have to say?"

There are some people who have been planning to sit in the area near us but I think when they have heard my shouts, they've changed their minds.

Inuyasha finally stops acting like his brother though I think I like his impassive ways better. He is becoming extremely annoyed and I don't think I want to know why. "Kagome, you have found out that Houjo has been messing with _your_ money and your sister _and_ is involved in the mob and you are still willing to marry him. Why should I think that you're not going to marry him because you're _pregnant_?"

I roll my eyes. He is still mad about the fact that I am marrying Houjo. I thought that he got over that a long time ago. "Inuyasha, you know I have no choice. You know how that I don't even want to go through this wedding."

I can tell by the look in Inuyasha's eyes that everything I am saying goes through one ear and out the next. Gods, I hate when he does this, "Okay, whatever, let's not talk about the wedding. The fact is that I am having your kids," I, for some reason, forget what I am going to say, "And never mind. Forget about it." I give him a small fake smile before I leave. This conversation has not been as successful as I have wanted. The worst thing about this is that I don't even know what I am doing.

Inuyasha grabs my hand and pulls me to him, "Kagome, look I'm sorry."

I do not try to get away. I know he is. I can tell by the way his dog ears flatten against his hair.

Inuyasha continues in an unrecognizable voice, "Before you go. I have to tell you something that I wanted to get off my chest for a long time." Inuyasha takes a deep breath as if he is preparing himself to make a huge confession. His dogs ears are twitching feverishly out of nervousness and for some reason, he refuses to look at me in the eyes. I'm so puzzled. Inuyasha never gets nervous and now he is turning into another Houjo.

I gently take my hand away from him and slowly smooth down my dress with my hands. "What is it?"

Inuyasha remains next five minutes and I am starting to become very worried…and impatient. What he has to say must not be that important if it takes him this long to say something. He can wait; I go get back to the table before my mother sends a search party for me because she thinks that I am lying somewhere dying.

"Inuyasha, I have to-"

"I love you."

Oh my mother fucking gods…

**Well, this chapter came out differently then what I first expected but with that being said, this is my favorite chapter. I am so proud that I am updating at a much faster rate than usual but that's only because I have secluded myself in a coffee shop and declared that I am not going to leave until I finished. And for some reason, it worked! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I may not be able to update very soon because I have to find out what I am doing for the next chapter, but I will try not to take very long. **


	34. Chapter 34

**How to Dream a Reality**

There is this dream I am in and it takes place in a restaurant/lounge/bar. I have witnessed my best friend punch the man who is in love with her in the face. I have just found out from one of my best friends' husband that I am pregnant. I am standing in front of my unborn child's father in the empty part of the restaurant. And said unborn child's father has told me that he loves me.

Oh yes, this is probably one of the oddest dreams I have ever had. It's even weirder than the one I had when I became Miroku's wife.

And it is time to wake up from this dream.

Like right now.

I rub my eyes. I blink rapidly. I pretty much do everything possible to wake myself up. It is not working at all. I am still in this dream and Inuyasha is still in front of me looking like he is about to walk out on me. Maybe I should talk to him but I don't know what to say. What do you say when a dream Inuyasha just told you that he loves you? I would sure love to know.

Dream Inuyasha is really leaving me behind.

Should I stop him?

Should I say something to him?

Should I tell him that I love him too?

Questions like these run through my head as I helplessly watch dream Inuyasha walk away. I don't think it really matters what I say, I am dreaming. Whatever is happening does not apply to real life because in reality, Inuyasha would never say that he loves me and in reality, I would not be pregnant.

I rub my eyes again.

Why can't I wake the hell up?

Inuyasha is gone when I stopping rubbing my eyes…maybe I should not have done this. Now my eyes are stinging. And damn it, I am still in this damn place. I look around, not much has changed. But I think I should leave. You know just incase a phantom comes out of nowhere. Hey, I can happen. I _am_ in a dream remember?

I walk towards my table; nothing seems out of the ordinary. The same people are here. The same food is on the table. There are no phantoms, ghosts, or zombies. Everyone at my table catches sight of me and immediately asks me if I am okay. I tell them all I am fine and I notice that dream Inuyasha is here too.

Maybe I should talk to him? I don't know if that is a good idea in front of everyone…even if it is in a dream.

I slowly sit back down, not removing my eyes from dream Inuyasha. Dream Inuyasha is not in a good mood. In fact, he appears to be in a horrible mood. He is scowling and growling at everyone who looks his way. Dream Sesshomaru, who is sitting next to him, is sneaking glances at his brother then at me. I think he must know something.

I glance down at my soggy salad that has been drowned by a surprisingly appetizing yet disgusting mix of seven types of salad dressings. Although I am hungry, I refrain from eating. Maybe this will force my stomach to stop acting up; I can't throw up if there is nothing in my stomach. Right?

I attempt to have a conversation with anymore even if it is unless because they are all in a dream. I talk to dream Ayame about a new sale at DSW; I talk to dream Rin about having Brian as the ring bearer; I even talk to my dream mother about how I do not want a classical band or flowers at my wedding. The only person that I do not talk to is dream Sango; she is too busy fending off dream Miroku's perverted advances.

I try to wake myself up, but the only thing I get is stinging eyes and odd looks from the ones sitting at my table. Dream Kouga and Ayame try to hold back their laughs. Dream mother and grandfather ask me if I am okay. Dream Inuyasha gives me an alarmed stare before quickly turning away. Everyone gives me strange looks before returning to what they are doing.

I take a sip of water and sigh while I listen to everyone talking about the wedding. Dream Houjo and dream Kikyou have finally come back. No one bothers to ask where they were at because we all have a pretty good idea. Dream Kikyou and starts to flirt with dream Houjo but soon has to stop because my dream mother is scolding her. Dream Kikyou sits back in her chair and pouts as if she is some spoiled brat and dream Houjo gulps down his beer.

Dream Rin begins to talk to me about the wedding dress and stresses that I make sure that I do not forget about my final dress fitting tomorrow (of course, I completely forgot about that.) Dream Eri invites herself into the conversation and warns that should watch that I am eating (is she implying that I am gaining weight. I do not know) because I need to fit perfectly into my wedding dress. I tell them both that there is nothing to worry about and I will be fine. Anyway, it's not like I can do anything about the weight gain. In this dream, I am pregnant. I can't do anything about that.

I continue to listen to my dream bridesmaids talk about how excited they are for my dress fitting. Then all of a sudden, the rest of my bridesmaids and the mother _and_ my soon-to-be-mother-in-law join in. Of course, what was supposed to be a nice conversation soon turns into a screaming match about something that is not worth figuring out.

I roll my eyes as I witness the dream fools go at it like five year olds; actually worse, dream Brian and Ellen are surprisingly behaving themselves. I am not going to bother trying to break them up.

And neither are the dream men.

It takes the dream fools about ten minutes to stop arguing. They all apologize for their absorb behavior and say that they will never do something like that again. The rest of us roll our eyes; I don't know why they are lying to themselves. We all know that they are going to start another fight in no time. But I am not going to say anything. They believe what they want.

I notice that dream Inuyasha is giving me the cold shoulder. I try to talk to him various times, but every time I do so, he brushes me off. I don't know why he is so mad at me; he isn't real. Unreal people do not get mad at other people in dreams. Right?

I want to wake up from this dream so bad. I am not enjoying myself. I just want to get back to the real world where I am not pregnant and Inuyasha is acting normal.

I take my attention away from Inuyasha when I hear dream Sango smacking Miroku on the cheek. Everyone laughs while the dream pervert rubs his cheek out of pain. Then he declares that dream Sango has only did this out of love. Everyone, including me, rolls his or her eyes. That man is so delusional.

Dream Inuyasha gets up and says that he needs to go outside to get some fresh air. Immediately, dream Miroku glances at me. He must think I have something to do with Inuyasha's odd change in behavior. I shrug at him and get up too. I guess we should talk. I follow dream Inuyasha outside. I don't think he notices that I am right behind him until he sees me standing right next to him. I am not surprised when dream Inuyasha scowls at me. Although his little confession isn't necessarily _real_, it is real in the land of dreams and I should have at least said something to him.

I apologize to him and ask for his forgiveness for not saying anything to him. Dream Inuyasha does not say anything. He just stands next to me staring at the park that is across the street. He digs his hands in his pocket (his way of showing that he is slightly annoyed.) I feel odd not saying anything else but I can tell that Inuyasha just does not want to talk to me. I apologize again, this time for bothering him and go back inside the restaurant. Inuyasha still does not say anything to me.

No one says anything when I sit back in my seat. Dream Miroku gives me a questionable look; I give him a shrug and mouths 'I don't know what's going on with him?' although I have a good idea. Dream Inuyasha comes in soon after; he still does not open his mouth. People wisely decide not to pry into Inuyasha's life and continues to chat about whatever.

The waiter comes to the table five minutes later with a medium sized cake. Dream Mr. Yoshi says that he has customized the cake himself just for this special occasion. I give him my thanks and shower him with compliments about his cake design. I do not lie to him; the cake really looks nice. Dream Houjo smiles and gives me a piece of cake. I take it even with my dream mother and Mrs. Yoshi giving me disapproving looks. They must think that I am on some diet. Unlike them, I don't think that one piece of cake is going to do anything devastating. I have to fight back a satisfying moan when I put some cake in my mouth. Gods, it takes so good and _real_. I have never tasted something like this in a dream before. It takes all of my willpower not to shove the cake in my mouth. I push the plate back and promise myself that I will not have another bite for the next few minutes.

Dream Houjo rises from his seat and give a toast to the wedding with his champagne glass. Everyone, except dream Inuyasha, does the same thing. The only thing he does is cross his arms and glare at everyone who looks his way. He begins to scowl again when dream Houjo announces that he is going to give a speech he has been practicing for the past month. I try not to roll my eyes; I am in no mood to hear Houjo talk lies.

I sit back and wait for Houjo to give his speech. I am not expecting anything spectacular because not only is this not real, but Houjo does not give a damn about or this wedding. All he wants to do is drag Kikyou back to their secluded place so they can continue their make-out session. Although everything that is coming out of dream Houjo's mouth is all lies, I must admit, he is doing a good job convincing people otherwise. Even dream Sango, Ayame and Rin, the biggest critics of all, appear to be impressed. The only dream people who are not enjoying this are Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, which is understandable and Kikyou which is also understandable. Inuyasha is in a crappy mood. Kikyou is rolling her eyes and snorting in a very unlady-like fashion. I don't think she likes seeing the man she has been sharing saliva with for the past hour, talk about how his and her sister's life will be when get married.

Houjo's speech is not the long, thank the gods and after his "standing ovation" things go back to normal again. Until dream mom declares that it is time to go home back it is way past her bedtime. She gives everyone, including Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, hugs before ordering her poor father to come along. My dream grandfather groans and follows my mother like a lost puppy. It never ceases to amaze me how much mother has her father wrapped around her finger after all these years. It is not long before the Yoshis, sans Houjo, too declare that it is time for them to leave. Their excuse is that Mr. Yoshi has a very important conference to go tomorrow and he needs his sleep before taking a ten hour drive. Kaede is the next to leave. Apparently, she thinks that when she is not at the shrine, ordering people around like they are her slaves everything falls apart.

There must be some reason why all of the older people are leaving at almost the same time…

The dream people have their own theories. Sango says they are leaving because they plan to get drunk but do not want us to be apart of the fun. Eri agrees and says that even old people drunk and play games like strip poker.

We all tell her to shut up thanks to the very unpleasant visions in our minds involving my mother and company stripping.

Rin says that they actually may be tried and then proceeds to spill out random facts about old people and fatigue. Kouga claims that the older ones left because they need to rest their eardrums due to out frequent shouting matches. Then he glares at all of the women. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha do not say anything. Miroku is too busy staring at Sango with love in his eyes to suggest anything perverted. Yuka is also too busy to say anything but that's because she is currently making out with the cake.

Dream Sesshomaru stands and says that it is getting too late for Ellen who trying not fall asleep. He picks up his daughter; Rin gets up too and apologizes that she has to leave early. I tell her that it is okay and that I completely understand. One by one, my wedding party decides to leave. I don't blame them; it has to be at least eleven at night. Many people have to work the next day. Inuyasha, Miroku and I are the last ones to leave.

I follow my two dream roommates out of the restaurant. None of us says a word as we get into the car. Inuyasha silently volunteers to drive. I make Miroku sit in the front despite his protests. I am sure that Inuyasha does not want me to sit next to him for a half a hour drive. As soon as we put on our seat beats, Inuyasha starts the car and drives off.

The drive back to my apartment is awkward. Normally during our little drives, we all yell at each other about something stupid, but now, no one dares to say a word. Miroku has tried numerous times to spark some sort of conversation but after a while, he gives up. He glares at Inuyasha and me, crossing his arms. He must be still mad that Inuyasha and I are not talking to each other. He turns his head around and mouths to me, "This has to stop."

I roll my eyes. Doesn't he think I know that?

Dream Inuyasha has his eyes on the road ahead of him the entire time. He is driving over the speed limit, but not by that much. Because of this, we do arrive at the apartment in a shorter time. When we all get out of the car and walk to our home, we still do not mutter a word to each other. I try to stay as far behind Inuyasha as I can without looking too suspicious.

Once we are inside the apartment, Miroku quickly rushes into his room, leaving Inuyasha and I alone. He has done that on purpose; oh, I am going to so kill him- wait, never mind. No need for that. I'm still in a dream. None of this will have any effect on my real life.

I sigh as I put away my things. I am being worked up over nothing.

Inuyasha does not do much. He takes off his coat, puts it on the coat hanger, and sits down on the coach. He turns on the TV with the remote and lies back on the coach. I stand there, staring at him, thinking if I should talk to him or not.

I gain some courage and convince my self that I should stop acting like a coward and talk to Inuyasha. I'm not afraid of him and also, since this is not real, I can say what I want and I don't have to worry about the consequences. I take a deep breathe and stroll into the living room. Inuyasha does not acknowledge my presence when I sit next to him.

I move closer to him; Inuyasha moves away from me. I growl at him out of annoyance. He glares at me out of irritation. I don't think he wants me here with him but I don't care. I need to fix this. I can't have him hating me forever, even if this is only a dream.

I say him name and for the first time, about an hour, Inuyasha does not look at me as if he wants to kill me. Which is a good sign. I begin to apologize to him about my behavior and for not saying anything after he told me that he loved me. Inuyasha stares at me while I continue to talk. He does not move. He does not do much of anything. After I am finished with my apology and what not, I ask him if he is still mad at me. Shockingly, Inuyasha answers, but he does not say yes or no. Oh no, because that would be way too easy. Even in my dreams, my life is not simple.

He asks if I am in love with him.

I tell him I am.

Only because this is a dream. There are no consequences for having a dream.

**I really did not plan to update until the end of this week because I was going to get my laptop fixed, but thanks to some miracle, my computer has decided to come back to life and play nice. Yey miracles! Anyway, I must say, I cannot believe how hard it is to write an entire chapter without any dialogue. I don't think that I have done this before, or maybe I have but I just can't remember. Thank you all for the reviews et al, from the last chapter. I hope that I will be able to update soon! Please send some feedback!**


	35. Chapter 35

**How to let Things go**

When I woke up this morning, I instantly knew I was in the Twilight Zone. When I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast, right after I threw up a couple of times, I knew that I must be in a parallel universe. Why? Because Inuyasha had greeted me with a kiss on the lips and made me breakfast. I mean, what the hell? While he was preparing the food, I couldn't stop giving him "what the fuck" looks. I really should have asked him if he was alright because he appeared to be in a much better mood than before.

And now at two in the afternoon, he's making me lunch. I do appreciate this. I really do. I am not much of a nice and it's nice to have someone make me food for a change instead of ordering take-out. To make things worse, before Inuyasha takes out another pot, he leans down and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I stare at Inuyasha with suspicion. Okay, what the hell is up with him? Just yesterday he didn't want to even look at my direction and now he is giving me kisses on the cheek? Now I am starting to get worried. I feel like I am in an alternate universe where Inuyasha acts extremely nice to me.

I give Inuyasha a confused stare, "Inuyasha, what's going on? Why are you acting so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

"Don't you remember anything from last night?"

Last night ?

"You know when you told me that you were in love with me?"

I gulp. I thought it was all a dream...

Inuyasha does not notice (or maybe he does not want to) my puzzled stare. He gives me a bowl of pasta, "You can't keep starving yourself. You have a baby to feed."

Baby? What- oh no. My eyes widen in horror. Oh no, so last night wasn't a dream after all? Oh gods, this cannot be happening. Everything that happened last night really did happen! So does this mean that I am really pregnant? I look down at my stomach.

Oh shit.

I tell Inuyasha that I will eat later and rush to my room. Before I can get there, Miroku stops me. Miroku pulls me aside despite my objections and makes sure that Inuyasha cannot hear him, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah right, then can you explain to me why for the past three months Inuyasha was acting more like his brother and how he's some love-sick child?"

I look behind Miroku just to find Inuyasha singing, yes I have said it, singing, and using a large wooden spoon as the microphone. I think that Inuaysha is seriously losing it. I slowly turn back to Miroku slightly worried, "I think I know what you are talking about," I sigh, "I tell you what happened."

And that's what I exactly do. Of course, I leave out certain details, like Sesshomaru telling me that I am pregnant. After that, Miroku tells me that Inuyasha and I have some serious issues then proceeds to jump around exclaiming about how right he is. I leave Miroku and his "dancing" be, there is a store I have to go to. I need to take a pregnancy test before I go insane.

I put on any clothes that are on my room's floor, tell my roommates who are now watching TV (that was fast) that I will be right back and run to the drug store that is only a few blocks from home. It takes me about ten minutes to buy the pregnancy test and lock my self in the bathroom.

I quickly do whatever the test's instruction tells me to do and patiently, okay I'm lying, impatiently wait for the test to be done. Praying to all of the gods that the test will be negative, I pick up the test. I stare at the plastic stick in pure shock, then horror, then shock again (although I really shouldn't be.) I cannot even move my body. This cannot be happening. Not now. Not when I am expected to be walking down the aisle in days.

I collapse onto the floor and hug the toilet bowl, crying my eyes out. I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this. I am _really _pregnant!

Just to make matters worse, Inuyasha comes along. He leans on the door frame and watches me have a panic attack, "Kagome, what are you doing?"

I glare up at him as I rise from the toilet. I throw the pregnancy test at him, hitting Inuyasha on the head. Inuyasha looks down at the test, "Didn't we establish that you're pregnant yesterday?" He asks.

I ignore him. I don't need Inuyasha and his comments, "Shut up!" I snap, pushing him away, "Shut the hell up!"

I do not mean to act so mean to him. After I come out of the bathroom, I go and apologize to Inuyasha for my horrible behavior. Inuyasha says it is okay and he completely understands why I am upset.

The he tells me he loves me.

I don't say anything back.

* * *

I cannot believe this is happening. Should I tell Inuyasha that the only reason why I told him that I loved him was because I thought I was in a dream? No, that would only break his heart.

But I didn't mean to say it.

At all.

Oh, I am such a bad person.

I deserve to go to hell for this.

I should have kept my mouth shut and now if Inuyasha found out the truth, he will go back to hating me again.

Not that I think that is possible since he is in love with me.

Maybe he will go back to the silent treatment.

Except this time it would be worse.

Much worse.

* * *

You know what? I'm going to tell him the truth. I have no choice; if Inuyasha is going to find out then he should hear it from me before anyone else.

Yeah, that's a good idea.

* * *

I did not tell him. I know, I know, I am such a coward, but I just couldn't do it. Inuyasha looks so happy (he will not stop smiling or telling me that I am the most beautiful woman in the world.) I have no right to force his happiness to commit suicide because of something that I did. I should be the one suffering, not him.

And to make things worse, I cannot tell you how many times Inuyasha has chanted how happy he is that he is going to be a father.

I mean, what can I say to that?

Nothing, I tell you, absolutely nothing.

Now, I want to set some things straight. I haven't lied to Inuaysha. I do love him; I have since…a long time. But I have had no intentions whatsoever on telling him this right before I am supposed to get married. Why? Because that would complicate so many things and complication and I do not go well together.

* * *

Miroku says that I should let it go; there are some things that are better left unsaid.

I think I should start going to Miroku for advice for now on.

* * *

**Wow, I know this is an extremely short chapter (more like a filling than anything.) I was planning to make it longer but because my laptop is officially useless, everything I wrote is gone. Hopefully, I will be able to update very soon and thank you so much for the reviews!**


	36. Chapter 36

**How to Have your Last Wedding Dress Fitting**

Today is my last dress fitting and I am not excited. Everyone, as in my bridesmaids and my mother, is going to know that I have gained weight and demand an explanation. Then I am going to have to tell him some lie that they all need to believe…except for Ayame, because she knows the truth.

I am still shocked that she hasn't told anyone yet.

I arrived at the wedding dress store at five o'clock and surprisingly (I don't know what is up with them and arriving somewhere on time,) everyone is here. The moment they see me, they being shouting at me about how beautiful I look. All my mother says is, "Kagome, I hope you have been dieting."

No congratulations.

No "I am happy for you."

I tell myself that I will not and should not butt heads with my mother today. I will not start another fight with her. This should be a happy and wondrous time for me; I am going to have my last dress fitting and I will see how I will look on my big day.

I ignore my mother until the saleswoman brings out the dress. I cannot help but smile when the saleswoman comes out of the back room with my dress. It looks so beautiful and I love the train that Rin suggests I should have. My mother, Ayame, Sango and Rin clasp their hands and stare at the dress admirably. I am so happy; I finally have a dress that should fit. I take the dress and quickly try it on. For the most part it does fit, except for a certain area, but oh well. I can't really do anything about that. I am surprised how nice the dress actually looks on me. For once I do not look like the human version of a pear. When I come out of the dressing room, all of my confidence vanished. And when I stand in front of the row of long mirrors, I know that my bravery will most likely never come back. I have five pairs of eyes staring at me. The fitter approaches me with the measuring tape and wraps it around my stomach area. I know what she is going to say.

"Your waistline grew by two inches." The fitter mumbles grimly. She takes the tape off me and gives me a sad smile, "And it appears that you have gained some pounds around lower torso."

I stare at her in horror then at my bridesmaids. This cannot be happening! I am getting married very soon, "But how? I've been dieting since… ever!"

"Well, apparently, it's not working." The fitter says before she measures my chest. Now if I have gained some inches on that, I would not be mad. Maybe I would not have to look like a little girl with hippo hips anymore.

"Kagome," Sango asks worriedly, "Are you on your period?"

I wish.

"No."

My mother, who seems to be the most disappointed, orders my bridesmaids to leave us for a moment. My bridesmaids give me a sympathetic look before leaving.

My mother walks around me, completely silent. She has a slightly aggravated expression on her face. I know she hates the fact that the dress is not fitting as well as it should. She examines my figure, occasionally stopping at my mid-section and my chest, which I am proud to say, has grown significantly the past few months. She, still not saying a word, shakes her head with disapproval and pulls on the train of the dress. She quickly lets it go and glares at me as if I have just cursed her out.

"I cannot believe you have gained this much weight," she catches me rolling my eyes, "I thought you were on a diet. You said that you would start losing weight from the very moment you got engaged, but surely those were all lies."

My mother sure knows how to cheer a person up.

"You better pray that your period or whatever will end by the day of the wedding or else you will look absolutely terrible."

I shoot my mother a death glare. Unfortunately, she is not fazed by it, "I'm not a god mother, I can't see the future. I don't know when it is going to end."

My mother snorts in a very Kikyou way, "Take off that dress, Kagome. We will have to figure out how we are going to make this dress work."

She leaves without saying another word.

I roll my eyes. I honestly don't care if my mother is mad. That's good for her. That's what she gets for putting me in an arranged marriage without telling me. Anyway, I don't think I look that horrible. Sure, my stomach does look bigger but that's for an obvious reason. To tell you the truth, it does not look that bad. Thank the gods that I am only three months pregnant. I look like I am bloating, not like I am carrying a child. I smooth the dress along my torso. I should not have eaten anything before I came here today. Then I would not have to worry about my loving mother ripping me apart.

The fitter rearranges the tail, "Do you want a corset?" she asks. She sounds extremely sympathetic. Maybe she too, thinks that my mother is going overboard with the weight thing.

I shake my head. I can't possible wear a corset. What if it crushes the baby or something- okay, I don't know if that can really happen but I am not taking my chances. "That will not be needed, no matter what my mother thinks," I glance around to make sure that no one except the fitter can hear me, "I'm three months pregnant and my mother does not know about it. I don't think it is a good idea to wear a corset while you're pregnant."

The fitter's eyes widen and she nods, "I understand." She looks at me through the mirror, "Well considering that you are pregnant, I think the dress fits you perfectly fine." She smiles at me, "Congratulations. I'm sure that your fiancé is so happy."

I give her an odd look and smirk, "Oh it's not his." For some weird reason my smirk grows wider when the fitter lets out a surprised gasp, "It's the best man's."

I honestly do not know why I just admitted that to someone I don't even know.

The fitter just smiles at me, "Well, that's interesting. Does he know?"

"Yes."

"Does your fiancé know?"

"He will."

The fitter clears her throat, "Wow, I'm sure he will be glad to here that," she puts the measuring tape around my bust, "We may have to alter the top a bit, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," she takes the tape off, "You don't seem worried about this pregnancy and your fiancé's reaction."

I shrug, "I know, but my fiancé is messing with my sister. He should feel that bad."

"Are you sure you want to get married?"

"Like I have a choice," I sigh at the fitter's confused expression, "My mother and his parents arranged this marriage without telling anyone."

"That's…not good," the fitter leads me to the dressing rooms, "I hope you will get this dilemma of yours over with soon."

I smile at her and reply before entering my dressing room, "I sure hope so too."

* * *

When I arrive back home at eight at night (I had to spend some time explaining/lying to my mother why I have gained so much weight,) I find Miroku and Inuyasha on the couch watching TV. The house, for once, looks sort of decent. As I walk inside the apartment, Inuyasha and Miroku ask me about the dress fitting. I tell them it went horrible. They just laugh.

I would have yelled at them but as usual, my stomach has a mind of its own, so I have no choice but to rush to the bathroom. Inuyasha follows with Miroku behind him.

Seriously, is there any type of medicine that stops a pregnant woman from throwing up every five minutes?

"Kagome," Miroku says while he watches me stick my head in the toilet, "I don't think it's a virus anymore. You have been like this for the past three months. You need to go to the doctor; I'm tired of hearing you throw up all the time."

Oh damn, Miroku does not know.

Inuyasha tries to run away but Miroku holds him back. I should kill Inuyasha, he makes himself look so obvious, "Kagome, what is going on?"

Why is Miroku asking me questions when I am too busy throwing up? He should ask Inuyasha. He sure does now.

I lift my head up, "I don't have a virus…I thought I did, but I don't." I am about to continue but I have to dump my head in the toilet again. This puking is getting on my damn nerves.

"Meaning?" Miroku asks.

I hear Inuyasha hit Miroku and call him an idiot, "Meaning, she's pregnant, dumb ass."

Miroku stays quiet for a few seconds, "Wow, that's change of events. Did you and Houjo finally put your differences aside and got back together?"

I could feel Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

Now, I feel so bad. I left Miroku out of everything and Inuyasha did too. I have been sure that Inuyasha told his best friend something. I lift my head up again, "No, it's not Houjo's."

No one says anything. The only think that is heard is me puking. Inuyasha and Miroku stare at me but for different reasons. Miroku finally clears his throat, "You're kidding me. " He says, ignoring Inuyasha's warning growl, "You cheated on Houjo. This is priceless!"

I halt my puking for a moment so I can send the pervert my best glare, "It was an accident. A big accident," I move my glare to Inuyasha, "It's really his fault. He started it."

Inuyasha nods, and then shouts, "What the hell are you talking about? Now this is my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

It doesn't take Miroku a long time to realize what is going on. He nearly collapses on the floor, "That means…oh gods, you two had sex?"

I'm shock it has taken him this long to figure out.

Thankfully, my stomach has decided to stop torturing me. I flush the toilet and wash out my mouth and hands. I wipe me mouth dry with a piece of tissue, "Yes, Miroku, we did. Now if you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about this." And with that, I push my two roommates aside so I can leave the bathroom.

But does this stop Miroku from interrogating me? Of course it doesn't because the gods do not like me.

"So you're telling me that you are going to marry Houjo even though you pregnant with the best man's kid? Damn and you said I have a lot of drama."

"Shut the fuck up Miroku, before I do it for you!"

Miroku realizes that Inuyasha is not kidding. Therefore, he declares that he will not bother me for the time being only if I tell him the whole story. Inuyasha threatens Miroku that if he doesn't let it go, he will throw him out the window.

Then out of nowhere, while Inuyasha gives Miroku all of the death threats under the sun, I start spilling out everything that happened the past three months, "It all started when Houjo came here about three months ago…"

**Okay, so this is yet another short (perhaps useless) chapter, but I promise this will be the end of the short chapters! Thank you for the reviews! Oh, there will probably be at the most, three more chapters left. **


	37. Chapter 37

**How to have the Worst Wedding Day Eve Part 1**

For the next four days, all I have been doing is wedding preparations and mending relations with Inuyasha (we are back to "normal" speaking terms.) Everything is now finished, thank the gods. Guillerme has found a place that has a suitable price. Even my dress is finished being altered. I don't care what my mother thinks, I am not going on a diet because not only am I too busy to be on one, but because it will not be healthy for me or the baby.

Not that she knows that or anything. There are only a selected group of people that knows that I am pregnant and I want to keep it that way until I feel comfortable…after I get married.

Right now it is about one in the afternoon and I am doing anyway I can to stay sane until my bachlorette party tonight. I am having ice cream therapy with Inuyasha. Miroku could not join us because he is on the phone with Sango talking about gods know what. I lean back on the coach and put my feet on the table-something that I would never do but since I am pregnant, I can get away with these things. Inuyasha is next to me watching General Hospital with great interest. It's nice to know that I can have a roommate who watches the same things as I do; Houjo would never do this because he hates soap operas with a burning passion and he-

Stop it Kagome! Stop comparing Inuyasha and Houjo.

I pick up my big jar of pickles and dip a pickle into my carton of rocky road ice cream. Inuyasha watches me with disgust as I scoop up a batch of ice cream with the vegetable (is pickle a vegetable? I don't know) and take a bite. I don't care what Inuyasha thinks. This is the best thing since sliced bread.

Inuyasha makes a gagging noise, "How can you eat that?" he asks.

I shrug, "It's really good," I offer my half eaten pickle, "Want some?"

Inuyasha makes even more gagging sounds, "Over my dead body."

I laugh and take another bite, "Inuyasha, you don't know what you are missing."

"And I want to keep it that way."

When I take another bite from the pickle, Inuyasha's adorable ears catches my eye. I haven't played with them in a while and I think it is time to do so, "Inuyasha, can I play with your ears?"

I know it's a weird question to ask.

Inuyasha glares at me and being the meanie he is, he says no. Exactly he really said, "Hello no."

"Oh come on, you're the one who got me pregnant. You can at least be a gentleman and let me rub your ears."

"Is that going to be your excuse for everything?"

I beam at him and put my hands on his ears, "Until this baby comes, yes it will be."

Inuyasha purrs when I continue my assault on his ears. I don't know why he gives me such a hard time when it comes to touching his ears. He and I know that he loves when I rub them.

"You are so cute when you purr."

"I don't purr."

I laugh, "Sure you don't." I take my hands off of Inuyasha's ears, "Okay, I'll stop for now. You don't have to be so mean about it?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. I guess he doesn't feel that same way about having his ears rubbed as me. He puts his arms around me when I snuggle on his side (don't tease me, I'm tired damn it! All of this throwing up left me no energy.) He pulls me closer to him. He kisses on the top of my head.

I lean my head onto his shoulder, "I miss this." I mumble under my breath. Of course, Inuyasha hears me. His hands move up and down my stomach and begin to rub it, "Are you going to the doctor soon?"

"Do I have a choice?" I sigh, "I'm going tomorrow."

Inuyasha does not reply. He keeps on rubbing my stomach. He lifts up my shirt and stares at my belly. He looks back up at me and says, "This is so crazy."

"Oh shut up." I say to him, picking up the remote. All of the good soap operas are finished, "I'm the one carrying it."

The moment, I turn the channel, the door bell rings. I was going to make Inuyasha get the door, but then I realize, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Just in case, my mother or anyone else on Inuyasha's hit list (he is _really_ angry about the wedding) is on the other side of the door.

When I open the door, I do not expect to Houjo holding standing in front of me (with no flowers might I add. I guess he finally realized that I am allergic to them.) I stare at him debating if I should slam the door in his face or not, "Houjo," I say, "What- what are you doing here?"

I don't think I want to hear the answer.

Houjo gives me a small smile, "I was gong to give you a bouquet of flowers, but then I remember how much you dislike them…" he takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair, "Kagome, we really need to talk about this wedding."

I turn around and see Inuyasha sitting down on the couch doing aimlessly staring at the television. I know he knows that Houjo's here. I turn back to Houjo, "I guess you're right," I step aside, "Come one in."

At first Houjo hesitates to come in because he notices that Inuyasha is here, but he soon becomes brave again and walks in. Miroku, who has just come out of the kitchen with the phone on his shoulder and a glass of orange juice, is the first one to see him. He almost chokes on the orange juice he is drinking. He gives me a look, Houjo a hello and tells Sango that he has to go right now. I purposely do not lead Houjo into the living room where Inuyasha is. I tell him to sit at the kitchen table while I leave for Miroku. Houjo does what I say.

I find Miroku walking to the living room. I pull him back by the shirt, "Miroku, please don't start anything." I scowl at Miroku's amused expression, "Actually, never mind that, I want you to go."

Miroku laughs, "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world. You, Inuyasha and Houjo are in the same apartment," his eyes begin to sparkle, "Oh, I can feel a Jerry Springer episode brewing."

Although I don't want to admit it, I think Miroku's prophecy may come true. Even Ellen and Brian know that Inuyasha hates Houjo's guts and Houjo hates Inuyasha because he is 'cheating' with me. I look back into the kitchen and to my horror, I find that Houjo is not sitting down like I have said; he is walking to the living room.

Oh no, this is definitely not going to end well. I shouldn't have let Houjo in this apartment.

"Miroku," I say with much more urgency, "Please do not do anything you know you shouldn't be doing. Please go? I can deal with them by myself."

"Are you crazy? I'm here to make sure that no cops will have to be called."

I glare at Miroku. No he's not. He's here to watch some drama unfolding. After I realize that there is no way I can get rid of Miroku, I slowly go into the living room. Miroku follows soon after, takes a stray chair and sits in it. He acts like he does not notice the glare I am giving him.

No one says anything. Houjo has his hands in his pockets and Inuyasha well, he does not look too happy. For a moment I honestly have thought that Inuyasha's hatred towards Houjo has waned a bit but I have been sadly mistaken. From what I am seeing, Inuyasha looks like he wants to rip Houjo's head off. Miroku and I exchange wary glances. I don't know if it is a good idea to say something.

Houjo takes a step towards his best man and says in a disgusted voice, "Inuyasha."

"Houjo." Inuyasha replies, clenching his fists. He turns to me, "What the hell is this asshole doing here/"

"Who are you calling an asshole?" Houjo stupidly shouts back. He must think for a second that he can actually take Inuyasha down.

"You, fiancée thief!" Houjo points an accusing finger at his best man, "It's your fault that Kagome does not love me like she used to."

I roll my eyes. Oh this cannot be happening.

"Why do you care if she doesn't?" Inuyasha snaps. He seems to become madder by the second, "You don't love her."

"I did,' Houjo glares at me, "Before I found out that my fiancée was cheating on me with you and before I met Kikyou." Houjo shakes his head, "And now she doesn't even want to marry me anymore."

Miroku begins choking but wisely keeps his mouth shut. Me on the hand do the opposite, I approach Houjo, "I can't believe you! You'll believe anything that slut tells you!"

'Kikyou's not a slut!" Houjo yells back. I have never seen him so defensive about someone else before.

"Bullshit!" I scream. "If I recall, you're the one who didn't want this wedding first. Remember when you told me that you wanted to be with Kikyou instead of your own fiancé."

Houjo backs away from me, "Kagome…"

"Don't you Kagome me! You know I'm right."

Inuyasha growls and walks even closer to Houjo. Houjo tries to keep a straight face but I know deep inside he is scared shitless. "Houjo, we don't want you here now get the hell out of my face before I make you."

Miroku gulps.

Houjo does not take the hint that Inuyasha may actually be serious and continues to ramble, "Whatever Inuyasha, you're just mad because I am marrying the woman you love."

This, of course, makes Inuyasha _even_ madder, "I bet you that you won't be saying that after I shove my foot up your-!"

I step between the two men before a fight breaks out, "Will you stop it? You are both acting like five year olds. We need a have a civil conversation because that's what adults do."

The threats have stopped for the time being but Houjo and Inuyasha will not stop glaring daggers at each other. I guess this is much better then seeing Inuyasha destroy Houjo, which will happen if fists start to fly. Unfortunately, the silence does not last because the idiotic Houjo decides to open his mouth once again, "Inuyasha, you need to stop bluffing, you know you can't touch me."

Houjo really needs to work on his comeback skills.

Inuyasha rolls up his sleeves, "You are really asking to get your ass kicked."

Miroku tries to hold back a laugh.

"What you're going to do? Beat a future business mogul up?"

"Damn straight I am!"

"I'm calling the police and you are going to get arrested."

"Call the fucking police!"

I groan. This is really not the time to play referee. I push Houjo and say before he can talk, "Houjo, if you plan on starting a brawl with Inuyasha, which will probably result in you going to the hospital, please get out of here. I'm not in the mood."

Houjo gives Inuyasha one last glare before he says that he is sorry for his inappropriate behavior. Inuyasha backs up and mutters about how much he hated Houjo. Miroku quickly gets up and rushes to his room; most likely he is going to call Sango about what have just happened. I take Inuyasha arms and drag him to his room and demand that he stays in there. Inuyasha, of course, objects but soon decides that it is not as good idea to mess with a hormonal pregnant woman and does what I say. I walk back into the living room ready to unleash my fury onto Houjo, but before I can say anything, Houjo asks if he can talk to me in the building hallway. I do not want to go but I guess it's better than talking to him in the same place as a guy that wants to kill him. I follow Houjo out of my apartment and wait for him to begin speaking.

I can tell from Houjo's face that he really doesn't want to talk to me but has no choice; he appears to want to get something off his back.

I don't Houjo to feel that he should do something that he doesn't want to and I am in not the mood to have another argument with him so I try to stop him, "Houjo," I say, sounding as sympathetic as possible," If you don't want to talk to me you don't-,"

Houjo holds his hand up, instantly cutting me off, "I really need to say this because I fear that I will never have another chance. I know that you are in love with Inuyasha and honestly, that's good for you. It's nice to know that I am not the only one suffering greatly from this marriage dilemma. I have a plan: we still have to get married but in a month or so, we will file for a divorce. Our parents cannot do anything about it. We will sign a pre-nup so there will be no money issues. By that time, I will be guaranteed to be the direct heir to my father's company and then I will be able to pay back every penny of the money I took form you. You can keep the engagement and the wedding rings; do whatever you want with them."

He takes my hands, "I'm sorry that this has to be this way. I love you Kagome, but I honestly can't see myself spending the rest of my life with you. And I am sure that you feel the same way. I see the way you look at Inuyasha and there is nothing I can do or say that can make you act the same way to me. I apologize for acting like an asshole these past several months. No one deserves that kind of treatment."

Houjo takes a deep breath, "I know you will be happy with Inuyasha. Although we have had a fallout, I think that he's a good guy- that's one of the many reasons why I have chosen him to be my best man. You two are perfect for each other just like Miroku and Sango. Promise me that you will try to work things out with him. Life is too precious to let someone that important to you go because of something stupid. Trust me Kagome, I learned that lesson the hard way. "

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and does not let me respond, "Don't worry about this Kagome, we will get through this. I promise." He gives me a smile before letting go of my hands and walks away.

I just stare at his retreating back in complete awe. I cannot believe that I have heard. I cannot how…nice he has. He didn't mad at me and he apologized! Not that I am complaining or anything.

As soon as I come back inside the apartment, I go into Inuyasha's room. I open his door without knocking and find the father of my baby pacing around his room with an angry scowl on his face. He must be still mad about his little "dispute" with Houjo. When he notices that I am only a few feet away from him, he stops his angry silent rant (I can by the expressions on his face what is going through his mind) and says, "I'm sorry for what happened out there."

I smile as I close the door behind me, "Don't worry about it and don't worry about Houjo. We both have this marriage thing under control."

Inuyasha's face instantly brightens, "Does this mean that you're not marrying him?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm still getting married," I nearly laugh at Inuyasha's sad expression, "But we have a plan, well it's more like Houjo has a plan. I think it will work, but I can't be one hundred percent sure."

"I can't believe this shit…"

"Look, Inuyasha, I don't want this wedding as much as you don't, but there isn't much we, actually, no one of us can do anymore. It's all my mother and the Yoshis' fault. If you should be mad at someone be mad at him. They're the ones who got Houjo and me in this mess in the first place."

"Feh."

I need to cheer him up a bit so I decide to change the topic, "So what are you guys doing for the bachelor party?"

Inuyasha grimaces, "Miroku and Kouga want to go to a strip club or any type of club, which really wouldn't have been bad, but Houjo being the boring idiotic man he is, said that he wanted to go to a mini golf course…because it's fun." Inuyasha shakes his head, "Kagome, I don't know what you see in that man."

"It's more like what I _saw_ in that man," I laugh, "Houjo wants his bachelor party to be in a mini golf course? Now that should be fun."

"Fun my ass." Inuyasha grumbles, "Who the hell has a bachelor party in a fucking golf course?"

"Oh, Inuyasha don't worry about it. You'll be fine. At least you don't have to worry about getting arrested because your crazy friends decided to start a riot."

"But a golf course?"

I pat Inuyasha on the shoulders. I am not the strip club person, actually I hate all clubs in general but I can see what Inuyasha is saying. "Well, if it makes you happy, when Miroku and Sango stops beating around the bush and finally get and stay together, there will be very high chance that his bachelor party will be in a strip club."

Inuyasha crosses his arms and cutely pouts, "I can't fuck believe that I am going to golf course for a damn bachelor party. What fun is going to be there? Have little sandwiches with the crusts cut off and talk about how nice the stars are? I don't even like golf!"

"I think you're taking this way too seriously."

Inuyasha glares at me, "I'm not taking this too seriously, but I have better things to do than hang with Homo for the entire night….on a gold course!"

"His name is Houjo. You're the best man, Inuyasha, that's what you are supposed to do," I wrap my arms around him, "Don't worry about tonight. Tonight is going to be very eventful, just you watch."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Whatever you say, Higurashi, whatever you say."

"Anyway," I say, "You shouldn't be the one complaining. My party is going to be horrible."

"I think you are exaggerating about the bachlorette party."

"Do you know who I am going with? We'll probably go in a strip club for women with male strippers in thongs and-,"

"Please spare me the details." Inuaysha gives me a horrified look, "Aren't thongs only for women?"

"That's not the point Inuyasha. I am not going to survive tonight."

"Okay clam down, just give me the address and tell me when you want me to pick you up…if things get out of hand."

**I honestly do not what is wrong with me. I normally do not update three chapters in two days, but the plot bunny has taken over my mind. The story is coming to an end thanks to the plot bunny, I already know what the next chapter is going to be like. Please send me your comments!**


	38. Chapter 38

**How to have the Worst Wedding Day Eve Part 2**

I must admit was going perfectly (Inuyasha and I have not had one fight) until I saw a black stretch limousine pulling into one of the parking spaces in front my building. Then my day went from good to horribly bad. A part of me really hoped that they had forgotten about their "girls' night out" plans.

But of course, they didn't.

I nearly jump out of Inuyasha's shorts (I really need to stop stealing his clothes,) when I hear the door bell ring.

Crap, they're here and I am still not dressed. For the party, I mean. I am wearing clothes.

I look around my room, trying to find something that will look remotely suitable but all I see were sweats and Inuyasha's t-shirts that I have stolen from him.

I peer out of my room and sigh in relief when I see a pizza guy at the door. Thank the gods. I really do not want to see anyone right now. I go to my window and notice that the limousine is still here. Well, that's good. Everyone must be waiting for me then.

I silently cheer when I see black dress I have worn a couple of month backs lying on the floor. Oh, this is terrific. I'm sure I can still fit it. As soon as I strip off my clothes, I put the dress on and look at myself through the mirror…and frown to myself. This is really not fair. Not fair at all.

The world can tell that I am pregnant in this dress.

Or maybe, I am my worst critic and this dress does not look as bad on as I think.

A few minutes later, I am standing in front of Inuyasha who is eating his ramen, "Does this dress make me look fat?" I ask, hoping that he would say no.

Inuaysha gives me this 'I cannot believe that you are asking me this question' look and returns back to his ramen," You look fine Kagome."

"Are you sure? I know that I'm pregnant and all but I don't want to look it."

Inuyasha mumbles something that I can't understand under his breath, finishes his ramen and puts the bowl in the sink. He turns to me, "Kagome, you can't be serious. You're acting like you're nine months pregnant."

I roll my eyes. As expected, he is no help. I give me a glare before I find Miroku. Maybe he can tell me the truth and not look at me like I'm insane.

I find Miroku walking past my room carrying a box load of videotapes. I stare at him in confusion when I witness him throw the tape out one by one, "What are you going?" I ask while Miroku throws the last tape in.

Miroku looks back at me with sad eyes. Oh gods, is that tears I see?

"Sango says that I want any chance with her, I have to throw away all of my porn."

She would do something like this.

Although it seems that Miroku is going through a tough time in his life, my wardrobe seems to be more important…to me since my bridesmaids are outside eagerly waiting to take me to hell, "Look Miroku, I'm sorry about your porn…but I desperately need your help. I need to find a dress that will not make me look like I'm pregnant."

So one may wonder, why I am I asking Miroku, who despises shopping with a fiery passion, for fashion help? It's because due to the fact that Miroku has probably messed with more than half of the city's female population and is a complete pervert, he knows a thing or two about what looks good on a woman's body.

All of a sudden Miroku forgets about his now-gone porn and aides me in this fashion crisis. He drags me to my room and in a matter of five minutes, Miroku finds something. He hands me a dress that I haven't seen in years. I thought I threw it away when I moved out of my last apartment. I take the simple, one shoulder strap cocktail dress from Miroku. I don't even know if I can fit this anymore; at least it's flowy. Now I don't have to worry about the fabric clinging to my stomach.

I smile at Miroku, "Believe it or not, Miroku, this is perfect…gods, I don't remember the last time I wore this thing."

Right when Miroku is about to say something, Sango barges into my room. She ignores the mess on the floor and exclaims in her loudest voice," Are you ready to have some fun?"

I don't know how this is possible, but her voice is making me sick. Or maybe it is her perfume. I have found out that I can't have any smell of perfume, especially the fruity ones, or else my stomach would start a revolt. But I don't want her to think that I am moments away from throwing up again, so I give her a fake smile, "And hello to you too. Do you mind keeping your voice lower?"

Sango ignores me and begin talking to Miroku about things not worth mentioning about. I walk pass then and at that very moment, Ayame jumps me.

I hope she hasn't forgotten that I am still pregnant…

"Looking good, Kags!" Ayame throws a hot pink fake feather scarf on me, "Kagome, ready for the best night of your life?"

I just blink at Ayame then stare at her with astonishment and disgust…and literally everything that goes with those words, "Ayame, please tell me you are going to wear some more clothes than that?"

Ayame looks at her self through the mirror and shrugs, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

I think Ayame must be going blind…or crazy. She's wearing a super tighter, low cut, tank top that isn't doing a good job of supporting her chest and shorts that are so short I have initially thought they were a part of a swimsuit…with a pair of five inch heels.

But, no, there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with what she is wearing. Oh no, not at all.

Eri and Yuka are the next ones ready to ruin my life. They come into the apartment in a very noisy fashion shouting about how excited they are for tonight right after giving Inuyasha and bone crushing hug and mentioning that he has the cutest dog ears. When they see me, they run to me and I too become a victim of their vicious hugs.

Rin is the only person who comes in acting like a normal person. She says hello to Inuyasha and Miroku then reminds her brother-in-law that her husband wants his money back. Of course, this causes Inuyasha to go on a rant about how annoying Sessohmaru is and how he should shut up because he will pay him back when he wants to pay him back. Rin wisely lets the topic go and proceeds to tell me that I should not worry about tonight and promises that I will have a terrific time.

I roll my eyes and tell everyone that I have to change. I rush into the bathroom and quickly change into my dress. As soon as I step foot out of the bathroom, my bridesmaids declare that it is time for us to leave. I choose to ignore the sighs of relief from Inuyasha and Miroku

"Are you excited?" Eri asks.

I shake my head before putting my shoes on, "I wish but no, especially since I am going to a club!"

"It's not a club Kagome," Ayame says with a sly smirk. She literally tosses me out of the apartment (I hate the fact that she is a wolf demon.)

I send Inuyasha a pleading look and much to my displeasure, Inuyasha shrugs and laughs, "Good luck tonight and I will pray to the gods for your safety. You're going to need all of the blessings you can get."

"I hate you!"

* * *

I should kill Ayame for this. That witch lied to me; she promised that she will not make me go into a club. I stare at the building in front of me. I can hear the music and shouting from out here. I turn to my friends who are in a much better mood that I am. This is going to be so horrible; I can feel it.

I look up at the sign that reads, "The Ladies' Club."

Oh shit. They didn't…

"We're at a strip club!"

"No," Sango corrects, "We're at a club. They are two different things."

"She's right," Ayame says to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. She stares at the club sign as if it is the gate to heaven, "I promise, that we wouldn't have any strippers and I am ninety-nine point nine percent sure that this place do not have strippers."

This is complete waste of my time. I could have been home, forcing Inuyasha to make me some dinner and watch soap operas with me (he claims that I am turning him into my slave; I claims that that's what he gets for getting me pregnant.) I follow my bridesmaids into the club with a scowl on my face. I want everyone to see that I am in a pissed-off and don't mess with me unless you want to deal with an angry pregnant woman.

"Come on Kagome," Rin says, "Cheer up. This is supposed to be your night."

If she has been someone else, I would have snapped at her, but Rin is too thoughtful to be mad at. Instead, I give her a fake smile, "I'll try, Rin. I'll try."

If she is saying this so that I can feel better, she is doing a horrible job. A very horrible job.

I glare at my exciting friends then at the horrible sight before me. I cannot believe they took my to a strip club…for women. I am tempting to run back to the limo and drive away, but Ayame has hidden the keys from me, just incase I go all hormonal on someone and end up stabbing them. I guess she realized that the only person I would be stabbing is her lying butt…and possibly Sango's because I know she had something to do with this.

It was a normal club. Nothing special. I mean, I don't appreciate the fact that there are half naked men receiving dollar bills from very entertained women, but ah well. I guess this is what happens when you let your mad-of-honor and her insane partner-in-crime plan the bachlorette party.

I try my very best not to gag at the one lady who is making out with one of the strippers as I weave through the growing crowd of cheering women. This is really sad; I am spending the last night of being "single" at a strip club. Oh, I am going to so kill-

"Kagome, stop glaring at everyone!" Ayame shouts above the music. She grabs my hands and leads me towards the bar, followed by the rest of my bridesmaids, "Have fun! Live a little!"

I really hate my life.

Poor Rin isn't taking the fact that she is in type of place any better than I am. She looks like she is going to have a heart attack. She nervously follows us and when she stops to see some woman stuff some money in one of the stripper's…garment, she begin to blush very hard. I pull Rin along with me before she really has a heart attack (and personally, I don't want to explain to Sesshomaru that the reason why Rin is dead is because Ayame and Sango took her to a strip club.)

I try to cheer Rin up, "Oh Rin, don't' worry. This is not that bad."

"Maybe I would feel more comfortable if I was single…" Rin mumbles.

I glare at Sango who is walking ahead of me, "I cannot believe you took me to a strip club."

Sango flashes me a blinding smile, "Oh come on, Kagome, unlike they men, we know how to have fun the night before a wedding," she shakes her head, "I can't believe Houjo is having his bachelor party at a golf course."

"I know," Eri agrees, "That is so lame."

My mouth remains shut as I follow Ayame and Sango to the bar. Just my luck, it's crowded. Maybe this will give everyone a reason to leave right now. I mean, what's the point of coming to a club if you can't get a drink. No point, I tell you, no point.

Of course, Ayame is not annoyed by the fact that there are no seats for us. She runs to the bar before telling us to stand here and wait as she works her magic. Ayame quickly persuade people at the bar to let us have some of their stools. I don't know what tactic she has used, but it sure have scared some people away. She turns to us and smiles, "Come on you guys, we got some seats."

My bridesmaids minus Rin,who is still traumatized, cheer while they sit in their seats. Sango sits in a stool next to me and as soon as a bartender comes along, she orders, "Can I get a Martini," She tilts her head towards me, "And for her, a Sidecar."

I should have told Sango that I am in no condition to drink alcohol, but it is too late. Sango gets the drinks rather quickly and gives me the Sidecar, "My treat," she says, giving the bartender some cash.

I just stare at the Sidecar.

Sango sits in the stool next to me, "Kagome, what's up with you? You love Sidecars."

That is true, butt that was before I found out I was pregnant. I love my future child's health more than taking a shot. I push the drink away from me. It does not even look appetizing to me anymore.

Sango takes the shot, "Well can I have it?"

I shrug, "Go right ahead, be my guest." I say.

The smell of alcohol is upsetting my stomach. Before I start hurling onto the middle of the floor, I run to the nearest bathroom. I barely notice that my friends are following close by. But, I really don't want to see any of their faces especially Ayame and Sango.

My stomach does not let me that I am going to a horribly smelling bathroom. I rush into the cleanest stall I can find (there really isn't much variety) and puke. This only takes me a few minutes to do only because I didn't eat much today. I flush the toilet and wipe my mouth with the toilet tissue. I thank the gods that none of the contents have ended up on my clothes. When I come out of the bathroom, I see my bridesmaids standing in front of me worried.

I sight and go to the sink to wash my hands. I don't want my friends to be worried about me all the time. "You guys," I begin after wiping my mouth again with a wet paper towel, "I have to tell you something that may surprise you...I'm pregnant."

Not a pin drop is heard while my bridesmaids minus Ayame stare at me as if I have grown three heads. Ayame rubs his hands together and begins whistling. It's obvious by the suspicious look on her face that she wants to leave right now. Sango is the first one to speak and judging from the expression on her face, I can tell that I am going to regret telling anyone anything.

"Is this a sick joke? Are you saying this only to get back at Ayame and me for dragging you to a club so you can have a good time? Gods, Kagome, this is not that serious. All we wanted-,"

Ayame cuts Sango off, "Shut up Sango," she ignores her partner-in-crime's glare, "Kagome is really pregnant. She has been for the past three months," she also ignores everyone's surprised gaps, "Now if you all don't mind, can we please leave this disgusting bathroom."

No one moves a muscle. Ayame growls, rolls her eyes and walks out of the bathroom. The bathroom remains silent until two women, who look like they were in their college years and have been hitting it off with each other, come stumbling in. They don't spare a glance at us before they both rush into the bathroom stall together.

Rin gives us a look signaling that we should all leave as soon as possible. We take the hint and run out of the bathroom. Rin and I are the only ones who return back to the bar. Ayame, Eri, Sango and Yuka go to the stage when the men are dancing.

Rin wastes no time scrutinizing me about the pregnancy, "Did you tell Houjo?" Rin asks after brushing off some guy who wanted a dance and her number.

I shake my head, "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... I can't. I just want to get married and deal with this pregnancy stuff afterwards."

I can't bring myself to tell her that Houjo is not the father. I just can't. I know this is the wrong thing to do. I mean, she is one of my closest friends but I am in no mood to go through a scrutinizing session. I have enough things to deal with.

"But you don't want to marry him…"

"Of course I don't…"

"Then why don't you break up with him?" Rin simply asks as if the task is really easy to do- which is not, mind you. I can't just dump my fiancé because Inuyasha got me pregnant. That's wrong. That's bad and I don't want to deal with a whiny Houjo and I definitely don't want to deal with the Yoshis.

"Because I can't; you know. If I could, then I would have ended this engagement a very long time…and now," I bury my head in my hands, "And now, that I'm pregnant; I am so screwed."

And not in the way Rin may think.

Rin wraps her arms around me, "Oh don't worry about the pregnancy," she sighs, "Though I must admit I am quite shocked about that. Weren't you on the pill?"

"I thought I was," I quickly glance at my stomach, "But it appears that I am wrong."

Rin nods, "Why do I feel like you're hiding something important from me?"

I shrug, trying to act like I don't know what she is talking about, "I don't know that you are talking about. I'm not hiding anything."

Rin give me a look but decides to drop the topic for now…at least until the rest of my bridesmaids come back from ogling at the men in thongs.

Which is right now.

Sango flops in the stool next to me, "Oh Kagome, you don't know what you are missing!" She exclaims, slightly out of breath. I bet she was one of those women I heard screaming their heads off a few moments ago.

I glance at Ayame, Eri and Yuka who are talking very excitedly about the male strippers. Rin and I shake our heads. Those girls can get so easily amused.

* * *

It is about three in the morning when I get back to the apartment. Right after we have spent about four hours in the strip club, Ayame have dragged us all to downtown and we hanged around there for a while. The "party" wasn't as bad as the engagement party. Actually besides the strip club bit, I had fun. I know; that is so hard to believe.

I find Inuyasha in the kitchen, digging in the fridge. Well, it's nice to know that he isn't in some jail because he decided to kill Houjo. I do wonder how that bachelor party at the golf course went. Miroku is not around; he must be sleeping.

"How was it?" Inuyasha asks. He takes out of the Chinese take-out from the fridge. He puts the food in the microwave and waits for my response.

I shrug, "They took me to a club and as expected, I did not have a good time…but then they took me downtown. It was nice." I toss my bag on the kitchen table, "I told all of them I'm pregnant and the only ones who have believed me were Ayame and Rin...but I think Sango is in denial."

Inuyasha laughs.

"So how was the golf course?"

Inuyasha glares at me, "It was the worst bachelor party I have ever gone to. All I did was watch Homo play golf and Kouga and Miroku make a fool out of themselves. Sesshomaru didn't bother to come. Damn it, I shouldn't have come either."

"But you had to because you are the best man and for the last time, his name is Houjo, not Homo."

"Like I give a damn."

Inuyasha snaps and goes into the living room. I laugh, picturing Inuyasha's face when he watches Houjo playing golf but all laughter stops as soon as I open the freezer door nearly collapse at the sight in front of me. How is this possible? I swear that...

Gods damn it! I ran out of ice cream. How could this happen? I brought like, twenty gallons of them the before yesterday (Sadly, I am not exaggerating. I had to clean out the stockpiles of ramen that was one of our five mini fridges to store my ice cream.) I don't that it is possible to eat that much in two days!  
Well, this is just terrific. I don't have enough money to buy that much ice cream again. I really should try eating something else but all I am craving is ice cream and pickles.

This is so not fair.

I trudge out of the kitchen with an empty ice cream container and walk into the living room with the father of my future baby is sitting. I stand in front of him, blocking the television. Inuyasha glares at me and is about to shout some insult but I beat him to it, "I need some ice cream."

"And this involves me how?"

Oh Inuyasha thinks that he can be smart hunh?

"This involves you because you are going to be the one who is going to buy it for me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you didn't get me pregnant, then I wouldn't have to deal with these damn symptoms, then I wouldn't have to worry about eating so much ice cream then I would have some of this delicious frozen stuff left,"

"So this is my fault."

"Yes and now you have to pay for the damages."

Inuyasha groans, "Oh come on, Kagome, do you know what time it is?"

I pull Inuyasha from the couch and point towards the door, "Stop complaining and get me my ice cream. Now."

Inuyasha glares at me, gets his wallet from the table and walks out of the apartment, mumbling about pregnant women and their unbearable needs.

When Inuyasha leaves, I close the door shut and sit on the couch. I turn off the TV and stare at the blank screen.

And it is then when I get a horrible revelation, I'm getting married tomorrow and there is nothing I can do about it.

It takes all the force in the world not to burst into tears.

**Oh, that was a crappy ending. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last one for this story. I'm debating if I should make Kagome and Houjo get married or not…oh well, I'll figure that out soon. Please tell me that you think!**


	39. Chapter 39

**How to Get Married..or Not...or I don't Know**

**Wedding Day**

**11:00 am**

So I am getting married today and as far as I know, there is nothing I can do about it. Houjo has given up all hope to end the engagement. Sesshomaru has lied to me saying that he will fix it…when he obviously didn't.

There are many benefits about having an afternoon wedding. Not being forced to wake up at an ungodly hour is one of them. I wake up at eleven, right next to Inuyasha. I don't know why I slept in his room, but I guess it can't be that bad. We didn't do anything.

I shake Inuaysha awake and tell him while he is getting up that he has to make me lunch. He tells me that he is not his slave. I tell him that he doesn't, I tell Kikyou (who will unfortunately be at the wedding) that he is secretly in love with her.

It's amazing how fast Inuyasha gets up when I tell him that.

**12:15 pm**

Inuyasha is finished making me a huge brunch. He claims that he is only doing this because he partially feels sorry for me. When I tell him that I do not need his pity, he claims that anyone who is about to marry a douche bag like Houjo needs pity.

I do not say anything after that.

**12:20 pm**

While Inuyasha and I are eating (I must say, the food is so delicious that I almost completely forgot that I am getting married in several hours,) we watch Miroku have a panic attack. Apparently, he has managed to loose his tuxedo in a matter of two days. When I ask him about it, he claims that he has everything under control then runs back into his room.

Oh Miroku, I am going to miss him and his antics.

My mood instantly drops. I guess I really haven't thought about having out of this apartment until now. I know this may sound weird, but I honestly don't think I can move out of this apartment. I mean, I am going to miss Inuyasha and Miroku and their manly annoyances so much. I don't want to move into Houjo's mansion (that place is huge.)

Inuyasha says that if I don't marry Houjo, then I wouldn't have to worry about moving out of the apartment. I tell him that he knows that I have no choice on this matter. Inuyasha claims that I need to stop listening to my mother all the time and grow some balls.

I throw a broccoli from the salad at him for that comment. He throws a piece of ramen and in a matter of seconds, we have a food fight.

Gods, we are so immature.

**12:47 pm**

I have to get ready in one hour. Luckily, I won't have to worry about putting on the dress until I get to my mother's house but still, I need to take a shower, wash my hair (of course, it isn't done yet. I was too busy being involved in drama to go to a hair salon,) and make sure everything is ready. I have thought about packing some of my things since if I get married, I will not be living here anymore, but Inuyasha insists that I should deal with that later on.

I just think that he can't handle the fact that I'm going to have to move once I become Mrs. Yoshi.

Ugh, Mrs. Yoshi.

Kagome Yoshi.

The name does not sound nice.

Miroku says that Kagome Takahashi sounds much better.

I tell him that he should worry about his own love life and leave other people's alone.

"You don't have to be so bitter," Miroku replies while putting his shirt on. It's so sad that a groomsmen like Miroku is almost dressed than the own bride. All I did today was eat and complain about how much I don't want to get married.

"I'm not bitter," I snap back, "I'm just frustrated."

Miroku wisely drops the topic and continues to get ready. Inuyasha comes out of hiding (he has been in his room for the past hour doing gods know what,) and goes into the kitchen. I notice that he is not dressed yet but decide that it wouldn't be a good idea to press the issue. Inuyasha is pissed off as it about me getting married (he has mentioned this numerous times last night.) I watch Inuyasha as he goes into the refrigerator to take out some ramen and walks back into his room. He does not say anything to Miroku and me.

"I don't think he's going to the wedding," Miroku says, staring at his best friend's door. He has a worried look on his face, "I think you should call Houjo and tell him to find another best man."

I shake my head, "That wouldn't be necessary. Inuyasha promised that he would show up at the wedding no matter what happens. I'm sure he is just feeling a bit…horrible right now. He'll be fine."

Miroku does not appear to be so sure but he lets it go. He shrugs and walks away, but no before saying, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

I ignore Miroku's last comment. I have to get ready and I don't need people doubting me now. Inuyasha said that he is coming to the wedding and he is, or else…I'll steal all his ramen away from him. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

**1:45 am**

You will not believe who is at my front door right now. No, it's not Houjo begging me to not come to the wedding (a girl can only hope.) No it's not my mother begging me to forgive her (that will never happen). Oh no, it's much, much worse…

It's Sesshomaru.

Now I try my very best to hide my shock, but seriously? What on Earth is he doing here? Did Rin send him here to make sure I didn't commit suicide because I didn't want to get married (though I can totally see Rin doing that? She always thinks I am doing things way too drastic.) Was he here to collect the money his brother owes?

Sesshomaru does not doesn't even let me say anything before he comes into the apartment. I mean, he can at least say hello or something. He walks into the living room and sits down the couch. I stare dumbly at him trying to think of something to say. I mean, it's not often that Sesshomaru comes here without any notice.

"Um… Sesshomaru?" I ask. I make sure that I do sound like I am going to crap on myself, "Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru's eyes meet mine, "Rin sent me here," he says, very quietly. He sounds a tad bit annoyed, "She wants me to make sure that you are alright…" he scans me up and down, "I see that you are still not dressed. Are you not supposed to be at your mother's house in fifteen minutes?"

I give him a weak nod, "Yah, I know, but something came up," I frown at him, "Well, now you see that I am perfectly fine although I must say that I am quite disappointed at you."

Sesshomaru lifts an eyebrow, "And why would that be?"

"You told me that you were going to stop this wedding from happening and so far, I don't see any results."

"Ah the wedding…"

He is serious?

"Yes the wedding. Why aren't you trying to stop it?"

Sesshomaru smirks at me (it's so creepy when he does that,) "I initially wanted to help you out, but then I realize, why should I help you stop something that you have wanted in the first place? If you did not want to marry Houjo in the first place, which is not the case, then I would have done something…" his smirk becomes wider at my enraged face, "But now, I do not think it is my place to stop something that I have no business being involved in."

My eyes narrow, "In other words, you are not going o help me because you think I put myself in this mess."

"Exactly."

"You are fucking unbelievable," I spat out, "Can you at least give me some sort of advice?"

"You want my advice?" Sesshomaru shrugs, "You may as well go through the wedding, however, if you feel that you cannot go through this, instead of saying 'I do', just say 'I don't."

That may not be a terrible idea…

"That's the dumbest advice I have ever heard!" Inuyasha shouts as he walks from the kitchen. I didn't even know that he was listening to the conversation. Anyway, he needs to mind his own business. I did not ask for his input. I give Inuyasha a mean glare, "Go away, Inuyasha, this has nothing to do with you."  
Inuyasha rolls his eyes and leaves.

I return my attention back to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, are you positive that this is the right thing to do? I do not want my mother and Houjo's parents to be mad with me."

"Either way, they are going to be upset with you, especially when they find out that you are pregnant with my brother's child."

**2:01 pm**

I'm still not ready, but this time, it isn't my fault. It's Sesshomaru. If he didn't come here today, then I would have been out the door already. Miroku is finished getting dressed; I must admit, he looks very handsome in the tuxedo. Inuyasha, of course, is not dressed. He is still in his pajamas, wasting time as usual. I hope he knows that all of the guys are coming here at four and they all have to be ready by five. When I tell Inuyasha about this, he tells me that I don't need to worry about a thing.

"Seriously Inuyasha?" I ask incredulously, "Why aren't you dressed? Did you even shower? Oh gods, Inuaysha, where's your tuxedo?"

Inuyasha laughs, "I didn't know you were my mother, Kagome."

"Shut up and get dressed."

**2:15 pm**

I hate Inuyasha.

Why can't he understand simple directions?

Why is he still not dressed?

I mean, I'm not dressed but I have an excuse!

What's his?

I plan to find out the answer to that question as I march into Inuyasha's room and throw a glass of cold water on him. Oh don't look at me like that! He was sleeping and it takes a lot for him to wake up. It's not like there are water on his electronics or anything.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha shouts as he jumps off his bed. He glares at me, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you the same question," I snap back, "Why are you sleeping? You're supposed to be getting ready. I'm getting married in less than three hours!"

"Three hours is a long time."

"Like hell it is!" I scream back, "I need to take a shower and get dressed. I should have been at my mother's house by now! And the guys are coming over soon and you didn't do a damn thing!"

Inuyasha paces around his room then stops. He smiles at me, "I got an idea. I know this may sound sort of crazy but it will save us a heck of a lot of time," he takes a big breath, "Instead of me waiting for you to take an hour long shower- and don't say that you don't do that because you and I know that you do- why don't we take one together?"

I blink at him, trying to digest his words. I mean, he cannot be serious about this. Who asks people to take showers with them? I'll tell you. Inuyasha that's who.

Maybe he is joking?

"Are you aware that you are asking me to take a shower with you?"

"Yes I am aware. Nothing's going to happen..." he deviously smirks, "Unless you want it to."

I glare at him, "Okay. Fine, I'll do it, "I say, not sure how or why these words are coming out of my mouth. I mean, I have just agreed to take a shower with_ Inuyasha_, "But only because I need to be at my mother's house as soon as possible."

Inuyasha appears to be a little shocked with my answer and frankly, I am shocked myself. He steps aside and lets me walk past him, "Lead the way."

I cannot believe that I am agreeing to this.

**2:25 pm**

Why the hell am I agreeing to this again?

I keep asking that question when I, followed by Inuyasha, approach the bathroom. I slowly open the door and walk in. Inuaysha wastes no time before he begins taking off his clothes. I just stand still, staring at him as if I am some little school girl who has never seen the male anatomy before.

It's weird watching Inuyasha strip right in front of my eyes (his fan girls would have an aneurysm if they were here.) My eyes are glued on his body as I watch Inuyasha take off his t-shirt, pajama pants then finally his boxers. The last thing he does before getting into the tub is putting his hair in a low pony-tail. I can feel my face burning and I look away before catches me staring at him.

I shouldn't be acting like this. It's not like I haven't seen Inuyasha naked before.

As soon as Inuyasha get into the shower, I quickly peel off my clothes and go inside because people, there is nothing wrong with sharing the same shower with your best man on your wedding. Yes, nothing wrong at all.

I think I may have to keep telling myself this for the rest of the day.

This is so awkward on so many levels.

"I think you should be the one in front, since you are ten feet shorter than me."

I slap Inuyasha on the arm quite harshly, "Stop talking about how short I am and anyway, you should be the one in front. I don't want all that water hitting me."

'Then how do you plan on taking a shower?"

My answer to his question is a death glare. Inuyasha, being the wise man he is, takes the hint and gives up, "Fine, I'll stay in the front. But I'm not moving for you. Wash the soap off yourself," and with that, he leans down to turn on the shower. I turn around so Inuyasha and I are facing back to back. Not that it matters….I can't see anything because his hair is too damn long. Oh, I really hope that he does not wash it now, because then we will never be able to get out…because he's blocking the only way to get out.

I knew I should have not gotten glass doors.

My thoughts Inuyasha's hair and glass shower doors instantly end when I feel the bathroom getter hotter by the second. My eyes widen with horror when I realize that Inuyasha turn the hot water knob all the way…with no cold water.

I hate hot showers.

I rather take a nice luke-warm shower thank you very much. Inuyasha claims that it is way too cold outside to be taking warm showers and decides to piss me off even more by cranking up the water temperature. You can practically see the steam rising from the water and possibly from my ears. I slap Inuyasha hard on his back, not caring if it hurts more because his skin is wet.

Inuyasha does not seem to mind me hitting him. He turns around with a wide smirk on his face, "Oh, is Kagome afraid of hot water?"

"Inuyasha, can you stop being a jackass and put some cold water on?"

Inuyasha laughs at me, "Do you know how cute you are when you get angry?"

"I bet you won't feel that way I shove my rag down your throat!"

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha holds his hands up in defeat, "I'll turn on the damn cold water. Don't need to be so violent." He takes a bottle of shampoo that was standing on the bath tub ledge. He pours some shampoo in his hand and offers to wash my hair. I accept his offer, hoping that he will give me a nice head massage.

Inuyasha moves to shower head up so my hair can become soaked. I let out a sigh when I feel Inuyasha hands on my head. My eyes are closed so that none of shampoo would get in my eyes. Inuyasha tries to be as gentle as possible when he rubs my scalp because of his claws. The last time he washed my hair (which was a very long time ago, mind you,) he made my scalp bleed. He continues this for a few minutes and when he is done, he says, "Kagome, you're going to have to move to the front if you want the shampoo out your hair."

I glare at Inuyasha. I bet this was his plan the entire time. I move under the shower head and keep my eyes closed as the semi-hot water hits me. Soon, when I think there are no more suds in my hair, I go behind Inuyasha again, "Thanks," I say, pushing my hair behind my shoulders. I should have had a scrunchie with me or something so I can put me hair in a pony-tail. I take my rag that is hanging on the door rail, then the soap and begin to wash myself.

Inuyasha flashes me a smile, "No problem and anyway, your hair smells like crap. Something had to be done."

He laughs when I throw the soap at him. He has some nerve. My hair certainly does not smell. It's not my fault that Bouyo thinks that my head is his personal mattress.

"Damn, Kagome, I'm just saying. Don't have to be so violent."

I roll my eyes and pick up the soap, "Shut up and wash up before I kick you out."

**2:58 pm**

The rest of the shower is uneventful besides the fact that Inuyasha has kissed me like five times. Inuyasha finishes and gets out before me. I follow close by. Inuyasha glances at the clock that is on the wall opposite of the toilet, "See? This only took fifteen minutes. Much better than an hour, don't you think?"

I roll my eyes and leave the bathroom. I hate it when Inuyasha's right. It makes me feel stupid.

I wrap the towel around me and pin my wet hair up. I snarl at Inuyasha, "I hate you so much. Do you know that?"

**3:15 pm**

I am not going to wear anything fancy. There's no point. I pick up a pair of jeans that is on my bed and put on a hoodie. I put my keys, phone, my wallet and a plastic bag (just in case I want to suffocate anyone…hehehe… I'm joking. I need this just in case my stomach feels like acting up again,) in my bag.

I glance around my room. I think I have everything. Most of the thing I needs for the wedding are already at my mother's house.

Okay, I think I have everything.

After I do one last check in my room, I give my good-byes to Miroku and Inuyasha and rush out the door. Everyone is going to kill me because I am about an hour late, especially my mother. When it comes to weddings, she is very punctual and if someone is even a minute late, she will not hesitate to yell at them for the rest of the day.

**4:00 pm**

I am like two hours late and boy is my mother pissed off but she has decided to leave all the yelling she had reserved for me to herself. She just glares at me as I walk into her house. My bridesmaids are here. The out of no where, Guillerme shows up, looking much better than he tends to be (he is only wearing two colors compared to like ten. I'm so proud.) He looks so excited. He tells everyone in French (Ayame is translating) about how happy he is for me and Houjo and then proceeds to tell us about how much he wants to be married. Normally, I would be annoyed by the sight of my wedding planner who can speak every other language but English, but since he has been doing such a great job in these recent months, I can't be mad at him anymore.

For the next five minutes, all everyone is talking about is the wedding. I can tell that my bridesmaids really want to talk about more pressing issues like, for instance, my pregnancy and how I don't want to get married. However, they cannot mention anything about that around my happy-go-lucky mother. After we all have some tea, my mother decides that it is time for me to start getting ready for the wedding. She orders Ayame to bring the wedding dress and for some reason, Ayame does what she is told without saying anything.

I stare at the wedding dress as my mother and Ayame takes it out of the bag. I feel like throwing up and it's not because of this baby. I don't want to wear or see that dress. I want it to go back to the wedding dress store so it can be brought again by a much _happier_ bride.

All of the women in the room gasp in joy while I just gag.

Before I can do anything, my mother pushes me into the bathroom and demands that I get dressed. I stare at the bathroom mirror in front of me. I rub my belly and sigh. It is starting to become noticeable. If someone comes in here and sees me like this, they will know for sure that I haven't been suffering from a never-dying virus for the past three months.

My thoughts are interrupted by a shout from outside, "Kagome! Hurry up! We want to see you!"

The voice belongs to the woman who has gotten me into this mess, my mother.

"I'm coming!" I shout back. I pick up the dress, unzip the zipper and begin to put it on. I am not going to put on that garter my mother has brought for me. It may crush the baby or something.

Moments later, my dress is on and I walk out. I have to walk carefully because I could not zip the zipper all the way. I don't know why. I don't I have gained that much weight in three days.

My mother shakes her head in disapproval while watching Sango zip up my dress, "Kagome, what have you been eating in the past couple of days?"

Ice cream, pickles and even more ice cream…

And maybe some water but that's so I can get the puking taste out of my mouth.

But my mother did not need to know that.

**4:30 pm**

It is exactly four-thirty in the afternoon when the flower girl, the bridesmaids, my mother and I go into the limousine. Guilerme is taking a separate car and says that he will meet us at the shrine after he does some finishing touches. When we begin driving to the shrine, my stomach has thought it is a good idea to act up and of course, I threw up about five times during the duration of the ride. Thank gods for paper bags, that's all I have to say. Thank the gods.

Because of the time, I won't be able to have my hair and make-up done until I go into the bridal suite in the shrine. I think this is a much better idea then getting my hair done at my mother's house. At least we won't have to worry about driving if we are running late. Eri and Yuka say that the will do my hair and make-up, much to my mother's displeasure. She has wanted me to hire a professional. Although I keep on telling her that hiring some one means spending more money that I don't have, my mother keeps on insisting that her idea is the best.

**5:14 pm**

I'm in the bridal suite and of course, I am running late. The good thing that comes out of being late is that my mother is so afraid about the time, she refuses to stay in the same room as me. Well, that is perfectly fine. I don't need her and her negativity anyway.

**5:45 pm**

My horrible mood is very evident now. My bridesmaids do not even mention the name of my future husband because they think I would unleash my pregnant-hormonal anger on them. I would never do that. I have accepted that I am screwed for life; I won't bring them down with me.

"You look like you are the most depressed bride in the universe." Ayame says, while putting on my tiara, "I know you don't want this, but can you act at least somewhat excited?"

"What's so excited about getting married to a man who is openly in love with my sister?" I snap, crossing my arms. I must look like a spoiled brat right now. A spoiled, pregnant brat.

Ayame does not answer my question. I can feel my bridesmaids exchanging glances. I don't know what their problem is; I don't want to be here.

Eri turns me around and being to apply make-up on my face, "I cannot believe you are doing this to yourself Kagome. Houjo is in love with Kiky-ho. Not you."

I rub my stomach again. Ayame notice this and says, "Oh I think Houjo is going to go for Kikyuo since you are carrying his child. I bet he will act much better towards you and forget that Kikyou has ever existed."

I guess that would be true, if the baby was Houjo's…

I give my bridesmaids a grim look.

Sango stares at me and mutters quickly, "Why do I have the feeling that Houjo's not the father…?"

Everyone, even Ayame, holds their breath.

Gods damn it! How the hell did Sango find…_Miroku_. Oh, I am going to make him wish he threw himself out the window that night. I don't understand why that pervert cannot keep his mouth shut. I knew I should not have told him anything.

I stand up and brush Eri's hands off, "Because he's not."

Oh this is not going to end well…

My bridesmaids' jaws drop.

Yuka seems to be the only one who is brave and curious enough to speak, "Then who-?"

"Who the hell do you think?"

Everyone pales. Oh thank the gods that my mother is not here. She would die from a serious heart attack if she found out about this... right after she kills me. I can tell from everyone's faces that they know exactly who I am talking about.

Before my bridesmaids can express their astonishment in the most aggravating way possibly, the gods have decided to be nice to me for once and bring my mother into the bridal suite. Boy, am I happy to see her face. None of my bridesmaids would dare mention anything about the pregnancy in front of her.

**5:48 pm**

Guillerme is back and this time with our flowers. He eagerly hands all of our bouquet to us. When he stops to hand me mine, he almost cries joy tears of joy. He places my bouquet on the table next to us so that he can give me a hug, "Ah, Madamoiselle Kagome, vous etês très belle. J'adore votre robe de mariée." He wipes some tears from his eyes, "Bonne chance et souris. Cela devrait etre le plus beau jour de votre vie."

I just nod and tell him thank because I don't know what else to say. I do not understand much French. Oh I really wish I knew how to speak French then I can looked occupied and not worry about the "oh my gods" looks I am getting from my bridesmaids. Poor Sango, she looks like she is going to pop and not in a good way either. One by one, my bridesmaids quietly disappear, leaving me alone with my mother. Thankfully, my mother is too oblivious and happy to notice what the bridesmaids are doing. She takes the veil from Sango and rushes to me so she can put it on. When my mother puts the veil on my head, I almost burst into tears. Of course my mother thinks they are happy tears and thinks it is a good idea to start crying also.

Oh I think I am going to throw up and it's not because of morning sickness.

Just when I think that my mother would act civilized and nice to because this is my big day, she does a complete one-eighty. One second she is crying tears of joy and then the next, she is attacking my supposed "weight gain." Once she is done fixing the veil on my head, she begins to complain about how hideous I look in this dress because I haven't been dieting the right way.

Seriously mom? This is not what you tell your child on her wedding day.

"Kagome, what on Earth were you thinking?" My mother scolds at me and shakes her head with disapproval (I've noticed that she lies to do that a lot.) she pushes my stomach in as best as she could, "I should have known that you couldn't stick to any diet," she glares at me, "What is the meaning of this? You are supposed to look perfect on your wedding day, not like you have just visited the local fast food place."

I move away from my mother. I really don't care what she has to say. She has been berating me about my body since I was thirteen. I'm used to it, "Mom, I don't need you to tell me that I need to go on a diet, especially on my mother day. So please shut up or leave."

Did I just tell my mother to shut up?

My mother is not taking my choice of words very lightly. Her eyes narrow and her face tighten. She looks more like a cat more than anything right now. She hakes her fists at me, "How-how dare you tell your mother to shut up? After all I have done for you. I even arranged this wedding so you can have a better life and this is how you pay me?"

I roll my eyes. That woman is so delusional, it's disgusting, "Mom, you never did anything for me. The only reason why you arranged the wedding between Houjo and I is because you want to be high in society. You even said that yourself."

Before my mother can refute any claims against her, Guillerme comes in and says that we have five minutes before show time. I follow Guillerme out of the bridal suite leaving my mother alone. I turn around and give my enraged mother a smile, "Oh mother, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." My smile turns into a feral smirk, "And did I also tell you that I'm pregnant?"

The look on my mother's face is beyond priceless.

**5:53 pm**

I won't be able to walk down for another fifteen minutes. Now you may wonder why this is the case? Oh it's because apparently one of the groomsmen is missing. Yes, I've said it missing and of course, no one is telling me which one it is. For some odd reason, Guillerme does not want the groomsmen the bridesmaids to be walking together until the end of the wedding ceremony. Although I have protested this beforehand, this is truly a blessing in disguise.

My guess is Kouga because he has wanted to kill Houjo for the past five months.

Or possibly Inuyasha, but he has promised a bunch of times that he will show up no matter how he feels about me getting married.

He wouldn't do this to me.

I think.

I hope.

I pray.

It will take me another five minutes to get some information about the M.I.A. groomsmen and the person who will tell me is no other but Ayame. She comes running to me as if she has been getting chased by some wild animal or something (I can't say wolf because that would be offense.) She pulls me towards her by the arm, "Kagome,' she breathes out, trying to regain her breath, "You wouldn't believe what just happened."

Oh, I don't think I want to know.

"What happened?"

Damn you curiosity!

"Well, I do not know for sure what really happened, but from what I have heard from one of the limo driver's, Inuyasha's not the best man anymore. One of Houjo's business partner, you know the one at the first wedding dinner, is."

I knew Inuyasha would pull off a stunt like this…

I think I know who Ayame is talking about. It was the guy who was flirting with Eri or Yuka right before Kikyou and I went at it. So, I guess that he and Huojo are good friends…but still, when the hell did this happen?

"But how? Why?"

Ayame shrugs, "I don't know, but your mother is in the bathroom throwing a hissy fit about it. She's in the bathroom screaming about how Inuyasha is ruining the wedding." Ayames continues to have a hold on my arm, "But that's not all. Kikyou is here and she is demanding that this wedding ends now. Of course, your mother found out and kicked your sister out of the shrine, but I don't think that's going to stop her. You know how crazy that girl is. We better watch out before she goes all Rambo on us." Ayame takes a deep breath, "But that's still not all…"

What else could have possibly happen in a matter of five minutes?

"There is this woman whose name is Karen waiting outside the shrine. She wants to speak to Houjo and boy she does not look happy. Apparently, they were former lovers or something and she is from the Bahamas…" Ayame's eyes widened, "Oh gods, is she that woman who Houjo wrote that letter to?"

I pale. Yes she is.

Fuck my life.

**5:55 pm**

Still no sight of Inuyasha…

**6:03 pm**

The search for Inuyasha has to sadly end. Guillerme says that the wedding has to start now because the guests are getting very testy. My grandfather walks to me and gives me a huge hug. I lock arms with my grandfather. He smiles at me, "Despite what your mother has said, I think that you are the most beautiful bride in the world."

I have to fight back the tears, "Thank you." I say, trying not to have my voice crack. I look through the glass windows of the door that will soon lead me into Hell. There must be over three hundred people out there. Ayame went crazy over the guest list and basically if Houjo or I had talked to someone even if it was for one time, they were invited to the wedding. I don't even recognize some of the people; they must be here for Houjo then.

No one says a word as the bridesmaids line up behind me with Ellen standing in the front. Guillerme stands next to the double doors, ready tell to me when it is time to start walking. I can't say that I'm nervous. There is nothing I should be nervous about. It's not like I want this wedding so I don't really care if it doesn't go the way it should.

When the wedding march comes on, Guillerme gestures me to start moving.

Rin leans forward and whispers in my ears, "I hope you know what you're doing."

I face my worried bridesmaid, "I hope so too," and with that, I walk through the gates of Hell.

**A few minutes later…I don't exactly know the time because my back is facing the clock. **

From the looks of it, Inuyasha is not going to show up. The man from the dinner stands in Inuyasha's place, trying his very best not to cry (Houjo had told me numerous times before that the man is a very sensitive person.) Miroku who is next to the best man has this extremely annoyed expression on his face. I don't know if this is because he doesn't want me to get married (like half the people in the shrine) or because the new best man would not stop sniffling.

My bridesmaids are just as uncomfortable as Miroku. They are constantly whispering among each other even after I send them various types of glares. They are probably thinking that I am making the biggest mistake in my life- which it pretty much true. But I can't do anything about it now. Sesshomaru looks at me expectantly. I think he is trying to see if I plan on taking up on his advice. I don't I can or will. I mean, come one. That's not a very nice thing to do in front of all these people and I will lose countless amount of money. Then all of the wedding prep drama I have been through for the past several months would be for absolutely nothing.

As far as I know, the situation involving K-squared (Kikyou and Karen)is currently "under control." Although to tell you the truth, I would love for K-squared to crash my wedding. It would make me the happiest bride in the world. It may even make me reconsider where I stand with my sister.

I look around the shrine as the priest begins his speech and I guess this cannot be as bad as I-

Oh gods.

There is Inuyasha, standing near the doors at the back of the shrine. He has his tuxedo on though I can tell he has no intentions of coming to where the groomsmen are. His arms are crossed and he has a mean scowl on his face. His eyes are on me as if he waiting for me to make a move. I want to run up and give him a big hug, but-,

"Do you, Houjo Yoshi, take Kagome Higurashi, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Houjo replies, giving me a side glance. He takes the ring from the pillow Brian is carrying and slides it on my ring finger.

Shit.

While the priest says the vows to me, I cannot help but think about how big of a mistake I am making. I look down at the floor. My dress becomes tighter all of a sudden. I can barely breathe. It does not help that my stomach is ready to send whatever is in there up.

Am I really doing this to myself?

I am such a horrible person.

I should run away right now.

No, I can't. My mother would hate me forever.

And so would the Yoshis.

And their rich friends who have come from thousands of miles away.

"…until death do you part?"

Or maybe I should just listen to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and not give a damn about what people think…

Or not.

I do care about what people think.

It's not fun being disowned by your mother because you didn't marry someone she wanted.

Not fun at all.

I smile at Houjo. He smiles back. This is so horrible. I look at the guests, making sure that I do not look at Inuyasha. They all, for the most part, seem happy for me. My mother is crying. So is Mrs. Yoshi. Mr. Yoshi and my grandfather look very proud. Souta and company look like they rather be home causing havoc then be here.

I can't say I am mad at them for thinking that way.

I look at the priest straight in the eye, still not knowing what I should say. I let out a deep breath. I shouldn't be doing this, but I guess I have no choice. I glance down at the beautiful bouquet my mother had made just days before and say in a very low voice, "I don't."

Did I just say that?

The priest gives me startle look, so does Houjo and basically every one in the shrine. Houjo lets go of my hands. His eyes are wide. His jaw is dropping. I don't think he can absorb the fact that I just rejected him in front of over three hundred people.

Honestly, I can't absorb that too.

"Kagome," Houjo breathes with disbelief, "Kagome, you are joking right? Please tell me you are joking."

I shake my head, "I'm not Houjo. I can't live a lie."

All I hear are gasps.

Must to my displeasure, Houjo does not appear that he is going to give up anytime soon, "But Kagome, our plan. What about our plan?"

I roll my eyes, "Really? Houjo? It's not going to work and you know that," I turn my head to face a very shocked crowd and a very pissed off mother. I swear I think her head is seconds from exploding, "I mean come one. You don't love me. I don't love you. Then what's the point of getting married? Because our parents said so? This marriage is going to be useless so why don't we do each other a favor and squash this thing."

Houjo does not reply although I know that he knows that I am right. I shrug and give Houjo back the ring. I hand my maid-of-honor my bouquet before turning around and walking off the altar. I keep my eyes forward as I walk down the aisle. I ignore the various whispers from the guests and the glares from the Yoshis and my mother. My bridesmaids follow me and shockingly they are not saying one word. The groomsmen stay behind, probably to comfort Houjo who is asking why I am doing this. I have thought he has gotten the point now. I don't want to marry him. He doesn't want to marry me. So why is he acting like the world is coming to an end?

I don't know nor do I care.

As I continue to walk, I feel so much burdens lifting from my shoulders. No worries about dealing with the divorce, no worries about trying to impress the Yoshis. No worries about nothing…except for, of course, this baby. But I can deal with that later.

The only time I turn my head before walking through the doors is to give Inuyasha a wide smile.

He smiles back.

**Ah, it's over! ****I'm so happy this story is finished; I honestly have thought that this would never end. Thank you everyone for read this story. You guys are the best!**


	40. Epilogue

AN: I really did not think about writing an epilogue but then I decided that I should. I ended the story with a little cliffhanger which I admit, was not very nice of me :)) I want to thank you all for your reviews, etc. I truly appreciate it!

**How to Plan a Wedding without Murdering Anyone**

_**By Kagome Higurashi**_

_Here is the deal: you just got engaged to the love of your life. You cannot explain the joyous and excited feelings you have. You are getting married! You have a spanking new ring on your finger. You cannot wait to tell all of your family and friends the terrific news but wait- a horrible and frightening thought goes through your mind: the wedding. You have to plan the wedding and you have no clue where to start. Well, have no fear my fellow panicking brides-to-be! You have just been saved by this how-to guide. _

_So you may ask. Why do I need to know how to run my wedding? Because take it from me, you are going to need all the help you can get. Believe it or not, weddings are more stressful than you think. I know; I know; everyone tells us that weddings are the happiest days of a woman's life. Now although that sometimes may be true, there is nothing happy about planning weddings. It is like the evil boot camp that you have to go through so you can enjoy yourself on your wedding day. _

_Wedding planning can be stressful and at times, downright frustrating. You have to deal with overzealous parents, crazy friends, and the wedding planner who does not plan your wedding the way it is supposed to be. There may be times that wedding planning can be so overwhelming that you have this uncontrollable urge to murder someone. This guide will teach how to do the complete opposite. _

_Now, just to let you know, having the urge to cause physical harm to others is completely normal while planning your wedding. You will become stressed out and feel that no one understands you and that everyone around you is completely incompetent. The key is to make sure you do not do so. I understand this is much harder said than done._

_Anyway, so I know what you all may be thinking. Who is this person who claims that she can make someone not kill anyone during my wedding planning? Let me introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am twenty-seven years old. I am a head priest's assistant at a temple that is own by my grandfather. I am currently a new mother to an adorable baby boy (oh he is so adorable and he has dog ears- a plus! )Although I am not married (well, technically I am…in the demon world according to my mate,) I used to be engaged…but as you will soon know…that really did not end well. No, I will not disclose my ex-fiancé's name because his family can and will sue the living daylights out of me._

_The reason why I am writing this guide is simple: no one should have to go through the drama and troubles I have been through during my wedding preparation. I am writing guide because one day when you realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with your significant other, you will not have to worry about going to jail for gods know how many years because you killed someone. This guide is specifically designed for women from human decent simply because demons do not have to worry about weddings (lucky…er…people.)_

_So what is a wedding?_

_It is the probably the most expensive, stressful and hair-pulling event that will ever occur in a bride's life (yes, I am only referring to brides. Grooms are borderline useless when it comes to this event.) it is essential in almost every human culture and it is the perfect time to show the one you love how much the couple is in love_

_The engagement party_

_Since you are now engaged, you need to find a way to tell everyone that you are getting married. Now although the cheapest and quickest way to do so is tell everyone the good news through the phone and/or email, it is suggested that you reveal the news in a party. The engagement party is something that is supposedly essential to jump start your wedding preparation career. Remember, this party is a small gathering, not the wedding. Therefore, please do not invite everyone you know; save that for the wedding guest list. _

_The party is supposed to celebrate your engagement…and you should keep it that way. Stay away from anything that you know your elders will not approve such as cancan dancers and random strippers popping out of cakes. If you are putting the charge of the party planning onto your friends, make sure they are the type of people that will not embarrass you. Stay away from the troublemakers and the ones who love to party. Also, stay away from anything themes; remember, this is an engagement party not a sweet sixteen. _

_The Wedding Planner_

_You need a wedding planner. I do not care how organized or anal you are, you need a wedding planner. You need someone who can deal with all of the wedding prep so you won't have to have a mental breakdown. You need someone you can trust and is reliable. You need someone who knows everything and anything about weddings. You need someone who can reassure you that your fiance will show up at the altar. You need someone…I think you get the point. _

_Do not let anyone except you pick your wedding planner- and yes that includes your fiancé. You want to pick a wedding planner who is there for you. Not you mother. Not you wedding party and definitely not for anyone else who thinks they are important. They are for you. Make sure that your wedding planner has a reasonable price range and speaks your native tongue. There is nothing worse than dealing with an expensive wedding planner who does not know what on Earth you are saying._

_The Wedding Party_

_This is something that needs to be one of your top priorities. Of course, unless you are an overachiever, you should not have to worry about who is going to be in it as soon as you are engaged. However, when that dreaded times come, make sure you have a bottle of pain relievers next to you (and no, I am not promoting an overdose of these drugs.) The part of the wedding party that you should be in charge of is your bridesmaids. The first person you should pick is your maid-of-honor. Now this person does not have to be related to you but make sure she is someone you trust…even if she is a bit insane. There is nothing worse than damaging the relationship to someone close than not making her your maid-of honor. The rest of the bridesmaids are a piece of cake- just fill in the parts with your closet female and family friends…or the lone family member from your spouse's side._

_Do not, under any circumstances, include someone you hate as a bridesmaid. Why? Because you just don't do it. Also, you should be the ones picking your bridal party, not your friends, not your mother but you. _

_The groom-to-be is normally in charge of the groomsmen but that does not mean that you do not have a say. Have a say! Make sure his best man isn't your ex friends with benefits who you have not seen for the past five years but just happens to be still be in love with. Make sure you are able to be on civil terms with your entire wedding party. If there is a dispute, compromise. Every relationship needs communication; without communication, your fiancé will not know the reason why you are giving his wedding party glares. _

_Now I understand that dealing with the wedding party is tricky especially if most of them do not like the groom. But do not worry, just remember. It is your day and only your day. _

_What to do if everyone hates your fiancé except for you and his parents?_

_Although this is something that is really annoying to deal with, I feel that I must address this issue. Things like this happens all the time. Your fiancé would not hurt a fly but there is something about him that makes everyone want to hurl. This is very tough to deal with but if you don't, then you will not be married. First, find out what is the main reason for the hate of your fiancé. Maybe find out why most of your friends think he is gay. Maybe everyone knows something that you don't. Maybe he is hiding some secrets that really do matter. _

_Avoid asking your fiancé about the problem. He will probably not tell you the truth. Now, I am not saying that he is lying, but it is better to find the evidence without him telling you- at least in my experience. _

_Wedding Planning Finances_

_The last thing you want to do is put yourself into debt because of a one day event. Therefore, spend the money wisely. Do not buy things that you know that are not really necessary…unless of course you can afford it. Affordability is key; If you can afford it, knock yourself out; if you cannot, stay away from it. I know whatever is it may look appealing, but it will not later on when you find out that you still have to pay for it. I understand that this day is supposed to be your perfect day, but please, be reasonable. _

_Parents_

_There are three types of parents in a wedding: the parent who does not care, the parent who wants to care but cannot, and the parent who cares too damn much. _

_Take my mother for instance, she definitely falls into the last category. She tried hard to become a momzilla but she was too infatuated with my super rich ex-fiancé to do so. But did that mean she didn't give me hell? Of course not. Not only did she invite a certain someone who shall not be named to my wedding but she try to make my life a living hell. Although I do love my mother very much, I would have had a much better experience if she had given me some well-deserved space. _

_Then they are my ex-future-in-laws. If could feel that my ex-future-mother-in-law wanted to be involved with the wedding. She was happy when she found out that I was marrying her son. She even volunteered to be my personal wedding planner. Of course, I told her that it was not necessary not because I did not like her but because that would just be weird. Nonetheless, she continued to help out, that was until she met my mother. Long story short, she was on the back burner for the reminder of the wedding prep. _

_My ex-future-father-in-law did not want to have anything to do with the wedding. Which, now that I think of it, was pretty unfortunate. Maybe he could have knocked some sense into my ex-fiancé or stop his wife from inviting people I had never heard of to the wedding. All he did was follow his wife around and mope._

_Parents, real or future in-laws, are pretty hard to deal with in general. Some of them may be too over excited and some do not approve of the wedding. Unfortunately, even if your parents are getting on your last nerves, you still have to respect them. Therefore, if they become overbearing and out of control, the wise thing to do is turn the other cheek. Kicking parents out of the wedding is a very bad idea…unless of course, they become so crazy that you feel like taking out that random gun that you did not know you even had- then it is okay. _

_Also, if they offer any suggestions and you do not want them, just thank them and assure them that you will take their ideas into consideration. It is so much easier and less awkward than saying no. And remember, for the most part, your parents are happy for you and they have a weird way of showing it. _

_When it is time to let go_

_This is another important thing. Now I know what you might be thinking, this is a guide about weddings, why on earth is Kagome writing about breaking off romantic relations if weddings are supposed to be romantic? Because things like this happen. As a bride-to-be, you need to be prepared for every curveball that is thrown in your way and sometimes it is not going to be pretty. You need to make sure that you love your finance so much that you can and will spend the rest of your life with him. Unfortunately, there are times that you will realize that maybe this wedding thing is not going to work out. Here are some examples:_

_Top ten ways you should know it is time to let go_

_1. Everyone thinks he is gay. I know what you might think, just because everyone thinks he is gay does not mean he is really gay. Although this may be true, you may want to check on that. If everyone believes that he is, something must be going on. _

_2. He begins to become defensive when you ask him things. Now this is crucial. If he starts acting this way that means there is something that he does not want to tell you. Watch out for times. _

_3. He hides secrets from you. This is pretty self-explanatory_

_4. He is in love with your sister or any other family member. This is also pretty self-explanatory. _

_5. He basically cleaned out your bank account that consisted all of your wedding funds. Do I really need to elaborate that more?_

_6. He disappears every time you call him_

_7. You find out that the reason why he is not returning your calls is because he is one some exotic island doing "business"_

_8. He is in love with your sister._

_9. You are in love with his best man. _

_10. You can't picture yourself living with him. _

_If you have experienced anything that is on this list or something that is remotely similar to the things listed, than it is advised that you do not get married. I know; I know; things can work out….but sometimes they do not. The last thing you want is to go through a wedding that you do not even want. Trust me, it is not a good feeling; I know from experience._

_The Bachelorette Party_

_According to sources, a bachelorette party is a party that the bride-to-be and her bridesmaids attend to celebrate the bride-to-be's last day as a single woman. Basically, it is the female version of the Bachelor party. There is an assumption that bachelorette parties are much tamer than bachelor parties because…well, it is only women. Now I am here to tell you that it is all a lie. I am sure that there are some bachelorette parties that are nice, modest and family friendly. However, there are some parties that give the creator of 'Girls Gone Wild' a run for their money…just like the bachelor parties._

_It is supposed to be fun. It is supposed to be unforgettable. Now take note that fun and unforgettable do not mean this is the time to completely lose your minds (I do not have to go into detail do I?) You want to make sure that your actions will not jeopardize your wedding day…like for instance, sleeping with a male stripper. It is okay to let go, but make sure you still retain some of your common sense. _

_Another thing, do not let your wedding party make you do something that you do not want to do. This is party is for you and it should be made for you. If you do not like clubs, then do not go to clubs. If your wedding party do not agree with you just remind them, in the nicest way possible, that you are the bride. _

_The Guest List_

_Now this can be extremely-_

"Not again!"

I groan when I hear Inuyasha's loud mouth from the kitchen. Seriously, doesn't he know that I am trying to write a best seller here? I look at what I type on the computer screen…okay, maybe this won't be a best seller but still…I think I am doing well. This is definitely not the final draft, everything seems to be out of order but it is coming along well especially since I started this a half an hour ago.

I save the file on the computer and rush to see what Inuyasha is complaining about again. I bet it has to do something with Buoyo; I swear my cat is out to get him. I don't know why he's like that; I have always thought that Buoyo liked Inuyasha.

I walk into the kitchen and do everything I can not to burst into laughter. There is Inuyasha having a panic attack with Kashi, our son, in his arms laughing his head off. Apparently from what I am seeing, my baby boy threw up on his father. Inuyasha is starting to look pissed off right not especially when he sees my amused face.

"This is not funny Kagome," he says before glaring at his son. Kashi pays no mind to Inuyasha. He just laughs and latches onto his father's shirt. Inuyasha is trying so hard to look aggravated but it is definitely not working.

"Oh Inuyasha…what am I going to do with you?" I smile at my son and give him a thumbs up. Inuyasha is not appreciating this gesture…not one bit.

"He just threw up on me and you give him a thumbs up!"

I roll my eyes. Inuyasha can be so immature when he wants to be, "He's a baby; that's what they do, Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha fehs.

"Inuyasha, it's only throw up not some biochemical weapon," I say taking Kashi out of Inuyasha's arms, "Just change your shirt and everything will be fine."

"I had to deal with you throwing up for months and now this?"Inuyasha grumbles as he reaches for a paper towel and tries to wipe up the throw up from his shirt, "Seriously, does he like to barf on everyone?"

Kashi laughs; it's nice to know that I am not the only one who thinks this is hilarious. I ignore his little comment about my pregnancy and kiss the top of my son's head. He is so cute, "Kashi does not throw up on me," I mention, highly amused resulting in Inuyasha sending me a glare. I laugh, "Maybe this is his weird way of showing that he loves you."

Inuyasha gives me an incredulous look as if he does not believe me. I smile and kiss Inuyasha on the cheek. I also hand Kashi back to Inuyasha, "Change his diaper. He's starting to smell…"

Inuyasha glares at me, "Why do I always have to change his diapers?"

I smiled at him and patted his shoulders, "Because you love me; anyway, it's not my fault that you lost that bet…see ? That's what happens when you become too cocky."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, grumbles about how unfair I am and goes into the bathroom with Kashi. I laugh and return back to my computer. Of course, all inspiration I have had is gone. I am just staring at the screen; oh well, maybe I can type some more later on tonight. I turn off the computer and go into the kitchen to get something to eat.

As I open the refrigerator with hopes of finding some food (Inuyasha and Miroku's eating habits have not changed. They still like to purge the fridge,) I begin to think about my life in the past year and how eventual it is. Not much has changed besides Kashi being born and me finally not being with Houjo. As far as I know, Houjo's parents hate me, so does my mother. Although, I think that her hate is starting to wane especially since she is now a grandmother; she has a knack for babies with furry dog ears. Rin is Kashi's godmother; it was originally going to be Sango but then I realized that the chances of my crazy friend scarring my baby for life were much greater than Rin's.

The wedding was pretty chaotic to say the least. Inuyasha and Houjo got into a fight over something that still to this day, I do not know about. Miroku tried to break it up but he was soon punched in the face by Houjo. About ten minutes later, the security safely led the three men out of the shrine. Souta and his minions were filming the entire thing…thankfully, Inuyasha later found the tape and set it on fire.

When I saw Inuyasha outside sending Houjo the meanest glares I had ever seen, I rushed to him to calm him down. The last thing I wanted was Inuyasha to turn demon and have Sesshomaru deal with him. So while I was calming the father of my unborn child down and telling him that I was in love with him and not Houjo, my mother came outside and started yelling at me about how I ruined everything; then she rushed back inside so she could yell at someone else. Guillerme also came outside crying, followed by Ayame who quickly tried to console him. By time Guillerme stop crying, everyone was outside talking about what just happened.

The reception was much less eventful. Because I did not want all of the time and money I spent on the reception to waste, I decided to invite everyone to the reception. Everyone except those who wanted me dead (such as my mother, Kikyou, and the Yoshis) came along and we all had a great time.

Houjo ran off with Kikyou the day after the wedding to the Bahamas; I haven't heard from them since. Guillerme has somehow become Ayame's personal assistant; he is also taking English lessons from Brian…I don't know how that's working out. Ayame and Kouga is sort-of back together- they refuse to tell us anything about their relationship; as far as I know, they are just "friends."

Miroku is still living with Inuyasha and I. I like having him here although he is a pervert. He is especially useful when I cannot find a baby-sitter. Miroku has declared that he will stop bringing women over at night for Kashi's sake…which is pretty nice of him. Miroku is still trying to win Sango's heart although it's pretty clear that Sango is going to stay with Bankotsu- Miroku refuses to believe this; he claims that Sango is in love with him but is too tied up with Bankotsu to realize. Inuyasha and I have given up trying to tell him that he needs to move on.

As for Inuyasha and I? We're mates. We still fight although it's mostly out of amusement. Inuyasha is a great dad although he complains about taking care of Kashi all the time. I think he is still mad that he lost a sports game bet to me and now has to change Kashi's diaper for a month. Oh well, he will get over it.

Anyway, now that I am thinking about it, I like how life is right now. I have an adorable baby boy who loves to brighten up my day. I have a mate who loves me although he does get on my nerves sometimes. I still have my job although I am not going back for at least another two months. I have great friends who are always there for me even if there are at times insane.

I smile to myself and take out some Chinese take-out that I had from last night (Inuyasha has not been in the cooking mood for a while so we are ordering take-out for dinner…which is much better than having me cook.)

Life is good.


End file.
